Stumbling Upon
by VitsAsh
Summary: Damon who has his whole life figured out and always had it easy, stumbles upon Elena, who's on a journey of discovering herself and her true passion. Certain circumstances alter their course, questioning their beliefs; will they be brave enough to accept the reality? As everything happens for a reason or so they say...
1. Prologue

**STUMBLING UPON**

" _ **Serendipity, the effect by which one accidentally stumbles upon something truly wonderful, especially while looking for something entirely unrelated."**_

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Have you ever been grateful to the Moon or the Stars as they brighten up dark night making it charming to their admirers as they're the reason people look up at night and gaze at them for hours and relax? I do, as it's my tranquility.

I ponder over about my life until now and think over the decisions that I've made and what I'm about to do, where am I going, is this what I want? I've no answers to any of them except the one decision I made that day to move on and wait for some miracle to happen. Funny how we start believing in all supernatural nonsense when we're lost and are desperate to find a way out not realizing that efforts are going to save us not some miracles, who even controls these miracles or plans them to happen in our life? See this is the thing with Philosophy it comes out when you're in deep shit and over analyze every single thing and run off the track which does no good except wasting your time. So, I look up at those twinkling stars and exhale a deep breath as this has always been my way to dream with open eyes as lots of hopes, expectations and ambitions have been shattered and built but never have I ever been on this forefront of CHANGE.

CHANGE such a simple word yet it has the capability to turn your world around in both good & bad ways, I've always dreaded _change_ as the fear of unknown has made me restricted to what is routine, familiar and easy. Change brings Risks, risk of many uncertainties which isn't my forte but yet here I'm standing to start something familiar yet strangely different…

* * *

 _Hey, this is my first attempt at writing something and I hope you guys like it. I couldn't think about anyone else than our Damon and Elena to fit in the story which was in my mind for so long. Please leave a review so that I can improve. I will also add Chapter 1 shortly as Prologue isn't sufficient enough to get the idea. Leave your feedback :) I would love to hear from you and do give my story a try._


	2. Average Life

**Chapter 1- Average Life**

* * *

" _ **To discover the thing you're brilliant at you first have to endure realizing all the things you're average at." – Shane L. Koyczan.**_

* * *

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, Mom for the hundredth time, Yes"

"Then I'm content, but unlike you assume, I'm not disappointed in you, honey"

"Didn't seem like it when you and Dad were scolding me as if I've committed a heinous crime"

"Shocked? Yes dear definitely because your Father always wanted the best for both his daughters"

"I'm sure he does but I don't want to discuss this today of all the days"

"I get it dear but you know, you and your father will have to talk about this and by talk means actually talking and discussing not yelling and banging doors"

"Yes I know and I'll do it soon"

"Good and Lena I'm sure this is the start of a something wonderful for you." Her voice calm and sincere which made stop and look at her.

 _I really hope you're right. "_ Mom" I say and smile at her and just like that she looks at me as if she can see something that I don't but I brush it off and run downstairs to see Katherine discussing _how to slice humans_ with Dad. No, they're not some psychopaths who kill people for fun but they share the same passion of medicine which makes my Dad who's a Doctor proud of his younger daughter, which am not.

"Morning Lena, All the best for your first day" Katherine chimes and I smile at her. Kat unlike my Dad understands that I've no interest whatsoever in touching and recognizing spleens and intestines in dead bodies or even alive ones!

"Kat be careful because I've heard that some dead bodies jolt up while you touch their inner goodies" I retort playfully

"Funny, Lena! But I'm not 12 anymore to get scared of it" She pipes up proudly.

"Hah! You know when we were little Dad used to smuggle human parts and Mom used to cook them for dinner, which you used to love by the way"

"Shut up Lena! It's gross because human flesh consumption isn't my thing unlike yours" She replies smugly

"Nah! I loved to suck human blood not dead flesh" I growl and hiss like a vampire making both of us laugh.

"Always the comedian, I'm sure Elena if you would've concentrated more on medicine then you would've been a doctor" my dad snaps cutting off the playful banter to which Kat looks guiltily at me.

It isn't Kat's fault that she's passionate and brilliant in medicine; she always was a bright student and admired Dad for his work which later on developed her interest in medical science. Even though I wish I had such passion like her in some field but I wouldn't go back to Medicine as I've ruined enough of my time, energy and even myself over it and I know it isn't for me. It was a hard decision to quit something that my parents had always wanted me to do but it was just depressing and sucking the life out of me, never before I though a wrong career choice can make your life living hell but never the less I'm out of it and glad to breathe air back in my lungs. The only thing that follows is my Dad's constant remarks about how I've wasted my life by ruining all the good chances to live by not following that dreaded path he thinks will give me better life. So as usual I ignore his remark and get my bearings and prepare to leave because I'm in no mood for a fight.

"Mom, I'll be meeting Bonnie and Tyler at Mystic Grill after office so don't wait up for me at dinner. Oh and Kat don't forget to drink the freshly squeezed heart I left for you in blender" to which Kat starts to yells something but I leave without waiting for reply and shut the door as I know my mother who'll talk me out of having dinner at Grill as junk food is blasphemous in the household of a Cardiologist _. Fats blocking veins and all._

It's still warm outside from the summer, so I lose the scarf around my neck as the formal attire is getting on my nerves for being tight and constricted but never the less it highlights my curves. I hope to God that I don't tear my brand new black slim fit skirt as I've never worn such piece of clothing before _why don't they ask us to tie our legs with rope_ as it's in this skirt I cannot take long strides or fear tripping in my heels. This reminds me of two words in English which I hope to never feel _embarrassing and stupid._ Square your shoulders Elena, you can do this! You're talented young woman who has the world at her feet, okay may be last one was too much. I sigh and go towards my car.

I get in my car and comprehend about the new phase I'm starting in my life and expecting that this change will give me that freedom and passion that I've always been searching for. I'm grateful for the chance Salvatore Inc. is giving me considering as I've no work experience or much idea except the degree and a way with words. I hope for the best as there's no use in over thinking or analyzing about _what ifs or my failures_. I'll have to make peace with the fact the not everyone is supposed to do something great because some people are average and live an average life and those some people, include **me**.

* * *

Please leave a review :)


	3. Blue eyes and Chocolate

**Chapter 2 – Blue eyes & Chocolate**

* * *

" _ **I knew the first time we met; you'd be kind of hard to forget."**_

* * *

I park my car and step out covering my eyes from the bright sun light and I see a massive building on which Salvatore Inc. is written, I check my phone to see the email which contains some details regarding my first day at work. I've to contact Ms. Isobel Holt as I'm going to learn under her. _Well...Let's begin._

I head inside and see a big and broad hallway with potted plants along the walls, crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling and the hallway illuminated by lights everywhere which greets you with silence except the click of my heels and it gives the look of those cliché professional and pristine organizations which one sees in movies or serials. I clear my throat while walking towards the reception.

"Hello, I'm Elena Gilbert and I'm here to see Ms. Isobel Holt." I say to the receptionist adding a smile. The lady behind the desk looks up from her laptop screen and takes a glance at me and asks me to wait for a minute while she calls, I hear her end of conversation which includes _yes. Sure. Yes_ but I cannot make out what is going on as she seems to be confused but continues her conversation.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Ms. Holt is on leave for few days and you'll have to go to 15th Floor and meet Andie Starr at the reception she'll direct you further."

I take a quick peek at her name tag to thank her to which she smiles and continues back to what she was doing before.

I head towards the Elevator and step in counting the floors on that digital screen as it goes up 13, 14...and…15! _Ding_ and the doors open to the well furnished white floors and furniture which are brightly lit up with unnatural light making me squint.I turn and make a bee line towards the desk similar to the one at the entrance. I reach the table and ask for Andie Starr as the lady looks up at me.

"Yes, and you must be Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Ms. Isobel Holt but she's-"

"Yea... Yea! I know she's on some urgent leave." She cuts me off rudely "She's _not_ the one who deals with interns, new employees or trainees but seems like you're an exception. I certainly cannot fill in for her so you are required to meet Mr. Saltzman and he'll do the briefing for you. So you have to-"

"Andie where are the Fell's files and legal documents? I hope they're ready and at my desk." Someone interrupts us and I turn and see him staring at me cocking his eyebrow up and asks "Who are you?"

"I'm Elena Gilbert; I'm new here for the post of Project Asst." I answer but he just stares at me from head to toe as if trying to figure out if I'm saying the truth and nods.

"Gilbert, hmm. Follow me." it was an order so I follow him through the glass door straight into the magnificent and neat office which is a combination of white and turquoise graced with big ceiling to floor windows on two sides which has the view of the city. Next to the wall are White couches and a carved center table, a huge black desk and chairs are placed in front of the window towards which that man leads me and offers me to take a seat, placing himself behind the desk. He arranges some papers and laptop on the already organized desk and looks at me with a smirk and says "Well Ms. Gilbert I presume you know that on first day you wouldn't have much to do except answer me few questions and get to know your work place." I nod in understanding though something about him wasn't right but I push those feelings aside and look forward to his inquisition.

He sorts some papers and looks up at me and begins, "Well let's start with introduction and then we'll go through basics. I'm Damon Salvatore, Head Project Director of Salvatore Inc. and this is my office" this caught me off guard as I didn't have much idea about Damon Salvatore except the fact that he was a business tycoon with a harsh and no bullshit attitude. So why is he just sitting here and wasting his precious time to entertain an employee? I look at him dumbfounded as he was looking quite different than what I've seen in magazine.

"Oh.. but you don't seem to be the Damon Salvatore I've seen..."

"Are you insulting me? You know I can kick you out right now and make so that no one ever hires you thereby destroying your career for good?" He replies with smugness and weird sense of calm. Well he's a big dick if thinks he can intimidate me but then again he's a powerful man and is certainly capable of doing so but I cannot let him think that those _green_ eyes of his can make me cower.

"I'm sure you can do that but are you really that idle to make me suffer when you can be concentrating in those business deals in which you make billions and all this for what?"I know that was out of the line but before he could reply, a velvety & deep voice interrupted us

"Yes you're right. I'm not an idle man, Ms. Gilbert" which makes me turn and I see a man with dark raven hair which's flopped messily over his forehead and those piercing blue eyes with his hands folded over his chest in dark blue suit that made him look so mouth wateringly perfect along with his handsome face.. _wait_ did he oh no! He was Damon Salvatore I recognize from that magazine, then who's the man I was having a conversation with, but as if reading my thoughts the Blue eyed Damon Salvatore chimed, "He's Klaus Mikaelson, my lawyer, close buddy and great prankster and I'm sorry you were his target for this morning." he didn't seem even a bit apologetic.

"Sorry for that though, it was nothing personal but it would have been more fun if you were scared or worried alas Damon you've got a _feisty_ one this time." Klaus added with a wink and left the office leaving Damon and I alone So, I look at Damon hmm.. No doubt he's pleasant view for sore eyes or even more but those eyes of his had a mischievous glint and a smirk plastered on his deviously handsome face. _What's with the men here and smirking!_

He held something in his hands and came closer, "Well it seems you've been troubled by us so take this as my way of making it up to you" his hands reaches out holding a chocolate bar _what seriously?_ When he sees I make no move to take it from him, he reaches out for my hand and places the chocolate bar in my palm and closes my fingers around it using his hand which lingers a bit longer than usual leaving a feeling of warmth flow through my heart.

He then takes the chair on which Klaus was seated before and asks me to sit down and it's then I realize I'm standing, I take the seat and clear my dry throat and question him, "I'm a bit confused, I was supposed to meet Ms. Holt at first then was referred to Mr. Saltzman but then your lawyer asks me to follow him while he plays pretend and then you enter handing me chocolate bar, is this a joke to you? It isn't for me." I retort albeit angry but with a calm tone and he looks amused making me even more furious. He looks down and up again trying to control his laughter by biting his lip and I stare at his lip _Focus Elena_ and then he laughs outright leaving me stunned as to what was so hilarious.

"I'm _not_ sorry so I won't provide you a fake apology but by all means you look like an annoyed little kitten-"and I just cock my eyebrow up making a bemused face at him while he continues, "but never the less it was nice to meet you Ms. _Ele-na_ Gilbert. Sorry about Ms. Holt but my dear friend Ric will guide you regarding your work." He states in serious yet light tone while looking at me.

"Who's Ric?" I question ignoring his previous comment.

He looks as if I questioned _why is sky blue_ but then he's hit with realization and he explains me with a smile on his face, "Alaric Saltzman aka Ric who works as one of the Project Manager and Coordinator. You can go and ask Ms. Starr she'll inform you on where Ric is as he's-" he's cut off by the ring of his phone and looks down, frowns looking at the name of the caller then looks up at me.

"Sorry I've to take this call but it was nice meeting you Elena." And then I realize that I should leave as he's a busy man and has wasted enough time already.

I smile and get up, " _Likewise_ Mr. Salvatore. Thank you."

And he raises his hand forward to have a handshake and as I hold his hand I feel that same warmth and a weird feeling of something familiar yet different but I brush it off, as a stunning and powerful man can do that to you but he looks at me as if he felt the same but that can't be true, my mind is definitely conjuring some fantasy.

He interrupts my thoughts by adding, "No, _thank you_ Elena." and releases my hand to gets his phone, I guess calling the person who called him a few minutes ago.

Before I exit his office I hear him say, "I know Stefan but I don't want anything to do with Rebecca, it's not my fault that she loves me…." And the door shuts leaving me outside with my thoughts and a chocolate bar.

* * *

Please leave a review :) It's great to hear your thoughts on my work.


	4. Just Start

**Chapter 3 – Just Start**

* * *

" _ **Big things often have small beginnings"**_

* * *

I enter through what is supposed to be Alaric Saltzman's office and it looks like there has been an explosion as all the things are scattered across the mahogany desk with graphs, papers, books and whatnot; and between that mess there's a man with dirty blonde hair, who's seated on the chair with furrowed brows, looks up at me and then glances at his watch and again at me with a questioning look. I decide to break the silence, "Mr. Saltzman, I'm Elena Gilbert I was–"

He interrupts, "Yeah Miss Gilbert it took quite some time for you to reach here but never the less, at least you made it doesn't matter even if took you an _hour_." _Hour,_ I didn't realize it as my morning was rather an entertainment for that Salvatore and his lawyer friend but I apologize never the less.

"So Miss Gilbert–"

"Please call me Elena" I insist him

"Okay Elena, as we are running quite late I would get with your job description and few changes that are to be followed. As you know the position you've been interviewed for can only be given to you after observing your work, then deciding if you deem fit for it or not. This is because you lack the required experience for this post and you'll also be trained while working for project." I know this position was too good to be true but then again they're offering me opportunity to learn, grow and show my work. I'll do my best to be promoted to the place I was interviewed for but now all I could do is be grateful to have this opportunity to work in such big organization.

"Okay Mr. Saltzman I understand. I'll work hard and prove my abilities to secure that position." I add confidently.

"You were _not_ selected by the normal hiring process as you know it well enough but you excelled your interview and the HR dept. thought to give you a chance to see if you can _walk your talk_ and please call me Alaric as Mr. Saltzman sounds like some old grumpy teacher." He adds with a genuine smile.

"Sure Alaric, I understand."

"So you'll be working as Project Director's assistant while observing and learning your work and will be given assignments which may I remind you will affect the outcome of our company and if you meet the goals then you'll secure your position as Project Assistant and yes let me remind you that you'll have to even work as PA for whoever is heading the project at the moment, is it clear?" He declares and starts arranging some mess over his desk.

"Yes and thank you Alaric for this opportunity" I chime trying to be polite

"Don't thank me but Stefan as he was the one who came up with the idea to hire you and test your abilities and give newbie a chance" he jeers looking up at me with a knowing expression expecting me to divulge

"I'm sorry but Stefan is?"

"He's the HR Director and there isn't anyone in this organization that isn't approved by him. He's at that post for a reason and you definitely must be _someone_ to be directly approved and suggested by him." He asserts without questioning me further but I know he's curious as why was a Director involved in hiring me which isn't his business as I did pull some strings but that's for me to know.

"So where will I be working?" I question avoiding his previous jab.

"That's not decided yet as I've my hands full in projects So you were supposed to be accompanying Holt and her team but she's on leave which makes the new project along with you go directly in the hands of the Director who'll be chosen for Forbes as they're our precious client and we cannot wait for Holt to return or risk any other Project Manager to take them."

"But I thought I'll be working with your team" now this is confusing, did he seriously had no idea where I'm supposed to be working?

"I know but as you're new and need to observe & learn before working in any ongoing project and all my projects are already beyond the second stage which won't help you to learn and we _cannot waste our time_ _and resources_ by training you under two projects or waiting for another upcoming project for me to handle as that's pointless because it can take months or even a year." He declares bluntly leaving no scope for any discussion over it, but as if realizing he was harsh he continues

"Look I'm sorry for saying it like that but I just repeated my Director's words. I also report back to a Head and he won't appreciate if you're wasting your as well as our time here. The top level already knows about you and the circumstances under which you were hired so they'll be hard on you because Lord only knows what strings you pulled to work under Holt or any Director because we don't entertain trainees or interns, we do serious business at this level which doesn't include prepping a fresher."

This isn't good. Not at all! I wanted to work here not be scrutinized in such a way. If the top level management knows about it then they'll think I'm here because of some mere connections which's a bad first impression to begin with, now I get why Salvatore and his lawyer wanted to make a mockery out of me and God only knows how others are going to treat me. I may be here due to some connections but will stay here because of my hard work and potential. _Elena, brace yourself you're in for a difficult ride!_

* * *

"Stefan look this isn't something I want to discuss. I'm pining for Forbes Project as it'll be another feather to my hat and you know I'll do everything to get it and I–" The phone in my office rings stopping me mid conversation, " Look brother, I'll get back at you later." I huff and put the ringing intercom on speaker and wait for Andie to speak up.

"Morning Mr. Salvatore, your Father is asking you to meet him in his office" Andie answers in her monotone voice, I roll my eyes as now what is left to discuss with my father?

"Inform him I'll be there after the meeting", I reply as I'm in no mood to listen all the crap after Stefan's call

"Sorry Sir, but he has asked for your immediate presence concerning some upcoming Project."

The _project_ got my attention as I've been after my father for months concerning Forbes project which is becoming my sole reason to live anymore. I've concentrated solely on it and kept everything on hold for bringing this project on our table and will be the one to cook and feast on it. No sharing whatsoever!

"Say my Father, I'll be there in 10" I reply to Andie and end the call.

I cannot let this opportunity pass me by at any cost. I've worked my ass off to get to the position of Head Project Director and will continue to do so. Forbes always comes up with high yielding and famous projects which is easy shot at Global recognition which is what I need for my father to finally see that I'm capable of handling Salvatore Inc. on my own. I've always dreamed of handling this business and expanding it to other sectors or even countries which isn't possible as my father isn't the one interested to divulge in other sectors fearing to lose the individuality of our company which according to me is bullshit! The more we invest ourselves in various fields the more profit we earn along with recognition; diversifying the business will save us from setbacks and provide startups an opportunity to flourish and grow, making them best investment for us.

I don't realize I'm outside my Father's office until Tracy my Father's secretary greets me and tells me to enter as he has kept morning schedule free to have some important discussions with me. _Well...lucky me!_

I enter after knocking and see my father who's seated behind the desk facing the window busy with his train of thoughts with a stern expression on his face. I greet him; he offers me to sit, still looking through the window.

"So Damon, I assume you know why I need to have this discussion before the Meeting Starts?" he asks in his usual orotund voice

"Yes." I reply curtly knowing not to answer what isn't questioned.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" he inquired turning to look at me, his expression stoic

"Yes and you know how much I want it, then why this discussion?" I demand, as he very well knows that I'm after this project since a year.

"Isobel Holt is on leave and it's to my wonder why would she take a month off after being so keen on Forbes Project when she knows her absence will diminish her chances to head it." He insinuates as his eyes focus solely on his wedding band

"What she does and why, isn't something she discusses with me" I reply nonchalantly

"Of course she doesn't but she was your competitor who may I say, was in lead with votes suddenly takes a leave for over a month when the project was to be officially assigned to her, doesn't fit well" He implies, finally looking up at me from his ring.

"What's with the interrogation? What does this have to do with me?"

"You very well know, my Son. All I need to know is that what made her budge?" he questions drumming his fingers on his desk, indirectly telling me that _he knows_ and I shouldn't further waste his time.

"All you need to know is that she isn't harmed and nothing illegal was involved, sort of" I state running my hand through my hair knowing well enough that I'm about to be berated on my actions.

"Damon, you know I'm not biased nor do I like to deal with such situations which question my ethics and integrity." He chides frustrated

"You won't be involved in it"

"I know but do you think that everyone will just accept that she had some emergency and took a leave for a month? Who'll believe this that she'll do such thing? Everyone knows how Isobel Holt is and she would never make such stupid decision to ruin her chance at this project? She's a woman with career as her only goal–"

"I know Dad. She's 42, unmarried women who doesn't get laid–"

"Damon" he chastises me like he used to when I was a kid.

"Okay fine. She has lots of work to prove her worthiness but I need this chance more than her and you know I can do it better"

"I do Son, the way you chose to prove yourself is wrong but I won't further comment on it. Next time be careful as one little gossip or suspicion by anyone other than the Board then you very well know what will happen to your image and reputation. I don't want to take some strict action against you for this if time comes."

"Yes Dad, I assure you this won't happen again" _because by then I won't be just a Project Director but CEO._

"Very well if everything is clear then let's get started"

* * *

"Elena, I'll have to attend a meeting and inform them about your situation so you're free to wait here in my office because you'll need to meet your boss and they'll direct you on your work and duties."

"Sure thanks Alaric" I nod in understanding

"And Elena, please don't snoop around as the information present here is confidential which's limited to my use _only_ and can land you a law suit if it's leaked. So be careful as no one is allowed in offices of Project Managers in their absence but I'm making you an exception" he cautions me with a serious gaze

"Okay I'll keep that in mind" I pipe and watch as Alaric gathers his files and leave.

 _Phew_ it feels like I'm going to work for FBI with _don't snoop around_ , _confidential information_ , _and landing a law suit_ ; I mean what do these guys deal in? Anyway, it's least of my concern.

What concerns me is a position such as Director has to have an old and grumpy person who always has issues with their employees or the one who is cheap and tries to cope up a feel from female employees, _don't think such nonsense, Elena_ though that's what I've seen in movies! I really hope s/he is friendly because the corporate world sure as hell isn't easy or sweet. I did all my research on Isobel Holt as I was supposed to work under her but now I'll be assigned to some other person and that to a Director, never the less. I really need this job and don't want to come off as stupid or inexperienced but then again all the theoretical knowledge can only guide me so far.

* * *

 _While, Damon in the meeting…_

"As you'll know we're gathered here to announce the Project–"blah, blah, blah, and some more blah

I tune out the rest as I'm least bothered about the formal announcements. What's with the speech thing? Why not announce the name of the person who's getting the project and be done with it, it saves lots of time especially when you know you'll be the one snagging it then patience is the last thing on your mind. I look around and see everyone's so engrossed and interested in the speech. Huh, all of them are about to get the shock of their lives after this announcement is being done and I cannot wait to rub my victory in the faces of those idiots who voted for Isobel Holt to be assigned Forbes project. Oh here comes my favorite part...

"Damon Salvatore is selected as the Project Director and Manager of the Forbes Holding's Project on _Dunham Lake_ in Richmond. Congratulations Damon Salvatore, we know you'll be sincere and give your best in making this successful like your previous work has made Salvatore Inc., a renowned name for its excellence in performance, integrity and culture." Speech finally ends followed by applause and many shocked faces. So, they did love the _surprise_ , as their faces are priceless. My father pats my back and whispers that _he trusts me_ which makes me feel honored as my father believes in me and I'll do my best to make him even more proud. Soon, everyone gathers around me to congratulate me and make small talk, then I notice Alaric near the door giving me a smile shaking his head as if he expected me to pull this off and gestures me to meet him outside to which I nod.

After exchanging pleasantries I exit and find Alaric outside with a cup of coffee in his hand and browsing through his phone.

"Ric" I call out and make my presence known to which he looks at me and grins.

"Congrats buddy though I knew well in advance about this piece of information but never the less you got a chance to prove yourselfand finally get rid of the Holt bitch, that woman was pure Satan" He exhales in relief making me chuckle as Isobel was a crack on steroids as she gave every men/women in Salvatore Inc. a tough fight in every aspect which I did appraise her for but then again she was getting too ahead of herself by getting down and dirty to land the best of projects and be a possible candidate to run this company which she won't but then again she had few influential board members wrapped around her pinky to side with her. So, this had to be done as we all knew her techniques were risqué but nothing could be done against her as she never got caught at least with proof.

"Satan's mistress to be exact" I snide and Alaric laughs because he had seen a fair share of Holt while working with her.

"Oh and Damon, do you know what trouble you've landed yourself into by snagging this project?" He quips smugly

Confused I question, "What do you mean? As far as I know I've checked all the variables and have taken into account everything before making this decision"

"She was supposed to be guiding a new employee in this project with her and since you're the one who's going to get this project then you'll have to take her under your wing to guide and teach her. Good luck with that as it would be a good test of your patience and reputation because a Project Director will be training a fresher" he states grinning, still sipping his coffee, unbothered.

My eyes bulge out as Alaric fills this last piece on information to me. This isn't something I do nor does a person in my position do such a meager work of training an employee!

"Are you kidding me, Ric?" he must be trying to get a reaction out me because the Project Director never trained anyone, it's a job of Project Managers to teach and preach the employees promoted to their respective team.

"Nope, I'm serious about this. I don't know much but she's new as in never worked before new. You'll have to teach her alphabets of working along with handling this project of yours." He explains after finishing his coffee _finally_ and throwing the cup in nearby trash can.

"Who set her up in this? If she's new then how can she be even in this project as _only_ the 'A' level staff has been assigned to it." This was concerning, as my father won't even allow the 'B' level employees in this, as he wants the best of best to work in Richmond.

"Stefan did, he asked me one or two months ago to place her in my team but then all my projects were already past their initial stage so he was searching for a project manager who can guide her and everything, then settle her for the post of Project Assistant after observing her work and capabilities. Then all of sudden 3 days ago I came to know that she's been transferred to me for directions as she was appointed my none other than Isobel Holt but I had no idea that Stefan decided she'll be assigned to Forbes's project which is _now_ under _your_ domain." He stated plainly

"Why would Stefan back her and put her in this project in which even a small mistake can cost us? She's new here and is directly assigned under me; didn't he know the process of promotion being a Director himself?"

"I've no idea. He didn't spill much to me but all I know that she's pretty important, that Gilbert girl" he answers shrugging his shoulders

"Wait! Gilbert? Elena Gilbert? I knew about her being hired on some special terms but I'd no idea she was backed by some powerful family to be in Forbes projects and work under me of all!"

"You better ask Stefan that and Elena is in my office waiting for your instructions. I'm leaving but you go to my office and meet her up, but go easy on her as we don't know about her connections." He warns me patting my back and leaves giving me a flat smile.

"Yeah right on that. Thanks for the tip though I'll see you around." I bid

Elena Gilbert you do have some answers to give but before that let's give baby bro a nice visit.

* * *

Let me clear some doubts:

\- Relationship between Damon and Rebecca will be explained in forthcoming chapters.

\- Rebecca and Klaus are siblings

\- Isobel isn't Elena's mother.

 _Please leave a review, it's good to hear from you :)_


	5. Prejudice

**Chapter 4- Prejudice**

* * *

 ** _"Prejudice is a great time saver. You can form opinions without having to get the facts." – E.B. White._**

* * *

"Hello brother" I announce barging inside Stefan's office

"Damon-"

"What's your deal with Elena Gilbert?"

"Da-"

"Why is she appointed on the Dunham Lake Project where only 'A' level staff has to placed, that too when, she has little to no work experience?"

"She was-"

"You are mixing your personal affair in business, seriously?" hoping it isn't so but then again that girl is beautiful and my brother is a single man must've been charmed by her.

"What is the matter with–"

"Cut the crap Stefan and spill because I'm running on thin ice here"

"I'm not mixing my personal affair in business-"

"I saw her this morning, she's _hot_ so what did you think by recommending her to the top Project Managers and personally recommending her to team won't let out your secrets?" I scoff

"Will you let me finish?" he demands, looking at me seriously with one brow raised, I roll my eyes and wave my hand for him to proceed.

"She was recommended by Branson's and we owe them a lot so hiring her wasn't a problem; she did well in her interview but as she had no work experience So, I came up with the idea to let her learn by assigning her to Project Managers of ours and test her capabilities as after few months if she didn't meet our goals then we won't offer her the position of Project Assistant. I asked Tanner, Ric and Rachel to place her in their team but either her qualifications didn't fit or there wasn't any new project to which she can learn from beginning So, I asked Isobel Holt if she was open to the idea to train her, at first she was reluctant but then few days ago she offered to place Elena in Forbes project and convinced me that she'll manage to train her, prove her to be an asset" Stefan explains with utmost seriousness which baffles me

"What! Isobel wanted her? She's serious about who she lets in her team and she'll never appoint a clean slate as Elena and waste her time to direct her when she can add an experienced and talented person. Does Dad, even know about this because he made sure that only 'A' Level Staff will work under this, forget training someone" I point out the fact which he was clearly missing

"He does but I'm sure Jason Branson and Isobel Holt convinced him well, after all she will be learning and working as your Assistant to relieve your burden." He asserts nonchalantly while losing his tie from neck.

"Relieve my burden? My ass! Why is everyone so interested in her?" I snap; my voice louder and Stefan's attitude is fueling my anger even more. I keep my calm in the times of distress but today it's entirely different issue.

Stefan gets up and places a hand on my shoulder to alleviate some of anger and states, "That isn't for you to stress upon, brother because Holt made sure about everything before placing her on this"

This doesn't sound like something Isobel Holt would do…she doesn't do charity and sure as hell doesn't place an employee who doesn't know a thing about work in her team. "When did she agree on Elena learning under this?" I change the direction of conversation to clear the doubts sprouting in my mind.

Stefan squints his eyes. It's his trademark look since childhood, when he's thinking over something and answers, "15-20 days ago, may be but why?"

All the cogs starting working in my brain as I knew why she did what she did!

"She knew! She planned all this as I was forcing her to get off this project she knew if she doesn't quit on this project then she can kiss her reputation along with career goodbye. She wanted me to screw up with this project." This is it! It's the reason why she hired Elena, I deduce and run a hand through my hair which I normally do when tensed or frustrated.

Stefan looks bewildered and muses, "Now this makes no sense, what is the connection with you screwing up and Elena?"

"A person who's new always commits mistakes and she knew Elena would do so and that mistake will damage the project and question my skills, making me unfit for being CEO in turn proving her worthy of such responsibilities. God, that conniving bitch! Stefan, pull Elena out of my project and place her somewhere else" I declare. If Elena, isn't under this project; then no issues altogether. She can be trained under someone else and my Project will run smoothly. Problem Solved.

Stefan interrupts my merry thoughts and counters, "What! Wait in here, Damon! You cannot remove her and place her somewhere else or any of those working in this Project, as they're pre approved by board. Their position is fixed on this Project irrespective of the teams they belong to and what are you talking about this being planned?" he finishes, still not understanding what I'm trying to point out.

"Who knows Elena, to even vote for her? We can replace her." I scoff, pissed at Stefan. Why was a trainee given so much importance when there are so many people who deserve to be on that project but aren't because they're not in 'A' level.

"Isobel Holt herself vetoed her along with Dad and Branson's so that makes her fixed in this even if Isobel were to be replaced tomorrow, Elena and other employees wouldn't. If according to you, she knew that you'll pull the strings to make her quit project so, she pulled this little stint as her pay back; but Damon come on Elena won't have to do much, she only has to observe and learn what you do and she'll working as your PA so, you can order her around. Branson's have pushed for her, Damon. She really seemed to be good for this, give her a chance and prove Holt wrong that this, doesn't bother you" Stefan coolly replied which bothers me even more.

What is wrong with my brother? This conversation is getting even more frustrating due to the fact that nothing is going in his thick skull and Mom used to praise Stefan for his quick grasping powers.

"It's not just about this, don't you see? Have you ever seen a PROJECT DIRECTOR train and guide an intern or even any other employee? She's hitting at my pride and she knows it. This is bullshit Stefan." I snap and bang my fist on the table in impulse which shook from the mere force and the crystal vase falls off thereby shattering into pieces.

Stefan sighs looking at the damage and gets up, places both his hands on my shoulder and forces me to sit and says, "Damon, relax! It's already late now we'll discuss this thing tomorrow and as far as matter of pride, you're stating her as your PA for this project and no one needs to know anything. I'm sure you can handle a girl, how much of a nuisance can she cause?" he asks clearly not able to account the consequences or issues, and here I thought my little brother was wise!

Felling a bit calm after my little anger outburst and argue, "You never know Stefan; she-she might be an insider or Isobel's pawn strategically placed under me and in this project to ruin my chance proving me unfit to be the CEO"

"Damon, I think you need to cut back on those insane things you watch on TV. You're getting way too dramatic; those crime shows seriously did a number on you" he mocks, trying his best to avoid the topic.

Felling a bit offended, I retort, "It isn't crime show Stefan. If you get out watching _chick-flicks_ , you'll get well acquainted with manly and brainy shows like Sherlock, Games of–"

"This isn't necessary discussion, Damon." Stefan dismisses after rolling his eyes.

Now he's being the target so decides to change the subject. "You were the one who got off track! BTW your choice sucks!" I point

"Very well then if there isn't anything important for you to talk then I'm leaving because I've a life and a date that's waiting for me; unlike you who's married to career" Stefan scorns

"A date who's basically air, as she's never seen or is she one of those X-Men mutants or a figment of your imagination which can be seen _only by you_ because normal girl will wither away with your boredom and brooding." I scoff stating the truth. He's been dating a girl and no one even knows who the hell is she? If she's real or he's hallucinating. I wouldn't want my brother to go cuckoo!

"I'm leaving" he announces and gets up to leave.

"No wait! I want to talk and it's important so sit and listen" I request with some command.

Stefan looks at his watch and sighs sitting down, "I'm listening now"

"Elena-" I start but he interrupts me, _again_.

"Not this again!" He begs

"Shut up and listen, you know we don't hire people in top level on the basis of connections. I think she's either working with media or Isobel or both for all we know!" I specify

"She isn't related to Isobel in any way, I'm sure about this and she's recommended by Branson's who hold 24% of our shares and have been investing in our Company since our Grand Father started it. So, this clears the topic of her being insider of some sort." Stefan informs, looking at me seriously.

I counter because hiring people on recommendation isn't new, but hiring them under such an important and delicate project, doesn't sit well. "How are you so calm about this? Don't you think all of this is kind of suspicious? The fact that Branson's recommended her–"

"That isn't your concern, Damon. We need Jason Branson on our side and you of all should know how important they're for us, and second guessing their decisions will be downright insulting them. Yes, I'm calm about this brother because there's nothing to worry about. She's an _ordinary_ girl looking for an opportunity and we're simply providing it to her."

His behavior is getting suspicious; I know he wouldn't risk our company but…something tells me he's hiding something but why? So, I get straight to the point."There is something more to it and you either lost all your brain cells overnight or are doing a bang up job of lying to me. So, choose your pick brother, but I'm sure it'll be the latter."

"Damon, do you trust me?" Stefan asks sincerely

"Don't even try that nonsense on me. I know you well enough"

"I'll only tell you this, there's nothing to worry about and as far as Elena goes, she's _nothing_ but an employee"

"She's no _nothing_ , Stefan. I'll prove it to you."

"What are you talking about?" he sighs frustrated

"She's something and I'll find out her purpose but you can sit here and act all cool you want but when I'll be right–"

"You'll be wasting your time but please, don't do anything stupid. Treat her good like any other employee. I don't want to hear anything like _you being a jerk to her or harsh on her._ " He warns with all the seriousness.

I don't get it, where does he stock all his brooding and intensity? Any time he can unleash people with a mind blowing lecture as if Mum isn't enough!

"Am I ever harsh to the female population? _Rough_ , Yes but harsh… not my style" I add with a smirk knowing that discussion is done.

"I'm serious, Damon."

"So am I brother. It'll be fun having her around. I know what I'll have to do–"

"No, stop right there! She's on recommendation of Branson's, don't you forget that and if you make her suffer on purpose it won't do any good to us and you know Jason Branson can take this personally; last thing we want is to spoil family relationships or put our company in jeopardy because _you wanted to harass a girl_ to run off from project." He literally finishes in one breath. Well…well, seems like he's on the edge. Elena isn't ordinary but definitely something.

"Whatever, Stefan" I'm sure now, that there's something fishy!

"Elena doesn't deserve the crap whatever Holt's pulled on you; I mean it, Damon" He warns me but I could care less.

"Bye Brother"

I walk out of Stefan's office on my way towards Ric's. I can't believe Isobel will stoop this low that she's willing to risk this project by hiring an employee who has no idea about work and train her under this? She knew it's next to impossible for any Director to guide an Assistant forget a trainee. I'll have to make sure she isn't here on Isobel's behalf to just sabotage this project. I have to get a grip on this situation to prevent any or all chances for her to win. Isobel Holt has been a bitch long enough but now no more, I'll tangle her in her own game.

* * *

 _Elena in Alaric's office…_

Should I just sit here and wait for Alaric to come or leave the office and search for him? What's taking him so long? Has he forgotten that I'm in his office? I hope not, I don't want to come off as someone trying to steal in his office because if I get arrested... _Don't think such nonsense, Elena_. Play some games on your phone or just stare out of the window or have a nap. No, having a nap on your first day won't leave a good impression.

To divert my mind I look around. I notice a beautiful paperweight on Alaric's table; _Nice!_ It seems like an antique piece even costly one at that. I lift that ship shaped paperweight in my hands to examine and just then someone barges in startling me, I drop that ship on the floor with a loud thud. _Oh hell_

"Well, hello Miss Gilbert. Fancy seeing you here "

* * *

 _"Well, hello Miss Gilbert. Fancy seeing you here"_ I drawl surprising her to which she has quite amusing reaction. She looks spooked and she dropped something. Oh, that's Ric's ancestral heirloom, did she break it? I hope she did, it'll piss off Ric.

"Mr. Salvatore, I was informed by Alaric to wait in here. I was–"

"I know, relax. Answer _only_ what's asked and you'll save yourself from embarrassing situations" That will shut her up for a while.

"You'll be working as _my_ PA in Richmond's Dunham Lake development Project, as I'm the appointed Project Director" I announce and wait for her reaction knowing damn well she'll have one.

"I'll be working as _your_ PA?" she asks a bit confused, pushing her brown curl behind her ear.

 _Wasn't I clear and loud enough?_

"I just said that, why is it so confusing for you Ms. Gilbert"

"I thought that... but, under you–"

"I wouldn't mind you under or above me. I'm open to new positions" I retort, done with her fumbling and stammering.

"What did you just say?" she exclaims, widening those _doe shaped brown eyes_ of her!

"Exactly what you heard, _honey_ " I drawl the last word in a sultry voice.

"I'm not your honey and don't you talk to me as such" she hisses as if I called her something worse. Any other girl wouldn't even mind!

"I'll talk and call you whatever my heart desires" I snap

"I'm not like one of your secretaries who appreciate such unprofessional remarks and get on top of their career by being _under_ you." She hisses her face red with anger.

 _Amusing_ "Ooh, kitty has claws"

"Stop it right there. I don't enjoy nor appreciate such behavior towards me by anyone, no matter what age, position or qualification they hold and you're no different." she states with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Oh, I'm different. You work here and I pay you. This makes me hold power over you thereby placing you beneath me." I counter knowing I'm going out of line but I just can't stop as it'll be as if I'm submitting to her; which won't happen!

"I know that but it doesn't mean you'll disrespect me"

"When did I do that, Miss. Gilbert?" I play coy to annoy her even more

"Your language is inappropriate Mr. Salvatore and I may have no experience in corporate world but that doesn't mean you'll talk crudely to me. I'm not those who encourage such behavior from men, especially my Boss" she states with a tone of finality. Her breathing harsh due to anger or annoyance or may be both. She looks alluring seething with anger, as her cheeks turn red and she exudes pride and determination. _This girl is turning me on and she doesn't even know!_

"For a girl with no experience; you sure do have a sharp tongue but it's advisable to use it against me for _other activities_ " I allude giving her a smirk

"Excuse me!" she literally screeches

"Like eating, get your mind out of the gutter, Miss. Gilbert; though I would love to participate, ask and you shall receive. I'm _up_ for favors, _big_ ones"

"Watch your mouth -"

"You watch your mouth, honey. Daddy wouldn't like his little girl to be kicked out on her first day itself after all he pulled lots of strings so that his princess could work instead of some well deserving employee, who couldn't get a chance as they weren't influential like Miss Gilbert"

Yep that will shut her up and keep her in place but she looks hurt. Okay, too harsh Salvatore. Apologize to her… say sorry… do something, anything…but before I could correct myself or apologize she speaks.

"Rich snobs like you are holding a top level position only because of their father; shouldn't be the one to call out on things they themselves do. If I weren't desperate for this opportunity, I would've graced you with more colorful remarks but since you're my Boss, I'll have to respect you no matter how much of an asshole you may be" Elena spat losing her patience finally.

I never expected her to hit back and that too in this way. Reaching this position was all my hard work and dedication of a decade. _How dare, she!_

I catch her wrist and pull her close and whisper in low threatening voice, "I'd be careful if I were you. I can make your time here living hell and would enjoy every bit of it. That mouth of yours? Shut it, and open only when asked because I know hell lot of ways to do so and trust me you won't like any. "

"I—"

"Tsk tsk tsk... I'm not done yet. I want you tomorrow in my office sharp 8AM, you'll be working as _my_ Personal Assistant and _will do as I ask_ , get it?" to which she nods, still fuming "Good, now leave and take this" handing her my card "store my personal number. It'll come handy" I finally leave her wrist, still pissed at the guts of this girl.

She picks her bag and turns to leave but not before scowling at me and scoffs, "I don't know if this is how you treat your employees but I'm not one of those who'll tolerate this kind of bullshit. I'll only say you this, _don't judge what you don't know_." and storms out.

When she leaves, the guilt hits me as I know whatever I said to her was due to the fact I was pissed off and she definitely didn't deserve it but then again I didn't expect her to bite back.

Klaus was right she's sure a _feisty_ one but I cannot let her to talk to me like that. I'm not just her Boss but also the DIRECTOR of this company and if she'll behave in this way then it'll give others a free pass to walk all over me. I've worked my ass off to be here in this position ensuring that no subordinate dare interrupt when I talk, forget insulting me as if I'm nothing.

She'll do me no good; I'll have to find a way in which she quits on her own or find something that'll for sure kick her out of this project. I'll have to be selfish here because I cannot let Holt's pawn ruin my dream project but before that I'll have to dig information about her and why was she recommended by Branson's of all people.

* * *

As I shut the door to my house, hoping for peace and quiet; just then my phone rings halting my thoughts and it's just the person I never want to talk or see again but knowing she'll be more insistent and on my back unless I push her off, So, I receive the call knowing that I'll be making my day even more strained and worse but nevertheless everyone should get an equal opportunity to ruin Damon Salvatore's day or else the calamity will struck all over the world! _So much for peace!_

"What do you want?" I bark receiving the call.

 _"Damon, I've been trying to call you since a week and left countless messages but you haven't replied to me yet."_

"Isn't it clear enough that I don't want talk to you so, I'm avoiding you?" I'm running out of languages to convey in _that thick skull of hers_ that I'm _not_ interested in her!

 _"I really love you, Damon and have been in love since I knew you"_ She mentions literally pleading with me. Does she really think that begging and pleading will make me magically love her?

"Rebecca, have I ever hinted something as such or made a pass at you? You're Klaus's sister for god sake's! I don't want to delude you or give you any false hope that there can be anything between us, not even friendship." I reply exhausted from all the conversations I had today.

 _"Are you serious? What are you talking about; we hang out and have conversations all the time"_

"God! Are you that dense? I don't hang out with you! I do that with your brother who's my best friend and you're tagged along sometimes like Stefan does." I reach my kitchen and fill a glass of water because I need something to calm me down.

 _"Damon, do you really don't feel anything for me? If you're worried about Klaus then don't-"_ No…no..no this again! I've clearly stated that I've no interest in her and still she's still not getting it. I guess all Michelson's are born with some sort of brain damage!

"No Rebecca, it isn't about Klaus. I don't feel anything as such for you nor have I ever felt anything as such for any women. Lust after women? Yes, I do but I've never lusted after you. I respect you as a sister." This conversation is making my head spin after that debacle with Elena.

 _"My parents, they want me to get married to Marcel but I want to marry-"_

"I'm being honest with you, Rebecca! I don't fall in love, nor I've ever been and I doubt you're the one for me. You deserve someone who'll love and appreciate you which I don't" I reply her politely in hope that she'll understand and get over her one sided love affair!

 _"Damon, please I-"_

I cut her off because I've no patience left in me anymore and wouldn't want to say something in anger and regret later on. After all Klaus is not only my best friend but my lawyer too. "I wish you all the luck and happiness with a man who deserves you; and please don't contact me henceforth for my sanity and yours. I can't deal with you when I've so much on my plate already. I respect Klaus a lot and treat him like my brother and wouldn't want a _crush_ of yours to hinder that."

 _"Crush! Seriously? Rose was right about you… You aren't worth it to be true. I really wish you fall in love with a heartless girl, just like you; So, you'll know what it feels like to be me or Rose or any woman who has ever fallen in love with you."_ Here goes with the curse thing again, I mean I don't play with their feelings and still get these curses and _fear the god_ words thrown at me.

"I didn't make them fall in love with me nor did I take advantage of this fact. So, don't you dare accuse me of being a player and pretend heartbroken and hurt over it. Girls like you are the reason, reputation of men are tarnished. This is the last time I hear from you and hence forth if you bother me I won't hesitate to make sure that Klaus knows about the stunt you pulled at my house three weeks ago!"I snap and end the call.

I take the glass filled with water and empty in one single gulp but it doesn't work like bourbon to rid my frustration. I'm officially done for today. All I need is bourbon and bed to get over this wreck of a day. I walk to the mini bar in my hall and pour some fine bourbon in the crystal and drink it neat. The burning in my throat soothes me. Women are bane of my existence; I'm glad to have eluded love till now and will make sure to do so in future. Why would someone fall in love? All the drama and pain… _doesn't life already provides you with it enough?_ That a man has to take a fill of betrayal and hurt from a woman too!

I fall down on my bed from the exhaustion of today's event. Drifting off to sleep but not without haunting myself from those _brown eyes of that brown haired girl who gets on my nerves._

* * *

Please leave a review :)


	6. Rude Boy

**Chapter 5- Rude Boy!**

* * *

" _ **An Intelligent Man will open your mind, A Handsome Man will open your eyes, and A Gentleman will open your Heart."**_

* * *

I don't know what exactly was I feeling _disgust, anger, shame_ or all together overwhelming me because this morning I didn't expect my day would end up making me feel like trash by none other than that _Salvatore._ What the hell did I even do to him to be treated as such? In just one day that person has shown that he's nothing but a rich bastard who treats people like shit and for no reason. Out of all the people it's him, I'll have to learn under and he'll be treating me like he did today then he's surely mistaken as I've seen and faced worse than him and I'm still standing tall. I can't wait for my training period to be completed and get rid of him for good. I had no clue that the whole top level management knew about me, that's the reason he's probably pissed or annoyed that a commoner like me is placed under him, may be it hurt his _sensitive_ ego.

 _Is anything, ever easy in life?_ Or is it just me who has to always work hard to accomplish things which others get with the flick of their fingers. It hurts that I'm nothing and nowhere in comparison to my friends or even my younger sister. These people who work here don't even know me but they'll judge me like everyone else because _if you're not successful and brilliant you'll go nowhere in life._ As a kid it was to study and be intelligent or else good and reputed colleges won't take you and if they don't, you have nothing and then the series of mediocre things in life begins. Being average in studies leads to average colleges, to average job, to average salary and everything just, _average_. For once I want to be something or do something I'm brilliant at, but I've no clue about it. _Will I ever know my passion?_ Even if I did know, _will I be able to follow it?_ Too many questions; all unanswered.

My thoughts are halted by my vibrating phone. I didn't even realize, I reached the parking lot. I pull my phone out of my purse and see Bonnie calling me. May be to ask about my first day which was terrible but nevertheless, I answer her call.

" _What the hell, Elena! Where the hell are you?"_ Surprised to hear a yelling Bonnie, I pull my phone far from my ear to avoid a permanent hearing damage. _"We're waiting for you since 5. If you were running late, the least you could do was inform us or reply to our calls or messages."_ I was confused. _How can this slip my mind?_ I smack my forehead and wince. It hurt. I rub over the sting trying to soothe it.

"Bon, I'm sorry. I lost the track of time." I reply pinching the brim of my nose to avoid getting even more frustrated while still trying to make sense of this day.

" _What's wrong?"_ Bonnie inquires concern clear in her voice.

"I don't even have the energy or desire to explain anything about today's day anymore. I just want to stuff my belly with unhealthy options of food and pass out by over eating." I decide as may be eating tasty food will do the trick and get me out of foul mood.

" _Um…Alright! Get over here we'll have some food and have fun on Tyler's expense"_ She suggests, making me smile which I guess, I haven't done today.

"Okay I'll be there in 20. Order double patty burger, side with fries and _no pickles_. I want my food ready to be devoured when I reach." I chirp with renewed energy. No matter how painful humans can be at least food won't disappoint me, never has been, never will be!

" _Aye Aye Captain"_ Bonnie chimes and I end the call.

At least I can meet my friends and rant all I want and get over it. I'm tired. Reaching home early and facing Dad, is the last thing on my mind. Meeting up with friends and sharing some gossip and stuffing food will at least bring some laughter and smiles.

* * *

 _ **At the Grill…**_

"Elena he's the Director and son of the owner! You definitely cannot talk to him like that" Bonnie exclaims admonishing me for my behavior.

What did I expect? _Some Laughter? Few smiles?_ _Well jokes on me!_ Instead of understanding me, they are siding with that Salvatore. I mean how influential can one even be that people take his side when they don't even know him personally. They can say whatever they want but I'm not going to feel guilty. I'm not the wrong one here.

"I don't give a damn even if he's the Son of The President. If he doesn't respect me then he won't be respected in return. Simple" I state still firm on my decision. I can't let second thoughts come up and guilt trip me into something which I'm not _totally_ responsible for. Even though, it was my mouth that fired back but still…

"That's not how corporate world works, dear." Tyler adds after sipping his beer and pulling up the sleeves of his blue pinstripe shirt, getting in the mode to lecture me. _Great!_

I know Tyler since fourth grade and Bonnie since Kindergarten. So, I know their behavior and can predict their reaction really well and when Tyler rolls up his sleeves and folds his hand then he's definitely going to advice you or give few words of wisdom; which has to be taken seriously. I remember getting such lectures and looks from my parents when I made mistakes while growing up and still do, _sometimes_. But never thought that my friends will be doing so, too!

Tyler looks at me seriously and proceeds, "This job is all you've got and don't even tell me being trained under an influential person like him is pain when you can land indefinite number of opportunities after learning from him."

"Plus he's handsome and charming." Bonnie adds with a wink. She has been drinking too much I guess.

I frown as if the idea of finding him attractive is repulsive, which is far from the truth. But his behavior is sure as hell repulsive one. "Charming? My ass! He's repulsive and vile and arrogant piece of..." _arrrgh! "_ He gets on my nerves and has bothersome personality and is asshole, big time!" I rant. You may hear of _Love at first sight_ but _hate at second sight_ would be something you'll get well acquainted with if you meet annoying idiots like Salvatore, _precisely Damon Salvatore._

Bonnie places a hand over my shoulder to calm me and coaxes, "Elena, get over it. You are being placed where people with experience and credibility get a shot. You did so much to land this job. Don't screw this up over him or anyone because last thing you want is to be fired from Salvatore Inc and taint your future. You need this chance and it's just for few months. Ignore him okay?"

 _Ignore him?_ I can't even try. That man has managed to flatter me and piss me off in the same day. What does he think of himself? Talking to his female employee like that would land him some serious charges of sexual harassment, isn't he afraid? Sure not, many women will be interested in him and his crude remarks that's the reason he was forthcoming in spewing all that crap. A warm hearted smile holds that dirty trashy mouth. Handing chocolates to handing cards, he likes handing stuff over! _Jerk._

 _Oh, his chocolate_! I pull my purse on my lap and shuffle everything till I find his chocolate bar and take it out. Unwrapping it and taking a bite I think over his behavior. Why was he so pissed in the evening? Was he trying to be asshole on purpose? Jabbing rude comments at me so, that I give in and put him in place, but why? Was he testing me and my behavior? If so, I'm sure I failed at that. He was warm and charming in the morning and by evening he just switched personalities to asshole and rude. Bipolar tendencies; he needs treatment. If he continues such behavior I'll recommend him a good Doctor for his split personality disorder.

"Elena, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Bonnie hits me on my hand to get me out of my reverie.

"Ouch! Yes, yes I'm, don't worry I won't get myself fired." I shriek to avoid getting hit by her again and to focus on more important things which they're advising me on. Which, won't be hard, if my mind constantly won't linger on _Damon_.

"Behave like you did today and you surely would." Tyler snickers upon my reaction which according to me isn't funny. So, I glare at him and he places his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

They're right if I treat him like I did today he'll kick me out and something says Damon would love to do so. I'll have to be nice to him and most of all I'll have to ignore his jabs and remarks because if I react after everything he says then it'll be even more problematic. The only thing I should concern myself is with learning and getting promoted to the Project Assistant Post not Project _Manager's_ Assistant.

"Elena, get out of your wonderland." Tyler's voice breaks my reverie.

"What's with that chocolate?"Bonnie interjects pointing her manicured finger at the chocolate bar in my hand.

"Damon gave me" I answer absentmindedly. _Why?_ I mean, is he Santa Claus to offer candies? The mystery behind his behavior will remain unless I ask him, which I doubt he would answer. Anyways, I rather concentrate on the treat than that arrogant man. Even a chocolate cannot sweeten his bitter behavior.

"He gave you what?" Bonnie questions clearly puzzled. Obviously, this isn't the usual corporate behavior to greet new employees with chocolates and candies.

"A chocolate" I repeat.

"Is he a Doctor who provides kids with candies before vaccination?" Tyler ridicules.

"Har har. Not funny! He gave me this chocolate as compensation for having fun at my expense upon the incident I told you about" I answer busy in eating my chocolate. _Yum! Salvatore sure has good taste._

"He sure seems to be weird but never the less a man at such position is bound to be eccentric." Tyler mentions giving a shrug

"What do you mean?" I question frowning.

"I mean running a business isn't easy and that to running an empire like he does, I mean his great grandfather started as a contract worker and from there to here taking up such huge projects which are highlighted over whole country. Any person attached to that surname is sure not easy!" Tyler informs definitely siding with Salvatore as if he's going to be rewarded with some brownie points.

"That doesn't give him the right to spew nonsense at his subordinates" I retort, folding my arms at my chest.

"Sure it doesn't but with position comes power and with that comes arrogance. Plus money and power runs in his blood. He has good connections with Michelson's those people have politics so deep in their blood like Salvatore's have in business." He informs as if he has personally observed them.

Tyler knows so much may be due to the fact, he joined his Father's Business of Marketing & Advertising namely: **Kreative by Lockwood Group.** They are really well known and come under the list of top 10 Marketing & Advertising Companies in our state.

"Okay okay, we get it, Tyler. You did good research on them." Bonnie interrupts us, clearly bored with where our discussions are heading.

"No Bonnie, wait. I really want to know more about him." I object. If Tyler knew so much about him then I want to know it.

"Giuseppe Salvatore or Giovanni Salvatore?" Tyler questions

"Who are even those people?" I balk and lick the chocolate off my fingers

"Damon's Father and his Grand Father" Tyler answers, taking a bite out of his burger.

 _Why would I even want to know about them?_ "I'm interested in Damon Salvatore. Not his father or grandpa!" I scoff annoyed as if Tyler didn't know whom we were talking about.

"Ahhh… I see now, he's pretty hot and rich" Bonnie mocks turning her head towards me, picking up her fry before biting it down.

I don't like where this conversation is going. "No. I've no romantic interest in that man. I just want to know him because he's… infuriating and he drives me-"I run out of perfect word to describe him but Bonnie finishes it for me.

" _Crazy_?" Bonnie completes with knowing smile and glimmer in her eyes.

Before they think I'm attracted to that _attractive man_ , I justify myself. "Yes but not the _crazy_ you think" I point out at Bonnie. "Men like him are not interested in a woman like me. He's probably in a relationship because such guys are off the market, always!" I assert and emphasize on _always_. He's handsome, charming and total jackpot, no doubt about it and can get any model or actress to worship the ground he walks on. He wouldn't have noticed me if I weren't going to be his PA. Not to mention the fact that he's a pompous jerk!

"Lucky you because he may be available in the market, ready to be purchased." Tyler states, winking at me.

I amazed that he knows so much about this man whereas I barely have any clue. "How do you know? Seriously Tyler, do you read gossip columns?" I mock and Bonnie gives a hearty laugh.

"No to gossip columns and Yes, I know because Mason being a Journalist always runs in those Elite Social Parties in which Damon's always accompanied either by his Mother or cousin Sarah and _no other woman,_ _ **ever**_." Tyler states it as if it's a fact which is weird. I mean Damon Salvatore looks like some model on GQ magazine and doesn't have dates for parties nor is in relationship; which only means one thing…

"He's Gay!" I yell in complete shock getting unwanted attention from everyone in Grill. _Yea this is what I want; people to notice me when I yell gay_. Some of them are also giving me annoyed looks. _Think before you speak, Elena!_

"I've no clue, because his personal life is very tightly wrapped up. No one knows who he dates or if he's gay or what he does in his spare time. He's always in news for his professional life. No scandals, nothing to taint his image" Tyler answers, himself puzzled upon Damon's image in media.

"How does he manage to keep such low profile being such a famous businessman because even I don't know about him?" Bonnie muses and continues, "I've heard about his Uncle or was his brother, who was in media coverage few years back for scandalous marriage." Bonnie adds as she's gossip queen in our group. She knows every gossip and scandal of celebrities. She's very keen on them even though she's a Microbiologist. She loves her job and is dedicated to it. This trait of her inspires me a lot. But when it comes to gossips, she knows them well, _really well!_ Gladly she isn't the one to spread rumors or taint someone's name.

"May be doesn't have any wild side and is lucky enough to keep his personal life, private." I add. There are few celebrities and businessmen who keep their private life in wrap by avoid anything that can cause a scandal. No all rich and powerful people are wild and insane! Damon Salvatore may be _lucky_ one of them.

"No one in a position like him can do so-" Bonnie starts but she pauses because of her ringing phone. After excusing herself for few moments, she comes back and gathers her keys and bag. "Sorry guys, I'll have to leave now. I've to submit important reports to our senior tomorrow. So, I'll have to leave early in the morning but you both continue. I'll see you guys later." Bonnie finishes and gets up to leave. I hug her and wish her goodnight. She smiles and hugs me back, "Don't worry about Salvatore, he'll come around once he gets to know you or you'll." Bonnie whispers so that only I can hear. I give her a smile while Tyler hugs her and bids.

After Bonnie leaves, I turn to Tyler and question him more about Damon and about Salvatore Inc. He gives me a knowing look but nevertheless fills me on the details and business gossip. I'm merely curious, as any person will be to know more about their job and the company they work in, no other motive or reason whatsoever. My interest was piqued after knowing his lack of personal life at least in front of media. I just wanted to know more, more about the _impressive enigma_ Damon Salvatore is… I've always loved unraveling mysteries since my childhood. Also, I would like to know the person I'm going to work for…what if tomorrow he turns out to be a _terrorist_ or _drug dealer_ or _leader of mafia_ …general precautions, you know.

After talking with Tyler and squeezing out all the info I could; I bid and drive my way to home. It didn't get much information to form any opinion on him but enough to know that he's not what he seems to be. Tyler's words run through my mind as I contemplate over what he said.

 _Damon's a workaholic which is clear as a sky! Mason my uncle is a reporter on Business world so he's after the Salvatore's to know who'll be the next CEO because Giuseppe will be retiring soon enough and the announcement for next CEO hasn't been made yet! Even though it's clear and obvious it'll be Damon, but there are few rumors and speculations that there's some disagreement within the Board. Disagreement isn't known exactly but I'm sure there's some reason why the announcement for Damon Salvatore being the next CEO isn't official._

 _Mason is trying his best to get some leaks or any information on why the process is being delayed but it has been over a year, he still has nothing._

 _You mentioned you're working with him on Dunham Lake Project which is protected by various environmental laws and locals protesting against any developments…and not to mention the fact that it has been a hub for politicians, who fake promises to secure the land to win elections but actually do nothing about it. Weird thing is that Salvatore's are builders and developers of Richmond city, Whitmore city, our Mystic Falls...and many more which are all big cities and huge profit making developments. So, why are they keen on Dunham Lake? It's surrounded by forest and_ _is highly controversial area…how will they even develop it if Environmentalists and locals are going to protest?_

The only thing I know about Dunham Lake is that it occupies _huge undeveloped_ area of the State and is perfectly situated in between Richmond, Mystic Falls, Whitmore and Fell's Church; it basically connects them all. Maybe Salvatore's want to have a hold over major and influential chunk of the state. All these places are very well developed except Dunham Lake, but if we account together all of them then they occupy area roughly around 50% of the whole state. Having more land, gives more power? I've no clue how can this be really profitable for them but it isn't my headache.

After reaching home, I quickly change into my PJ's and brush my teeth. Splashing water on my face, I finally relax. The beep in my phone alerts me that I've new message. I snuggle in my bed and pick my phone from the nightstand and see quite a few messages and emails. I view the email in which there's a mention of my new work email id and it's to be used solely and always for Salvatore Inc. The policies and directives have also been attached to it and they are plenty! _Phew_ I go through them quickly. I check the next email which contains job description about **The Richmond City- Dunham Lake Project.** I download the attached files and start to read.

* * *

 **The Richmond City- Dunham Lake Project**

Every member in this Project Group has received this email which has to be read thoroughly and following are certain guidelines and requirements need to be taken care of before the commencement of the Dunham Lake Project (DLP).

You're to sign Non Disclosure Agreement (NDA), thus ensuring the confidentiality of any or all proprietary information. Any member or party disregarding this will have to face legal charges against them and have to pay a hefty fine as compensation.

Every task has a timeline and it should not exceed the set date and have to be completed and presented before the Project Director.

Instructions regarding your job requirement have been given 30 days prior and the teams have been made and every person must report to the head of their respective team and follow the set guidelines.

Your presence is required for signing of NDA, Job Description and other important paperwork.

* * *

There are so many pages and guidelines. Salvatore Inc takes their projects very seriously with all the NDA and stuff. Will I, no longer be able to discuss my day at work with my friends anymore? I'll have to ask my Reporting Head tomorrow. There are many silly issues listed too. Then few about working for rival companies, passing on sensitive information, decorum to maintain in office, no posting pictures of the Project location, not to represent yourself on behalf of Salvatore Incorporation in media without prior permission, _even dressing in appropriate manner_ …seems the list goes on and on. After going through them all, I'm tired and ready to fall prey to sleep but there's still a new text from unknown number.

 _Gilbert,_

 _Get your preppy ass at 7am in my office tomorrow because as my PA you'll have to sign various documents and will be instructed upon your work. Also, you'll be accompanying me to Richmond for site assessment and ground mapping. Lastly, I expect you to follow certain decorum and professionalism around other employees_ _ **while addressing me**_ _. Store this number; it will be one of the many means to keep in touch with me._

 _-The face you'll be seeing a lot  
Damon Salvatore._

 _Preppy ass!_ What kind of language is this? I'll give him a reply that will put him in place but won't be too rude…also a reply that will make him know that Elena Gilbert isn't any girl he can boss around and yell profanities at but a girl who'll fight back and scare away his stupid ass. I guess I got a perfect reply. The thought of this reply graces my face with a smirk.

 _To the face I wish I could smash,_

 _I'll be there at 7 and surely will follow the decorum in presence of_ _ **others**_ _._

 _-The girl you never wanna make your enemy  
Elena Gilbert.  
_

It's a kick-ass reply but on second thought, I don't want to lose my job on first day itself. So, I delete the amazing reply I typed and instead type a simple ' _okay'_ and press send. I hate submitting to anyone, least of all an arrogant person like him. But Bonnie and Tyler are right that instead of sassing him back, if I ignore him and act indifferent, it'll piss him more and I won't be the one in wrong. _Kill with kindness!_ Or even ignorance…

Today's day was one hell of a ride but I'm excited to be working and having this opportunity. There are going to be few ups and downs on the way but I'm going to face them and come out a victor! It never was easy for me, I've always achieved success by hard work and dedication, will continue to do so. _A rude and arrogant Boss?_ Nothing new, everyone faces terrible bosses; I'm not the first person. I'll have to cope up and deal with it wisely than butt heads with Salvatore on daily basis, like I did today. Even though he was wrong but my reaction spurred him even more. I'll be more mature and handle such situations like a pro from on now. A nervous and giddy felling spreads over me since I've a job and I'm finally earning. I don't have to deal with studying Medicine anymore. I made a right decision then and I'm glad I did. Even if, Dad's not happy with it and taunts me often stating it my stupidity. One day, I'll make him proud, I promise to myself.

After stifling a yawn, I realize it's late and should already be asleep by now. I place my phone on nightstand and snuggle in my warm and comfortable bed, fighting away the thoughts, of a _crazy blue eyed man with raven hair_ and welcome sleep.

* * *

 **Elena has had her fair share of problems and issues before and it's one of the many reasons which make her defensive. One negative situation can remind her of all her past failures. Elena in my story is bit OOC.**

 **I've no idea about how big companies work and their procedure. Also, I don't live in USA and have no idea about places, rules and regulations. I wrote these details after searching for them on Google.**

 **This chapter will give a bit of insight on the certain issues which are going to be presented in future. Sorry, for the lack of Delena in this one, but next chapter will surely focus more on them, with their visit to Richmond.**

 **Please leave a review :)**


	7. Lake and her eyes

**Chapter 6- Lake and her eyes**

* * *

" _ **The Beauty of Love is that  
you can fall into it with the  
Most Unexpected Person at  
the Most Unexpected Time."**_

* * *

After getting dressed in my cream silk blouse and navy blue pencil skirt, I take a good look in mirror and mentally check the items that are required. Today I'll be inspecting the sites of Dunham Lake with Damon… Mr. Salvatore. _Now it's respectful._ After getting everything done, I leave my bedroom. I take notice of surroundings for the first time since yesterday night. It's quite. No noise, no talks about _doctorly_ stuff…not even smell of coffee or breakfast which is usually there in the morning by this time. _Weird_ Either there's an apocalypse which I don't know of because my house is deserted.

I move to kitchen to have some breakfast before I leave, it's then I notice a note pad with my mother's beautiful cursive handwriting stating that they're at some Medical Conference along with Kat, they'll possibly be late. There was a time when I used to rejoice knowing that I'm home alone but now there's nothing much to delight. It could be due to the fact that I can't call my friends over to my house to party as everyone is busy in their jobs and lives, along with me. Growing up is only enchanting when we're little but as soon as we do grow up, it loses its appeal. It hits us with duties and responsibilities to follow.

I whip some eggs to make a decent omelet and fill a glass with orange juice. Coffee was never my thing. Though, everyone around me is sure as hell addicted to it. _I wonder why?_ I eat and place the plate in the sink before I pick my bag and keys, to leave for office.

* * *

After exiting the lift on the 15th floor, I see Klaus Mikaelson chit chatting with Andie Starr. After yesterdays meet and greet with him I think it's wise to avoid him, pass by quickly and quietly. To stick to my plan I pull my phone out of my purse and walk straight leading to _Mr. Salvatore's_ Office but Andie calls me out. _So much for being secretive!_ I sigh knowing that there's no use now, and turn to give a polite smile to Andie as well as to Klaus who's smirking at me.

"Hello Miss. Gilbert, what a lovely and sunny day, refreshing isn't it?" Klaus drawls in his British accent looking through the windows then smiling at me. It makes me wonder why he is so pleased at my presence.

I look out of those huge windows and see it's definitely sunny but this isn't something I prefer. So I smile and reply, "I prefer misty and foggy weather over sunny any day, Mr. Mikaelson."

He gives a hearty chuckle. "Well let's go to Damon's office, you need to sign a few papers and discuss related issues." He informs and picks up his briefcase from the reception desk and starts walking towards Mr. Salvatore's office. It reminds me of just yesterday when he played that silly prank on me. We're standing outside Damon's office and Klaus raps his knuckles on the glass door which leads to Damon's office and enters. All the while feeling a bit nervous, after yesterday's ordeal. I try to calm my nerves and rub my sweaty palms on my skirt. I follow him inside.

The first thing I notice is Damon Salvatore, the sleeves of his blue button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, with top two buttons undone, and he looks mighty fine. _Wow_. I just gape at him for few moments until he calls out my name and I snap out of it. I really hope he didn't catch me starting at him; like a child would, at ice-cream sundae which is decorated with extra chocolate sauce. _Both mouth watering though._

Klaus mentions my name, diverting my gaze and thoughts from _my_ ice-cream sundae. "Miss Gilbert, this is NDA" Klaus states, pushing papers ahead and continues, "You know the purpose of NDA and would've read your email regarding this, but let me be clear to you and specify some important points that have been highlighted." He explains the purpose and the reason why NDA is required for DLP.

"We cannot have any information leaked in the media or anywhere else about what we're doing with our project. Not only this Project is sensitive and important but it's a project surrounded by protests and many rivals would like to manipulate the information regarding our work and thus make it more difficult for us to process." Klaus explains calmly and hands over various other policies of Company and requirements.

Klaus motions me to take a seat and then looks at Damon, then again at me and begins. "You're going to work closely with Damon; the Project Director which means you'll also be close to information that is confidential and classified. We cannot take the risk of you selling information out or giving leaks to our rivals or even media."

Klaus looks at me seriously and continues, "If you disclose any information regarding DLP or Salvatore Incorporation, then I can assure you that you'll be regretting it as it may also land you behind the bars and the compensation we'll charge on you for it will be really grand."

And suddenly Damon makes himself know by adding, "We at Salvatore Incorporation don't want _traitors_ and definitely _not the media_ to involve them in our business."His velvety voice was now serious and hard. Trying his best to intimidate me by his stern expression and suddenly I miss his cute smile and cocky jibes.

A shiver runs down my spine; after hearing what they said. I would even accept his crude remarks over the look that's gracing his face now. I'm not stupid to sell information out or anything because I want this job. I'm here to work, not to cheat and fool my employers. I know Dunham Lake is always a hot topic for media and politics, that's why I get it, why they're so much into making sure none of their employees, would dare harm their work and reputation in any way.

All this while when Klaus is explaining me various other terms and regulations, Damon is seated on his chair and constantly staring at me. Trying to unnerve me and possibly studying my behavior which is quite weird if you ask me. Like I'm a suspect and he's the Investigating officer. When I turn and look at him, he holds my stare and graces me with his trademark smirk and winks at me. Just now he was giving me stern looks and suddenly he winks! _What's wrong with him?_ I frown and turn my concentration back to Klaus.

"I hope I've cleared any doubts you had; now all I require is your signature on all of these so, you and I, both can resume to our duties." Klaus finishes with a genuine smile showcasing his deep dimples. He pulls out few more papers from the folder and places in front of me. "Reread it, if you must"

I pick up those papers which are signifying my job description and my agreement of training and learning before getting promoted. I go through them all and sign them. Lastly Klaus presents NDA which seals my secrecy and binds it to Salvatore Incorporation & Damon Salvatore. I just stare it for few moments; _unknown about the destruction that these papers are going to cause in future._ I quickly go through it again and look up at Damon who's looking at me, still in deep thoughts. I clear my throat, uncomfortable with his stare.

Klaus asks Damon to sign them first. Breaking his stare on me, Damon picks up his fancy pen from the glass top of his desk and quickly signs it. Then looks at me intently and mutters something about honesty and pushes NDA in front of me. I pick my own pen to sign the papers and my copy of NDA. Finally relaxed and done with agreements, I feel lighter and better. There's now eerie silence which isn't comfortable. This type of silence is either followed by a storm or after. It feels like those cliché scenes in which the rustling of leaves and chirping of birds just abruptly stops. _The next moment you'll be killed,_ kind of silence, that's ever-present in horror movies.

"That'll be all, Miss Gilbert." Klaus's voice breaks the heavy silence, to which I'm grateful. He gathers all the papers, neatly arranges them in folder bag and gives them to Damon.

"Sure, please call me Elena. As Miss. Gilbert is my unmarried nosy aunt who has annoying habit of pushing me for marriage and kids." I mock and Klaus chuckles.

"Quite ironic if you ask me, being unmarried she shouldn't be the one to talk on that subject." Klaus quips and continues, "You can call me Klaus as Mr. Mikaelson is my married and solemn father; so unlike me. As I believe that I'm charming and fun loving" He chimes and we both chuckle. Klaus seems to be funny and nice guy. We both joke and laugh for few moments but are interrupted by Mr. Salvatore clearing his throat and giving Klaus a look at which he just shrugs. Klaus picks his briefcase and turns to leave, "Nice to meet you again, Elena." He adds with his dimpled smile, "We'll see each other a lot since now you're working" pointing at Damon, "with him."

I laugh and return his smile. "Sure Klaus" I respond and he leaves. Klaus and Damon seem to be close friends by their connection and the way they talk by merely looks and gestures. It's just like Bonnie and I. Salvatore is lucky to be working with his close friend.

"Smooth, Miss. Gilbert; I must say, I'm impressed" Damon sneers rousing me from my thoughts.

Unsure of what he's talking about, I question him and he laughs and jabs, "As if you don't know what you were doing?" Raising his one brow up and waiting for my response.

Okay now this is really confusing, I've no clue to what he insinuating. I just stare at him puzzled. Finally he huffs and states, "N _o mixing business with pleasure._ It's against our companies policies. Violating it means you're unemployed. Get it?" he adds harshly with no trace of amusement.

I've no clue what brought this on? May be he's just advising me on this policy since it wasn't mentioned in any of those documents and mails. They've mentioned silly issues like dress code; this could've been stated in there too. I guess I missed out few of them since I was sleepy because sure as hell he couldn't be bothered by Klaus's and mine laugh and talk.

"Miss. Gilbert, am I clear?" Damon repeats as I didn't answer him before, being doused in my own thoughts.

"It wasn't mentioned in any of the rules or guidelines" I state and he gulps, the expression on his face is like he's been _caught with his hand in cookie jar_ but covers it up quickly and replies, "They might have sent you old one or you might have missed out few." To which I nod and my lips turn in an 'O' in acknowledgement.

Before I could utter anything and clear the uncomfortable silence he speaks and I'm astonished by what he says.

He looks at me, his hands in his pant pockets and his tongue licking and biting his lower lip. Then he exhales quite loudly, clearly nervous or in pain. "Whatever happened yesterday in Ric's office, I apologize for that." He pauses and continues, "I was out of line and you definitely didn't deserve it." he finishes with guilt swimming clearly in his eyes.

He isn't that arrogant if he's apologizing for what he said, this doesn't feel like the Damon Salvatore I've heard of and I saw yesterday. _Harsh and no bullshit attitude?_ I give that but what I see now, in his eyes, is his vulnerability. At this moment his bright blue eyes are quite mellowed and soft. His posture, though uptight, but still hints at how uncomfortable he is to apologize. His behavior shows that he rarely apologizes, forget even accepting when he's wrong. If he's sorry then who am I to gloat at it?

I take a deep breath and push the lose strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry too, if I over stepped any boundaries" I utter and look at him, a soft smile playing on his lips which makes me smile in return and calms down _our_ nervousness. It feels better now. But he cuts short the moment. "Miss. Gilbert, we'll be leaving for Richmond in thirty minutes to inspect the area. So, be ready as it's a two hour drive. Carry a notepad and pen along with you to note down my findings." He informs and turns to arrange his already tidy desk. His walls now up and no vulnerability visible anymore in his icy blue eyes. He's uncomfortable with his emotions it seems; which is my cue to leave.

"Okay Sir" I answer and before I could leave he calls out.

His eyes, stony and brows furrowed. "I'd prefer Mr. Salvatore instead of Sir"

Seems like, this apologizing was too much for him to handle. But who I'm to complain, if he doesn't want me calling him Sir, then I won't, Simple. "I'll make sure about it Mr. _Salvatore_ " I answer and leave his office.

* * *

I look around and there's no one except Mr. Salvatore and I standing near his car. I thought others will be joining us _in his car_ , for two hours journey to Richmond. We're riding alone except for his driver. The thought of spending two hours confined in that car with him makes me nervous and weary. It's not that he'll take advantage of me but his presence which demands attention and does weird things in my belly; makes me feel like a silly little girl in front of him.

Irritated with the delay and my stupid behavior he finally snaps. "How long does it take for you to get inside the car Miss. Gilbert or _should I carry you in?_ "

I look at him and gulp. "It's just the two of us?" I question again.

"Yes. Have some _dirty_ plans?" he wiggles his eyebrows playfully which makes him even more alluring. Oh, this is so wrong. _My ice-cream sundae is melting me._

"I mean there's lots of space for more than two people, we can add few-"

Damon cuts me off getting impatient, "I'm not accommodating everyone in my car. I'm a Director not a Carpooler. _Elena_ , hop in, we're getting late."

"But-"

He raises his voice and yells, "I swear to God, if you don't get in then I'll force you in, kicking and screaming against the gag and the restrains, I'll put on you. Choose your pick?"

I don't want to even imagine him in BDSM role play. Christian Grey ruined enough. I don't want Damon's face replacing him in my fantasies. Though he'll be a good Dom _. Elena, stop it!_ I chastise myself and quickly get inside the car, sitting beside him but also maintaining good distance.

We drive through the forests of Mystic Falls towards Dunham Lake which's a shortcut and reduces time travelled through city road. It's impossible to sit silently next to someone during a drive. But I don't interrupt the silence as I have nothing much to say. We'll go the site and inspect it and be back, that's it!

I turn to look at Damon, engrossed typing something in his laptop. I take that moment to actually look at him and observe his features. A chiseled jaw, you can see the jaw line carved with perfection. His midnight black hair, combed to side with gel but a few stray hairs are flopped over his forehead just above his cool blue eyes which are transparent and crystal like, with a black rim. _He's so damn perfect…_ Men like him are like male sirens; luring you in, to trap and devour you. Even his lips are pink and seem so soft…but even more alluring is his voice, deep and velvety smooth…and I can even hear it now..

"It's impolite to stare, Miss Gilbert" His voice snaps me out of the trance of his beauty. His eyes, still concentrating on his laptop while his lips are curved in a smile.

I'm beyond embarrassed as he knew I was staring at him. Obviously a man like him knows how soothing he's to the eyes and would definitely rejoice in every moment when he's being appreciated but I won't give him that satisfaction.

"I'm sorry I was thinking over something and didn't realize that I was staring at you" I lie

" _Darling_ , whatever makes you feel comfortable" he quips, amused by that fact that he knows I'm lying.

Trying to break the silence as well as get off the awkwardness which I feel, I question him, "Why did you give me that chocolate? Do you carry around candies to give away?"

He stills and thinks over for a moment but doesn't take his eyes off from his laptop. I thought he wouldn't answer, but then he clears his throat and states, "I don't carry them around, I've them stacked in my desk." And turns to look at me and continues, "It felt right to give you. So I did." He finishes with a barely there smile and I don't question him further on it. He gets busy with his work and answering phone calls all the way to Dunham Lake. I pass my time reading stories on phone.

The car ride halts and I realize that we've reached our destination and turn to look at Damon, who nods and we get out of car. Looking around I'm mesmerized by the beauty of the Dunham Lake as well as the surroundings, huge dense trees surrounding the beautiful lake. The lake's water is clear and blue. Misty climate complimented with slight chilly weather. Soft breeze blowing by my skin, causing chill bumps to rise. Birds are chirping and there are even squirrels and rabbits running around, this is nothing less than the scene which Snow White witnessed in woods. This is really beautiful. I would love to own one log cabin in here and read novels, facing this scenery while sipping hot tea. _Pure bliss._ I didn't even realize that I'm just gaping around with wide eyes and Damon's noticing my behavior with amusement.

"I assume you like it" Damon says halting my thoughts and I answer him with my wide smile to which he chuckles, shaking his head. In that moment I realize how handsome he looks when he laughs.

* * *

I can't help but find her beautiful and adorable while she looks at everything so awestruck. Her eyes are reflecting unabashed joy, dark brown hair is shining in dim sunlight and light is casting a radiant glow on her fair skin. She looks like Spring Sun, bright and vibrant when she gives me that gorgeous smile of hers. She's really a beautiful soul and I can't help myself but catch a few glimpses of her every now and then while she looks away or is busy looking around.

I want to show her around and see that blissful reaction towards the nature again. But I can't because we are here to work and inspect the site; she's working as my PA and is not to be trusted, y _et._ I don't know her motives and it would be wise if I maintain some distance from her.

Instead of listening to my logical side, I do what I feel and clutch her soft hand in mine and _god_ , it feels...good… _so, good_. I hold her hand and pull her towards the Salvatore log cabin which is in our family since generations.

When we reach the front of the cabin, I introduce her to one of the oldest Salvatore's properties. She looks at it and praises on its condition before we get inside. I don't know why am I even so excited for her to see something that belongs to me and which holds a dear part in my life. This cabin was passed on from generations until Dad gifted it to me on my 21st birthday as this cabin has always been a place I come when I need space and to spend time while I practice on my piano.

I fish out the keys from my pant pocket to open the cabin. As soon as we get in the phone rings and I pause to look at the screen, noticing my mother calling me. I'm a daddy's boy more than a mamma's boy; even though I take my looks after her with blue eyes and black hair. It's just that she wants me to settle down as _she thinks_ , I'm of age and also she wants a bunch of grandchildren from me, to which I mentioned that there's no need for marriage to have kids and was rewarded with a slap on my head after that…

I excuse myself from Elena and receive my mother's call and luckily she's not yelling at me or pissed at anything. _Phew_

" _Damon, are you forgetting something?"_ She questions. She is being sneaky since a week about me forgetting something and asking me this thing again and again to which I answer the same as I did before.

"No ma, I'm not dating anyone. No one's pregnant. Definitely, not in love." I chirp and wait for my mom's reply which I knew would be epic.

" _DAMON FRANCESCO SALVATORE_ _ **,**_ _You're not a 20 year old anymore and such responses aren't amusing" She yells and continues, "Start acting your age, I'm really worried about you, Son."_ Her voice low and sad as it ends which hurts me but then again I've nothing to offer her.

" _I want you to be happy and have a family life."_ She comments her voice filled with warmness of motherly love.

I know whole heartedly how much she wants that for me. I wanted it too at one point but life doesn't always give us what we want. To be honest, Salvatore Incorporation comes before any girl ever in my life. I wouldn't want a repeat of Rose again nor clingy ones like Rebecca.

" _You're not fifty but thirty-one. You can take a step back from being so much involved in Business and take time off and find a wonderful girl, marry her and give me some damn cute grandchildren. I want at least five."_ She mentions excitedly which makes me shudder.

"Mom Seriously? Five? Stefan would be better bet to fulfill all such wishes for you. He's a family man not I." I don't want to discuss family planning with my employees near ear shot to listen in to this conversation and make fun of me. So, I try and change the topic as it's difficult for me to talk dating with mom. "What was that you called me for? I don't think you wanted to lecture me on phone what you could've easily done face-to-face and you do it daily." I remind her playfully.

She huffs, _"I know what you're doing. I'll let it go this time. I called you to remind you about the Anniversary Party, Sarah and Lexi insisted on throwing. Before I forget, bring a date for yourself."_

This is confusing. There's a party and I don't know about it? "Wait a minute…What anniversary party and why bring a date? I'll go with Sarah as you'll be attending with Dad." I answer, it has always been like this, I bring my cousin Sarah Salvatore as my date to Company's events, parties and anywhere or everywhere where there is a need of a date. If Sarah isn't available then I bring my mom as my date. It was a rule which never changed.

" _Your parent's 35_ _th_ _Anniversary Party. I know we initially decided to keep in low and have a small get together instead but there are some other reasons for the party. Sarah is now engaged, my son. She'll be accompanying her fiancé from now onwards. It's time now, that you find a date who isn't your grandmother, mother or cousin."_ She reminds me hinting towards the fact that she thinks that I'm secretly dating someone and will bring that girl. At least she thinks I'm dating a girl unlike the time she thought I was gay. It was really hard to convince my parents that I was in fact straight and wasn't afraid of coming out in open.

"Yea I forgot about that…I knew about your and dad's anniversary, Ma. I'll see what I'll do-" But before I could complete my sentence, I'm surprised by Elena's melodious voice and sudden presence from nowhere, making me jump and yell. "Jesus! What's wrong with you?" I manage to mutter after calming my beating heart.

"There is someone name Lorenzo St. John looking for you." She chirps and giggles at my reaction. She giggles like a school girl which is so cute.

"Elena, next time don't hide in corners to pounce on me" I chastise. "What does Enzo want though?"

"I didn't jump out of nowhere and don't worry, I won't tell a soul that you scream like a little girl." She retorts smugly, at which I roll my eyes while she continues, "Hoping Enzo is short for Lorenzo. He's asking about some old maps surrounding the Dunham Lake." She finishes and points her finger at the phone still clutched in my hand; reminding me that my mom's on the call all this while.

"Mom I-" I start but being my mother she beats me to it.

" _That was a girl"_ her voice filled with joy and amusement. _"Elena is a beautiful name. How long have you been dating her and hiding it from me? "_ she chides me. I'm one of those guys who don't feel comfortable sharing their personal life and emotions with anyone. Especially not my mother. She plans and imagines these scenarios of my future; which are far from reality.

"Mom" I say and notice Elena looking at me, her cheeks in shade of scarlet. I frown in confusion but ignore it as I had to explain the situation to my mother. I walk to the other room not wanting anyone and especially Elena to hear what I reply to my mother.

"Yes, Elena's a beautiful girl even gorgeous one at that. She's my new employee and there's nothing even a bit romantic between us." I clarify to my mother, it's true and Elena is far from what I would consider to be romantic with. Girls like her want to be placed first and want equal attention from their partners which I won't give. Not that I'm considering myself a candidate to pursue her; it's just that the type of guy, girls like her look for…isn't me. Not that I don't deserve her but… _wait why am I arguing with myself in my head over it?_ I'm losing my sanity in Elena's presence. I'm not one of those who have conversations in head with oneself. I'm not nuts. _Stop it, Damon._

" _Oh!"_ she says with disappointment. _"It doesn't matter. If you want you can bring her along, you'll need a date and if you don't find one in a week's time then I'm arranging one for you."_

"Yea, I'll get a date. Don't worry about finding one for me. I'll get back at you later. Duty calls, bye Ma." This conversation is going to a place which is uncomfortable so I better end the call and get back at work.

" _Okay but you better call me. Both of my son's don't have time for me. Love you dear. Take care and have proper meals. Don't stress a lot and think about what I said today. Bye"_ she advices and ends the call.

Mothers! I love that she loves and cares about me, though I won't admit it out loud. She has been a pillar of strength and grace in Salvatore household. She's fierce and a force to be reckoned with and dare someone messes with her or the one she loves. My grandmother used to adore my mom, Lillian Salvatore a lot.

There are no girls in Salvatore household since the time of my great great grandfather. Salvatore's are filled with men and due to this; the daughter-in-laws are cherished in our family. Sarah, my cousin is only girl but she was adopted by my Uncle Zach Salvatore when he married Sarah's mom. It was huge controversy and clash inside the family on marrying a woman of different race and who was already with someone else's child. That's the reason Zach Salvatore has no shares or anything in Salvatore Inc because my Grandfather removed him from his will. If you ask me, it's too harsh! My father, Giuseppe Salvatore many a times tried to mend the fences between Zach and Grandpa but didn't succeed. After Grandpa's death my father asked to divide everything equally between Zach and him but my Uncle Zach didn't agree, due to many reasons.

The knock on the door halts my thoughts and I realize I've wasted an hour here while Enzo is at site waiting for me. I reach the door and twist the knob and see Elena standing in front of me. I look at her eyes, which look like two warm cups of coffee in sunlight and whatever she says just blurs in the background. Her eyes are holding me down. God forbid if she ever decides to use those doe shaped coffee eyes on me; I'll melt like a goop. _She's definitely something!_

"Mr. Salvatore, are you listening to me?" she says and waves her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of her trance _. Get a fucking grip, Salvatore._ This is embarrassing that I concentrate so much on her features. This has never happened to me.

"Yea, what's wrong Gilbert?"

"Mr. St. John is waiting for you at the Shed." She informs and tugs a loose strand of her hair behind her ear which bothers me. I liked it when it was loosely hanging on her face. I raise my hand and pull the strand in front again. _That's much better._ And smile at myself not realizing that she's shocked at my actions. It hits me that what I did isn't the thing you do to your employees. After realizing my stupidity, I quickly brush past her without saying a word.

Elena Gilbert cannot be trusted even though she signed NDA. She does something to me with which I'm not comfortable at all. I need to know that I'm not risking Salvatore Incorporation as well as my reputation by keeping her. She has no work experience and got to work under me, she has some connections which I need to know. Stefan won't tell and I cannot question Jason Branson. It may be mere curiosity or doubt but I want to know about her, not only for security of my company but the _sanity of my mind as well_.

After coming to a decision, I quickly pull out my phone and go through my contacts until I reach the one I need. I press dial and wait for the person to receive the call.

" _What's the task?"_ he questions

Without wasting anymore time, I answer. "I want to know anything and everything there's about Elena Gilbert."

* * *

 **I hope this chapter compensates for the absence of Delena in previous one. Please leave a review :)**


	8. Shocker

**Chapter 7- Shocker**

* * *

" _ **Let Life Surprise You."**_

* * *

Dunham Lake is such a beautiful place and I guess it's the only place between these cities which is connected to nature and provides this deep sense of tranquility between the hustle and bustle of the city. I really hope the development done here doesn't destroy this beauty or livelihood of these animals and birds. There are few swans and various ducks swimming about in the Lake. Not to forget the Rabbits, Squirrels…and so many butterflies flocking over the various colorful wild flowers covering the land. There even few cattails growing near the corners of the Lake... this place is a paradise in all its sense.

Salvatore log cabin is really huge and not just a small cabin. It has two rooms; windows face the lake and the beauty of mountain. The hall is cozy with fireplace and piano nearby. I wonder why there's a Piano in here. Nevertheless, Damon is really lucky to have such place to relax and rejuvenate. I wish to have one for myself. _May be; someday._

I exit the cabin and see a man surrounded with few other people wave at me. He rushes towards me and speaks.

"Hi, I'm Lorenzo St. John. You came with Damon Salvatore, right?" he questions in a thick British accent which also reminds me of Klaus. I really wonder, from where Damon, gets such men. He's a handsome man with black hair and dark eyes. Pale skin accompanying his well built body. He's wearing a dark green button up shirt with dark washed jeans. He's the definition of a working out male with his toned body and that sexy accent.

"Yes. I'm Elena Gilbert, learning under him. Do you need anything?" I question him with a sweet smile.

"Elena, it's nice to meet you" he states and gives a flirty smile. "Yes, I need the old maps surrounding Dunham Lake. Old as in the original one's made in 1864. Damon mentioned he had them, can you ask him?"

I nod my head, answering affirmative then head inside the cabin. Last time he was busy on call and I hope he's done by now. He's a weird man. In office, he was giving me glares and here he held my hand and pulled me towards the cabin. _Bipolar!_

It felt good to hold his hand; it was warm and bit rough but definitely good. Some of those weird things in my belly were at their proximity when he clasped my hand in his. These sudden outbursts of frenzy emotions and things that flip flop in my belly are really bothering me. I've never felt such around anyone, _ever_.

I enter the cabin and find Damon still engrossed in the conversation on phone. I reach him to call him out, but he suddenly turns and yelps in surprise and curses a few times. Placing a hand over his heart and manages to form a reply. Who knew a strong and tough business tycoon like him can be frighten so easily, and who screams like a little girl. I can't hold my laughter over his reaction.

He was still on call and I could clearly hear the voice on the other end when someone mentions my name and asks if he's secretly dating me. Heat flushes over my cheeks and I surely look like a tomato. He frowns unknown to the fact that I heard that lady clearly and leaves to other room and shuts the door. I don't know why the thought of dating Damon makes my blood warm and skin heated. I'm sure having such an attractive man who you can call your own can do these things to you. I push such thoughts away and sit outside the cabin on the perch where two chairs have been stacked and breathe in this pure goodness of nature and relax.

After a while Mr. St. John approaches me and questions about Damon and those old maps.

"Mr. Salvatore is still on call with someone. You can ask him if you want. He's in the first room to the left." I answer him

He bites his cheeks and scratches his temple with his finger at my answer and replies, "I can't enter his private property without his permission. No one's allowed inside except Damon and now I guess, **you**. So, can you please remind him again?" he finishes and looks expectantly at me.

What does he mean Private Property and no one's allowed? Damon… _Mr. Salvatore_ himself took me inside this cabin. I don't find it a big deal but since no other employees even though working so near the cabin have stepped in, really puzzles me.

I get up and walk toward the door and knock; Damon opens the door and is staring at me like a statue. My words zoom past his ears. His stare is unnerving me and I tuck my hair behind my ear out of nervousness. Before I could understand anything, his hand comes near my cheek and pulls the strand of hair back in front. After letting it loose again, he smiles at himself. _Okay…_ _I don't understand_. My heart is beating rapidly against my chest by his mere touch. I gasp trying to breathe some air inside my lungs. I stand still with wide eyes looking at him and then, the realization crosses his face and he brushes past me outside the cabin, without saying a word.

I'm still standing at the door, trying to comprehend what just happened. I'm shocked by his actions. _What is he trying to do?_ But most importantly why is he affecting me so much? It's just the second day we met and he's making me feel all these weird things and not to mention holding my hand and brushing my hair back. _Is he attracted to me?_ No…no..I shouldn't think too much into something and make an _issue of a tissue._ It could be that he's a friendly guy and I'm over thinking on his simple gestures which mean nothing to him. _Hold onto your horses, Elena_. You're simply over analyzing him. I release a deep breath and push away these thoughts.

Outside the cabin, I see Damon embracing a man and they're quite cozy. They look so affectionate and comfortable with each other. They give each other those adoring smiles which couples give and it's then the thought hits me. **They're a couple.** Damon Salvatore is actually gay and has a partner! _Oh dear God!_ That's the reason he doesn't attend any social events with women other than his family, accompanying him.

I feel dejected to know that he isn't interested in women. _As if I had any chance with a man such as his status._ Not that I want him…but it's just that… I... I don't know what I'm feeling now and why.

I brush my thoughts away and approach Mr. Salvatore and _his mate_. I hear that man whisper _'I Love You'_ in Damon's ear. _This is terrible_. I look at Damon and he's all smiles. I can't help but frown at that man for sticking too close to Damon and brushing his hands all over him. I wish I had a vision like Cyclops from X-Men; I could've charred him into ash. After coping some feels from Damon, that man leaves, to my pleasure and I sigh in content. I couldn't tolerate few more seconds of him being touchy-feely with _my_ Damon. It hurts and annoys me but I keep it to myself. Whatever Damon Salvatore does in his personal life, isn't my concern. _Good. Now Elena, keep on repeating this, until you get it._

Mr. Salvatore asks me to note down the points and few issues; I remove my pen and dairy and jot them down. All the while, thinking of Damon with that man. That man touching and kissing Damon… _gross! Halt your thoughts, Elena_ or else it would be difficult for you to work. I try and get those disgusting images out of my head and fill it with better ones like chocolate cakes, cranberry sauce, pizza… _much better._

It's already 4 in the evening and everyone takes the next orders from Mr. Salvatore and prepares to leave. All this while Damon is behaving quite distant and off with me. _Bipolar!_

This day turned out to be a bummer after I got to know that Damon is not only gay but also has a man whom he deeply loves. Everyone deserves love and I should be happy for them but _I can't…_

* * *

After reaching home, I'm welcomed by my enthusiastic sister; running towards me and gripping me in a hug that cuts off my oxygen. Seems like, someone had a great day unlike me. Katherine pulls back and holds my hand pulling me towards the hall where my parents are already seated with a similar expression like Kat's on their face. Either I'm screwed or they're planning to send me to Hogwarts to get rid of me, which is unlikely though.

I clear my throat and question, "What exactly is going on?" and notice the expressions of my family members again.

Kat is the one who decides to finally unveil the mysterious reason for their happiness. "This is the best thing that has ever happened. You won't believe it" Her excitement and happiness is really starting to creep me out.

"I won't believe it unless I know. So…" I raise my eyebrows hinting at her to reveal further.

This time it's my Father who answers proudly. "Katherine is interning at the Mystic Healthcare Hospital under Dr. Shawn Avery as her Chief Resident." He finishes and gives Kat a heartwarming and proud smile. How I wished I would be on the receiving end one day.

Shawn Avery is a Senior Doctor at Mystic Healthcare Hospital and is very respected and reputed for his brilliance. He rarely heads the residents but there are lucky few, who get to work under him, which he chooses himself. Shawn's son Tom Avery is also a doctor and was studying medicine with me until I quit. Tom's a genuine and talented guy who helped me when I needed him the most.

"Also, Dad's presence is requested as a guest Cardiologist to head a conference and few sessions in five top hospitals which are located in New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Boston and Seattle." Katherine gushes proudly over Dad's achievement. She was always inspired by Dad and was a daddy's girl in every sense. Dad adored her love and curiosity for his field.

"Congratulations Kat and Daddy" I smile widely at the good news my family has given me. They both were looking forward for this opportunity since a long time.

"Your Father and I will be travelling a lot for two months; visiting these places. I hope my girls are old enough to handle and take care of the house and themselves while we're outstation." My Mom mentions, looking pointedly at both her daughters. I give Kat a wink and she gives a smug smile which doesn't go unnoticed by my mom.

She clears her throat getting both of our attention. "I don't want any parties here and strictly no Boys allowed in our absence." Which is basically directed at Kat, as partying is her thing and also she's dating. It makes me feel like a saint since I'm single and hate partying.

"Sure Mom, no partying and no boys in this house." Kat assures and Mom gives her a satisfied smile. Kat turns to look at me and I mouth _'Not happening'_ at which she grins.

"Let's have dinner first and later on you both can share your secret looks and gestures" Mom interrupts and we all laugh.

I love these light and carefree moments in my family. It makes me feel that everything is just fine and the weariness of the day just washes away in playful mood. I really hope it stays as such for a _long… long time_. I smile and follow Mom to dining table, ready to fill my tummy with some food.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile some people, somewhere…**_

He was seated on the chair and was flipping through the channels of T.V while waiting for the call; to commence the master plan which was to drown the Salvatore Incorporation like a freaking Titanic. No matter what that Damon Salvatore does, he'll never be able to save his ass or his company. Thinking about seeing Damon Salvatore miserable and begging, got a smile on his face. It would be a sight worth capturing and gloating about. He will take the revenge that he longed and only then will he live in peace because there is nothing better than watching Salvatore's bankrupt and their image tarnished. They're going to pay for what they did to his family. He'll make sure they do, no matter what price he has to pay!

His phone rang and his smile grew even wider.

" _DLP is under Salvatore"_ the voice on other side of the phone spoke.

"But there's no announcement over it in the Company?" This is strange, he was assigned under DLP and he should've been informed about it. He worked a lot to get the trust and sympathy of those _foolish_ Salvatore's who are nothing but backstabbing frauds.

" _Damon's clever, he knows there's a rat inside DLP working against him."_ The person on the call informed gruffly.

This is what he dreaded the most; that Damon is going to be a tough nut. But the thing is how the hell he knew? "That's not possible. No one other than us knows about this…"

The person on the phone laughs _"Let this be clear that Damon Salvatore cannot be underestimated. That's the reason he got Isobel Holt off the DLP. He has access to those things which we don't. Luckily he sniffed the bone in someone else's backyard."_ The man mentions with a sense of relief as well as caution.

Dammit! This was the reason Isobel Holt was off the Project? Damon isn't to be taken for a fool. He released a puff of air in frustration and spoke, "Don't tell me we're off the PLAN! This is the best shot since DLP is already a controversial project and it attracts lots of media. We defame him and it'll be publicized all over."

" _We're not off the PLAN; we'll just have to make few adjustments as we go. Keep your eyes and ears open to anything related to Damon. Most important of all, don't get caught because I don't give a damn about how many sheep get slaughtered in my way to Salvatore's Doom. If you're out then there's someone else for me."_ That man spoke in harsh and stiff voice.

He knew he's just a pawn for him but he's the only one except him that was wound by Damon Salvatore personally. He knows that even if he doesn't have his back but he's the only one with vendetta against Damon and whole Salvatore's. There is no one as resourceful as that man but he needs an insider too, to plant and do the dirty work personally.

"Bark all you want, I know you need me to personally spy on him and plant the seeds of our plan." He replied confidently since it was over a year he knew that man and also that man will stop at nothing to get back at Damon.

The man gives a hearty chuckle and scoffs, _"Whatever makes you sleep at night."_ He pauses and continues seriously, _"Get on with the plan and alterations will be done as we proceed. In few months' time, Damon Salvatore will be crying over his sorry ass for betraying us."_

"That's more like it, Shane" he replies and ends the call.

The plan **Destroy Damon Salvatore** begins.

* * *

 **Yes, there are few people planning to destroy Damon and they'll be reviled later on.  
Elena is pretty quick to assume about Damon. ;) There is going to be too many assumptions before they get to know each other really well.**

 **All the details I mention about Damon or Elena before this chapter, now and later on, are not just random but important for the story and also to understand further chapters. So, if I mention any person, there's a reason for it.**

 **Also, I didn't intend to hurt anyone's sentiments by mentioning and using the word gay. I've nothing against them.**

 **Thank you** _ **scarlett2112**_ **(Carol), for the help and your amazing Delena Stories. :)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	9. Like a Moth drawn to the Flame

**Chapter 8- Like a Moth drawn to the Flame**

* * *

" _ **Some People cross your path  
and change your whole  
Direction."**_

* * *

 _ **A week later…**_

I get out of my Car and head straight towards the lift without bothering to neither greet anyone nor acknowledge them till I reach my office floor because I'm not in any mood to be friendly nor want to be since I contacted Wes, to investigate upon the shady people trying to damage Salvatore Inc. I know it's quite early for Wes to report back at me but I can't help but be on the edge until I know.

I'm on edge not just because of that culprit but also how agonizingly painful this past week has been for me. I've only four days' time to find an appropriate date for me to accompany to my Parent's thirty-fifth anniversary party; has such thing ever bothered me? No, Never. But this time it seems to be different since Sarah is engaged and I'm left alone. _You were always alone, Damon._ I should really consider having a girlfriend so, that at least I'll be having a date for such social functions and other business related events, but then the time when I was with Rose, makes me feel otherwise. I don't want a repeat of that or worse Valarie. I'm sure Elena isn't like them but then who knows? _See you're doing it again_ , from nowhere starting the topic of Elena. I sigh that there's no escape from her. She has been haunting me day and night like _Casper, the friendly Ghost!_

I've been distant and cold to Elena for the whole week and haven't bothered to talk and get to know her; this has been starting to get on my nerves. It's like I want to avoid her like a plague but I'm also drawn to her like _a moth is to the flame_. I can't recall a time when I was as confused about something or someone as I am about Elena.

I've seen her having conversations with other employees and the way she talks and laughs with them makes me feel I should be a part of that too; know what she's sharing to them, what makes her laugh, what interests her and above all, be the _only_ person whom she talks so animatedly to. I want all her attention to be directed towards me and no one else. This possessive streak in me has never come out for anyone else, not even my family. I'm very possessive man, I know…but this? I don't even know why but I like it when she smiles at me even though I'm cold to her.

But since the visit to Dunham Lake, I've seen her giving me strange looks and stares, trying to figure something out and also behaving quite weirdly and off with me. Two days back she was quite shocked after noticing Klaus hug me. _What's wrong with a hug?_  
Her eyes widened in shock and she rushed out of my office when she saw Ric giving my shoulders a rub, since his father's a physical therapist and he knows a lot about nerves and pain. I wanted to get rid of few kinks on my shoulder and also relax a bit because my work's getting me stressed up and the effects of it can be seen on my body. She's behaving quite weirdly around me or maybe she's not behaving any different, but is only reacting as such since I'm behaving distant and cold to her.

I haven't even bothered to talk to her more than necessary and most of the time I avoid eye contact with her. _What kind of wuss, am I?_ Because making eye contact with her brown coffee pools will waiver my will and make me do something stupid that I'll surely regret later on. Like the one I did on our visit to Dunham Lake; holding her hand and taking her to my private cabin. _What was I thinking?_ All my employees witnessed it and now would be gossiping around. I barely know anything about her and since Wes hasn't updated me about anything upon her background, I don't want to risk it. The thing is _what am I even risking?_ She knows DLP as closely as I do but has signed NDA. If anything I can sack her and make her life miserable, if at all she decides to utter anything out to our competitors or media.

 _You're risking your heart, Salvatore._

Nope! I didn't just hear my brain talking to me. All this week, I only saw what an amazing woman she is and how infectious is her smile and positive attitude. Not only a beautiful face but also, she's smart, witty and hardworking. She single handedly brightens up my day and the time I spend around her makes me feel free and at ease but I cannot let my walls down in her presence. If at all she turns out to be like Valerie. I don't even want to think about such an event. It would be best to be distant and cold to her until I know about her or can trust her with _myself_.

This is what bothers me, anything can remind me of her and all my thoughts and attention drift to her. I can't think about Elena Gilbert when there are even more serious and important matters which need my constant attention. If I lose my focus for a moment then that culprit who's just under my nose will run away and destroy my family and Salvatore Incorporation. I cannot let my family down nor can let anything hinder their happiness.

This is really frustrating me, since I got to know about a spy inside Salvatore Inc., who's working against us and has been doing this since God knows how long! I somehow know that Elena isn't the one who's an insider here. Gut feeling or whatever you say but still, it's better to be safe than sorry _._ This spy thing has been bothering me so much that I've scolded my house staff because I was stressing upon something so abysmal if it turns out to be a hoax. It's a good thing they get paid well or else I would be doing everything on my own; which I've no time for!

Reaching my office, I open the door and hear _her_ laughing and answering a call. She didn't notice me entering as her back is facing me. _Good for me. It gives me more time to secretly admire her from distance._ She seems to be enjoying herself and looks so carefree and genuinely happy. _Wait…a minute!_ Who the hell is she talking to? This girl is chit chatting with her boyfriend while in _my_ office and on work! _How dare she?_ She has been testing my patience since the day she stepped into my office. Damn her!

"Miss. Gilbert, if you're done chatting with your lover, then I suggest you to get back at your work." I snap, even more annoyed by that fact that she might have a boyfriend. _Why wouldn't she?_ She's young, beautiful and is _feisty_! Any guy would be an idiot to miss such a catch.

She turns and opens her mouth for some excuse which I'm not interested in since I'm already in crappy mood. Instead, I order her to arrange the files of DLP and highlight the important clauses and guidelines to follow before the commencement of the Project. _That'll keep her busy._

She nods and takes the files to her temporary desk which is placed inside my office. She gets seated and starts on her work. She starts marking and segregating the paperwork. Her chestnut hair is falling loosely around her face since she hadn't tied them up and is shielding her from my vision. After fidgeting with her hair for a while she ties it up in a messy pony which makes her look even more adorable and I instantly smile. She furrows her brows in concentration and bites her lower lip; my gaze focused on her lips and I can't stop myself from my wild and free imagination which is imaging all the scenarios, of a bed with her and me or _no bed_ too. _Damn!_ She's distracting me a lot. To avoid getting anymore distracted, I decide to get a breather before she realizes that I've been ogling at her, like a creep, for god knows how long!

Without giving her other glance, I step out of my office.

* * *

After stepping out, I take a calming breath. I cannot afford to relax and lose my concentration for even few minutes if I want to find out the culprit! I suspect it to be Isobel but now, I'm not quite sure that she's the one or the only one. It can be anyone that I associate with or someone who has been hired on DLP but the question is, _who?_ Wes has to dig in deeper this time if at all I plan to catch the culprit before he or she initiates their plan.

"There you are" my brother's voice calls me out and I curse under my breath. _Why can't people leave me alone?_

I don't want to listen to his crap about many things which I do in my life that he doesn't approve of. It's like Mom has given birth to another _Mother_ to look after and chastise me when she's not around. But as soon as I turn, I see who's accompanying him and my scowl turns into a bright happy smile. I can hate my brother for many things but I can never hate him for producing such an amazing offspring; even though he did that with that bitch.

I bend on my knees and spread my arms; after watching me kneel, Little Arianna squirms in Stefan's arms, trying to free herself and runs, to jump in mine. I catch her in my arms and pick her up and spin her around and she giggles in joy, it makes my heart squeeze with love for her and happiness spreads over my whole body with her mere presence.

Still having a big smile on her face, she cups my cheeks and blabs, "Unki Dammy" and plops a wet kiss on both my cheeks and places her little arms around my neck, hugging me as tight as her two and half year old body can and mutters, "Miss-ed yew". There is nothing more beautiful than this. This little girl made me a pile of goo with just few words and I kiss her forehead and chubby cheeks at which she giggles even more.

I finally turn and look at Stefan and give him my signature smirk and add, "The only good thing you ever did for me." I quip and Stefan rolls his eyes. "I'm keeping her with me for the whole day" I shush Stefan before he could cut me off and continue, "I love this little girl more than I love you so, don't worry, I'll take care of her" I finish and Arianna grins, twinkling her green eyes same as her Father, happy to spend time with me too! After all, I'm the _cool_ Uncle Damon.

Stefan chuckles and shakes his head at our antics. "I know you'll take good care of her. I got her here so that she could spend some time with her Godfather slash Uncle who's so busy that he doesn't have time to play Princess and have some tea parties with her, anymore." He finishes giving me a pointed look and I gulp.

With all the nonsense going around with DLP, spy, Rebecca and last but not the least in any way, Elena; I barely get time for myself or keep myself sane. Luckily, Stefan dropped Aria today and all the stress just disappeared from my mind and I feel light and happy. I always wonder on how soothing and optimistic presence kids have.

"I'll make more time for her; I promise Lil Brother!" I assure Stefan. After what he's going through, sometimes I forget that not only my Lil Brother needs me but my niece does, as well!

Stefan gives a smile, content with my promise. "Valerie visited me this morning." He mentions and the smile wipes away from my face. He points at Aria and I understand that he cannot mention the details in the presence of his daughter. Stefan doesn't want his daughter to hate her mother on the basis of what happened between them; that's my selfless and kind baby brother for you.

I nod at him and mention that I'll leave Aria inside my office; where she'll be safe and Elena is there as well, to look after her.

* * *

As soon as I enter, Elena's eyes flick over to me and then at Aria and she looks at us questioningly but doesn't say anything. I let Aria down and she looks at Elena, still clutching my hand and hiding behind my leg. Aria is always shy around strangers but once she gets to know them, she demands their constant presence and attention in her life.

I pull Aria free from behind my leg and place her in front. "Elena, this is Arianna Salvatore. I've to discuss something important with Stefan. So, can you please look after her for few minutes? I know this isn't in your job description and I shouldn't be–" Before I could spew more nonsense, Elena cuts off my ramble looking quite happy at the sight of Aria which relaxes me, that she'll be happy in Elena's presence.

"It's okay Mr. Salvatore, I don't mind looking after your daughter for few minutes" She mentions with a genuine smile.

 _Wait_ … did she call Aria my daughter? Does she really think I'm old enough to be a father? Do I look like father material instead of smashing hot mess?! I clear my throat and inform, "Elena, actually Aria is my niece." I state not wanting her to think otherwise. I love Aria a lot but it's nowhere near the love Stefan has for her… He's her father after all. Though I would love to have one of my own but I know well enough, that _daddy business,_ isn't for me.

When I look at her face, it has a sense of relief. She smiles and waves at Aria. I push Aria in front of her and introduce them to each other. "Aria, this is Elena." Aria looks up at me and I nudge her to give Elena a handshake.

"Hewo Ewena" Aria whispers shyly; placing her tiny hand in Elena's.

Elena shakes her tiny hand and gives her a big smile. "Hello Arianna. Your dress is so pretty" to which Aria looks down at her dress and blushes. "Than-k yew Ewena" she mutters with a sweet smile on her face.

"There are some chocolates for her in my top right drawer; if she fusses, you can give her one" I inform Elena and she nods. "Also, don't leave her alone or take her outside office. It won't take me long; I'll be back soon" I don't like leaving Aria to any stranger but Elena seems to be different and I trust her enough that she'll take good care of her.

"Don't worry Mr. Salvatore, I'll look after her." She assures me and then, she held her hand in front of Aria. Aria looks up at me and I nod at her and she clutches Elena's hand. I call out Aria and order her to be a good girl for Elena and she nods understandingly.

After being content, I leave the office to get back at Stefan.

* * *

Knowing that we need privacy, Stefan suggests that we converse in his office to which I agree. I don't want our employees to know what happens in Salvatore household and gossip about it. Valerie and Stefan were married five years ago but their marriage didn't even last for full two years. I always felt that Stefan would be the one from us who would have a happy and successful marriage, but sadly, it didn't.

Stefan was seated on the Sofa and was contemplating his thoughts for few moments. He was always the worrier in our family and the forlorn look on his face, spoke volumes about his torment. After few minutes of silence he begins, "Valarie has few demands and if not fulfilled, she'll move to court"

What more does she want? She destroyed Stefan and was on the verge of destroying Salvatore Incorporation and create a rift between us. She harassed Stefan to no end till he finally divorced her, so that she can run off into sunset with her boyfriend after divorcing Stefan with huge sum that she got in alimony.

She failed in her schemes when she came to know she ended up pregnant by Stefan and her boyfriend ran away with the alimony and all her belongings. With no other means to support herself, she turned to Stefan. _That selfish bitch!_

Stefan continues in his dejected voice. "Valarie doesn't want Arianna to be around me, since she states, I date women and may bring random whores home and that isn't something what Aria should be exposed to at this age. She has moved to court to solely share Arianna's custody" He finishes and rubs his hands over his face trying to lift off some frustration and fear of losing his daughter.

This got me furious. Anyone who knows Stefan knows that he's a gentleman and respects women. He doesn't date or have company of such woman, forget having such women around his daughter. I bang my fist on the table getting Stefan's attention. "Bullshit! What does that Bitch want?" I hiss.

Stefan was still unfazed by my reaction knowing damn to well that it could've been worse if we were someplace else. He trained his eyes outside the window and spoke. "I don't know what she wants. I never fathomed this when I married her five years back that one day the Valarie who I loved and knew, would do this to me." He paused for few seconds but continued as if in some trance. "I would've given her the world, if she asked me. I would've done anything for her happiness then…because I loved her so much."

I may not say it out loud how much I love my brother but I do, damn well! I hate seeing him go through so much and for what? _For, falling in love? For marrying a bitch disguised as an angel?_ He didn't deserve this… he should've been blessed with the best woman since unlike me he's a devoted father to his daughter and was always devoted man to his wife. Stefan was always a kind and humble man who was empathetic to others. If this is what love offers then I'm blessed to never have such shit in my life.

I look at my brother and feel the same protectiveness surge through me which used to when we were kids. When one of his classmates punched him and Stefan came crying back to me. He never knew that I beat the shit outta that kid's ass and forced him to apologize to Stefan. All he knows is that, the boy who punched him, realized he was wrong and apologized for it. It seems Stefan always felt that people are good and have capacity to change for better. I really love his optimistic outlook towards everything but gladly, I don't share it.

I look once more at my brother and clearly see pain morphed into his features; not only by that agonizing separation but also from the fear of losing his daughter. I'll have to do something about it. I know Stefan won't approve but it doesn't matter, I'll set that bitch straight, so that she will never hurt my brother or my niece, anymore. I was quiet only respecting Stefan's wishes but not anymore. She went after _my_ family and hurt the people I _love_. She'll regret the day she was born, because…

Damon Salvatore's pay back is nastier than the Karma.

* * *

After the gruesome discussion with Stefan, I'm mentally drained and physically worn out. I enter my office and see Arianna twirling around with Elena, laughing and dancing. They're happily dancing on some Barbie song which is definitely being played on Elena's phone. Clueless to a spectator who's watching them from the doorway, Elena shimmies her hips and Aria follows copying all her moves.

Elena has also braided Aria's hair and she has wrapped a scarf around Aria's waist. Don't know why though but Aria really looks happy with whatever she's doing with Elena. I just stare at them for few moments and feel the anger and tension slip off of me. I would love this…coming home to this after a tiring and crazy day. I felt a smile form on my lips at the thought of having a family to come to instead of empty rooms and deafening silence except for maids and employees working.

Lost in my thoughts I don't even realize when they stop dancing and Aria is fussing over some chocolates with her.

"Aria, you already had one chocolate. Having too many spoils your teeth." Elena advises Aria while Aria gives her a pouty look. _So damn cute_ …let's see how Miss. Gilbert will handle my little princess.

"One…I take no more" Aria tries her best to persuade Elena. This brings a smug smile on my face. Aria won't stop unless she has her chocolates. She's like Stefan in many ways but when it comes to chocolate or something she desires, she's just like me; unyielding and unrelenting.

"Aria, your Grumpy Uncle who's standing near the doorway and silently watching us, won't appreciate it" Elena mocks and gives a heady laugh on catching me, spying on them.

Okay...So, I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I would be. _Don't let this girl affect your confidence, Salvatore_. Keep your shoulders straight and look at her as if you weren't sneaking up at her. She doesn't need to know how my eyes were trained on her bubble butt and curvy body.

"I've rarely seen Aria so happy and just thought… not to disturb you both since you were so…ah.. I mean..." _Don't stammer, Salvatore._ Add something meaningful, butwhat? Say something which isn't obvious like your unwanted attraction to her… ridiculous, I'm not attracted to her. No, I'm not! Hell! Why should I even give her an explanation? She's my employee; she doesn't need to know what I do and why. _Yeah, that's right_. Damon Salvatore doesn't answers and Keeps it Classy.

"Don't tell me our little show left you speechless" Elena retorts with a smug smile after noticing my lack of response and I keep my face straight, not letting her know that the Confident and Witty Damon Salvatore, is a stammering mess in front of her.

I scoff and give her a look of _are you kidding me?_ "Don't know about you Miss. Gilbert but I firmly believe in **Silence is Golden** _." Ten points to Slytherin._ Answer that Gilbert.

She squares her shoulders and straightens her posture, emitting a vibe of not backing down. "Well if it's Golden, then it should be used scarcely; just like you did, in the situation when you were left fumbling with your thoughts trying to come up with a better comeback but landed up in… nothing." She scoffs giving a side smile on her little victory.

Did she just say that? Oh, woman! You got this on your own self. "I use it only when I feel that my response is worth more than getting into trifle arguments with a kid" I jab and mentally pat my back on being so awesome that even Barney Stinson would fail in comparison.

She frowns and her face contorts in anger, giving me a deathly glare; which makes her look so hot as well as adorable. Oh, little Miss. Gilbert is pissed.

She bends down and whispers something in Aria's ear to which Aria giggles and nods her head excitedly.

"What no answer? You surprise me Miss. Gilbert. I'm glad you gave up and finally tied up your witty tongue." I mock her trying to get a rise out of her. I would never admit out loud but I love our banters. No one talks to me like that and puts me in place except her. Anyone dare not try, but her? I like her efforts in defying me.

"You not like Ewena" Aria mutters giving an adorable pout which caught me off-guard since I wasn't expecting this question from Aria. What should I answer to that? I look up at Elena who's innocently batting her eyelashes at me. _Damn!_ _She's playing me._

I pull Aria in my arms and give swift kiss onto her cheeks. "Elena is nice but Arianna is even nicer" I comment trying to avoid the question and also to win some brownie points and get her on my side after all she's my niece.

"Uh-hun… but Ewena play with me and tie my hair. Yew don't. Yew no smart" She answers with a frown.

They said _Flattery takes you everywhere,_ well then whoever said this, clearly lied or didn't mention that it isn't applicable to kids. I wasn't expecting my little niece to side up with Elena. These women always team up together and bash men! What else should I expect? Feminism is definitely on roll.

"Elena's a girl and knows how to tie your hair which I don't sweetie. She's smart like that…" I answer accepting my defeat on this. How can you expect a man much less me to know to do that twisty stuff to hair? That stuff even looks complicated!

Aria in return gives me a big smile but then squirms trying to free herself. This has never happened before; Aria never likes to leave my arms. I reluctantly let her go and see her rushing towards Elena and give her a Hi-Five. _Seriously!_ In just few hours she has managed to turn my niece against me. This wouldn't be taken lightly. I frown and feel pathetic on being left out and beaten by a little girl and other _not so little_ girl.

Elena looks at me smugly and places her hand at her hip, and raises her brow and quips. "Don't fret Mr. Salvatore; I hope one day you can be as smart as me. We can surely teach you how to braid and do makeup." She finishes and they both give a hearty chuckle.

I keep my face straight and usher Aria out so that I can drop her at Stefan's office and do some work all the while trying my best to hide that smile which is forming on my face. I look down at Aria who's bouncing in joy with her each step. It seems Elena Gilbert's light rubs off a little on everybody who gets a chance to meet her.

"There is my little Princess. Didn't you miss Daddy?" Stefan smiles and lifts excited Aria in his arms while she states how much fun she had and how Elena told her a few stories and now is her favorite person; which used to be me. _These kids aren't loyal!_ Few stories and little hairdo can make them betray.

"Ewena teach Unki Dammy makeup." Aria chirps innocently.

What, No?! My eyes widen in shock. When did I agree on this? And all I hear is Stefan laughing loudly on what Aria mentions. This isn't happening. He'll never leave a chance to have fun at my expense.

But there was more to it and Aria mentions it with the same innocence as before. "Ewena also say that we be happy and po-li-te or we gum-py like Unki Dammy"

Stefan clutches his stomach from one hand and laughs his ass off. It has been so long since I've seen him laughing so freely like this. He's really entertained by the gossip Aria provided him. I'm a bit mad but I'm glad too, to see both of them happy. Just few hours ago, Stefan was on his emotional edge while reminiscing about Aria and Valerie. Well from this, I learn one valuable lesson that Children can never keep a secret, even if their life depended on it.

"Well, it seems Aria had fun. I guess Elena is a good influence on you since she's teaching you makeup techniques" Stefan jabs still laughing and I roll my eyes. I didn't expect any less. "You should really do something with your mood because even kids are advised to not turn grumpy like you." He finishes off trying to hold his chuckle.

"Yea... yea… Tables have turned today; otherwise, it's you who's fun sponge. Anyway, I have to go, there's lots of work pending." I excuse myself, not interested in being the target for jabs and fun anymore.

"Damon, you'll have to get DLP's development plan finalized by Lorenzo tomorrow because on Monday the Environmental Activists Group (EAG), will be having a meeting regarding our work." Stefan mentions in his serious tone and it reminds me that I'll seriously have to consider keeping reminders of my work schedule on phone since Betty who's my secretary, is on her maternity leave.

Day after tomorrow is Monday which means…"Tomorrow is Sunday?" I say more to myself than at Stefan and run a hand through my hair. I'll have to cancel plans with Ric for bourbon and watching our game. I'm driving myself on the edge of insanity with work and stress. I can't even get a day off for myself.

Miss. Gilbert, better be prepared to spend her holiday working with me and my _grumpy_ mood.

* * *

 **I wanted to focus this chapter solely on Damon's feelings and internal struggles. He's attracted to Elena but isn't there yet.  
** **Also, wanted to show different sides to him. How protective he's about his family and loved one's.**

 **Damon noticed Elena's weird behavior around him, as she's suspecting he's gay. It's the matter of time when it will be known to Damon ;)**

 **I hoped you all liked Arianna :) She'll be playing an important role in future.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	10. What Consumes You, Controls You

**Chapter 9- What Consumes You, Controls You**

* * *

" _ **But there's just something  
about him that  
made me like him  
ever since the day I met him.  
There was something about him that  
made me go absolutely crazy."**_

* * *

I don't mind working hard but I do mind working on Sundays. What does he think of himself coming here and ordering me to accompany him to Dunham Lake, _again?_ When, all this while he was unbothered by my presence and could care less for my inputs. He wouldn't even look me in the eye and talk, as if my mere presence was bothersome. Talking to the point and ordering me around, even scolded Matt when he was talking to me. Matt is one few employees who didn't judge me for my position and was friendly and polite but Damon couldn't even take that so, he gave Matt extra work because he was idle enough to chit-chat; stating he wants his employees focused on their work and not mingling and getting cozy. _Talk about his arrogance!_

All I've seen him do is attend work calls, do work on laptop and do anything which is work related and stress around. I even suggested him to take a break as his face and eyes were clearly giving the picture that he's tired and working on the edge. But he scoffed and drank few more cups of coffee, _as if it would help_. I'll have to accept the fact that he doesn't just sit around with a pretty face and waste his time but really works way too hard. He can take some time off or even delegate his work but since DLP is his pet project, he wants everything to be best and perfect which in short means _done by him._

All this while he was behaving the way I've heard about him - cold, calculative, arrogant and rude. I wonder what happened to him since last time in Dunham Lake, he was happy and different… the vulnerability I saw in his eyes when he apologized reflected his true self in those few seconds than this entire time, working with him. Also, the love and adoration he has for his niece. Although, I was initially confused when he introduced her to me; with Salvatore surname and the way Aria was sticking so close to him, I thought she might as well be his daughter. He loves and adores her so much and keeps chocolates stacked in his drawer for her. _How cute_!

Though he's far from being cute since he's so dominating and asshole- _ish!_

I still can't digest the fact that he's gay! He's too damn handsome, hot and so sensually masculine to be gay. Or maybe I judged him too quickly. Sometimes, I feel he isn't gay by the way he talk to me with his innuendos. He might as well be friendly and close to that man but then the way that man was clinging to him and whispered 'I love you' to him. Also, Tyler mentioned no one knows about his personal life, it's so _hush-hush_ it could be due to the fact that he doesn't want his Business to get affected by his personal life choices.

I haven't seen him talking to any woman romantically even on phone; I mean, I've been around him for more than a week and it's enough to know if he has a secret girlfriend stacked somewhere because I would call my man and ask about his day or even just randomly. The only woman ever calling him is, his mother.

It's good this way; the pull I feel towards him will be nullified. This will make me stay away from him and maintain some distance. It's wrong on so many levels to be attracted to your Boss or even have any relationship with them except professional. I'm against office romances. It's kind of cheap and degrading as well as these things don't last long, even taints one's reputation. A man with a status such as him isn't going to be interested in an ordinary girl like me. Also, associating with a person of higher status & class, leads to scandals and defamation in long runs.

* * *

After Mr. Salvatore left Arianna to her father and got back, the silence inside the office got deafening to the point that I was barely able to concentrate in work anymore. Arianna Salvatore is such an impressionable and happy child. I love her already; I hope he brings his niece again. She's such a cutie and sweetheart. Kids instantly brighten up any dull day and Aria is no different. What was surprising was the behavior of Mr. Salvatore towards his niece; it's like a total personality makeover. _Bipolar!_

I never expected Mr. Salvatore to have a loving and soft side that he had in the presence of Aria. I wonder why he doesn't show that warm and loving side of him. He's an enigma; revealed bit by bit as layers peel away. He enthralls as he walks in…he has a personality of a sophisticated business man, which hides his deepest darkest secrets to come to the shore of his face. I was never able to hide my feelings and he does it artfully. _Amazing man!_

A soft knock is heard on the door and Andie walks in looking a bit apprehensive. She greets Mr. Salvatore and me politely with a fake smile which isn't hiding the fact she's here for something other than work. She silently exhales and states, "Mr. Salvatore, this is regarding the leave I stated previously. I really need the leave as my sister is delivering her twins."

Without bothering to look at Andie and still keeping his eyes glued on his laptop screen Mr. Salvatore answers in a bored tone "I'm a Director; not the in charge of granting leave to employees, Miss. Starr."

This makes Andie even more uncomfortable and she mentions, "I know that Mr. Salvatore but my head and in-charge Betty, is on leave, hence Miss. Green stated to ask your clearance for my leave"

"No" Mr. Salvatore quips still immersed in his work which makes Andie look at me and I can't help but be as confused as Andie is on Mr. Salvatore's one word answer.

Anxiously Andie questions "I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, I didn't get it?"

Finally Mr. Salvatore looks up from his laptop screen towards where Andie is standing and speaks, "No. You're _not_ granted a leave."

Andie seems to be baffled by his reply but regains her posture quickly and urges. "It's for only four days and my sister really needs me."

"I know and I still deny your request." Mr. Salvatore states with stoic expression, as if Andie's edginess is unnoticed by him.

"But–" Andie starts but Mr. Salvatore interrupts her as if Andie is merely being ridiculous and wasting his time. "I won't repeat myself Miss. Starr. Now you may leave" he finishes and gets back to his work unbothered by anything.

Sometimes, I wonder how heartless and rude this man is. He brushed off Andie as if she was a fly buzzing around and annoying him. Only if he were more sensitive and concerned about his employees than the work.

All this week, Andie has been ranting excitedly about the twins her sister is going to deliver and being selected as Godmother for both of them. She shopped for them and bought all the necessary baby stuff and promised her sister to be there since her Sister's husband is in army and cannot be present at the birth.

Andie looks at me dejectedly and leaves the office. She only wanted a leave for four days and that too for the birth of her sister's twins. If not for four, the least he could do was grant her two days leave. How can he be so unfazed and unbothered by this; didn't he witness the wretched look on Andie's face? Or he did but he could care less for his employees.

I gather up some courage to summon Mr. Salvatore regarding this issue, hopefully I'll be able to persuade him. "Mr. Salvatore, I think you should've granted Miss. Starr the leave as her sister is alone and needs support during childbirth."

He halts all his work and looks at me questioningly and gives me a smirk. "None of your business Miss. Gilbert" he adds with mock sweetness and gives me a look which silently states _mind your own business._

I know it's none of my business but still if he behaves this harshly and strict with his employees than there won't be any Employee Loyalty in this Company. Without letting it waiver my confidence, I answer. "I know Mr. Salvatore. I'm nowhere near as experienced as you nor I hold any right to advise you regarding any situation but I think the Company should try to understand employee's personal obligations too." I state still sticking to my stance.

"And I should listen to you, why?" He sneers doing his _eye thing_ which is so inappropriate in this situation, since I'm conversing on a serious topic and his _sexy eye thing_ distracts me.

I elaborate avoiding his sarcastic tone. "Any successful organization is run by happy and hardworking employees; if they're not happy then they won't work effectively and in turn proving it a loss for the organization."

He folds his hands under his chin and looks at me expectantly. "Now you expect me to cater for every employee's _happiness?_ "

"Rigidity in Organization's policies can demotivate the employee as well as create negative image in their mind. No matter how updated the world gets, word of mouth is still considered really effective form of publicity. One wrong word from such disgruntled employees and all the goodwill goes in drain." I assert with confidence and Mr. Salvatore looks quite impressed and I know I got him, but as far as I know him, he won't agree it to my face. He's too arrogant for that. He looks down and has a soft smile playing on his lips. He doesn't pass any of his crude comments or jabs, and it's then I know that,

I made Damon _Freaking_ Salvatore speechless!

I clear my throat and gaining more confidence. "Well! _Mr. Salvatore_."

"You're right Miss. Gilbert."

* * *

I'll have to accept the fact that she's not naïve and silly girl who was placed merely because she had some connections; rather she is logical and smart. Her views and thought process clearly states her purity of mind and good know how of running a business. Not letting my discouraging remarks get to her. She may not have any work experience but she's got values and ethics. I always admire people with good set of ethics and code of conduct because I don't possess them myself. I do right by the situation and always am selfish in grabbing what I want and keeping in mind the sole goal i.e _. Salvatore Incorporation's gain!_

She's really admirable. Every day there's something new to learn about her and from her. In such a short time she has influenced me and consumed my mind with her capabilities and skills; which even scares me that how easily she captures my mind and interests me. She has a magnetic personality; you can't help but get pulled by her. And I'm not just getting pulled but falling hard and fast, into her abyss. _She'll make me lose my mind!_

Elena is surely giving me her victory look, knowing too well that she made me reconsider my decision which I never do on someone else's stance. It's hard to persuade or sway me from my decisions. I cannot let Elena know that she holds certain power over me, though she's right and also the fact that Miss. Starr is punctual as well as regular employee who rarely takes any leave and I know this because Betty has been taking too many days off since she got knocked up.

She's right on Miss. Starr stance and also the fact that I can grant a leave for two or four days but with Betty on leave and her work load being shifted on Miss. Starr, I cannot let another employee leave because if I did, then who'll handle and arrange my meetings, appointments and work schedules for whole four days? Hiring a new person isn't viable now, so I'll have to place some other employee to replace her until then.

"Well! Mr. Salvatore." Her melodious voice interrupts my struggling thoughts and I look at her and grin widely, as a brilliant idea popped in my mind. "You're right Miss. Gilbert" I agree and she looks all smug and proud. _Not for long, Gilbert!_

"But" I caution and her smugness waivers and she looks skeptically at me.

"You'll be handling part of her work which deals scheduling my meetings and arrangements. Others like managing the reception area will be handled by someone else." I inform and she looks alarmed and shocked. _Good._ This will teach her not to poke nose in other's business.

"Oh and yes do inform Miss. Starr the good news and also that she has to brief you on your part before she leaves for four days. I hope she has a pleasant time accompanying her sister." I chime and notice her getting flustered. _Have to admit, she looks cute._ Alas! Her cuteness cannot save her.

I _baked_ what Miss. Gilbert said but took away the _cake_ for myself to enjoy. This was needed, so that in future Miss. Gilbert won't interfere in my matter and know her boundaries. _Damon Salvatore is an unbeatable force. Mental high-five to myself!_

"But Mr. Salvatore but how will I handle everything altogether" she tries to counter, in hope that I'll reconsider my statement but I cut her through.

"It'll teach your Multitasking Miss. Gilbert." I chirp happily that she is losing her stance. _Not so confident anymore, Aye?_

She gulps and twiddles her thumbs "But... I don't even know how to do scheduling." Her voice meek and soft, not holding the same power as it did before. Oh! How the tables have turned. _The Lioness is now a mouse!_ I must admit Elena Gilbert, is pretty entertaining.

I scoff and wave it off as if it's a piece of cake. "You'll learn then"

"But–"

"Your butt's cute and round, don't worry. Feel free to have a look at mine." I mock giving her a wink and saucy smirk at which she turns scarlet, widening her eyes and shakes her head saying no and quickly leaves the office.

She gets flustered so easily, this's the reason I grace her with crude comments. It gives me pleasure on knowing that I can affect her, just the way she affects me. If it were any other employee, it would've irritated me but any other employee wouldn't dare counter my decision. She makes me feel guilty for my abrasive nature. This business world cannot run on sugar, spice and everything nice; it has turned me a bit bitter. But her? I love her purity and beliefs. I would never want _my_ Elena to get tainted and bitter!

* * *

I had to open my mouth and get myself into trouble. Mom always advises me to speak only when asked and I never paid her any heed, but from now, I surely will! Not only I'm roped into working on Sunday with _Mr. Sexy Boss who's off-limits_ but will have to handle even more duties which Andie did. _Talk about stupidity!_

This is what you get when you try to be good and go up against a Business Man who's undefeated; Not my words but this is what the Newspapers and Tabloids state since he has always been a winner, in any Business situation. He's like a freaking _Voldemort_ of Business World due to his blunt attitude and tactics and as said earlier, his undefeated nature.

I walk towards the reception and see a forlorn and disappointed Andie; well someone's about to get the good news. After informing Andie about the situation, she couldn't contain her excitement and happiness, on finally being able to meet her sister but she also feels sorry that I stood up for her and will have to stay back and do her work for four days.

Luckily all the reception stuff isn't my responsibility, since Jackie Samson will be doing that. All I'll have to do is coordinate with Mr. Salvatore regarding his free schedule and arrange his appointments accordingly. The days I'll have to handle, those slots are already booked; I don't have to worry much. Also, Andie assured me that if any need arises, I can contact her directly.

"You have Mr. Salvatore's personal number; if I'm out of reach, you can directly contact him and set a date." Andie informs with a smile on her face.

"A date?" I question perplexed at which Andie gives a hearty laugh.

"No silly, not that kind of date. Though, I'm sure he would love too since he did listen to you. He doesn't even listen to his father. Very Stubborn Man." Andie informs and rolls her eyes. "If I wasn't in a rush I would've asked you how did you manage to convince him." She finishes with a wink and a naughty grin _. I wish I could have such effect on him._

"I somehow doubt that" I quip knowing too well that there's no chance he would be interested in me or any female, as a matter of fact!

She frowns and adds confidently. "I don't. He's smitten by you. I wouldn't have known if I didn't catch him staring at you oh so adorably on many occasions."

This last piece of information was quite shocking as well as too good to be true. I would've loved the idea of him admiring me if he wasn't so selfish and workaholic. I won't accept a rich man who smoking hot but has no time for family and love. I don't want to fight for any man's affections even if it's from his work. Damon's clearly devoted to his work, as far as I've observed in few days. But this isn't my concern and clearly I shouldn't let Andie know about my findings during Dunham Lake visit. I'm not into office gossips of any sort. So, I give Andie a warm smile and get back to office, to pack and leave.

On my way back, I bump into someone and was about to fall on my ass but that person caught my hand and steadied me. _Thank god_. I look up to thank that person, precisely a man with forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has short dark brown-blondish hair which is gelled and side swept. _Salvatore Inc. sure as hell hires handsome employees!_

The green eyed man gives me a soft smile and inspects me from head to toe. "I hope you're not hurt?" he inquires.

"No. Thank you for catching me, before I made an embarrassing fall." I answer and blush under his scrutiny. "I'm Elena Gilbert, by the way" I offer and tuck my hair behind my ear.

He grins. "I know; because I work in HR department." He informs and continues, "Well, I'm Stefan–" before he could complete his sentence a man interrupts us and he looks quite familiar.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Elena." Stefan says with all his charm. He seems to be a genuine guy.

I reciprocate his energy and reply, "Likewise, Stefan." After giving me a nod he then leaves with that man.

It's then it clicks me; that man with Stefan is the same guy I saw with Mr. Salvatore. _That's his mate!_ What is he doing here? Does he work here, too? I see Stefan and Mr. Salvatore's mate go through hallway but on the turn that guy turns and glares at me. Did he really just glare at me?

There are some serious questions which need answers but I don't think Mr. Salvatore will appreciate me being nosy. That guy's behavior was really odd after he noticed me and barely mentioned a word. Does he know me since we weren't formally introduced by Mr. Salvatore; how will Mr. Salvatore even introduce us? _Miss. Gilbert here meet this guy, he's my mate; we make hot sexy love all night long. Gross!_

* * *

After leaving late from work, as Andie briefed me on the way to handle the scheduling. I reach home and as soon as I enter, Kat's terrible singing makes me feel even worse for the wear. I love her but sometimes I feel to strangle her, especially when she sings. I see her with her headphones, in the kitchen trying to cook something. _Well!_ Katherine Gilbert isn't by any means a cook not even a PBJ maker. She's so terrible that she can't even make a toast without burning it down. I hurl a cushion at her from nearby sofa to get her attention, which hits her on the head and she yells. _Hah!_ I'm getting good at sports. As long as my aim is Kat, I won't miss a hit.

"What the hell, Elena!" Kat screeches after getting imbalanced by my hit _. I didn't know I was so strong!_ She takes the same cushion and throws it, trying to hit me but sadly her pathetic aim hits the vase instead, which tumbles down on the floor and breaking into pieces. _Oops!_ Did I mention that was my Mom's favorite one?

"OH MY GOD! No! No! Mom's going to kill me!" Kat screams, running to the site where the pieces of vase lay broken. She cups her face with both her hands in fear to face our Mother's wrath and also in astonishment of her little destruction, just the day after our parents left for Dad's medical conference.

Kat looks up at me angrily, pointing her index finger at me, she hisses. "This is your fault!" and examines those pieces that were once a beautiful and costly vase, according to my mom.

 _My fault?_ I scoff and place my purse on sofa and state the obvious fact. "If you would've hurled the cushion at _me_ instead of that poor vase then, this wouldn't have happened."

Is it my fault that she has terrible aim? No. of course not!  
When she knew about her sad skills, she shouldn't have thrown it back at me. To be honest, the vase is at least good five feet away from where I'm standing, which proves Kat's aiming skill. So, in short, _it's not my fault._

She starts to say something but I shush her and remind her that I'm in charge of the house being the elder and she should better clean the mess she caused and hide any evidence proving the existence of that vase.

"Pray that after two months when mom comes back she doesn't remember about this sorry vase." I remind her and move to kitchen to grab some food, as my stomach is growling and making its presence known.

"Don't worry I won't say Mom a word about this. Nothing happened, as there was never a vase at that table." I declare and wink at Kat and she gives me a soft smile and starts cleaning the mess while I cook for us, since there's nothing edible.

 _ **After Dinner…**_

"Oh, by the way, we're going to my friend's party tomorrow and trust me it's going to be so awesome…" Kat starts on ranting about how cool and amazing that party is going to be since she doesn't know that I won't be able to attend it.

I promised Kat to hang out with her this Sunday, since she's always busy with her studies and interning work. Now, I'll have to postpone our plans because Mr. Salvatore has asked for my presence and has also doubled my work. _Ass!_

"Um…Kat about that, I've a working Sunday tomorrow. I'll have to tag along with Mr. Salvatore to the site for finalization of development plans." I inform her and notice how her excitement has tumbled down to a grim expression on her face.

"He's making you work on a SUNDAY! What kind of Boss does that?" she shrieks shocked on the information since even she, who's a Doctor, gets a leave on Sunday! _Talk about work load._

"Apparently arrogant, pompous and Abrasive ones who think they rule the world, do." I say with a sigh.

No matter how charming he tries to be, he will be what he is and that's selfish and crude. I doubt he even has a life outside work; all he does is sit with his laptop on the desk or keep on answering work calls or order around people _; basically working, working and… working!_ This is the reason there's lack of media coverage in his personal life because _he has none_.

The way he carries himself, he can put any fit and hunky model to shame. His, _oh so!_ Tight fitting shirt, perfectly define his sculpted and toned muscles. Any woman will be lucky enough to run her hands all over his expanse _. But idiot's not into woman!_ If his body wasn't torture enough there he goes with his crystal blue eyes which shimmer with emotions, even when his face is stoic. Then his voice, velvety  & husky. He's a true Male Specimen. Only if he were straight and also a humble and kind man. He could put good use to his mouth but all he does with that is to spew trash and jabs. _Huh!_

Let's not forget the fact that he's bipolar! He has mood swings worse than any women on PMS! He's _sweet & kind_ then turns _cold & distant_ then if he's in good mood he turns into _playful & fun_ then into _crude & cheap!_

"Elena, are you listening to me?" Kat shouts and I turn my full attention towards her instead of reminiscing about my Boss. "Come on say him you're sick or something. We rarely get to spend time with each other except our house and once I start interning under Dr. Shawn Avery, we won't even get to see each other much." She gives me her puppy dog look, trying her best to convince me but she doesn't know that I've no choice in this respect. If it were up to me, I would be sleeping till noon, instead of facing that Salvatore, early Sunday morning.

"I know and I requested him for any other day but apparently due to some impromptu meeting on Monday that work has to done tomorrow itself. I'm learning under him Kat and if I give excuse such a falling sick, it won't leave a good impression." I state as a matter of fact "Worse is that my work load has been increased for four days, since I convinced him to grant a fellow employee a leave to meet her sister and her twins."

"I hate that Boss of yours. Even Satan would be kinder than him. I don't know why every person above fifty starts getting grouchy and bitchy; I bet his old ass would retire soon." Kat hisses

Retire? Damon Salvatore is fine ass specimen of youth. Why did Kat mistake him for old? Did I ever imply anything as such? "Um…Damon's not old, at least not that old. He might be in his late twenties." I correct her and feel my phone vibrate in my hand. I unlock my phone and see it's from Mr. Salvatore.

I open the message and can't help a smile from forming on my face.

 _Gilbert,_

 _Don't forget that you'll be having the additional pleasure to meet me on Sunday i.e. tomorrow. Get your cute butt at 7 AM sharp.  
I did admire your confidence when you stood up to me, for someone else. Got to admit, no matter how prissy you may be but you got guts._

 _Don't bother for packing food; it'll be on me, since Sunday isn't your working day. Wear casuals ;)_

 _P.S. Thank you for looking after Aria._ _ **You're now her favorite person :)**_

 _P.S.S. You'll have to tell me what you did to Aria since I'm no more her favorite person._

 _-The face you'll be seeing tomorrow as well  
Damon Salvatore_

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and look up to see Kat grinning at me. "Which hot guy's text is making you blush?"

"Damon Salvatore"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere again…**_

Damon Salvatore is going to be surprised by the impromptu visit of the Environmental Activists Group (EAG) on Monday. He wouldn't be prepared with the final development designs and plans which will make him an ass in front of his whole staff and will be ridiculed. He wouldn't even know who invited the EAG so early for the meeting; No one will doubt it was her.

This is a small punishment and the beginning of her revenge. Sooner by the events of sabotage and his bad timing, he will be ruined little by little and then, in one fell swoop; he will be getting ready for his jail time.

Damon Salvatore has to pay for what his family did to hers; Betrayed their trust and didn't support them in their times of need. Her family had no roof over her head; they barely managed to survive in meager meals and money. While her family was struggling to survive, his family was thriving on wealth and luxury. He will know what it feels to be deprived and poor with nothing…not even his loved ones. She'll make his family beg on streets while he faces his Prison Time for a crime he never committed.

This thought made her the happiest she has ever been, even the thought of him in ruins, makes her day. She cannot wait for that day to come, so that she can marvel at her abilities and make her family proud. The Damon Salvatore, everyone looks up at, will the same everyone will spit at, and the best is no one, _not a single soul_ will be able track and blame her.

Revenge will be served and it will be after draining Damon Salvatore and his family of everything. She gives a devilish laugh and spins on her chair, not being able to contain her joy. _Little did she know that her first plan would fail._

A man enters the room and gives a smile and questions the woman who's still spinning in her chair and looking up at the roof. "Sunny darling, what got you in such a good mood?" His rough and sleek voice halted her movements and she turned to look at her man.

"It has begun" she mentions with an evil glint in her eyes. Her insides were exploding with the excitement for the storm that they'll levy on Damon Salvatore.

* * *

 **Elena doesn't know Stefan or the fact that he's Damon's brother. Stefan knows her, as he went through her resume and did a background check on her through his man before appointing her.**

 **The lady- Sunny, doesn't know that Stefan already informed Damon about EAG's arrival. How did Stefan know? It'll be known soon.**

 **Next Chapter will contain quite a few revelations and Delena time. ;)**

Reason for slower updates is that I'm a Student; attending class which is about 7-8 hours long, then after reaching home I've to help my Mum in household chores, do assignments and study for tests. After all this, I'm left exhausted and in dire need of sleep.  
Writing needs a clear head and also lots of energy in my case. I write when I get holidays and breaks. I always try to update as soon as possible.  
Thank you so much for waiting for update, reading my story and leaving beautiful reviews, which are the main reason for my motivation as well as the encouragement from other writers whom I got a pleasure to know through this fandom.

 **Thank you** _ **deepwater1978, scarlett2112, delenadreams**_ **and** _ **Salvatoreboys4ever**_ **for your constant support and amazing Delena stories which motivated me to write one of my own.**

 **Sorry for such long writer's note.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	11. Let Me Make You Feel, My Darling!

**Chapter 10- Let Me Make You Feel, My Darling!**

* * *

" _ **Like the tiny spark of fire that consumes a forest,  
the spark of love is all you need to experience love in its  
full power and glory, in all its aspects, earthly and divine."  
\- Deepak Chopra.**_

* * *

It's already seven and I'm supposed to be with Mr. Salvatore now but I'm still standing in the front of my house looking at my car which has three busted tyres. I remember fairly well that my Car was in fine condition yesterday when I drove home. How come all of sudden, the tyres are busted and that too, three of them, all together?

This is definitely done by someone. Our neighborhood kids are decent enough, to not participate in such destructive activities. _Then who and why my car?_ I examine my car for one last time before deciding to leave for work since I'm already late and Mr. Salvatore is going to get my ass for not being punctual.

Kat left yesterday night to her friend's place, So her car isn't available too. I've no other choice left than walking all the way to Salvatore Inc. With no other option in hand, I decide to message the details regarding the car to Kat so that she can get the tyres replaced.

I walk outside my house and notice Mason Lockwood; standing leaning against his car and waving at me. _What is he doing here?_ Mason dated Katherine for brief period but they ended on a bad note and it has been like, two years after their breakup, since I last saw Mason and since then he hasn't even bothered to acknowledge us. _Not that I'm complaining_. It's good this way because he won't even smile at you, without a motive behind it.

Mason crosses the road, rushing towards me and greets me with a polite smile. I hope he doesn't expect me to set him up with Kat, after what went down last time. I never liked them together and it was a terrible match. Even my Dad disagreed with Mason and her dating. _Noting the fact, that my Dad rarely agrees with me._

Mason flashes his phony smile and asks, "Hey Elena; Can we talk?"

I look at my watch and see it's ten past seven already and I don't have time to entertain this fool early in the morning. "I'm sorry Mason but I really need to reach for work on time; I'm already late. May be later?" I reply, knowing well enough that even later on I won't entertain him.

He doesn't seem disappointed. "Oh don't worry. I'll drop you off at your work." He suggests with the same phony smile and fake genuineness.

 _Really! Why is he so generous?_ I really do need a lift and as far as Mason goes, he's decent enough. _Should I take up on his offer?_ I'll be reaching in fifteen minutes and wouldn't need to walk all the way. Saying straight up yes would seem too desperate.

"I don't want to burden you." I answer hesitatingly because Mason and I never had cordial relations, not even when he dated Kat. So, jumping on his offer to drop me off at work seems kind of cheap to me.

"Come on, Elena. You're not a burden." I mentally roll my eyes at his statement. "This way I can talk to you on the way to Salvatore Inc., its win-win" He suggests with his charming smile and a wink. _Ugh!_ Does he think that makes him charming? He needs to learn something from Damon.

I agree and exhale in relief knowing that I'll be reaching before seven-thirty. Mr. Salvatore won't say much since today is Sunday and my day off and **yet** I'm working for him. But still, I'm quite worried as I've seen him bashing few of his employees over abysmal things and trust me it's not a good sight to even witness, forget being targeted at.

I get seated inside Mason's car and click in the seatbelt. _Safety first._ I look at Mason and give him a grateful smile and thank him which he brushes off as insignificant. I'm sure what he wants to talk about would be quite significant for him, not so much for me.

As soon as he starts driving he clears his throat and gets back at his talk. "Elena well congratulations on starting for Salvatore's. I must say you really bagged a great deal working with such a reputed Company."

I know Mason isn't the one to praise or do good deed for someone without expecting anything in return. _He's a greedy man_. I cannot be rude to him since he's driving me to my work. So, I politely thank him and wait for his further response.

Without wasting even a minute he adds, "I'll get straight to the point. I'm offering you a whopping deal for something in return."

Of course, I knew he doesn't have any selfless bone in him. Working for Media has ruined him even more. To play along I question him feigning interest though suspicious about his deal. "What sort of deal?"

"To work for me; I'll pay you thrice the amount what Salvatore pays." He declares with utmost confidence.

 _What!_ Has he lost his mind? Why does he want me to work for him? When Kat asked him to place me somewhere he was reluctant and avoided our calls. Now he offers me a deal. I don't need it; I've a better job now. "No thanks; I already have a job." I assert with a scoff.

"I know. You're getting this deal because of your job." He mentions and I look at him puzzled and to clear my confusion he continues, "Tyler mentioned me that you work under Damon Salvatore and you're placed under DLP."

"So?" I scorn, cocking my one brow. Where is he getting on with this? I regret getting in his car; it would've been better if I walked all the way to work.

"I'm offering you thrice the amount if you give me all the juicy bits and various other happenings inside Salvatore Inc., especially under DLP. No one… I mean no one knows what's going on around the CEO issue and DLP stuff. If you work for me, I'll grace you with various benefits." He elaborates trying to lure me in with these various benefits.

He simply needs favors and is labeling them as deals which will profit _only him_. By this he proved that he's nothing but stupid if he thinks I'll be interested in such shady deals. "This is what you wanted to talk to me? Then, you've wasted your _useless_ time." I sneer with disdain. What the hell does he think of himself! Unlike him, I'm loyal to my employers and won't sell them out for few bucks.

He doesn't back down and tries to convince me one more time with even more confidence which borders on desperation according to me. "Nothing is a waste of time Elena. It's a win-win situation. You have a chance to earn easy money and good name in Journalism."

"Bullshit! You don't have anything to taint his image because Damon's personal life is closed off and also he wouldn't entertain such cheap and lowlife people like you. I'm not the one to betray, Mason. Also, I've signed NDA concealing and binding my secrecy to Damon Salvatore. So, Don't – Waste – Your – Time!" I snap losing my temper, the pitch of my voice so high that he actually gets shook by it.

We reach my destination and I cannot be more grateful at the timing, eager and relieved to leave his presence. But before I get out of his car, he adds. "My offer is still available. If you later on realize to take up on it." He finishes and offers me his card but I shut the door on his face and leave without a backward glance. _Asshat!_

* * *

We've been working continuously for five hours and I'm tired as well as hungry. I barely can concentrate on anything with my hunger demanding all my attention. Everyone is working with utmost seriousness and concentration; it feels stupid to even ask for a lunch break. I didn't even carry something to eat since Mr. Salvatore offered to treat me.

I turn and see Mr. Salvatore and Enzo busy in finalizing the plans and the whole environment was heated with serious discussions going on. Mr. Salvatore is burning both the ends of the candle while Enzo just like him was agitated and getting over the plans.

"I need those maps from 1864 and these aren't the one. I can't order a plan for construction without knowing the base of those hills." Mr. Salvatore shouts at Liv Parker who's working under this project with us. I pity her that she's on the receiving end of his wrath for not providing maps on time even though I informed Liv beforehand.

Enzo interrupts after observing those maps and holding them out for Mr. Salvatore to look. "These are from 1920 and are said to be the oldest. What crap!"

Mr. Salvatore looks at those maps and various others trying to brainstorm a way out but coming up with nothing. He gives a look to Enzo, but he disappoints him even more by adding, "Until I know, I can't finalize Damon. I don't want Salvatore Inc. to get charged with court case and fines from EAG"

Mr. Salvatore huffs and runs his hand through his messy hairs which were neatly set until he constantly started running his hand through them due to the stress and pressure to complete the work today itself.

He looks at his watch and announces everyone to take lunch break. This lifts up my mood as I was ravenous and if this announcement weren't made I would've eaten Mr. Salvatore and filled my appetite. Though, I'm sure he would taste mighty fine.

"Gilbert" He calls me from his space on desk. "There's an Italian Eatery down the road; would you like to try that?" he questions as soon as everyone leaves while I was arranging and folding all the spread files neatly into a corner.

I give him a nod trying to suppress my excitement to finally have some tasty Italian food in my tummy. He gives a grin in return, for the first time today. The seriousness and urgency of today's work had made everyone's mood grim. Glad to be freed from that and have some leisure time.

After a short walk of about fifteen minutes from the site, we reach the small woodsy and old architecture build Italian Restaurant name **_NONNA IN CUCINA_** ; I don't know what it means but Mr. Salvatore surely knows this place since he located this near the woods.

We get inside and the place is nothing luxurious or classy but homey and warm and I immediately like it. There were only four-five tables and everything in the interior was made from bricks and wood. The delicious scent of Italian herbs and tomato was in the air; this made my stomach grumble in protest _as why wasn't it being fed despite the alluring smell_. Mr. Salvatore turned to give me a faint smile and pulled a chair for me to sit down and then got seated himself.

"You should've told me you were hungry." He told giving a pointed look and I felt blush cover my cheeks because he heard the grumble in my stomach. "I would've taken a lunch break sooner. Next time don't feel shy to raise such concern if I forget." He chastises and finishes with a loving smile.

It always makes me wonder that how quickly his moods and disposition change. "I didn't want to disturb. Everyone was working hard and concentrating on finishing up the work quickly." I explain guiltily. His care and concern towards me was the last thing I expected today.

"It doesn't matter even if I'm engrossed deep in work, if you are hungry, you just need to remind me, _Elena_ " he states with full sincerity and finishes with saying my name like a melody.

He always addresses me by my surname and listening him say my name like that made something flip in me. His eyes were warm and exhibited genuine concern. I prefer him more like this, caring and genuine; all his walls down and true self exposed. He rarely ever shows his true feelings or thoughts. I've seen him work and take firm decisions with no trace of emotions and utmost professionalism; like today, even though he's stressed and agitated, it isn't noticed in his face that easily.

"Damon, il mio ragazzo" A woman with heavy Italian accent abruptly shouts near our table; making me jump in surprise.

I turn and see a plump woman in her late fifties with pale skin and dark hair, pull Mr. Salvatore in an impromptu hug. Even more surprising is that he recognises this woman and embraces her with same excitement.

"Dona, Come stai?" Mr. Salvatore mentions to that woman with a huge smile on his face.

I watch them converse in a language which I don't know for sure to be Italian. It seems like Mr. Salvatore frequents this place as they know each other quite well with the way they're talking as if they're some long lost friends while I idly sit and stare at them.

After done with their meet & greet that lady notices me and gives me her huge smile and pulls me off chair, almost making me stumble and fall over her, she hugs me so tight that it constricts my breathing and then pulls back to look at me closely and mutters, "Bell'Angelo" then kisses my forehead. I stare at her clueless and look at Damon for some answer.

She turns to look at Mr. Salvatore and mentions quite proudly, "hai una bella moglie." And I see a hue of red cover his cheeks and he looks down shyly, scratching his scalp from his finger which he usually does when he's out of his element.

I'm curious to know what this woman said to Mr. Salvatore that he's blushing. It's then I decide to break the langauage barrier and interrupt, "I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're saying." I mutter with a smile and confusion etched on my face.

That lady looks at me guiltly and states, "Sorry caro, I'm Dona. This is my restaurant."she waves her hand around the small homey place, quite proud of her achievement and I give her a smile and she continues, "I was just saying Damon, that how beautiful his wife is..."

 _What!_ Mr. Salvatore is a married man and I thought he was gay? I knew there has to be something wrong in my assumption.

"You're so beautiful caro. You both are a match made in heaven." She gushes with happiness looking at both Mr. Salvatore and I dearly. "I thought this ragazzo will never settle down. He's little mischevious but you'll hold him down good." She takes my hand and places it in Damon's and I can't help but feel the same sense of warmth flood through my whole body, whenever we touch. A little touch from this man makes me feel something, I've never felt before.

"Last time he came here, he told me about his engagement and now he got you." She mentions looking at both of us lovingly. She gives our hands squeeze then gives us menu and leaves us to decide on some dish.

After the revelations from Dona, there's an awkward silence filling on our table and I can't decide whether I should question Mr. Salvatore about it or not; if yes then what should I even ask? I mean is he engaged or married? Because if he's then there's no mention about it on tabloids as he was recognized as _'The Most Desirable Bachelor'_. All of this is so confusing; I mean did his engagement break? This isn't a polite conversation topic which you can casually question someone.

I look at Mr. Salvatore and his gaze is focused on something out of the window. "You're thinking quite loudly. Go ahead and purge." He comments and turns his gaze towards me, placing his hand on the table and I notice that there's no wedding band on his finger. His expression is stoic and his walls are up like he's bracing himself for a blow.

"No matter how much curious I may be but it's none of my business. I don't know what happened in your personal life but I'm sorry that you went through that since she mistook me for your wife. You don't have to be ashamed of who you are." I state with complete genuineness, suppressing my curiosity.

He looks quite shocked, not expecting me to be so nonchalant about this, though he looks a bit relieved from my comment. I don't mention anything further; if he feels comfortable he will share. I shouldn't pry in his personal life. I would feel violated too if someone would poke their nose in my past. Some boundaries should be respected.

He doesn't mention anything further on this topic and I'm bit disappointed; I wanted to know what happened to him. Is this the reason he's so cold and rude? I want to know everything about him including his likes, dislikes, hobbies, interests, even the most boring and minuscule of detail; I would want to be his confidante with whom he shares his deepest fears and pain. But I know I'm getting way too ahead of myself here. We barely know each other and he's my Boss not a friend.

"What would you like to eat?" He questions breaking the insufferable silence and I smile at him. "Everything here is delicious." He claims. His voice a bit upbeat and I'm confused at his sudden change of mood but mention nothing about it. _Bipolar!_ I don't want to go back to that unbearable silence, so I welcome this change.

"I don't have much idea about Italian dishes that are listed here except Pizza and well Pasta…I don't know what this place's name even means! I sucked at learning languages. I wish I were more into it…" I answer looking through the menu trying to find out what to choose from various delectable items; unknown of his stare on me and my every little activity.

He laughs. Literally laughs at my response and I look at him puzzled. _What was so funny?_ I glare at him but he doesn't stop even then. I huff and slap the menu back on table. He can laugh all he wants but I wouldn't say this to him. It's better than his unreadable and pretentious façade. I rarely find him so free and happy and the way he's laughing makes my heart melt and love surge for him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing no matter how cute and funny you look while mumbling to yourself." My heart flutters at his words but I still glare at him and give him a look of indifference.

He continues with a chuckle, "This place's name is in Italian, it means _Grandmother in the kitchen_. If you want I can place order for you; just say what you're allergic to or don't want in your meals."

"You know Italian! Oh yea, Salvatore is an Italian surname…I mean… of course you do, since you were conversing with Dona." _Think well before you speak, Elena_. He knows Italian. Why wouldn't he when he's Italian. "About that, what did she say to me when she kissed my forehead?" I question him curious to know what was all that about.

He chuckles and shakes his head in amusement and answers, "Well, since now you know about my lineage; it wouldn't confuse you further. Bell'Angelo means beautiful angel in Italian." He comments and continues, "Which you definitely are…" He whispers in a husky voice, looking at me in what I think is wonder and pure admiration. What I wouldn't give, to forever be on the receiving end of this look.

I break our stare and clear my throat, uncomfortable with his unrelenting gaze. "Yes, you can order for me since I don't know much about here. Just make sure it doesn't have pickles; I don't like them" I quip breaking his reverie.

He runs a hand through his hair and looks at me suspiciously making a weird face. "You don't like pickles; what's wrong with you?"

* * *

 _ **Few hours later, someone from the team of DLP…**_

He couldn't believe that Salvatore knew about EAG meeting. Sunny would be so disappointed and she'll skewer him like a kebab for getting wrong information. Watching that Salvatore and his stupid minions working on the site of Dunham Lake on _a Sunday_ was a shock.

Salvatore is a workaholic and devotes all his time to work but making his small brained employees work for him on Sunday too? _That's a new level of dedication!_

This isn't his concern how Salvatore makes his employees work but how the hell Salvatore knew about EAG meeting?He will have to call Sunny, to inform her about the change in plans, more like _fail in plan_.

He calls her, praying to the almighty to safeguard his soul. He was never religious but such situations make him a good Christian Boy since Sunny isn't a mentally stable woman.

" _What!"_ She screeches on phone already pissed without hearing the bad news; which got him even more anxious.

"Salvatore is here and riding everyone's ass to work and complete the plans today itself." He informs in steady and firm voice albeit a bit scared but trying to hide it well.

" _No!"_ She screams and the phone slips from his hand. He knows what he's doing taking the help of the psychotic duo, well aware that they're insane and cannot be trusted. But no one is better than them to have the connections and power to avenge Salvatore.

"What do you want me to do?" he questions even though he knew he cannot do much but still he has to show off his loyalty to her; if he wishes to remain in her good grades.

" _Go to hell, you good for nothing piece of shit!"_ She hisses and he cowers from the pitch of her voice. Damn psychotic bitches! _"I'll take care of it and you better run out of the site before you get beaten down along with that Salvatore."_ She warns and her voice holds the same grim and evil tenacity. She disconnects the call leaving him puzzled over her last statement.

After a while, he sees a group of men who had their face covered with black cloth and had a weird jute bag with each of them; dragging it as if it were filled with rocks. Those strange group of men started hiding themselves out of the sight of anyone. They did nothing except waiting and so he sat there observing what those people were up to.

After a while, he saw a brunette come out from Salvatore's Cabin and the strange group of men gave each other some signal and reached for their huge jute bags and got out few big stones. _Stones!_ He couldn't fathom why would they carry a bag filled with stones?

His query was soon answered as they aimed their stones near that Brunette, not exactly hitting her but pelting stones near to her. _Are they crazy?_ What the hell were these men doing? That brunette was screaming as a man grabbed her and was forcefully pulling her away. Her screams got others attention and other employees were running out and trying to get her free but those men pelted stones at them; some of the employees getting hit.

It was then he knew; this isn't some protest by locals but ordered by Sunny. He fled from the site to avoid getting pulled into chaos or hit by a stone.

* * *

Hearing Elena's screams, and sounds of shattering windows and chaos got him to rush out to check is she's alright. As soon as he rushed out, he saw locals pelting stones and damaging the property.

One man was pulling Elena forcefully. His blood boiled at that sight; how dare a filthy man laid filthy hands on _his_ Elena. He clenched his fists in pure rage and rushed ahead. He caught hold of that man trying to grope _his_ Elena. He punched him square in the jaw and kept on pounding his fists on his face and nose; that man's blood sputtering on his fists and before he could lay other deadly punch, a stone hit his head, making him lose his balance and clutch his head because of the pain and blurry vision.

He fell on his knees and he saw a blur of brown hair in front of him pulling him away before one more stone could struck his head. She was caressing his face with utmost gentleness and pulling his hands away from wound and covering it with her soft hands. She ordered someone to help him up while she pushed his hair back from his forehead.

She bent down and then he saw her eyes filled with tears. He didn't want her to cry; he wanted to wipe those tears away but he was so dazed that he couldn't even figure out for his life what exactly was going on.

"Damon, look at me. Can you hear me?" Her voice hoarse filled with worry.

He shook his head in affirmation, feeling even dizzier and felt someone help him up and take him inside the cabin; all the while his hand clutched with Elena's little hand. He held her soft hand firmly, not wanting to part from her warmth and soothing presence. Elena pushed him to sit on the sofa and placed a bag of frozen peas on his wound.

"Shit!" He hissed from the pain but when he looked up at Elena she had dried trails of tears which ran down her cheeks. He could care less about himself. He just wanted to know if she was alright after that creep was holding her hands and pulling her forcefully. Even the thought of someone harming her made him filled with pure rage and he clenched his fists not realizing they were swollen, from beating that bastard to almost pulp.

He winced from the pain and Elena turned her concentration to his swollen bloodied fists. She gasped at the blue and red hands which looked quite scary to be honest. To lighten up the mood, he bragged, "You should've seen the other guy. He was–" but she cut him through.

"Yes, I did see the other man whose face was covered with blood while you kept on punching him, despite me screaming not too." She snapped enraged. "Are you insane? Have you no care for yourself? You scared me to death when I saw you bleeding from your forehead." She sobbed but maintained her anger. "Of course you could care less for your sorry ass. _Idiot_." She scoffs clearly disapproving of his behavior.

Any other woman would be impressed on the caveman behavior of a guy for protecting her. But Elena Gilbert? Not so much.

"Elena" He whispers her name with such affection trying to ease her woes.

"Shut Up. Don't use your blue-blue eyes on me." She snapped and he decided it was wise to shut his mouth, before he further enrages the Lioness.

Though, he clearly heard her praising his eyes. He smiled at her despite her rage knowing that she cares for him. He never had a person caring for him like this nor did he let anyone baby him. It felt wonderful to be honest and he was willing to be wounded just to have her attention on him.

Soon a Doctor was called by Elena, who cleaned and bandaged Damon's wounds and gave him an injection to protect from infection. He was suggested few medications to relieve his pain. It wasn't big injury by any means but just a little bloody. But Elena wanted a thorough examination to know if he was fit and fine.

Elena looked at him and sighed in relief that he was alright and patched up. She couldn't remove the sight from her mind which she witnessed today. First, Damon beating the crap out of that man. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him lose his cool and bashing that man not even stopping when she was telling him to. Then, the sight of him bleeding and in agony. The scene clenched her heart; it felt as if she was the one who is feeling that pain and without thinking about anything she ran towards him to pull him away from another hit.

She studied one whole year in medicine and still the sight of blood makes her squeamish. She couldn't tolerate it then and cannot even now. She was terrified when she saw him bleeding and couldn't stop the tears from flowing down freely. She wouldn't want him to go through this because of her. She cared for him too much to let anything hurt him.

She looked up at Damon and cleared her throat catching his attention. There was no one in cabin apart from Damon and Elena. He had dismissed the doctor and other employees to have a moment with her alone.

"I'm sorry…." She whispered in breathy voice, embedded deep with emotions and looked at his hands which were bandaged and continued, "Why did you do that…You knew well enough that stones were being thrown at us from those crazy mob." She sobbed, tears running down her rosy cheeks.

He got up from his seat towards Elena, and cupped her face delicately with his hands tilting it up so that she meets his eyes. He wiped those tears that were running down her beautiful face, from his thumb and gave her a faint smile. He bent down to leave a wispy kiss on her forehead; trying his best to convey from his actions how thankful he is for having her.

Million thoughts were running in his mind but he couldn't even voice one. He felt something for this silly girl which was beyond him. _How to frame words about why he beat up a man for her?_ He never lost his cool like he did today. Beating a man down was so beneath him despite his temper issues. He didn't regret it one ounce and would gladly do a repeat of it, if ever any other person lays a hand or so much even looks at _his_ girl as such again. The protectiveness he felt for her, was at proximity today. He cared for her and wanted to keep her safe and secure. No one messes with people he loves. _That's all!_

She looked at him and all she saw was care and concern. All the thoughts about him being a selfish and cold man, faded away. The vulnerability she saw in his eyes the day he apologized to her was back, but this one was different. She saw a total different side to him today; one of a protective man and other of a caring soul. She never thought that this man was capable of such soft emotions. The way he wiped away her tears and held her face, did things to her body; she felt a sense of calm and warmth spread throughout her. She just wanted to hug him and feel even better but she knew it would not only be inappropriate as he's her Boss but also cheap to cling to a man who wasn't her husband or boyfriend.

Unbeknownst to them, a spectator was witnessing their personal moment and was way ahead in knowing and guessing their feelings better than they did themselves. But he wouldn't jump to conclusion; he would rather test and observe them before finally conveying this to Shane. It's time that Salvatore starts to have a weakness too. It's always easy to lure the fish with bait and _damn well_ he wants that brunette to be Damon Salvatore's bait thereby being his weakness.

* * *

After today's ordeal and chaos, every employee was sent home for their safety even though the development plan wasn't finalized. Mr. Salvatore was calling and talking to Klaus, his lawyer and many other people informing about today's incident. He was still in sour mood and vexed. Though he was not in pain and was having no signs of injury beyond the visible one's, he still needed rest.

Luckily everyone else wasn't hurt much from this incident. The only issue was that those people fled away before the cops could catch them or question them.

Enzo enters the cabin with a bandaged arm as even he was bruised. His face contorts in all forms of displeasure and tiredness. "It wasn't done by locals" He declares breaking the silence and continues, "I saw those men with bag full of stones and face covered with some cloth. They were prepared for this, Damon. No one outside DLP team knew about our decision to work on Sunday."

This means, it was sabotage and not a protest by the locals against development. Tyler was right that DLP is a hot ground for politics. _What if someone was seriously injured?_ How can people stoop so low for their own advantage not caring for someone's life!

Mr. Salvatore considers over Enzo's information and spoke. "I know. Locals wouldn't stoop this low to target a woman and treat her poorly." He asserts looking at me and continues smoothly, "I received a tip, months ago about there being a rat inside DLP. This incident confirms my doubt."

Enzo nods in understanding after absorbing new information. "Damon about EAG–"

Mr. Salvatore cuts him off and states. "Don't worry about EAG. This news of protest was captured by some reporter and is doing rounds of media. Also, Stefan had a talk with EAG over this and stated this life threatening, granting us extension." After listening to him, Enzo and I exhale in relief knowing we have more time in our hands.

Mr. Salvatore turns to look at me, then faces Enzo and speaks, "Few of our cops will bash random locals to set them straight thereby giving out a clear message that such incidents are not taken lightly by Salvatore's. There would be no repeat of this, ever"

I'm appalled by Mr. Salvatore's revelations and decide to interrupt. "This is wrong!" I counter. Mr. Salvatore and Enzo both turn to looks at me and I continue, "You know that locals have no hand in this then why they should face consequences of the act they didn't do." I assert disturbed even by the thought of an innocent person being harassed and beaten.

Mr. Salvatore rolls his eyes and rubs his forehead and asks Enzo to excuse us. "You were attacked. God forbid if that stone was aimed at you instead of me. I would've ripped them apart." He argues, his voice threatening which leaves no doubt that he would've done that.

"I wasn't and you weren't attacked by those poor people." I counter and move towards him and hold his hand in mine, trying to get to him that what he is doing isn't just unethical but also unfair to them.

I stroke my thumb softly over his hand and cup his jaw lovingly from my other hand and explain. "You need the support of locals if you wish to further pursue working here. If such incidents happen in future, these locals will come in support of you. Rather than targeting them, come forward and ask for their protection. This will raise your respect in their eyes."

He looks into my eyes and the corners of his lips lift in a soft smile. "You're a wise woman Miss. Gilbert." He comments

I blush and try to pull my hands away, but he holds it even firmly. He focuses his gaze on our joined hand and then looks up at me and leans forward to place his forehead against mine. His warm breath against my cheeks raises chill bumps all over my skin and I suppress a moan. I try my best to control the _flippy-floppy_ things which are wild in my belly. My whole body is strumming with renewed energy just by his proximity and this inmate moment.

"Not only this; no one deserves to be punished for a crime they didn't commit." I whisper holding his gaze and in that moment something shifts, forever changing our equation.

* * *

I get inside Mr. Salvatore's car not realizing where I'm sitting and push myself back only to come in contact with not a soft cushion of seat but a hard male chest and muscular thighs beneath me. _Oh No!_

Damon's breath touches my neck and I freeze, he comes close to my ear and whispers, "Miss Gilbert, I didn't knew you were so eager and naughty" and brushes his hand down the length of my arms and continues, "Otherwise, I would've pulled you into cabin's bedroom with me" and gives a throaty chuckle.

I abruptly get up from his lap, hitting my head on the side handle of the car with a _thump_ and fall back down on his lap, again. He holds me down and pulls my hand away from my head and examines the spot that has hit. He rubs the sore spot, all the while, I'm seated on his lap and my cheeks are red with embarrassment as well as his near presence which is burning me up. The heat is radiating off him in waves and I can feel them till my core.

"Don't worry. Let me apply some pressure so you don't get a goose egg on your head." He pushes his palm against the sore spot and I yelp. _It hurts…_ but the way his left hand rubs my back, makes me feel comforted and adored. _Oh dear!_ I don't wish to leave his presence. I love the attention he's showering upon me.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt too much? I shouldn't have surprised you like that…" he mumbles guiltily and I don't look at his face fearing the reaction of not him but mine. I wouldn't want to do anything stupid that could jeopardize our new understanding and friendship.

I shift on his lap to get my heel out which is twisted under the seat but he holds me down, halting any further movements and whispers in a throaty voice, "I'm still a man, Elena. Rubbing yourself on me is going to give a reaction." And I feel the reaction he was talking about, poking me.

Unlike before I lift myself carefully from his lap and sit down beside him. Not daring to look towards him, as my face is surely a deep shade of scarlet. This is the new level of embarrassment and sweet agony even for today; that I would've never expected to cross with my Boss. Though, I'm sure that we've crossed all the limits of professionalism today but I wouldn't dare defy them further. I miss the feeling of being seated on his lap. _Stop it, Elena. What the hell are you even doing? What's wrong with you!_ I chastise myself for having such wrong and inappropriate thoughts.

He pushes a button and the partition in the car is pulled down. "Mr. Letterman, change of route. We'll be going to Mrs. Flowers" he informs his driver, who may be around fifty-five with salt-pepper hair. Mr. Letterman gives a nod and Damon pushes the button to pull up the partition.

Damon turns to look at me and gives a wink. "Let's get you an ice-cream Miss. Gilbert. I've heard from my mother it soothes the boo-boo." He chirps with a naughty grin and I chuckle. Did Damon Salvatore really say _boo-boo_? He's so cute and adorable.

"Does it still hurt?" he questions with concerned eyes.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. You don't need to buy an ice-cream for me" I protest. Even though he's being so kind and caring I'll have to keep in mind that he's my Boss and today's situations have already been uncomfortable enough that I don't need more to add on to that list.

"No. We're eating ice-cream and that's final unless you're lactose intolerant or one of those women who don't want to add calories. Plus we're twining, getting hit on head and all" He retorts raising his brow playfully and pointing at the bandage to the side of his head.

I look at him and smile. His walls are down and he's free from all his worries and wouldn't want anything more than to spend more time with him. It's around him that I'm uninhibited. He's an attractive man with a depth which lures me even more but I'll have to remember that he'll never be interested in an ordinary girl like me. I shouldn't delude myself into thinking of something that will never happen.

I agree _not so reluctantly_ , suppressing my excitement to be in his presence some more. He's being so sweet and today there's a different side of him being showcased. I don't want to ruin this moment. He gives me a smile of thousand megawatts which makes my heart skip a beat. _This man is bad for the heart, I'm sure!_ Who knew that Damon Salvatore isn't as arrogant and ruthless as he exhibits?

Unlike the morning, we talk and laugh on the drive to the ice-cream shop. I got to know that he's an adventurous person and have done river rafting, horse riding and even bungee jumping. He has been on many trips with his friends to many countries and he lives life on the edge.

What surprises me is that he's so different from the Damon Salvatore I read about or heard from Tyler or in media. Nowhere there's a mention about his adventurous side or that fact that he was a trouble maker and a reputed bad boy who wore black leather jackets in school and college.

"A life without risk and danger is barely living. Everyone has a passion and thirst for something. What about you, Elena?" Damon questions, looking at me intently, expecting to hear some wild encounters like he did on his trips.

Unlike him, I never lived my life on the edge. I always planned and went ahead. I was one of those boring types who curled themselves with a book and were content in it. I disliked drinking and partying, so I seldom went with my friends to such places.

I've nothing to offer him that will capture his interest. That's more of Kat's department… partying, having fun, and having no care in the world and still being a Doctor, making daddy proud. _Living her life to the fullest!_

I try and think of any adventure I ever had but come up with none. I always felt so small in front of Kat due to her achievements and now even Damon. I guess, I barely live my life…

I clear my throat and push my hair behind my ears and turn to look at Damon, focusing on his crystal blue eyes and smile. "I never had one" and turn my gaze towards the view outside the window. I don't want to dwell on it and go back to my insecure self and have a meltdown in front of him.

* * *

" _I never had one"_ she states with a bittersweet smile and quickly turns her face towards the window.

Did I do something wrong? We were having a really good conversation when I decided it'll be a good chance to get to know her but her sudden change in mood and abrupt answer left me curious. I wasn't the one to give up. So I quickly question her, "What do you love to do, Elena?"

She turns and looks at me for few moments and starts telling with a huge grin on her face, definitely happy. "I love reading… I have read many books on adventure, mysteries and Romance."

Oh! She's one of those Romantic _I believe in never-ending fairy tale kind of love_ girl. I'm so out of my element in here. I barely know anything about love or romance. The romance in Bedroom is something I'm well acquainted with but I'm sure she isn't talking about _Fifty shades of Grey_ kind of romance but the Notebook or Disney one's.

I always distanced myself from such women knowing I've nothing to offer them but disappointment. They want everlasting and fulfilling love which is nothing more than a fantasy. How would I give a woman an everlasting love when I'm barely home and always engrossed in work? No matter how big of a liar Rose was; she told the only truth which I still agree that's _I'll never be able to keep a woman happy._

I laugh at the thought if Elena were the one I choose to settle down with; _Oh dear!_ Every day would be an adventure with this silly woman. She demanding my constant presence and grand romantic gestures whereas, I'll only be gracing her with huge gestures and lasting presence between the sheets. _That's all I'm capable of!_

She looks puzzled by my reaction; not knowing my crazy thoughts. "Girls who aren't into romantic sap are rare few on this earth. You're a typical crazy romantic girl who believes in everlasting love." I mock her but she takes it personally and it's quite late to realize my mistake and take back my words.

She furrows her brow and looks a bit mad and jabs, "What is wrong with that? Let me guess, you're one of those cynical assholes who don't believe in love and claim all nonsense but are dying inside for love and attention, but are too proud to admit it."

 _What!_ Where is this coming from? "I'm not pathetic to believe in all this crap, Miss. Gilbert and have no need for such crappy things in my more than perfect life. I'm mature and sensible; I can distinguish real from make believe" I assert knowing all too well that such things only exist in movies in books; not in real life.

"You mean I'm pathetic, immature and senseless?" She screeches. I counter knowing she's taking in wrong way, "I never said you're pathetic-" but she cuts me off, "I'm not mentally ill that I cannot distinguish real from fantasy. Jumping from hills doesn't make you brave and smartass. I don't need alcohol to have fun; I don't have a miserable life which can only be fun when I forget my problems with dousing copious amount of alcohol." She barks enraged.

"You need guts to do bungee jumping, river rafting… and alcohol lets you lose control and have fun. You're one of those control freaks who are worried if they get drunk they will get their prissy image rotten." I retort smugly knowing that I hit a nerve. Not realizing that I should probably shut my mouth and accept my defeat before her. My brain supports this decision while heart finds it to be irrational. I shut heart up and push him aside; it never did benefit to listen to it.

 _Have I ever accepted defeat_? No. But in some time I'll learn a valuable lesson that it's better to accept defeat than be targeted for no reason.

"I'm not a control freak–" she counters but I brush her off.

"Oh please, anyone can see that your life is boring as hell and your old school views sure as hell don't cater fun loving moments." I jeer still not realizing the grave mistake I'm making.

"How dare you!" She screams and pushes me roughly against the car door and I'm astonished by her strength and reaction. My eyes are wide as saucers and I look at her fuming and breathing heavily so close to me. Her cheeks and nose are red in rage and her knee so close to my crotch, just one kick and I'm dead; luckily she's clueless in the fit of her rage that she's straddling me.

Her proximity and anger are turning me on and all I want to do is kiss those red plump lips of her. Just a little tug and I can kiss her easily in one fell swoop. How soft they would be… _Divert your mind, Salvatore_. This isn't respectful.

To divert my mind, I turn my eyes down and I wish I didn't because the middle button of her silk blouse is open and I can clearly see the red lacy bra and not matter how much I try, I can't take my eyes off of the view _. Stop looking at her inappropriately_. Mom will be so ashamed at my behavior. Why am I thinking about Mom? _Disgusting!_

 _What am I doing and what is wrong with me?_

I was never the one to objectify women but today it seems to be adding on the list of _top disasters you can do in a day!_

I gulp. "Elena you need to-" I start but she cuts me off, not allowing me to let her know about the loose button of her blouse.

"My life isn't boring. There is no compulsion that I can have fun only by getting drunk off my ass and or being a Hobbit and get into some _fucking_ adventure." She hisses and her bosom heaving from anger. _She looks so hot!_ All I want to do is push her against the seat, trap her in my arms and kiss her relentlessly. _Have some control, Dammit!_

"Even though being in relationship, you say such crap about love? God only knows how your **boyfriend** puts up with you." She fumes and this snaps me out of my _not so appropriate_ thoughts regarding her.

 _Wait, what!_ Boyfriend? I'm not even in a relationship to begin with… that too with a man? What makes her think I'm gay? I'm sure there has been no such incident that would state otherwise. Is she going on spreading rumors about me? Such bullshit can cause a major loss to Salvatore Inc. leading our shares to drop and trash our image. This pisses me off… How dare she spew nonsense at my personal life!

I catch her wrists in both my hand and pull her so close that I can feel her bosom pressed against my chest and glare at her. Sudden movement causes her to yelp and she tries to pull free but I don't give her a chance.

"I'm not in any relationship and certainly not gay. If you don't believe my words then, I sure as hell can prove it you. Trust me I'll make it good and won't leave a doubt in your head about my sexuality." I assert and leave her hands not expecting a tight slap on my face which makes my face turn and before she could get off, I catch hold of her hands tightly again and she starts slamming her little fists against my chest cursing me.

"Leave me… let go off me…please, Damon" she fights against the hold and suddenly she starts crying which halts me, making me realize how wrong my words sound and the hold I've on her must implicate that I'm going to force myself upon her.

I curse under my breath and hug her to my chest until she stops fighting against me and whisper against her hair, "I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't realize what I was saying… I would never lay a hand on you, I swear to God. I never forced myself on any women nor will I, ever. I'm really sorry to scare you… I'm sorry, _darling_. I really am…" I hug her tight and she clutches my shirt in her fists, sniffing her nose.

I should think twice before I speak. I'm ashamed and disgusted with myself that I made her feel I could rape her just to prove my masculinity. Today itself, I swore I would protect her against any harm and what am I doing? Threatening her, that I could easily force her into submission! The implication itself enraging me. I feel nothing better than those cheap lowlifes who harass and abuse woman against their will.

The guilt is so over powering that I feel ashamed to meet her eyes. . I would make up for this mistake I did today. I should make her feel safe not threatened. I promise to myself that I would never make her feel threatened or beneath me ever again.

I rub her back in circular motion which soothes her and me… It makes me feel so complete to have her in my arms; as if she always belonged in here. Her breath turning normal and sniffles have stopped. Her head is resting in the nook of my neck and shoulder. Her breath is brushing on my skin making it tingle. Her one hand splayed on my chest and other on waist; the part where her hands rest is making my skin burn hot.

Holding her in my arms makes me feel something so deep and pure run through my veins, that I've no name for it. It sure as hell isn't _like_ and nothing like _lust_ , but something even better and more like content and peace. I feel something beyond like for her because god knows the moment she turned to look at me on her first day was the moment I felt some strings in my heart come alive.

I know I'm losing my professionalism around her but I can't help it when it comes to her. She's my kryptonite. And I'll readily let her destroy me, as long as she's with me, in my arms.

I look down at her and kiss her hair and mumble the apology again. She needs to know I didn't mean it in that way and I regret what I said. She pulls back, looks into my eyes and opens the car door and before I could stop her, she runs out of the car which is standing still for quite some time, into a bar.

I was about to follow her but stop on my track when I felt my phone ringing. _Damn!_ I get the phone out of my pocket and see my Private Investigator (PI) calling me. This gets me out of my crazy haze and I remember that I called Wes White, on my way back to dig everything and anything about that culprit and today's events.

Wes, my PI and has been working for me and Salvatore's since years. He can dig up even the most secretive and confidential records about anyone or anything. His loyalty and excellence has no match to any other PI because he's an ex-FBI. Of course, it comes at a price. He asks to be paid accordingly in big sums which I don't mind since money was never an issue with us Salvatore's.

I release a puff of air and calm myself before receiving the call. Hopefully he has something to offer and clear my doubts. I cannot keep on going like this with suspicion about how Elena was hired as well as those culprits involved in today's incident.

"Anything?" I question

" _Elena Gilbert's interesting"_ Wes replies.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter so far with 9k words. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Damon isn't all arrogant and tough as he seems to be and his vulnerability and insecurities will be slowly known.  
Whatever they felt for each other today was a result of little crisis. Otherwise, Damon isn't the man to get touchy feely with others. Even though both of them are faced with these new feelings, it will take time for them to act on it or even accept it.  
**

 **Also, Damon will later on talk to Elena about her assumption of him being gay. ;)**

 **Elena wasn't the aim of those goons sent by Sunny but Damon was. She had to make it look that locals were protesting and Damon specifically wasn't targeted but was hurt in chaos.**

 **About what happened between Damon and Rose, it will be made known soon; around or before the Ball mostly.**

 **This isn't the last of Mason that you'll be seeing.**

Below are the few Italian words used in this chapter that I translated through 'Google Translate'. Not sure if they're correct but stated them below to convey their meaning.

 _hai una bella moglie_ \- you have a beautiful wife

 _il mio ragazzo_ \- my boy

 _Come stai_ \- How are you

Next chapter will be continuation from where we left off and more of their bonding, feelings and them meeting new situations or people.

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	12. Intoxicating Me

**Chapter 11-** **Intoxicating Me**

* * *

" _ **It's this head over heels,  
Butterflies in your stomach,  
Dream about you day and night,  
Nothing's ever going to be the same  
kind of Love."**_

* * *

" _ **Anything?" I answer**_

" _ **Elena Gilbert's interesting" Wes replies**_

"What do you mean? Get to the point, I don't have time for fun & games" I snap frustrated as well as confused by his innuendo. Is she _good_ interesting or _bad_ interesting?

After huffing Wes gets to the point. _"She seems to be like any ordinary girl who grew up in good family and has good friends. Nothing much to be said here. I've mailed you her Personal Details. Though…"_ He answers quite quickly in a steady tone and pauses for the dramatic effect that the suspicious thing is about to be followed. If it weren't for his amazing abilities to dig and spy, I would've kicked his ass for such nonsense.

" _Though, only thing out of place is that she changed her major in between second year of her medical college. There was a scandal involved in that Medical College when she quit. One of the Medical Student did alterations with the results of a National Level Swimmer. Swimmer was about to be charged in case of doping but her results were tweaked and no substantive information could be achieved, so that Swimmer was left with just a warning."_ He informs with excitement dripping down his words.

"Do you have any idea who's that Swimmer or that Medicine Student and do they have anything to do with Elena?" I question completely ignoring his eagerness, hoping that may Elena be innocent in all this and her timing with that scandal may be just a coincidence.

" _Nothing about that Swimmer or Student can be found. But yeah that Swimmer was a female and belonged to some high status and rich society hence everything was hushed. Nothing connects with Elena…"_ He trails off hinting there's more to it.

"There is but, isn't it?" I ask hesitantly. I could feel my heart beat get erratic and palms getting clammy. _Not her…please not her._

" _She's daughter of Grayson Gilbert who's a reputed Cardiologist there and if anything could relate to her then I'm sure it wasn't made known."_ He finishes with a knowing tone; clearly stating that there are chances that Elena could be involved in the scandal but it was suppressed as her Father held a reputable position there.

"Wes, don't tell me you couldn't find out more about them… This isn't the reason I hire and pay you incredulous amount" I sneer making him know how pathetic all of this is. Since when does Wes doesn't have anything to offer for what I need? Never; Then why now?

" _I didn't yet, but it doesn't mean.. I won't. The concealed information will be known soon. There's going to be someone who'll open their mouth to stuff some green bills in it. But it will take some time."_ He states confidently, trusting his more than capable ways.

 _But, what about me?_ I no longer trust myself after today's debacle! This girl is not only distracting me but also making me do some seriously questionable stuff. She blocks my common sense. In her presence it's like the Damon Salvatore reputed for his tact and skills just vanishes and takes form of some street goon who beats up those people who mess up with their girl. The thing is, she's not even _my_ girl, for god sakes!

There has to be something that would calm my mind. "What about her connection with Branson's?" Yea, if she's related to Branson then there is no question about her honesty and work.

" _Jason Branson and Elena's Father have nothing to do with each other and their families have absolutely no connection."_ He adds in a desolate tone and this shatters all my hope.

Before I could stop myself to reconsider what I'm about to do, my temper gets the best of me. I kick the nearby trash can with all the force making it fly and hit another car with a loud bang. _Feels good but not better!_

"Well that doesn't solve anything!" I yell in rage. I need a distraction… bigger than my stack of bourbon which will not only soothe me mentally but also _physically_.

" _I know. As far as I've checked and dug there's nothing about Elena Gilbert that is conspicuous except for her sudden change of Major and Branson suggesting her."_ Wes adds quickly after hearing my frustrated tone and edgy attitude. He knows well that it's unwise to mess with me at this time.

"Everything you gave leads to nothing. _Fucking Nothing!_ My questions are still unanswered. What took you so much time then?" I hiss failing to keep my tone in check, not caring a penny who listens to me on street or the fact that Wes doesn't deserve to be on the receiving end of my temper.

" _It wasn't Elena Gilbert that took so much time but that culprit inside Salvatore Inc. did."_ He answers cautiously still uncertain about my reaction.

This diverts my attention. "What about it?" Well about time something useful happens today.

" _The culprit is someone that is from your family and by family, I mean including any of your close ones, who very well know what happens in Salvatore household and Business,_ _ **both**_ _!"_ He asserts with renewed confidence and assurance.

"How can you be so sure?" I demand knowing that Wes is a professional and not an idiot to make unrealistic and absurd claims; that too upon _my Family_. He knows it well enough that whenever it comes to my Family, I don't tolerate any bullshit. If they lay a finger against my Family, they lay a finger on Damon Salvatore. _As simple as that!_

" _Brady informed me about a call that Stefan received. It was about a reminder, regarding conformation of meeting on Monday. Brady told me Stefan was shocked to know that_ _ **you**_ _kept the meeting so early."_ Wesstates imminently, dubious himself, regarding the information.

"What! No, Stefan informed me about the meeting and I thought the date was set up by EAG?" I question baffled by his statement. There was no way I would've placed the meeting on Sunday knowing quite well that it has to take few more days for the finalization, since the maps from 1864 have vanished into thin air!

" _Apparently you're wrong. Someone either hacked or logged into one of your system software and set up a date with EAG or made a call on behalf of Salvatore Inc. To do this they need any of the Director's system code."_ Wes argues confirming his suspicion that the culprit might as well be from our trusted circle since no one has access to the passcode which is different for every Director.

"This isn't happening!" I mumble in disbelief, more to myself than him. I can't believe that anyone in my family would be doing this to us. I run my hand through my hair since there's no other trash can nearby and I already have wounded my fists to punch anymore, forget punching a wall.

Wes clears his throat, understanding my misplaced thoughts and foggy mind from today's events, that I'm not in any state to comprehend anything clearly. Regarding my condition well, he adds, _"The rat has started digging the hole and I'll need some more time to get the main culprit out. Don't stress upon it. I'll get the asshole and present it to you myself"_

"Wes, I don't have much time." I protest weakly, barely any energy left in me.

" _I know, Damon but trust me, taking rash decisions will lead to minions, not the Gru."_ Wes placates me sincerely. The amusing thing is how he knows about Despicable Me references.

"It's strange that a fifty something man like you watches animated movies like Despicable Me. This is where you've been concentrating on, instead of the work that I assigned you?" I question him mockingly, not being able to control the chuckle that leaves my mouth on the prospect of a serious and stern man like Wes watching cartoons!

" _You know the name too. So, you tell me?"_ Wes lamely counters

"I know because of Aria, she likes those yellow little things." I say defensively. "But this isn't important. I want to know Elena Gilbert better than she knows herself. So, you better get to it." I change the topic and get back on track since I needed to go after Elena who is in that bar and doing god knows what!

" _I will, don't worry."_ Wes asserts

"Good."

" _The thing is why are you interested in that girl?"_ Wes questions, his voice filled with amusement which makes me roll my eyes. He may be good at reading people but I'm not going to be his experiment.

"None of your business, Wes. Keep on looking for that medical scandal; in case you find something call me." I reply in a clipped tone reminding him that he better keep his curiosity to himself regarding my concern with Elena.

" _I know. Not my business. But make sure you don't lose your business because of her. A girl can do that to you."_ He mocks, giving a chuckle

"Whatever, You know me, I'm not a fool for love and there are plenty women to dazzle me for a night" I answer back smugly, though I'm no womanizer but I'm no saint either. I'm good at what I do may it be business or ladies.

" _Time will tell"_ he replies and then ends the call.

I ignore his reply and proceed to run after Elena. Hopefully she's not drunk and dancing atop the bar topless! Well that would be a sight to behold but on second thought she rather not flaunt herself in front of those jerks who will be piercing her with their dirty gazes. The thought itself gets my protective side on active mode, like it did just few hours ago. _Get a grip, Salvatore!_

I need to make sure that she knows I'm guilty for the words that made her feel so wrong. I will do everything in my power to apologize and make it up to her if she's still pissed at me. Well now thinking about it that she thought I was gay, is kind of amusing and funny to be true. I can't even fathom why would she think as such? Not able to hold my laughter on the thought of being assumed as gay got attention of a passersby who looks at me sympathetically, probably thinking that I'm gone cuckoo! Well he isn't wrong in this respect. Ever since I laid my eyes on Elena Gilbert, my brain has been singing melodies of her beauty and wits.

 _Shaking his head back and forth in amusement he enters the Bar which Elena entered minutes ago!_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile inside the bar…**_

Elena huffs and takes a seat at barstool. Leaning on the counter, she removes her heels that have been giving her pain and strain the whole day. She signals the bartender ordering a martini. She has been through so much today, making her tired and in dire need to relax and let go, so she needs a drink. Ironical, how she used to preach her friends about the ill effects of drinking and why alcohol shouldn't be used to relieve the stress and problems of the day. Well, she'll surely be trying out something new and this isn't a place she or any of her friends frequent, so no one would know. _If no one sees, it didn't happen._

The bartender places her martini and she quickly gulps it down her throat. _Worst decision ever!_ _After slapping her Boss!_ She coughs and wheezes immediately... trying not to choke on the bitter taste which should be sipped not gulped like water when thirsty. She really is pathetic as she doesn't even know much about drinks. Damon was just stating the fact and she got pissed on being face to face with her insecurities.

This day was disastrous in every way! It all started yesterday when Mr. Salvatore informed her to accompany him to Dunham Lake, spoiling her plans with Kat, leaving her furious. Kat was looking forward to spending quality time with her sister but it was a flop! All thanks to Damon Salvatore. He had to ruin this too!

Then, her tyres were busted and she had to take a ride from Mason who offered her a cheap deal thinking that she's dumb to be fooled by him and will betray her Employers. _Disgusting!_ If Mason wasn't related to Tyler then she would've kicked him where it hurts the most to any man; after all he left Kat stating he was bored from her _. Asshole_

The awkward moment, when Dona mentioned about Damon's engagement and congratulated her for her marriage with Damon. _Though, it would be amazing to have such hot mess to herself!_ It was going good before that bomb was dropped on them and after that Damon didn't even divulge anything about it, leaving her curiosity level high and dry!

How can she even forget the whole crazy mob pelting stones incident! That creep was trying to force her away from cabin and in that moment she was worried, worried for herself and had the fear of that man raping her. She didn't have any clue what was going around until Damon pulled her away from that creep and started punching him down even when that creep was covered in blood and barely able to fight back. She was worried that Damon would kill that creep and will have to face charges or even jail time because of her.

The moment when that stone struck Damon's head got her out of her haze and she quickly ran to get him away from being hurt even more. She couldn't stop the tears to run down the path from her eyes to her cheeks, dripping down onto _his_ neck. He wasn't coherent or able to form words but she saw enough in his eyes; the care, concern, worry and even relief, on seeing her alright.

When he held her face and wiped away her tears, she felt something warm flow inside her veins. She felt she was valued and her presence made a difference, a good difference like she was important. He made her feel special. In that moment she saw that side of him which he shields from everyone else. He was beyond furious on the prospect of someone hurting her. He was selfless and caring… not the selfish business tycoon who could care less for others. It was that exact moment which made her feel for him.

This was spoiled by her assumptions and insecurity. Her worst assumption by far, of him being gay. She should've known when she sat in his lap and he reacted to her presence or the tender way he was dealing with her. Come on, a man looking like a walking talking sex machine can never be gay! Only, if she weren't afraid to develop a crush on him and jumped to a conclusion which made her feel that it would maintain distance between her and Damon. The moment gay word spewed out of her mouth, she regretted it and now was embarrassed beyond belief. If she could she would dig a hole and hide her face in it like an ostrich.

To top it with even more spice and fun, she slapped him appalled by his words and also started crying fearing he would rape her. _Face palm!_ She over reacted after the events took place today and assumed a man in his position, who can get any model or actress to bed would even think to sleep with her, much less rape her. What sort of rubbish and fantasies is she concocting in her idle mind?

Damon was apologizing to her and begging her to forgive him, for what he said. Rubbing her back in soothing circles, he did his best to comfort her. The love and adoration she felt in those few minutes in his arms, she never felt in her twenty five years of boring and mundane existence.

She was ashamed, embarrassed and above all felt stupid for her behavior today. She knew he would fire her ass for slapping him as well as treating him like a lowlife than a billionaire business hotshot! She covered her face with her palms in disdain, making a fool out of herself and destroying the amazing opportunity she landed in. _What the hell was she even thinking?_

How could she let her insecurities get her so easily? She should've maintained professionalism and distance from Damon. Now, even more after knowing he is as straight as a line. She can only imagine what will come next. He will be pissed at her and will ask her to leave this job. She doesn't know which outcome is worse, her being jobless or never getting to see or be in _his_ presence, ever again!

She ties her hair up in a bun and checks her phone for any new messages or calls which need her attention. Her Dad has sent her few messages and there are few miscalls from him. Ignoring them, she checks out her Instagram for any new update from her friends or any new heart touching quotes by her favorite writer. Nothing interesting, except, that her aunt got a surprise trip from her husband. Then, Bonnie and a guy being real cozy in a picture. She'll have to ask her later about it. Scrolling down to her feed she finds a familiar face but before she could take a close look at it, a man takes a seat next to her barstool.

"Well, hello… Sorry to disturb, if you were busy." A man in British accent chimes

She turns to flip that guy off but when she looks at him, he gives her a cute smile. He has a cute face with dirty blond hair. Slim fit shirt was barely hiding his muscles, making him look like clean and sophisticated male. He's nothing like Damon though, if we compare he's complete opposite of him, as Damon has everything dark and dangerous about him while this man has clean and proper.

"I'm Kol, and you're?" he introduces, breaking Elena's inspection.

"I'm Elena" She answers with confidence and flashing a sweet smile. _That will do it_. Who's oblivious to the smile of a girl? No one! Exception in case of women with poor dental hygiene. Elena didn't need to worry about it, she always brushes twice daily.

"Well nice to meet you, Elena. What is a beautiful lady like you doing in a bar alone?" the blond inquires being his flirty self and making sure she isn't waiting for a guy which was quite clear in his tone. If he knew how Damon beat the crap out of the man who was forcing her away, this blond will run away from her keeping miles between them. _Well, he doesn't know and there's no harm in little flirting._

The bartender serves Elena her third martini and places a beer in front of that blond and gets busy with other customer's order.

"This is a bar, isn't it? I'm not sure about you but here people mostly visit a bar in need of a drink or two or may be even more, depending upon how shitty their day was and some come looking for a hookup." Elena quirks replying to his question while taking a sip of her drink and then biting off one olive from the toothpick quite sexily and then licking her lips. Only if she were this confident and sexy in Damon's presence. In his presence she's all nervous with clammy hands.

Kol laughs and tilts his beer towards Elena admiring her witty remark. He takes a sip and continues, "Yes, I very well know that as I'm here to get relief from work stress and I guess you're doing the same?"He shifts towards Elena and turns in his seat to face her.

"You can say that as my boss was riding my ass–" Kol's eyes bulge out at her answer and he laughs without abandon which makes Elena even more embarrassed.

She should really think before she speaks and what language is she even using? All because of that _dammed bloody_ Damon Salvatore. Always uses crude languages to make her uncomfortable. His remarks remind her of that smirk of his… One day, she'll kiss that smug smirk off his face and leave him speechless. _Yeah, she should do that!_ But He's–he's mean and selfish and jerk and ass… oh _his ass!_

She was daydreaming or under the influence of alcohol being silly as she missed what Kol said to her. She apologized and asked him to repeat what he just said.

Kol smiles, and signals bartender for a repeat of their respective drink and states, "I was saying that you're seriously involved in kinky stuff. I mean looking at you" he pauses and his gaze travels from her head to toe appreciatively. "One cannot think that a girl like you can be wild." He winks and finishes his beer, placing the empty bottle back on the bar top.

Elena wasn't the one to fluster and blush on his crude comment. May be alcohol did empower people with confidence and provided some sense of blunt honesty which she was about to try. " _The simple one's are the wildest._ Haven't you heard of don't judge a book by its cover?" she quips and places her hand at his shoulder and smoothly brushes it down touching his whole arm and then playfully popping the last olive of her martini and licking her finger good.

Her action sparks Kol and his eyes darken in a lustful haze but before he could answer or act upon it, a man interrupts them from their moment. Enraged by their interruption, Kol mutters something under his breath but Elena was too tipsy to know what was actually happening. She turned on her stool and stood up when she noticed the cause of disturbance.

Slurring a bit while speaking. "Youu…oh youu!" Elena pokes her index finger in Damon's chest and continues, "Why can't you leavee me alone? Stop following me around like a lost pup–puppy." Pissed at him, for following her to the bar annoying her even more.

Damon doesn't know if he should laugh at her intoxicating state or be mad as she was flirting shamelessly with that idiot blond. Popping that olive the way she did? What was she planning to do… sleep with that man, if he didn't interrupt them? Didn't she know what a seductress she was with all her antics and using that to her advantage to get laid when she left her Boss in the car abruptly while tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks.

It made him feel like _a piece of shit_ for treating her harshly. He has never felt remorse for any of his actions. Not even when he punched Stefan when he was five on his nose which bleed and he did get a good yelling by their parents and was grounded for a week. Looking at Elena when she was sad or in tears because of him actually pained him. He wanted to make her laugh and smile and even get all riled up but cry, never again.

"Whyy aree you here?" Elena slurs stumbling on her feet on nothing but plain floor.

Well Damon would be lying if he said that sight of Elena drunk and not being control freak self wasn't amusing. She's always conscious of her surroundings and is prim and proper. Watching her with a messy bun over her head, dangling on her legs and slurring incoherent words were a cute sight to behold.

"Whatcha staring at? Huh!" Elena snaps angrily and places her hands on Damon's shoulders making him shudder. This man has some serious issues, she's talking to him and he's in some sort of trance. She doesn't even know if she has had too many martinis or he has indulged in some of his bourbon which he places under his secret shelf that he's reacting as such.

Her hands sent electrical shocks down Damon's whole body making him shudder. _Get a fucking grip, Salvatore_. She's still probably pissed at you for your behavior and is clearly annoyed since you interrupted them. He noticed how freely she was flirting with that man and seducing him, making his blood boil with pure rage and jealously! Well, jealousy didn't make him comfortable. It was a thing that was associated with cowards or unconfident people. He was never jealous of anything or anyone because he was blessed to be rich and have all the opportunities provided to him at his doorstep.

He looks behind Elena to check if that man is still seated on his seat as before. When he finds the seat empty, he sighs in relief on knowing he interrupted them in right time because what if that man took advantage of _his_ Elena. She's drunk and is barely realizing her behavior. Any man wouldn't have left such an opportunity to get a beautiful, sexy and _drunk_ girl in his bed. He would never be able to forgive himself if someone took advantage of Elena due to his negligence.

Impatient by his lack of response Elena waves her hand in front of his face breaking his reverie. He turns to look at her and gives her his classic trademark smirk, making her swoon. This man would ruin her and how amazing it would be to get ruined by him in the most notorious ways.

"I'm staring at you. You look cute though." Damon answers flirting with her, forgetting the fact that she's his employee or what went down today.

His eye scanning her body and that's when he notices her bare feet. She has painted her toe nails _red_ , suits her though. He doesn't even realize that he's actually smiling while looking at her feet. He looks up at her pouty lips which urge him to kiss it but he controls himself from such wayward thoughts. She's your employee, he reminds himself; last thing he would want is to get attracted to her and then work with her daily, baring that attraction.

 _Fool yourself all you want, Salvatore. You're already in deep for her._

His mind mocks him. This clearly isn't healthy, is it? Your Brain responding and countering you like this! Hope to lord he hasn't lost his mind.

He interrupts the _stare match_ between them and questions her, "Where are your heels? Please don't tell me, you dropped them off somewhere or nailed a man by hurling a shoe?" He quips as he holds her soft hands in his and rubs the thumb back and forth, giving her skin those amazing tingles and soothing his body's demand by this mere touch. _That's all you're getting my traitorous body so deal with it!_ Damon chastises himself.

Elena smiles at his remark. No matter how much of an asshole he's but there's no one else who can make her smile like him. He has always been a bipolar person. Sometimes warm otherwise cold. But today he was different… these soft tender touches and being in his arms feeling protected. Listening to his heartbeat made her calm down and relax like nothing else ever did. He either had a magic touch or had a control over all her senses. But she knows latter would be more agreeable.

"They're at my barstool." Elena answers with a meek smile and adds, "my feet hurt in them" lifting her feet and showing it to him and then giving Damon a sweet grin that could melt his stony heart. She holds his hands more firmly and urges him to follow her to retrieve her footwear and bag. When she bends to pick her heels, she feels a wave of dizziness pass through her and abruptly stands up almost hitting Damon on his chin.

Getting the message that she's feeling sick; he holds her by her waist and whispers in her ear, "Hey, relax okay? I'll get them for you. We don't want you passing out on me or worse unloading your food." And moves ahead and picks up her belongings, making sure nothing is left behind and turn to look at Elena who's still looking at him in wonder.

His warm breath near her ear sent shivers down her spine, making her all fuzzy and dizzy not by alcohol but by his touch and mere whisper. She leaves a breath of satisfaction clearly pleased by these feelings. She wants to be in his presence and breathe in his scent. She loves these sensations evoked by him.

Damon extends his hand towards Elena so that she doesn't stray away on their way out and also wanting to touch her somehow. She clasps her tiny hand in his and follows him out of the bar. Both suppressing their crazy urges and reveling in these amazing sensations and dare say _feelings?_

The chill in the weather brushes Elena's naked arms and goosebumps rise on her skin. She presses herself against Damon to avoid the cool wind blowing and get some heat.

Damon looks at her tiny figure trying to find some warmth in him. This makes him feel proud and protective of her, to keep her safe from all the harm.

"Give me some space and share your heat with me." She complains to Damon and he looks puzzled at her choice of words because the heat he would like to share and the way isn't appropriate but even disrespectful. It's a good thing she cannot read his mind.

Unable to remove his jacket and offer her in a gentlemanly way due to the blood stains on his shirt from his wound, he holds one side of his coat and ushers her to snuggle up the way she wants with him. Though, some very wild form of winged creatures, are somersaulting in his belly from her proximity.

Elena pushes his jacket away and fits herself between the space provided between his jacket and his body. She cocoons herself by hugging Damon's chest quite tightly. He places an arm around her waist embracing her, holding her near to him and feeling rush of emotions to which he was so far unaware.

After she settles down, he clears his throat and questions her mockingly, "Are you comfortable? Is my body heat enough for you, _Princess_?" all the while holding an amused smile over his face at her antics.

"Uh-hun!" Elena muses rubbing her hands over his chest trying to warm her cold palms; disregarding the fact that her touch was electrocuting Damon's whole body. He could feel some sizzling energy pass from Elena's body to his. After warming her hands she places her head against his rapidly beating heart and moans in delight. Damon could feel his stand wavering, feeling the same burning need to kiss her red lips until swollen.

"Mr. Salvatore" Damon's driver greets him breaking the train of his thoughts and relieving him from his inner struggle.

Mr. Letterman takes Elena's heels and bag from Damon, placing it in the front seat. He opens the door for them to enter.

Elena huffs in annoyance when she has to leave Damon's side to enter his car. She was irritated by that Driver for interrupting their time. For the first time she notices his car from inside and finds every bit of luxury equipped in it. She relaxes on the plush seats of the car realizing how different their worlds are and turns to see Damon talking to his driver, more like whispering. The driver nods and shuts the car door after Damon gets in beside her. Damon turns and gives her a bottle of water urging her to drink up.

She makes a face in protest but Damon doesn't let it get him. After gulping down till the last drop, she proudly grins and returns the bottle to Damon who magically produces another one and urges her to drink it up too with the smirk on his face. She protests and shifts to the other side of the seat, as if the distance would help her and stop Damon from forcing her to drink the water.

"Come on, Elena. Stop being a petulant kid and _drink this up like a good girl_." He coos trying the tricks he saw Stefan using on Arianna to get her to finish her meals.

"No" She denies and folds her hands at her chest. "I don't feel good after drinking it. I'll puke if you force me." She comments in a childish tone clearly annoyed why would he want her to embarrass herself in front of him. Puking is disgusting. Not to be done in front of hot men.

Damon huffs in frustration and holds her one hand and pulls her close to him and she yelps in surprise. "If you don't drink this on your own then I'll have no option then to force it down your throat and trust me I'll ask Mr. Letterman to hold you if it comes down to it." Damon chimes feigning seriousness so that she takes him seriously and drinks water on her own.

She stares at him in disbelief with wide brown eyes. "So, what will it be, Princess? Should I call Mr. Letterman to do the honors?" Damon teases and Elena snatches the bottle from his hand and drinks it down in big gulps. He can't help but be satisfied that his trick worked. May be, he should let Stefan know about this trick so he could use when Aria fusses over her meals. _Good idea!_

She wasn't feeling good after drinking copious amount of water and rushed out of the car towards the corner of the road to empty her stomach. Damon runs after and pats her back soothingly since her hair was already tied up in a bun. She heaves and throws up everything.

Mr. Letterman brings a bottle of water to Damon, which Elena notices and shakes her head denying any more consumption of water. Damon holds her arms and states that it's for rinsing her mouth and washing her face. Nodding in understanding, Elena quickly cleans up and looks at Damon, to provide her with something to dry herself. He chuckles and removes napkin from his pocket and hands it to her.

After drying her face and hands, she notices D.F.S initials embroidered on it. D & S stands for Damon Salvatore… but what about F? Damon _Fucking_ Salvatore! This made her laugh out loud, getting Damon's attention on her.

Damon looks at her quizzically and cocks his brow in question. Elena stifles her giggles and answers, "I thought the F in your name stands for Fucking" and then continues laughing.

Damon rolls his eyes with an amused smile on his face, and opens the door for her to get inside the car and mentions, "F stands for Francesco."

Elena thinks over a moment before responding, "It doesn't sound hot though. Damon sure as hell sounds sexy… I mean you can't say Damon without Damn!" and gives him a wink, giggling.

Damon laughs along with her though surprised at her blunt attitude which will die down as soon as she gets back to the world of coherence. She yawns clearly tired and sleepy by all the bullshit that took place today. He extends his arm for her, so that she can snuggle up against him for one last time. Elena happily obliges and rests her head on his chest and mumbles something unintelligible and drifts off to sleep.

He looks down at her sleeping form and smiles noticing how peaceful and content she looks. He knows that they'll have to have a talk regarding today's aftermath. He needs to clear his doubts and concerns and make sure she doesn't hate him or is mad at him for spewing nonsense. He noticed that she's quite defensive about herself, and little things can affect her moods.

He loves when she laughs and is happy around him. He will have to hash things out and make it clear for his peace of mind that she has forgiven him and doesn't hate him. He should've kept his mouth shut and respected her choices but he was afraid because she was like those girls who wanted romance and affection in her life which he couldn't provide. She deserves more… _more than him._

He doesn't even know why this girl has such an impact on him. Everything she does and anything she says it matters. He looks at her and smiles at how beautiful she looks even in messy hair and clothes, and oh so cute.

 _Cute?_ Did he just find a girl cute? He didn't find any girl cute except his niece Arianna. _Oh! What has he gotten himself into?_ He fears he knows what he's feeling but he wouldn't dare let those thoughts linger. It couldn't be… it's not possible. He just cares a great damn for her. _That's all!_

He looks at her, bends down to place a soft lingering kiss on her forehead. He breathes in her fruity scent and brushes her hair off her face, placing those strands behind her ear. His eyes moves down to her lips, plump and red, luring him. He cups her face delicately and strokes his thumb on her lower lip reveling in its softness.

He bends down to her face, breathing in her fruity smell, observing every tiny speck in her face. He brings his lips close to hers to give a tiny peck on her lips and calm the urge that was intoxicating his soul. But stops, when his lips are a millimeter away from hers. Her warm breath is brushing his lips inviting him for a taste, but realizing that what he will be doing, will be against her wishes, he kisses her cheek instead. Pulling back from her face he sighs wishing how much he wanted to kiss her but not like this and not this way when she's unconscious and sleeping. He's better than this to take advantage of her situation.

He noticed her blouse still has a button undone, he shakes his head side by side and buttons it up, smiling at the irony of the situation as he would rather unbutton them and ravish her. Not willing to let her go, he pulls her towards him, holding her close to his chest, might say cuddle with her. Sighing in content and drifting off to peaceful slumber with her in his arms, he never felt more relaxed and free, before. The last thought which lingered in his mind was

Elena Gilbert is his _Teddy Bear_.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere again…**_

She was intently watching TV and gushing over the ruckus she created. She was happy to stall DLP's work as well as wound Damon physically and mentally. As far as she knew Damon, which she did, real well, Damon would be planning with Klaus on how to beat up those _innocent_ locals to send out a message. Those locals who actually did nothing but will still face his wrath. Damon's a vengeful person; he would want to inflict the pain on others when hurt himself and also would boost his power & authority above all.

All she had to do was wait for the next day to receive the news of the Press Conference Salvatore's held regarding this incident. Locals hate developers for treating them abysmally and after tomorrow's conference and getting beaten up for no reason, they will hate Damon Salvatore personally. Just like this, her first move towards destruction of Salvatore's would be done with just a flick of fingers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" a rough and angry voice yelled and she knew who it was and why he was about to blow up a fuse.

She rolled her eyes at his unwarranted anger. "You would like to take a look on the TV screen before jumping onto conclusions." She retorted emphasizing him to look at her achievement before getting into a fit.

He huffed and pulled her from her seating position on the armchair and she whimpered in pain from his harsh hold on her. "Who told you to do that?" he shook her and all her happiness transform into fear.

"Do you have any idea that what you just did would land us in jail for years!" he yelled at her face and threw her on the floor, not able to control his rage.

She screamed in pain as she bent her arm at wrong angle from his harsh push. She was afraid of his rage; he never had any control over his actions. She looked up from her position on the ground and saw he was pacing the floor unbothered by the pain he inflicted on her. She knew what he was capable of but she loved him more than anything to ever give up on him.

He abruptly paused his pacing and turned towards her, his eyes were blood shot with the rancor. His breathing was ragged and he bent down close to her face and she cowered away from his furious gaze to save herself from another hit but he caught her ankle and pulled her towards him and she again yelped in pain. He cupped her face with force which was painful enough to leave imprint of his fingers.

"Cops have been patrolling that site to locate those goons which you sent! Do you _fucking_ know if they go to search in deep they can locate what we are trying to hide since so long? But you _bitch_ … was hell bent on giving that bastard Salvatore some fucking bruises to care for me or my Business." He hissed and pushed her away from him.

She was mumbling apologies to him on finally releasing what grave mistake she had done. She could only pray that Cops wouldn't locate those secret passage way, because if they did, it would bust their business, locking Shane and her ass in prison forever.

After calming down, he picked his girl up from the floor who was sobbing and in pain from his assault. He held her in his arms and made her face him with a gentle grip this time. When she looked into his eyes, he dipped his head down and kissed her with great intensity which she reciprocated.

She didn't mind and loved him no matter what the situation or how he treated her. She always looked forward for him to calm down and make passionate love to her for hours. She was addicted to his insanity and he was to her. They were called Psychotic lovers for a reason.

After a long love making session, they were breathing heavily on the bed trying to get their breath normal again. Shane's phone rang disrupting the silence and he got up to receive the call knowing well enough that reality awaits him.

" _There's bad news and good news."_ The man said. Shane hissed and asked for bad news first.

The man took a deep breath before blurting out the bad news. Fear was evident in his voice and Shane knew this which made it even more dreadful since Shane thrived on fear of others. _"Dunham Lake is under tight scrutiny after today's incident halting your Business Activities for god knows how long! The maps of 1864 which we stole from Salvatore's Office are second edition which mean–"_

"They're from 1888 and not 1864!" Shane grunted completing his sentence realizing how screwed they're that they stole the wrong maps and 1864 one's might still be laying in Salvatore Inc. somewhere. He pulled his hair in frustration; it was dangerous as well risky to steal first time but now again? This time they don't even know where they could be!

Realizing the adversity of the situation that man quickly offered him good news. " _Cops didn't catch the culprits."_

Shane scoffed. This is what Maxfield thought was good news? Those culprits barely knew about anything. They bolting away or getting caught would've made no difference to him. "This is what you call good news, Max?" He sneered. "Day by day your brains are shrinking; I wonder one day there would be space to let out for rent in your head since its empty there!" He knew this man was useless and in comparison to Damon, he was not even the dust of Damon's shoe but he was what he needed since no one would doubt it was Max.

" _I saw something…I mean Damon was getting quite cozy with a brunette–"_ Max tried but Shane brushed him off as insignificant and foolish.

"Shut up! I'm not interested in Salvatore's sluts. But his sex tape on other hand could help us to beat his image down to bottom." Shane added wickedly. He wouldn't mind falling so low to get anything to taint Salvatore's pristine image.

"You better concentrate on that bastard and don't you fucking get bad news next time otherwise, I'll beat you and your ass that bad you won't be able to shit for weeks!" He seethed and Max quickly hung up.

He had to find those maps as they're the only ones who have the layout of those passages and if Salvatore finds it before him then he will get to know it and it would be a cold day in hell if he let it happen and did nothing.

"Is everything alright?" Sunny enquires from behind him and his lips curve in an evil smile. The reason he was with Sunny wasn't just love or her desire to get back at Salvatore's but also about her connections to that family. He'll use her to get those maps and she would agree like a loyal bitch that she is to him.

* * *

The reason I wasn't able to post this chapter sooner was initially I fell sick and as I started getting better my tests came up and had to study for them. So, sorry for making you guys wait for so long.

 **This chapter was extending up to 11k words and there was still more to cover so, I decided it would be better to split it in half since there was more of Delena talk remaining post soberness, which will be continued in next chapter ;)** **Next will deal will Elena unveiling her insecurities and some decisions taken by Damon with Elena's influence :)**

 **Although there are two-three more chapters until Giuseppe & Lily's 35** **th** **Anniversary aka "The Ball", I would like to know your suggestions on it.**

 **More Delena romance? Surprises? Heartbreak? Crazy confessions from ex- girlfriends? unveiling more secrets? Or mixture of all? Or anything else?**

 **Let me know what you would like to read in that chapter. Your suggestions and choices are really valuable to me :)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)** Your reviews keep me motivated to write and update quickly!


	13. Now, That I See You

**Chapter 12- Now, That I See You**

* * *

" _ **The more you get to know a person  
the more attractive they become to you.  
Because everything there is beneath them  
suddenly, you are able to see on the outside of them."**_

* * *

The whole ride was peaceful for both of them and they were deep in slumber barely realizing that Mr. Letterman was just doing rounds around Damon's apartment building, so that the halt of the car doesn't wake them up. He very well knows what went down today at Dunham Lake and also knows for sure that brunette sleeping comfortably in Mr. Damon's arm wasn't just any ordinary employee but rather a treasured and valued person.

How can he be so sure, you ask?

He has been the designated driver in Salvatore household since 40 years and before Mr. Damon personally hired him, he was under Mr. Giuseppe. He remembers quite well how a little Damon would ape his father and promise him that he will rule Salvatore Inc. one day. He was ambitious little boy, hardworking as well as talented and excelled in studies as well as sports. He was the kind of boy every parent would dream and be blessed of having.

Since he was young boy, he would request to accompany his Father to meetings and Business meets. He was always around Giuseppe or his grandfather learning about their Company and Corporate World. Damon's sole aim was to be the CEO of Salvatore Inc. and he worked his way from bottom to top to be deserving of the position and not just being passed onto it by legacy. Damon was tactful, clever, and ambitious and what these generations call it these days… _work alcoholic_? Workaholic.. Yes, just that... The power and authority was in his blood and it ruled him.

Stefan on the other hand was always around his mother, Lillian. He was more of a relaxed and laidback fellow; stark opposite of Damon. He was least interested in Business but more inclined towards his family, values, humanity and happiness. He valued everything above Business and it may be the reason why he was a Mother's boy while Damon was his Father's son in every way even though, Damon was spitting image of his mother and Stefan of his father.

Damon & Stefan were just like his boys. He loved them dearly but what hurt him the most was that they both were unlucky in the department of love. Stefan was divorced and fighting for his daughter and Damon, well he never fell in love. How will he ever fall in love when all he could see and devote his time was to work? He was engaged to a woman whom he barely loved or cared for. He agreed to the engagement because Rose was his college girlfriend. But the moment Damon introduced Rose to him; he knew that it wouldn't last long. Damon didn't have any spark in his eyes when talking about her; Damon didn't miss her and would easily go on trip for weeks and months without any contact with her. The break-up was initiated by Rose because she was fed-up of his ways. Damon wasn't heartbroken by any means but their heated fight left a permanent mark on him. Since then, he didn't bother for relationships and associated with women just to satisfy his physical needs.

But today, he saw the spark in Damon's eyes when he looked or talked about Elena which was missing all along. He's fond of her and worried about her. In 31 years of Damon's life, he never saw him this amazed about any woman.

Well, it's about time that Damon got his share of love and dealt with tantrums of a woman.

* * *

Damon would be lying if he told that he didn't knew that his driver Mr. Letterman was rounding off same streets for past thirty minutes, at least according to him or it could be even more! He was silently lying as still as possible so that Elena doesn't get disturbed. He doesn't want to leave her from his arms because it feels exhilarating to have her small warm body pressed against him. He knew they had to face the music. Mr. Letterman cannot keep on driving around the streets and he as much as he wants too, he cannot stay still forever just to have her in his arms. He exhales a deep breath and manages to knock on the partition letting Mr. Letterman know that it's time to pull over.

Mr. Letterman takes the car towards the Salvatore Property's Garden where Damon mentioned him to stop before getting into the car.

After the car halts to the Garden area, Damon softly pushes Elena's hair behind her ear and shakes her from her deep slumber. Instead of getting up Elena makes some cute noises letting Damon know that she's annoyed to be woken up and shifts more close to his chest, her hand around his neck and her face in his neck all the while in deep slumber.

Well, could he just let her use him as her bedding and sleep it off, so they can have a chat in morning? That would be amazing but Damon knew they cannot go on like this and she would want to reach home or else her family members would be worried sick about her.

He once again tries to wake Elena from her slumber and coos in her ear, "Princess, you better wake up because to be honest I feel violated being used as mattress." She scrunches up her nose and forehead but doesn't make much effort to wake up. Yep, she's a real sleeping beauty; he got to know about such stuff because of Aria. In that the princess needs to be kissed by some prince to come back to the land of coherence. What he doesn't understand is how such bullshit enchants woman; Prince kissing a sleepy girl without her consent and what kind of honorable man does that? Only creeps do but do women listen? No.

Elena starts to shift and turn in his arms invading all his personal space and treating him like her own comfortable bed. Whilst in her struggle to be comfortable, she accidently punched him, in his eye and before she could knee him in his crotch, he caught hold of her leg. _Thank God!_ Damon sighed in relief. He had no idea how to wake up any female, that's the reason he never got any chick at his place because dealing with how to kick them in the morning or even wake them wasn't his forte. But now, here lay Elena and he had no clue how long she will keep on with her soft snores and clutch him like a Koala.

Then suddenly it clicked him to use the trick which he used on Stefan when they were little and Stefan used to refuse waking up. _That will have to do_ , he thought. He looked at her face and pinched her nose so that she cannot breathe and placed other hand firmly at her mouth. She jolted awake from the lack of oxygen and trashed around. He let go off her, smiling in victory that he finally was able to wake her up.

Elena's face wasn't reflecting his happiness. She was furious and shocked at Damon's stunt, was he trying to kill her? What kind of sick fantasy of his was he playing? Killing her in her sleep! "What the hell is wrong with you? What were you even trying to do?" She yelled and shifted far away from him.

Damon rolled his eyes at Elena's reaction. If she knew what all he had to do to bring her back to the land of awake, she would definitely sympathize with him. He cleared his throat and answered, "I was trying to wake you up–"

"Like this, by smothering me to death!" Elena screeched in disbelief

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic here?" Damon stated wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a smirk.

Elena glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender, and offered her a bottle of water and Advil, which she accepted willingly as she was parched and felt her head heavy. She realized that alcohol consumption isn't for her since in just little amount she was drunk and had to puke her guts out to be sober, which wasn't a noteworthy experience nor she wanted to have a repeat of it.

* * *

Damon told Elena in the car that they need to talk and discuss some important issues before they parted their ways to their respective homes. She immediately tensed; her face was etched with distress but nodded her head in understanding. He didn't know for sure, if she were anxious since it was him that needs to clarify and make sure all is well between them.

He took Elena to the Private Garden which belonged to Salvatore Properties. Here, they'll be able to have conversation without any outside interference or prying ears. He knows he's a public figure and the reporters are always after him trying to dig some dirt, and after today's incident they will be too pleased if they found out he was with a female company which was neither his mother nor sister.

They were strolling and letting the cool breeze pass them by, unlike before Elena's drunken haze was over and awkwardness was starting to fill in. She wasn't snuggling to him to find some warmth but was maintaining a good one hand distance as if he were a stranger. The distance wasn't just physical but mental too, the incident that took place today at the Dunham lake and bar, felt like long ago. He didn't like this distance from her even a bit, but until he reaches his favorite spot he will have to deal with it.

Upon reaching a stream of flowing water, Elena pauses to look around and notices the beauty of the place, chilly breeze blowing the leaves of fragrant flower trees, crickets making their usual noise and fireflies dancing over the stream. A beautiful smile forms on her face from the beauty and serenity of this garden. Unlike other parks, this one is quite huge and clean with various sights to witness around which can be explored only in the daylight.

She turns to look at Damon and notices him already staring at her with those admiring eyes. How she recognizes those eyes? That's the look her Grandfather used to give her grandma when she was alive and her Father looks the same way when her mom is busy doing something insignificant or some chores. Oh! How she longed for someone to look at her with those _so in love with you_ eyes. But this was her Boss and he wasn't any ordinary guy, socially and economically he was at place where she could only dream to be. May be she's not totally sober and was teeny tiny tipsy to even think that he would admire her.

She couldn't meet his gaze so she turned and was idly staring at the water which was clear and concentrating on anything but that man who had so much power over her. She was waiting for him to start with whatever he's going to say, even if it would be politely firing her from her job. In the stillness of the moment, Damon contemplated with all the things he wanted to say but started with something which was unnerving him since he saw her with that man.

"Do you know him?" Damon questions after clearing his throat, slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of her laughing and enjoying with other male than him. He needed to get it off his chest and calm his fast pacing heart. He knew he was being irrational and nosy but he couldn't watch her sexy and free like that with any other male specie.

"What?" Elena whispers as her cloudy brain doesn't let her understand the question or is it Damon who's being vague?

"That guy in the bar with you. You both seem quite you–know?" Damon knows he has no right whatsoever to question about her friends or acquaintances but he's being nervous on the prospect of that guy being her something more than friend. But if he was then he wouldn't have disappeared leaving Elena bit tipsy and alone with man who pissed her off. What a lousy piece of shit, left a girl alone in vulnerable state so that any guy can take advantage of her.

"Oh! No, I don't know him. We were just talking about our work." Partially true though but Damon isn't her boyfriend so he doesn't need to know every little detail about her conversation with any man.

Damon's body relaxes upon hearing her reply of not knowing him. So, she won't be able to meet him again but he saw her grazing her hand on him arm and sexily popping that olive. He hated it! Whatever he was feeling right now, it made him irrational and jealous. He knew better than to act on it which was his instincts of marking her as his and scaring away any competitor who asked for her attention.

Damon knew he was behaving like some kind of animal as they have tendency to piss around a property and claiming it as theirs. Does pissing really work to ward off such trespassers? It works in animal kingdom but not so sure upon working on humans. It would be quite easy to unzip his pants and piss around her, so no other men would flock in her vicinity. But how ridiculous this thing is and why is he even thinking such nonsense? He will piss on a girl he likes? Way to aim for her heart, Salvatore.

Damon kept trying to have a grip on his thoughts ignoring the fact that in this moment he accepted he was after her heart. While Damon was dealing with his struggle to keep hold of his side that he never knew existed before; Elena was gathering courage to apologize for her behavior and on being unprofessional and even slapping him.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Elena whispers, concentrating on bunch of wild roses which were planted near the bench.

Avoiding any eye contact with him and she continues, "for assuming that you were gay and behaving rudely and also…. for slapping you." Her voice tight with nervousness, holding the guilt and weightage of her actions.

I can't believe that she's the one to apologizing even though it was more of my fault. "Elena, it's my fault–"

"No" She countered and turned to look at me. "I reacted that way to your words because those were my insecurities clouding my mind. I'm very defensive. I did what I thought and didn't even realize whom I was talking to… you're my Boss and a person who is at higher level of authority as well as status. If I'm not professional and sensible, I'll doom before I even get to start." She croaks twisting the hem of her blouse, a sign of nervousness and agitation.

She has to know that she isn't the sole person in wrong. This blame game isn't going to take us anywhere. So, I try with my words to make her understand. "You won't. I was wrong to speak to you as such, Elena. You don't how much I regret spewing those words from my mouth. It was disgusting to speak to an employee much less a woman like that. I'm sorry, Elena. If I could take those words back… I would…"

Her eyes level with mine and I see a flash on something which pained her. She wasn't interested in my apology; it was clear from her annoyed expression. "I won't say it didn't hurt because it did." She asserts and it felt as if someone was wrenching my guts. "Those words made me feel so cheap and beneath you in those few moments that I was scared of being helpless…being pathetic, stupid and immature in your eyes. I've heard those words time and again; hearing them from a complete _stranger_ just got me to the deep end"

I mentally cringe when she uses the word _stranger_ while referring to me. I wanted to be anything but a stranger to her. I was trying to do something good and bond with her but it turns out that all the love and sharing isn't in cards anymore.

I can't believe she thinks of herself as pathetic, stupid and helpless? This woman is smart, loving, and witty and has this warm and bright personality which pulls me in and always amazes me. She's also a beautiful soul who cares for others… how someone can make her feel so bad about herself. Doesn't she take a good look at herself in the mirror?

"You're not. Don't listen to those dumbasses who say so poorly about you; clearly, they don't know about you to spew such nonsense." I voice trying to let her see that she isn't what others make her feel but what she feels about herself.

She shakes her head and snickers. "You got to listen when it's your _Father_." She retorts and gives me a pointed look, asking me if I still were going to argue.

 _What!_ No. How can her Father possibly say that to her? She's an amazing woman and I got to know this in few days being around her and there's no doubt her cheerful and warm nature brightens up everyone's day; she made Arianna happy and also made Aria love her back which means she's isn't any ordinary girl rather wonderful.

Apparently she was witnessing my reaction and expression, while I was trying to contemplate why her father would think of her as such? "Don't get so confused. Apparently according to my father, I'm always disappointing him by my choices and decisions." She chuckles sadly and continues, "I didn't choose a career of his choice… I never was a valedictorian like my sister… not even into sports or even cheerleading… I basically did nothing that my Father could approve of. Worse I always let him down no matter how many efforts I take; he can only see what I failed at and not what I succeed at." She confessed in tight voice trying her best to compose herself as she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

She was standing completely still and was shivering either from cool air or the emotional ordeal she's reciting to me. I walked towards her and shrugged myself out of the coat and draped it around her frame. She looks up into my eyes, surprised at my behavior. She keeps staring at me intently and I give her a soft smile.

"You know… I went to Medical School like he wanted but I couldn't survive there. It wasn't my passion and I was barely able to pass. I did that so I could make my Father proud of me and appreciate me but ended up disappointing him even more." She lifts her face and I notice her eyes filled with unshed tears, voice held so much pain. In that moment, I wished I could take all her pain away.

"I didn't want much… I just wanted him to praise me and be proud of me, like he's of Kat, and… and just once look at me the way he does at Kat, with eyes full of admiration and pride… just… just once…" Unable to hold them anymore, her tears stream down her soft pink cheeks. I couldn't maintain the distance anymore, so I pull her to my chest while she weeps; sobs breaking through her little body as she whimpered. She was holding onto me for her dear life.

It was physically hurting me to see her cry and strive for appreciation, that too from her Father. She's just a daughter who wanted her Father to notice her and love her like he does to her sister. She just wanted acceptance and love. Her crying and heaving body made me furious and I hated her father for making her feel that she had to compete to her sister and outshine her to receive his love.

I let her cry holding onto me. I just held her head against my chest while she was having her breakdown. I loved the feeling of holding her in my arms and was guilty that she was embracing me due to her pain and not joy.

After noticing that her sobs died down a little, I continued to rub her back soothingly and whisper near her ear. "You're epitome of perfection, Elena Gilbert. I haven't met a woman as fiery, as sassy, as smart, as beautiful inside and out, as gutsy and as kiddish like you." I kiss her forehead and her tear stained cheek. "Trust me, you're one of a kind and rarely such masterpieces are created by God anymore." I tuck her hair behind her ear and notice that her ears are red and hot; maybe be due to all the strain.

She sniffles, placing her warm & soft palm exactly above the place where my heart beats, making my blood hot and run through my veins at a wild speed. Then she chuckles against my chest and her little laughter vibrating inside me, making me feel something along the lines of adoration and fulfillment in this moment. _Is this even healthy?_ _Wouldn't I die of being overwhelmed with various grave emotions?_ I look down at her peaceful face buried in my chest and this swells me with Pride; that I'm the one to soothe her _. I guess instead of dying I would rather live._ Since, I'm feeling lighter and _strangely,_ alive with a new found energy.

After few moments she pulls back but doesn't look me in the eye. Her walls which were down all this while are suddenly up, leaving me baffled. I decide that it isn't wise to delay it even more. She didn't deserve what I said to her and definitely doesn't deserve the way I took out my pent up frustration over today's events on her. I take a deep breath, gathering all the courage to apologize to her. "I'm sorry, Elena" I mutter hopefully that she forgives me.

Without giving me a glance she questions exasperated. "Why are we even here? Why don't you fire me for misbehavior and go on your merry way since you were always looking out for a way to get rid of me. Don't even deny it. I heard you talking to Klaus regarding it." She barks suddenly enraged and frustrated.

It stings me that she doesn't even bother to look at me. This makes me realize that what I did wasn't easy enough for her to forgive. What did I expect? I'll apologize and hold her in my arms and everything will be alright. That after pouring her heart out to me, it would mean that she has forgiven me and whatever happened can be wiped out of our memories. If so, then I was wrong.

"We're here to talk and clear any misunderstanding between us. Whatever happened today was as much as my fault as it was yours. I won't fire you for this and even if you try, you won't get rid of me _. I won't let you go, Elena_. I'm sorry for being a dick to you initially. You…matter to me." I confess to clear her doubts. I cannot believe myself to have said those things out loud. I was never the one to indulge in being emotional and expressive, as it never came easily to me nor it mattered in Business world. But with Elena, she seems to be an exception to everything.

Elena looks flabbergasted from my words. "Why?" She murmurs in disbelief.

"Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever..." I mutter my voice laced with pain. I wouldn't want her to hate me or run away from me. Her presence is exhilarating and wouldn't want it to get hindered by me or my behavior.

Instead of leaving an amazing impression on her, all I'm able to do is be a fumbling, stammering and blurting _any shit that comes to my mind_ kind of mess! _Way to go, Salvatore_. Surely this will make her think highly about you. This day doesn't ceases to add more to the _disasters you can do in a day!_ I'm sure if there would be an analysis of doing maximum fuck ups by a person in a day; I'll ace it.

"I don't hate you." She replies in her soft voice and continues, "I was worried that you would ask me to quit the job since I… slapped you." She looked quite uncomfortable to add the last part and I understood her cause of pain and also her guilt.

She was worried that I'll sack her for slapping me when she thought that I can possibly force myself upon her? I wouldn't hold it against her as it wasn't her fault. It proves that how strong and dignified woman she is that she stood up to even a person at my position. Would it be wrong of me to say that I'm impressed by her? _Yeah_ , it sounds stupid to appreciate her courage on slapping me! _Elena Gilbert, what you do to me?_

"Elena standing up for yourself is something you should be proud of." I compliment her. "Obviously, I won't fire you because if I did, who will handle my calls and schedule until Miss. Starr returns." I quip and wink at her, making her smile.

"So, you're keeping me for your own selfish means?" Elena jabs, placing her hand at her hip and cocking her one brow up in question.

 _Yes. I'm keeping you because I can't and wouldn't want to be anywhere without you._ "Yes, Miss. Gilbert I'm a selfish man and you better do as I please." I add in mock seriousness.

Elena furrows her brows and adds in defiance. "What if I don't?"

This is what amazes me about her; her fire. I smirked at her and added casually, "Well I'm sure some spanking will make you comply."

Her face scrunched up in annoyance and she chided, "People like you should be tied up and beaten–"

"I didn't know you were into BDSM and some role play. I would love to pan out some fantasies if you're interested." I chirp and wiggle my eyebrows for the humor and get hit by her heel which she hurled at me. Okay, maybe I was out of line.

"Damon Salvatore, I swear to God I'm not going to let you off the hook so easily" Elena yells and runs after me while I try to evade her. She chases me around for few minutes after which she gives up and I promise her that she can hit me when she regains her stamina.

After catching up on her breath and she gives me her bright _you lit my world up smile_ and without thinking for a moment I bend and give her a quick kiss on her forehead. Her smile made me melt my insides and it was more than a forehead kiss that I wanted to give her but restrained. _No more fuck ups for today_ , I reminded myself.

"Let's go, it's already 12 and your folks would be worried sick regarding your whereabouts." I say and offer her my hand, expecting her to take it. Breaking her reverie she places her soft palm in mine and holds it firmly and we walk hand in hand towards the car.

* * *

The whole car ride wasn't silent and awkward. Half the time Damon kept on answering calls and was busy dealing and clarifying regarding what went down at Dunham Lake. I had to schedule an urgent press conference in his schedule for tomorrow and had to cancel other plans and meetings. I was carrying the spare phone on which calls diverted by Damon would ring and as his temporary PA, will have to answer them and assure them that Mr. Salvatore will get back as soon as possible to them.

My temp number was ringing continuously and since Damon was busy talking with Klaus regarding work to be finalized for the impromptu Press conference, I had to take that call which was named as _Crazy Lady_?

I receive the call and before I could manage to form any greeting, I was welcomed with a high pitched voice of a woman who was currently upset by my behavior, worried sick about me, enquired if I had food and yelled at me for being careless and giving her an heart attack before old age. Also, she was irritated that I was her worst son and ignored her calls. After venting out she questioned why don't I respond and if I'm alive. To ease her worries and not send that lady into other emotional rant, I let her know _very politely_ that I'm not her son and if she's Mr. Salvatore's Mother? When she answered in affirmative, I let her know that her son was doing well and his wound has been tended, at which that lady sighed in relief.

" _He never listens to me and has no respect for me. I've told him several times to get married and give me some grandchildren but no, he cannot do such a simple task. People are over populating this planet with their offspring's and here I'm asking him to give me few grandchildren to play with. Do you think I'm asking too much?"_ Mrs. Salvatore questions me exasperatedand this makes me smile that how much she loves her son and is worried about him. Though, marriage and kids was a bit uncomfortable part but this gives me something to tease Damon with later on.

"No! Not at all. You're completely right and your desire to play with your grandchildren is totally justified." I reply, mentally enjoying this conversation more than I should.

" _See, you're a wise girl and Elena dear, well I hope he isn't making you work overtime? If he does, let me know, I'll set him straight. He's a workaholic like his father and doesn't realize when he pushes someone beyond their limit. This behavior was the reason Rose left him."_ Her voice trailed with a hint of remorse.

" _Well, all this is in past now. Elena dear, do remind my son I'll be visiting him tomorrow and he better be at his place. Thank you for informing me about him. It was good talking to you."_ Mrs. Salvatore adds in her warm and loving voice. I like her already. She's so caring and loving to a stranger whom she didn't even meet. She's seems to be a wonderful woman.

"I'll let him know about your visit. It was a pleasure talking to you too, Mrs. Salvatore. Good Night." I reply and after bidding bye, I end the call and turn to notice Damon giving me his deathly stare.

Damon folds his hands at his chest and speaks, "You were talking to my Mum and told her that her desire to play with my children is justified?" Before I could answer he continues and states, "You were bitching about your Boss with said Boss's mother, while sitting next to the said Boss?" He berates me, annoyed with my behavior.

"Yea, about that…" I start but Mr. Letterman halts the car and lets us know that my destination has arrived. I couldn't be happier for the timing and happily jump out of the car with my belongings.

"Not so fast Miss. Gilbert." Damon calls out and I see he's already out of the car and walking towards me. "Don't you think you're forgetting something?" He calls out closing the distance between us.

He intrudes in my personal space, backing me to the wall, making my breath caught up in my throat with our proximity. He dips his head to the level of my face and gently places his hands over my shoulder and pulls me closer. I shut my eyes in either anticipation of a kiss or fear. His mouth next to my ear and his hot breath tickling my sensitive skin there. _This was torture!_

"I like what you think but _soon_ it will be what you're anticipating. Till then, I'm here to have my coat back if you must allow me?" He quips smugly and has a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He takes the coat which he wrapped around my shoulders down brushing his fingers along the length of my arms, raising chill bumps which were due to his touch and not the chilly wind; taking away his scent and disappointing me from not doing what he should've because in this hazy-crazy moment I would've let him kiss me.

He takes the coat back and bids me with his naughty smirk and ushers me to enter my house. Only after I get in, his car leaves. After locking the door, I slide against it till I'm seated to the ground, thinking what the hell was I about to do? The new found information dropping on me like a bomb

I'm attracted to my Boss and can't even control it.

* * *

It was past one at night when I was in my bed shifting around, to get some sleep but wasn't managing to get any since my thoughts were running wild and the memories of my drunken behavior were mocking me. I slap my forehead and curse at my stupidity. I embarrassed myself in front of him not just by puking my guts out but also asking him to share his heat! I was almost coping many feels out of him and now thinking about it makes me blood turn hot and mind foggy, then I was sleeping upon him in car.. Either it was hot in here or I caught up a fever by cuddling to Damon.

Vibration from my phone pulls me out of my misery and I pick it up to see a message from Damon.

 _Are you awake? - Damon_

My mind was running and contorting up some grave scenarios since he was hurt today. Is his wounds bleeding again? Immediately sitting upright and I quickly reply _. Yes, Is everything alright? Are you in pain or hurt?_ \- Elena

His reply was quick and I sighed in relief on knowing he was doing well.

 _Yea, nothing to worry about. I just wanted to know why you thought I was gay?_ – Damon

This is what he wanted to know? Idiot. Was this so important that he thought to message me at one in night?

 _None of your business_ – Elena

 _Come on Elena, don't be coy. I swear I won't deduct your salary_ ;) - Damon

Has he lost it or Is he indulging in his costly and bitter bourbon _. Really funny. What matters is I don't think of you as gay, anymore._ – Elena

 _What do you think about me now?_ – Damon

His message made my heart beat a little faster. _I think you're Arrogant Ass_ :) – Elena

 _You seem to be loving my ass; are you hinting something?_ ;) – Damon

 _Nope. I'm not hinting anything_. – Elena

:( _Here, I though you were into anal_. – Damon

What the hell! How dare he.. _I think you're crossing your limits Mr. Salvatore_. – Elena

 _Well, if I remember correctly, I wasn't the one asking for your body heat and rubbing my hands all over your body now, was I?_ ;) – Damon

Pig! I knew it, he's drunk off his ass and messaging me. _I apologise for my behaviour_. – Elena

 _You don't need to since I enjoyed it a lot_ ;) – Damon

Again with his crude remarks and inappropraite innuendos. _Good night, Mr. Salvatore. I guess you had a little too much of your secret bourbon stash_. :) – Elena

 _Good night, Princess_ :) – Damon

His endearment made me giddy and I don't even know why was I behaving like a teenager whose crush was flirting back with them. Putting these thoughts at bay, I let sleep overcome me because the alternative will keep me up and lead to nothing but overthinking.

* * *

 _ **Next Day at Damon's house…**_

"Stefan, I'm serious. I need to know how you knew you were in love with Aria's mother." I repeat for the hundredth time to my idiot brother who couldn't understand a thing. I was agitated and was going crazy with new found emotions and had no clue how to deal with it.

Stefan on the other side of the call groggily replied, "Damon, it's 6 in the morning. I was up late taking care of my sugar high kid who wouldn't sleep till 3. So sorry, if I don't understand your shit!"

I run my hand through my hair as I was barely able to sleep last night and wanted answers, pronto! I could be a step away from screwing up my life and all Stefan could care was for some fucking sleep over his brother. "Stefan, I'm serious. I've been feeling jargon of emotions lately and none of them are comforting. I even Googled the symptoms and the result was dreadful!" I exclaim with utmost seriousness and the intensity which will surely make Stefan fill with dread.

"What! For god sakes did you, I mean get some STD's?" Stefan blurts out and this makes me question his existence. Did he really think I'm a dweeb to catch such stuff from women and report to him?

"Have you evaporated your brain cells, Stefan?" I jab and explain the sensitivity of the situation at hand. "The symptoms indicated the deathly disease which is worse than cancer. You're the only one whom I could clear my doubts with."

Sounds of shifting and turning are heard and Stefan murmurs something about stupid brothers and speaks. "This better be good, Damon. If it's something shitty I'll strangle you in your sleep."

I roll my eyes; I wouldn't be calling Stefan if I were able to sleep. "I feel some weird sense of accomplishment when I'm able to make her smile or laugh, also this urge to keep her safe from all harm then, umm… jealousy when she interacts with other men. It fells amazing when I hold her in my arms and dammit I want to keep her around me every time and I always seek some reason to touch her and kiss her raw… It's driving me crazy!" I articulate everything that has been going over with me since Elena stepped into my life.

After waiting for few more moments when I don't get I reply; I assume that Stefan has fallen asleep when I was pouring my heart out and describing in a precise manner my overall crazy emotions. _How insensitive!_ Before I could shout at him through the phone, he replies.

"Wow!"

That's it?! This is all he could muster up after my long ass speech? This pissed me even more. I grip the phone tightly between my fingers and pace my hardwood floor even faster. "Come on Stef, you're better than this.. give me a reply which at least consists of a sentence for me to understand your response or are you just talking in sleep to keep me engaged?" I scoff annoyed with his careless behavior!

"I'm wide awake, Damon. I heard every single word that flew out of your mouth and couldn't believe my ears that you are actually describing a woman like that! I mean you liked women before but never enough to drive you crazy. All I want to know is who is she, brother; who made Damon Salvatore fall in Love?" He chirps in excitement and also bit of astonishment.

Stefan's words ring like an alarm inside my head. No. I can't… It cannot happen. If I accept it, it will become real and if I ignore it then it may fade away and I can be free man once again. What if I'm able to get Elena off my mind? I tried bourbon which failed miserably; all that is left is to try a woman. _There you go, Salvatore_.

I find a silly excuse and hung up on Stefan, who was annoyed to be left hanging like this. I couldn't care less since I got a solution and that is to sleep with a woman, it will get my edge off and also soothe my wayward and disgruntled thoughts and emotions. I'll inform Stefan as soon as I get over my fiery little PA!

After taking a quick shower, I start dressing up and look in the mirror and notice the little bandage over my forehead; it has to be changed. After spraying my chick magnet cologne, I prepare to pack my bearings getting ready to leave for the nearest bar. Just then doorbell rings and it's not even 7:30 so I know the staff won't be at the door. Then who is it?

As soon as I open the door, all my plans drown in drain. She enters inside and glares at me as if she would skin me alive and her stare would char me. If I were planning to get laid then I would get laid but in coffin. She's warm and affectionate woman but in temper she's something to be feared from; so much like Elena in that department.

"Well, you seem to be leaving to go somewhere?" She muses and continues, "Drop all those plans; we're talking." She commands like a true Salvatore she is and gives me a glare to comply with her orders as she's not in any mood for fun and games.

After taking a seat on my leather couch, she looks around inspecting everything from her scrutinizing gaze, searching for something which I can't place. "Where is Elena?" She questions and looks at me straight in the eye and I gulp nervously. How does she know?

"What!" I blurt

"I'm not going to repeat myself. So, you better answer." She snaps

"Mum, why will you look for Elena in my condo?" I question puzzled by her accusation as if I'm bedding her that she will find her in here, dressed in my shirt and her hair loosely falling down and making her look sexy. _No, go away stupid images_. Not in front of mum at least!

She gives me a pointed look as if it was obvious for Elena to roam around in my condo. "You are sleeping with her aren't you? Then, I'll find her here. I called you after midnight and she was the one to receive your call. I'm not stupid, Damon. I'm your mother and don't you fool me." She admonishes me like she used to when I was little.

"What? No! She's just an employee, Mum. She was in car with me while I was dropping her off to her place since it was too late on the site due to all the drama." I clarify before she begins on her lines of thought which are unreal.

She gives me a disapproving look and states, "You're lying, my son." She accuses and I can't figure out why she thinks as such. Elena and I are nothing more than employees, well except for us cuddling. Employee can cuddle with their Boss, right? It's not like we were naked.

"I want to know what happened yesterday since _Elena_ made sure all your wounds were tended." Her voice was warm and weary on prospect of me being hurt.

"Yea, Elena did. She made sure that I'm bandaged and everything is alright with me before I even get up from my seat. She won't let me leave until that doctor assured her I'm doing well. That woman is crazy…" I trail off not even realizing that I've a silly smile on my face while reminiscing about her.

I don't even realize when my mother steps near me, having that warm and loving smile on her face. She pushes my hair off my forehead and places a kiss on it and a single tear trickles from eyes as she looks at me thoroughly making sure that from her point of view her son is well. She hugs me and I embrace her back while she sobs and it clenches my heart. It always hurt me to see her cry and even more so due to me.

"I was darn worried for you my boy and when you weren't receiving my call, I had all these bad thoughts lingering in my mind and I feared losing you." She whispers, her voice heavy with emotion and tears.

"I was alright; nothing happened to me, you can look for yourself, Mum that I'm in good shape. You don't need to get worried for me so much... you'll get wrinkles my lady" I joke to lighten up this gloomy and heavy moment.

She pulls back and looks at me in the eye and states, "You'll understand when you father a child and get worried sick about their whereabouts. Then, you come and say me.. Don't you dare brush this incident off like it's insignificant. Do you get it?" She lambastes me for my stupid behavior and I oblige and apologize to her for being insensitive to her feelings.

After she was done arranging my condo, she advises me to keep things in order and also enquired about Elena and subtle things regarding her. After making me eat whole and healthy breakfast, she chides me on my choice of diet and complained that I'm thin and unhealthy. After chatting with me for an hour which was basically interrogation and performing all her motherly duties; she stands to leave. I wouldn't deny that I love such moments with my mother no matter how much I annoy her, I love her to the core.

Before leaving, she turns and mentions, "I want you to bring Elena with you as your date for Anniversary Party." She orders with a hint of amusement in her eyes and then slams the door shut on her way out.

Oh! I'm screwed.

* * *

 _ **At the press conference…**_

There were various journalists and News Reporters seated in the hall of Salvatore Inc. waiting for Damon to specify the details of yesterday's attack and also give these leeches some gossip and get rid off them. Of course, I'm not worried since my brother is the one who always dominates others and his intimidating personality makes people quiver. Deep down he's a marshmallow and that is always hidden with his indifferent and tough façade.

As usual, Like everything that Damon's attends, this too has time alloted and he has stricly mention that no more than 10 minutes; then he's done after which Klaus, his lawyer and dear friend will cover remaing questions. The questions which are to be answered by Damon are listed and no other unspecified questions are to be raised.

After Damon enters, he takes a seat beside Elena. The Reporters geared up on his arrival as it was a rare occurance that leads to Damon facing the media. After taking a sip of water, he briefly mentions something to Klaus and then focuses his attention on Elena who is currently, if I'm not wrong advising him something and Damon is noding his head in agreement.

Damon turned to look at me and gave me a nod at which I motioned Tracey to start with the press conference. It started with what actually happened at the site and how was Damon wounded which Damon answered impassionately but while mentioning the harassment done to Elena, I could clearly see his stance change, his voice was etched with anger and he condemened such treatment while his gaze was fixed at Elena. It was a rareity to get Damon's emotions on surface since being his Brother for past three decades I'm sure his behaviour is noticeably different.

"Mr. Salvatore don't you think these locals residing in Dunham Lake should be punished and sent to jail for the intended assualt?" A journalist questioned and this wasn't in the list of approved questions to be asked from Damon. These leeches will never learn, they just want a moment to defame Damon and surely that asshole has been paid by our competeiors to ask this.

Before I could intervene, Damon cleared his throat and stated, "I don't think locals have anything to do with yesterday's incident. They're innocent and are being framed. I'm sure as these locals weren't opposed to our ideas and plans when we interacted with them. This definitely is the act of some rival who didn't succeed at what they were trying to do. These locals who inhabit Dunham Lake are some of the most warm and amazing human beings I've had opportunity to interact with so, No." Damon asserted and there was loud applause by the journalists and staff members who were all impressed by Damon.

I was astonished to hear such diplomatic and humanitarian words by him. I knew for sure that those weren't my brother's words. He wasn't the one to forgive and forget but the one to always send a message and that message was never mercy.

Damon got up along with Elena and headed out and Klaus replaced him to answer the questions and knowing well that it's in capable hands, I leave Klaus to it and head out to follow Damon and more importantly question him on his strategy for such a comment. But the sight that graced me was shocking none the less, Damon was holding Elena's hand and thanking her profusely for guiding him and coming up with an amazing comment which won the hearts.

To say I'm dumbfounded that Damon considered Elena's advice regarding such an important press conference was not only shocking as well as suspicious. Damon considering suggestions and that too from an employee was disbelieving. Also, the way he kept looking at her and was holding her hand was hinting that there's more to it than what meets the eye.

* * *

We were interrupted by Stefan who was looking at both Elena and I suspiciously. Instead of beating around the bush which is usually his forte, he jumped straight to the point and questioned what I'm sure bothered not just him but so many others who knew me well.

"Who did that?" Stefan asked looking at me pointedly and I would've laughed on his behavior if he weren't so serious.

I smirked at him and then added proudly, "Elena did, isn't she admirable? She suggested me and made me realize that being a likeable figure that has a soft heart towards people would win us brownie points in our way ahead."

I looked at Elena who was red due to the compliments I've been bestowing upon her since we suggested this to Klaus who readily agreed and didn't forget to admire wits of my Elena too! She's what I would call beauty with brains. She never fails to impress me and no matter what I'm always captivated by her thinking and choices. She's something that I never had in my life before and would like to hold onto it as long as possible.

Elena's phone rings and she excuses to answer the call which would be something related to my next meeting which is probably in an hour. She gives me her beautiful smile and leaves. I can't help but stare at her until she's out of my peripheral vision.

I turn and see Stefan still standing in his place with his trademark frown embedded on his forehead. I raise my brow in question at which he scoffs, "Did you have sex with Elena just to get rid of those feelings which some girl evoked in you?"

"What! Have you lost your mind, Stefan?" I bark baffled upon his words and what they imply. I would never treat Elena like those random girls. She's so much more than that and I would've punched Stefan if he weren't my brother, to talk cheaply about Elena.

"What else could make you consider or even hear her suggestion?" Stefan counters and still looks at me incredulously

"Apart from it being amazing, you mean? What is wrong with you!" I yell disgusted at the fact that my brother thought so low of me and Elena.

Stefan rubs his hand over his face and then looks at me as if he's going to impart some of his unasked wisdom on me. "I noticed those looks you were giving her and constantly touching her all the time… sitting with her and also pissed beyond measure when reciting what went down with Elena at the Cabin. Ever since Elena stepped in here, you've been obsessed with her somehow. She's not like your random fucks with whom you sleep and leave. She means something to me. And I want you to respect that and keep your grabby paws off her!" Stefan announces meaning every word he said.

His words made me furious and also territorial of the fact that Stefan may be harboring some feelings for _my_ Elena. "If you don't know then shut up. Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't punch you. I respect Elena and would never think so low of her. She's an amazing woman; wherever she goes her presences lights up the whole damn atmosphere. Girl like her is the one you keep for life and not just bed for a day. Whatever feelings you're harboring for her, keep it to yourself because I don't like people taking what is MINE." I bark enraged and turn to leaving a baffled and surprisingly amused Stefan.

[ ~ ]

Unbeknownst to him, Stefan successfully placed that girl Damon mentioned, who made _him go crazy_ in his statement, not even realizing himself that Stefan played him to make him confess his feelings for Elena. Stefan was more than excited and happy to find his brother finally falling for someone and that someone being Elena.

Well, he will have to give credit to his Mother who told him about Damon acting like a love sick fool when talking about Elena. But what dreaded him the most was, he knew Damon would do everything in his power to suppress those feelings that are coming to surface. It seems his brother needs a push to accept those feelings and confess to Elena.

So, Mission DElena has to be set in motion.

* * *

 **From now things will start to get a different turn since Delena has crossed their little hurdle. Soon, some people will enter who were pushed away and things will set this story into motion along with Delena and their unsorted feelings.**

 **Lillian and Stefan know about Damon's fondness/love for Elena and even if Damon would try to evade Elena and those feelings, they won't let him.** **Damon's behavior is changing and it doesn't go unnoticed by his close one's as well those who need not know regarding it. ;)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	14. Jealousy, A Sign of Love

**Chapter 13 – Jealousy, A Sign of Love.**

* * *

" _ **Love makes you do**_

 _ **Crazy things,**_

 _ **Insane things.**_

 _ **Things in a million years**_

 _ **You'd never see yourself do"**_

* * *

Damon Salvatore is many things but an organized and systematic person? Not at all! I know this because I'm busy arranging his messy desk and disorderly drawers. While numbering and color-coding his files, I stumble upon a stack of some random old papers. After having a close look they seem to be like old maps, as they've highlighted many of secret passages and also has a place marked by a big and bold 'X' over it. _Is this a part of some treasure hunt?_

Before I could give it another thought, Stefan barges in the office as if his brother owns it. _Weird._ I quickly fold these maps and place them under the paperweight to further question Damon if at all Aria left them here which is quite unlikely since they don't seem to be anything close to children's _Treasure Hunt Kit_ , if at all these things are available.

"Elena, I was looking just for you. Damon's not here though?" Stefan questions with relief. He's having a huge grin over his good boy face making him seem so boyish and young. It was a weird thing about Stefan, he carried the weight of the world over his shoulders, making him appear mature and aged even if he's in his late twenties.

"Mr. Salvatore isn't here, yet." I answer and quickly remind myself that since Andie is on leave, I'll have to take messages and important calls for Damon. "Do you want to leave him a message?" I question politely looking expectantly at him.

Stefan gives a chuckle and then adds with a warm smile. "No; nothing as such. I would like to talk to you. If you're free?" He propositions, giving a hopeful look.

"I don't mind." I manage to answer since I was baffled by Stefan's behavior. Over these days, I've met him and had few polite conversations and he seems to be a nice guy who definitely doesn't have wrong intentions and maintained respectful distance while conversing with me. But somehow his today's request seems to be out of the blue and suspicious.

Stefan exhales in relief and we head over to Damon's in-office couch with a tea table in between us. He looks at me and then his watch as if waiting for someone or something before he could proceed.

After a while Stefan clears his throat and starts, "Elena, you surely know about the 35th Anniversary Party of Damon's Parents?" I nod my head in response and he continues, "So, I would like it if you would accompany me to it." He finishes off and looks a bit out of place to basically ask me out as _his date_ to Company's party.

I contemplate over his answer, trying to hide my shock and surprise over his sudden request. I would've never guessed that Stefan would ask me as his date? I mean he surely would have flocks of girls around him to entertain and accompany him to a Ball. He is every girl's dream; perfect gentlemen, charming, polite, kind, and definitely a family man. So, why isn't he off the market yet? Snagged up by some lucky woman.

"I don't mean to sound imposing or wrong but if you're uncomfortable then we can go as friends?" Stefan offers after watching me hesitate and reticent over his request.

I should agree and date a guy like Stefan; it may also lead to something in future! The thing is I don't feel any attraction towards him like I feel for Damon. Baring an attraction towards your Boss will lead to nothing but scandals and tarnished reputation, also the fact that Damon isn't the kind of guy who would be interested in me. He's way out of my league and also, a bad boy who's every mother's nightmare. It will take me to be the last girl on the planet to get Damon's eyes on me. Luckily, if this friend-date thing with Stefan works out then I wouldn't need to worry about doing something irresponsible like kissing Damon Salvatore.

Without much delay, I accept Stefan's offer to be his date for the ball and to that he seems genuinely happy and promises me that I wouldn't regret it. We exchange our numbers and Stefan asks me out to have lunch with him so that we could at least be comfortable around each other, to which I agree and then he leaves.

No matter how much wrong this feels; I've to try it out. I haven't dated for a long time and this would be a good chance to get in the market and since I'm going out with a friend to whom I barely have any feelings, it wouldn't lead to heartbreak.

* * *

All the way from my apartment to office, I have been thinking over my Mother's words, " _I want you to bring Elena with you as your date for Anniversary Party"_. Huh! As if it's an easy task. It sure does solve the problem that I don't have a date but aggravates the problem to which I was conjuring up plans to get laid and rid of it. Elena is like a chewing gum, no matter how much I try she sticks up even more!

I press my palms over my head trying to come up with something or rather anything to either avoid this date thing totally or ask Elena out in a way that she won't reject. _Yes, Reject!_ Good girls like Elena don't associate with men like me who scream _heartbreak_ with big neon signs. I may have good looks and money but as far as Elena's choices go, she wants a romantic, charming, humble, goody two shoes kind of guy which I'm definitely not and Stefan certainly is!

The thought of Elena in the arms of my brother makes me want to stab my heart and bleed it dry. I can't even imagine her happy and kissing someone who isn't me. I'd rather beat the other guy to death if at all I find any one making goo-goo eyes over _my_ Elena. So yea, I better ask her out before she gets some other date. If at all she doesn't agree I'll have to force her to comply. _That can do!_ After all I'm her Boss.

[ ~ ]

As soon as I enter my office, I see Elena jotting down notes while seated on my chair. Normally, any other employee wouldn't even dare to linger near my desk but Elena; she looks all bossy ordering the person on the phone, and alluring seated there. Yea, this girl is driving me insane. Instead of lambasting her for being seated on my chair I'm creating stupid fantasies with Dom Elena.

 _You're getting infected with feelings, Salvatore!_

My own mind mocks me and I can't even shut it up. See, how helpless I'm becoming?

"Elena" I call her out as soon as she ends her call and she looks at me as if deer caught in headlight. Probably worried I'll get mad at her for having the audacity to sit on my Chair.

"Mr. Salvatore, I didn't mean to.. I don't know how to transfer calls.. I–" She starts ranting but I cut her off and relieve her of her worries.

With a warm smile which Elena genuinely brings on my face I make known, "No big deal, Elena. I know you're handling Andie's work for few days so it's alright as long as you do it in only my presence."

She exhales in relief and gives me a bright smile in return. Is it weird that her smile comforts me and fills me with new vigor? How powerful this enchantress is and she barely knows what impact she has on me! Deciding it was now or never to broach the subject to ask her out to be my date; I take deep calming breaths and mentally encourage myself to go ahead and get the girl!

Before I could open my mouth, Elena beats me to it by mentioning about some old ass maps she found while arranging my shelf. She quickly retrieves them from my desk and hands them over to me. I look closely and realize that they're no ordinary maps but the one's from 1864 which went missing! Liv was responsible to gather these and submit their photocopy to Enzo but she misplaced them and what was even more interesting was how these ended up in my office?

Whoever that person is that if after Salvatore Inc. has invaded my office, too but why did they leave behind these maps if they wanted to steal it, was something which wasn't making any sense.

"There are some weird marking too on it. Did you see?" Elena interrupted my train of thoughts and I look up from these maps at her face. She pointed at some marking and also to the back of maps where there was mention of some passageways in that area.

"Did you know there are passages in and around Dunham Lake?" Elena asks looking at me expectantly as if I hold answers to these questions.

I took one more glance at these and answer her, "I'm sure if there were some passages around Dunham Lake then during ground trials and mapping of the site our team would've found it which means either they're not there anymore or were just hoax!" I answer confidently since I trust Enzo enough to know that he wouldn't ignore nor forget to let me know about such a thing.

Elena looks skeptically at me and counters, "I think there's more to it than meets the eye _, Damon_."

I frown at her words, I've ignored her previous behavior and gave a pass to her antics many a times due to some soft corner I've been harboring for her but that doesn't mean that she will doubt my skills and capacity and straight up question me as if she's the one who has authority over me.

"Don't poke your nose unnecessarily. I know what I'm doing and I've been in this field since a decade or so. Don't think for a moment that you've any position or capacity to question my judgment." I warn her, my voice holding malice.

In that moment I didn't realize what I said or why but it was a habit since no one questioned my decisions or authority, especially not my subordinates.

When I saw the hurt and shock over her face due to my harsh words, I regretted it. I never bothered me before that my words were hurting anyone. I didn't care and went on my merry way but Elena, I just somehow always manage to hurt her and end up being a dick. Just a day before, she was baring her soul to me and I realize that she's not as brave and bold as she pretends to be rather she's insecure and sensitive. Instead of pulling her closer all I'm able to do is push her away.

"Yea, right. Thanks for reminding me." Elena scoffs and brushes past me but I hold her hand. She tries to pull it free from my firm yet soft grasp. I hold her other hand and pull her closer, irritating her even more since she cannot overpower me.

Her face contorts in annoyance and she fumes, "Let me go, _Mr. Salvatore_." I still don't loosen my hold on her hands.

Knowing her well that she won't calm down easily, I hold her chin up with one of my hand and meet her brown angry orbs. She's so cute all mad and frustrated but I keep it to myself to avoid enraging her further. "I'm sorry, Elena. I don't apologize a lot; hell I don't bother to because it doesn't matter. But you do.. I don't like being questioned in my capability nor has anyone dared to do so before."

"Well, there's always a first time. I'm glad to impart some sense into you and challenge your views since everyone here is sissy and afraid to do so in regards with you; unlike them, I'm not afraid." She spits out glaring at me.

In this moment I feel this sudden urge to kiss her because _I love her so much_. Her fiery and feisty personality fuels my fire too. No one would dare defy me but this woman! Everything about her lights me up like a freaking firecracker. Instead of listening to my inner urges, I do the opposite and kiss her forehead, letting my lips linger a bit longer and thank her while she looks perplexed into my eyes.

"Will you accompany me as my date to the Ball?" I blurt being so lost in the moment.

"What!?" Elena shrikes and pulls herself out of my arms and looks quizzically at me. Her reaction is so horrendous as if I asked her soul to feed on.

I clear my throat and manage to repeat my question, feeling the nervousness and tension take a hold over my body.

She avoids looking into my eyes and tucks her stray hair behind her ears, indicating that even she's nervous and uncomfortable over it. I curse the moment my Mother decided it was a great idea for me to come along with Elena. Lillian Salvatore and her tactics; even Lord doesn't know what she's up to. It's a good thing that my Mother isn't my competitor or else I would've lost all the battles against her.

"I'm sorry but Stefan already asked me out in the morning" Elena states and this upsets me more than anything else. What does Stefan wants to do with Elena? How dare he ask her out when I so clearly announced my claim over her! I can't lose nor will I let anything make me lose. Elena will be my date and I'll do just anything for it.

I lose all the crazy feelings that were lingering around me and mask it all with a serious face and try the trick that my Mother used on me. "Well, let Stefan know that you won't be accompanying him. As you're my PA, though temporarily but you're supposed to attend such official parties and meetings _along with me_." I command enunciating every word loud and clear leaving no scope for any argument whatsoever!

Elena looks appalled and even a bit furious over my demand and tries to protest but I don't let her. "You should know well than to promise someone anything; the specifications of this post require your presence with me. That's not just my Parent's anniversary party but is a hotspot for building and conquering Business deals, so you'll need to tag along with me all the time." I lie and see the cogs turning in her brain while considering my statement and sigh in relief when she agrees.

"And Elena, be ready by 7 in the evening tomorrow, I'll pick you up from your place." I inform her at which she smiles and I bend to kiss her forehead once again and whisper softly near her ear, "I'll be waiting for you _, Princess_." and quickly exit the office, leaving behind a stunned and blushing Elena. _Way to go, Salvatore!_

* * *

I was confused with my jumbled feelings and thoughts; on one hand I was more than excited to be spending the evening along with Damon as his date but on other, I knew how risky his proximity was to me. I know whatever I feel for Damon isn't just attraction but something _strong_ and _powerful_. I want to explore these feeling but more so I'm afraid of not being worthy or matching up to Damon's standard of women.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't even realize when Stefan arrives until he takes the seat in front of me. "You seem occupied?" Stefan mocks and gives me a smile.

"No! I was waiting for you." I let him know as he was the one who texted me to meet in the Company's Café on the ground floor. This place is really huge and there's still more to discover than Mr. Salvatore's Cabin.

Stefan chuckles and shakes his head in amusement, leaving me to frown at his unexpected behavior. "I know that. I meant you're mentally occupied."

"Oh" I answer realizing my stupidity. That's all I manage to do; embarrass myself in front of handsome hunks.

Stefan digs into his huge platter of various delicacies and questions, "So, what time shall I pick you up tomorrow?"

I was hoping to get to this part when our lunch ends but seems it would be better if I let Stefan down before we bonded over his wholesome platter of lunch and my cheese and garlic sandwiches.

"About that, I'm sorry I won't be able to go with you since I've to accompany Mr. Salvatore." I reply honestly though fearing that he would throw that food over my head and storm out of here in rage.

Instead of throwing his lunch at me, he looks down and smiles. _He_ a _ctually smiles?_ He is clearly taking it quite well and weirdly than I thought. He's reacting as if I agreed to his proposal instead of rejecting.

He looks up and quickly masks his amusement by a serious and disappointed face. "Why him?"

 _Why him?_ Because he makes my heart beat faster and also calms me down with his soothing presence at the same time and let's not forget that he's awesome at cuddling. Will this suffice? "I'm sorry it's my fault since I had no clue that since his PA is on leave, I will have to attend official parties and meetings along with him." I reason and finish with an apologetic smile.

Stefan raises his brow in suspicion but doesn't mentions anything, except, "I hope you like his company as well then."

I laugh at his remark and Stefan looks quizzically at me. "I loving Mr. Salvatore's company? Well for starters, he's Bipolar and has terrible moods. He's arrogant and glib. Let's not forget that he always adds sexual innuendos in even simplest things. I feel that all the Salvatore males have ego issues." I rant unknown to that fact that Stefan was definitely amused by my guts and appropriate description of his dearest brother.

"If you hate him so much then why work under him?" Stefan counters nonchalantly and continues to eat his lunch.

I smile more to myself than to him on thinking why I love working with that Arrogant Ass. "He may be arrogant and dick but he's loving and caring. He made sure I was safe and secure, unbothered that he was bleeding out… he's the man who doesn't let anyone know but feels rather deeply and is concerned about other's feelings too. Also, he has a beautiful heart and soul which he covers up with his stupid comments and indifferent façade." I ramble busy in my own thoughts, forgetting that I was talking like a love sick fool in front of Stefan.

* * *

Stefan couldn't believe that someone other than himself and his family saw Damon for what he was which means that his brother let his walls down in her presence. Elena was a beautiful soul and he knew that beforehand when Lexi contacted him for a favor. The way Elena talks about Damon is a way a woman in love would about her man. He was proud of his brother and also happy for him.

Watching Elena talk happily about Damon with the love shining in her eyes, was proof enough of her genuine feelings. Now at last he feels that what Damon did years ago by letting Rose go, was right. Damon was never excited and happy while talking about Rose and nor was Rose so lost in Damon's thoughts as Elena is!

He's certainly pleased that Damon lied to get Elena to accompany him on the ball. He never thought that Damon would take such resort to get Elena. Well, his mother would be so happy to know that Damon and Elena feel deeply for each other and they just need a little push to realize it.

* * *

 _ **Damon's office…**_

I've been working on the papers that Mr. Salvatore gave me to file after typing the findings on the site of DLP. He just got up and left load of paperwork on my desk for his lunch or impromptu family meet. I mean, how am I supposed to jot down what he would like to know regarding DLP?

Not just this, he's behaving weirdly around me or is it my illusion? Maybe it's not just him but even Stefan too! Both of them seem to be suspicious and having some hidden agenda behind their approach towards me. Damon asking me to accompany me is understandable but why is Stefan all of sudden so interested in me? I never did hint him any such thing nor did Stefan before made a move on me before. These men are always confused and confusing others around them.

"Is Damon here?" a flat voiced woman with straight blonde hair and blue eyes questions interrupting my important inner monologue. I take a moment to look at her blue dress which reaches her knees and her sharply pointed heels. She won't be less than 5'5" for sure but in those hells she looks even taller. She looks a bit edgy and slightly nervous.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Mr. Salvatore isn't available here, at this moment" I answer her politely

She worries her lower lip and twiddles her fingers, clearly bothered and on edge. "Do you know where he is or when he'll be back?" she questions expectantly.

If she entered this building then she's clearly known to the staff but the fact she's here in Mr. Salvatore's office to meet him when I cleared Mr. Salvatore's slot myself, states that she's uninvited. I shouldn't blurt out the whereabouts of Mr. Salvatore to any lady who walks up to his office, as there might be many jilted ex's or lovers who might as well be psycho or crazy stalker.

"Can I have your name?" I ignore her question and change the topic plastering a polite smile trying to know her in case if Mr. Salvatore was indeed expecting her as she seems really worried. "Why don't you have a glass of water and please take a seat." I add trying to settle her nerves.

She smiles at me after sipping some water and settles down on the chair. After having few sips she reveals, "I'm Rebecca Mikaelson." _Mikaelson…as in Klaus?_ Is she related to Klaus? But before I could question her she continues.

"It's really important for me to see Damon. I…I'm…his fiancée" she finishes uncomfortably and I know she's lying. Huh! what a desperate chick. If I didn't knew well then I would've been fooled by her.

I furrow my brows and give her a stare and state in no nonsense attitude, "You're lying and I know it. So, better tell me the truth or I'm calling the security to get you out of here."

Her face pales at my threat and she abruptly gets up from her seat, surprising me. "Please don't call anyone. I don't want my brother to know about this…" she requests looking ashamed. The desperation in her voice makes me want to investigate further and I can't keep my curiosity at bay and question her.

"I won't inform anyone" I assure her and she visibly relaxes. "But you need to tell me the truth" I finish and look at her pointedly.

She looks up at me and speaks after considering for a moment. "Tell this to Damon and no one else…it's of utmost importance that he knows this" she pauses and looks around to check if no one's around while she's revealing the secret spice which is added in KFC chicken.

I roll my eyes at her stupidity. She's a Mikaelson and just like Klaus she's trying to play a prank on me. "I know your brother well to know that he loves playing pranks and just like Klaus you're trying to fool me." I quip annoyed by her behavior

She looks puzzled by my remark and objects. "No, I'm saying the truth here. Listen to me… Sarah's fiancé is-" but before should could reveal any further, Damon enters the office and she's interrupted by his taunting voice.

"I didn't expect you'll pull this stunt Rebecca. Trying to fool my employee in your delusional stories, seriously? I never thought you'll fall this low trying to claim your love for me." Damon barks with hostility.

I look at Damon who's furious and if looks could kill, this blonde would've turned into ashes since Damon's stare is so fierce. Like I suspected, all along this Blonde was trying to fool me because she's after Damon. This is really pathetic and stupid; how cam some woman fall so low?

"Damon wait… I know something is up and there's someone after you. You've to listen to me" Rebecca tries to placate Damon but it doesn't seem like Damon would entertain such a woman and that too in his office.

"Get out Rebecca before I throw you out." Damon grits

"Damon-" Rebecca objects but looking at Damon's temper it isn't the right thing to do but this blonde doesn't listen.

"GET OUT" Damon shouts irritated and annoyed by her persistence

"I won't." Rebecca screams then turns to look at me and speaks. "Pray to God that you don't fall for this unworthy piece of shit because all he knows to do is break Women's heart. He did that with Rose and with many more… you'll soon follow."

She turns her face to look at Damon and hisses, "Rose was smart to leave you because you DAMON SALVATORE DON'T DESERVE LOVE" Rebecca's face is red and tears are streaming down her cheeks. She looks like a woman who's scorned. I feel bad for her, though I don't know what happened between her and Damon. It could be that this woman is defiantly a psycho and is trying to get Damon's attention and sympathy by tears. _Who knows!_

Rebecca, after done with her rant turns to leave, and slams the doors as she exits.

There is an awkward silence surrounding in office and I look at Damon's face which is a mix of anger, frustration and pain. His eyes hold pain on the mention of the name Rose. I don't know what to say as the situation is not known to me but since this Rose keeps popping up, I'll have to ask Damon or someone else regarding her.

I look at Damon who looks pained and furious at the same time. His posture is rigid and knuckles are white from tightly gripping the edge of the chair. If I don't call him out or calm him down, he might as well break that seat from his tight grip.

I can talk myself out of it – knowing well that it's a bad idea. I take in deep breath and place my hand on his clenched one, he freezes and looks at me, I smile at him and he focuses his gaze on my hand which is placed on his. I gather some courage and ask him, "Do you need a hug?" at this he looks up at me and frowns in confusion.

To save myself from embarrassment, I start rambling. "Do you need a hug? It helps people feel better… I hug my lil sister all the time even though she states it's annoying but I know she secretly-" he hugs me abruptly and my heart beats rapidly against my chest heating my skin in the process. Those flipping things in my belly are dancing without abandon. His arms make me feel like I'm home. Warm and cozy, I hug him back tightly and feel something which I cannot name. I breathe in his smell which is musky, manly and so Damon. I don't know about him but I feel so much better.

It feels like all those broken pieces of my heart of mended by just his hug.

He pushes my hair away from my ear and whispers, "You talk a lot but the hug does feel good."

And instead of replying anything, I just smile against his chest and snuggle more into him as I did two days back but this time, I'm in my senses and loving the warmth that his embrace is providing me.

Nothing could be better than this.

* * *

 _ **Sunny's Residence…**_

After watching Damon's Press Conference and his empathetic speech about those worthless locals and how they're not to be blamed, boils my blood. I know him really well and it makes me confident that those words weren't Damon's even if he spoke them. Damon is a Business Tycoon, not an understanding soul. His behavior is really confusing me and the plan which was supposed to be our first hit to success is only a failure.

I pace the floor of my room like a mad woman worried about everything related to our plan and the sudden surprise attack by Damon. There is something that we're missing. There has to be something which is Damon's backup plan which saves his ass all the time but the thing is what?

I'm grateful that those cops didn't end up finding those tunnels or else Shane would've killed me by now. But this isn't happy news either, the security around Dunham Lake's increased by five folds, due to which our Business is suffering a loss of thousands every day.

Shane is already stressed by the continuous bad news which is ambushing us from all sides, we don't have blue prints from 1864 nor were we successful in harming Damon orhis Business even by an inch and after Damon's oh so ideal speech, he has been winning millions of hearts and those stupid locals are loving and accepting him even more. Worse is that we can just watch and can't do anything about it.

All this thinking and analyzing is so frustrating. I've come up with absolutely nothing to prevent any more loss or hit Damon. This situation is leaving no choice than for Shane to attend 35th Anniversary Party with his fiancée and this is what I'm dreading the most. I don't want to get caught but Shane suggests that this is the best opportunity to study Damon, his new changed behavior and plan our future attacks accordingly. As if, attending one stupid exorbitant party will answer all our queries. Then again I don't want to upset Shane anymore, if he wishes to attend that damn party then we attend that damn party and there's nothing stopping him. _Sadly not even me._

If I cannot stop Shane then I sure as hell can join him even if he doesn't get to know about it. After making up my mind, I quickly call Matt and let him know about my plans and give him a warning before hand to handle all such tasks. Matthew Maxfield or better known as Max or Matt is our little ploy to access Damon and his sensitive Dunham Lake. The thing about Matt is that he looks like any ordinary hard working employee who minds his own business, making him the best disguise from our side to handle all the dirty work.

Just to add to the spice, why don't I send invites to Rose and Trevor alongside Rebecca? It will make a healthy recipe for disaster. At least I'll manage to get on Damon's nerves.

This will make the party even more interesting…

* * *

 _ **Gilbert Residence…**_

Even though Elena is the elder one in our household but it doesn't give her any right to arrive and leave at any time she deems right. She got me worried sick and wasn't even receiving calls or replying to any messages. She should know that such behavior is not acceptable because frankly speaking I never took responsibility for any such thing before. Elena was always there to cover up for me and chastise me on late arrival.

It has been what two days since Sunday when she reached home after one at night. Elena is a grownup and surely I'm no one to question her whereabouts because I never did before nor was there any need for any interrogation since Elena always had her nose into novels and movies than late night crazy parties.

It's not that Elena is an antisocial or a recluse, she's more social and friendlier than me but her interactions with others are not over booze and dancing till feet hurt. Even if she did go to some parties, she arrived at decent hour and was completely sober. Our parents aren't so strict but Elena herself doesn't have interest in drinking and games.

I always envy my sister; Elena does what she likes and wants, without fearing our Parent's disapproval. I could only wish to be like her. I never argued or had massive fights like Elena has with Mom & Dad. She's strong and independent enough to demand what she wants and if not given, she boldly takes it away. I've always admired her fiery and feisty attitude. If only I could be more like her than my coward self who runs away at problems and hurdles, I would be with the guy whom I actually want to be with not whom my parents approve to date.

Dating reminds me of that guy who dropped Elena off at out threshold. It was dark outside and I couldn't clearly see what was going on but with their proximity, I'm sure he wasn't just any friend like she told me next day during breakfast. Also, I'm amazed by the bunch of Lilies that were delivered at our doorstep this morning; they were for Elena, from Damon. If I'm not wrong then Damon is her Boss. Then, _why would he send her flowers?_

I mean I didn't get to talk about all this since we barely saw each other today after Saturday and that too, during breakfast where Elena had her mouth filled with pancakes and was running around gathering her stuff than wait and find time to reply to my questions properly. But this won't extend, not now, I need answers because I can't go on any longer with all these random flowers and guy dropping her off!

Is Elena secretly dating someone?

Before I could further ponder over the thought, I hear the door unlocking and then getting shut; making Elena's arrival known. So, _here we go!_

I enter the hall where I see Elena admiring those Lilies which were sent for her, since they're her favorite. She bends down and takes a sniff and closes her eyes pleased with its divine fragrance. She has a soft smile playing on her face and she notices the card; after reading the card she rubs her thumb over it as if trying to feel it. Sincerely, I've never seen my sister so lost that she doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

I clear my throat to aware her about my presence and she starlets and turns abruptly dropping those lilies on the ground. She looks at me irritated as if I was the one responsible for it. Elena bends down to pick them up cautiously as if those flowers would break at her touch. _What's wrong with her?_ She was never so jumpy and delicate!

Instead of beating around the bush, I decide to be straightforward since Elena and I barely hide things from each other. "Who dropped you off on Sunday night?"

Elena pauses but doesn't look up at me, still trying to pick those dainty flowers. Hesitatingly she answers, "I told you before."

This is her best reply? I huff and question her again, not ready to back down. "Yes, you did but you never mentioned who was that person? A _male_ friend dropped you off who apparently affords BMWi8. Didn't knew any of your friends are that rich." I retort and Elena finally looks at me.

She turns and places those Lilies in vase and carries it over to the kitchen. "Damon did. Due to those people attacking and other issues, we were late and Damon though it would be wise if I didn't catch a cab and go home…" She gives me a pointed look and fills the vase with water and places over the table, smiling at her handiwork and continues, "Since the tyres of my car were slashed."

I frown at her using her Boss's first name, it was always Mr. Salvatore before and now it's Damon? I'm definitely missing something important here. Not just this, Elena is talking about Damon quite differently than she did before. She always used to be irritated and annoyed by Damon's new stupidity or his behavior troubling her but now, she's talking about him with fondness. There's this shimmer in her eyes whenever she talks about him.

This shimmer and fondness is not due to the fact that her Boss is attractive and hot but something else. Elena likes him, could this be the reason? It's not just _'like'_ since the guy sent her favorite flowers too! I mean is Elena finally taking my advice and shagging up with her Boss to make him treat her nicely? Wow! I mean… Elena is never for one night stands and sleeping with her boss sounds downright outrageous but definitely satisfying; at least to me!

On the other hand, if Damon and Elena were doing the deed then why send her flowers and make it more like – _Dating_!

"Elena, do you.. I mean are you dating someone?" I blurt out trying to sound casual instead of accusing.

Elena scrunches up her forehead in confusion and answers, "No; why do you ask?"

"You like Damon Salvatore, don't you? And not just _like–like_ but falling for him, kind of like." I assert and wait to gauge her expression as well as her reaction which proved that there is indeed something suspicious.

"What? No!" She counters way too quickly and jerks back at the question. She looks appalled as if the prospect of her dating is outrageous? I'm not in the HR dept. of her work place that if she reveals the truth I'll sack her. I'm her sister she can share this with me.

Elena fills a cup of water from the tap and gulps it down hurriedly as if trying to find a way to avoid this situation or this topic. If anything her uneasiness and fidgety behavior speaks for it itself, proving my doubts rights that she indeed feels for Damon.

Elena turns and fakes a yawn and tells me that she had a long day and wants to retire to bed today rather quickly and would talk to me tomorrow. And after observing her behavior and schedule for few days I've got to know that tomorrow never comes.

Elena quickly brushes past me to the stairs and runs to the top. Well, now I'm sure that Elena feels for Damon and if these flowers and dropping her homes safely are any indication then he likes her too!

It would be fun to see Elena resist and control to stop herself from falling for Damon, only to realize that it's too late. _Wonderful!_ But my dear sister, I love you a lot to let you escape your chance at what could be **Love** …

* * *

Sorry for the delayed update; I was in rush to complete my assignments and classwork before I leave for my cousin's wedding for a whole week. After I return, I'll be gearing up for my exams which I've barely prepared for but still aim to excel. :D

But I've a winter break in which I'll make sure to update the next chapter where many things begin. ;)

I hope you guys liked this chapter; **it's a step ahead for Damon & Elena dealing with their feelings. While Damon knows he loves Elena but doesn't want to realize; Elena is still unaware that she's falling for Damon.**

 **If everything goes according to the plan in my head, Rose would be introduced in next chapter and her past with Damon would be known bit by bit.**

 **Shane is all set to attend the Party and there would be some light on how is he related to Salvatore's.**

 **Elena doesn't know that Stefan is a Salvatore! She will find out soon :D**

 **Rebecca isn't done yet; was she trying to tell some truth about the culprit trying to sabotage Salvatore Inc. or just lying to get hold of Damon?**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	15. Realization

**Chapter 14 – Realization**

* * *

" ** _I didn't want to fall in love_**

 ** _or need someone._**

 ** _I really didn't want anything._**

 ** _But then,_**

 ** _YOU appeared and I started wanting everything_**."

* * *

 ** _Gilbert Residence._**

 ** _10:30 a.m._**

The buzz one teenage girl feels on the day of her prom, know that?

The buzz which is a blend of nervousness and excitement; It was the same rush Elena felt in her bones, making her feel energized and crazy, for no reason. She was exhilarated to attend Salvatore family's grand event. Even more so, on the fact that she'll be going as Damon's plus one!

The appropriate dress and accessories were still pending to be selected. Elena tried all her and Kat's dresses to pick the most suitable one. Needless to say, selection of the best dress kept both the sisters occupied. There was indecisiveness on Elena's side; she loved the red silk mermaid gown, it was magnificent while the Black Satin A-Line gown gave her an elegant look, both were perfect for the evening.

To ease her confusion, Kat suggested to Google such parties hosted by Salvatore's and see the dressing style of those women. It would've helped but it didn't because it wasn't the _type_ of gowns but the _Brands_ that were worn and represented. Instead of soothing her worries it highlighted the gap between Damon and her. _The first one for today but definitely not the last!_

Before Elena could slip into gloomy mood and spoil her day, Kat suggested her to go with the red one and distracted Elena by advising her various poses which she could strike and flaunt when she would get down from the car. Obviously, it did uplift Elena and got back her excitement. She could barely wait for clock to struck seven, attend the event and walk the carpet like a model does.

Damon had briefed Elena about what to expect when attending today's event. There were many do's and don'ts among all the glamour. There were many unspoken rules, like wearing a compulsory floor length Gown, no tripping or stripping, avoid unwanted drama, and give fake smiles and make small-talks with everyone since Salvatore's are the host and she attending as Damon's date, makes her the host too, by default.

Elena remembers when she was six, such events always enchanted her. Being dolled-up like a Princess, wearing amazing gowns which diverted everyone's attention, and lastly having a romantic dance with the Prince. It was a dream come true for her… almost like Cinderella!

She was giddy with glee and it had nothing to do with her binge eating on _Disney's Tangled_ and swooning over Flynn Ryder. It should be a crime to make such hot and unrealistic animated character. Well, not that unrealistic as Flynn's smirk and many habits were way too similar to a blue eyed man she knows.

But her daydreaming was halted by her sister,

"Elena, there's a delivery for you at the door. Just confirm if you ordered these – _stuff_ for yourself!" Kat yelled from down stairs which made Elena frown in confusion because she didn't order anything.

After reaching the door Elena finds two strangers in an identical uniform with the name of a famous and expensive boutique store printed over, they were accompanied by Mr. Letterman.

Elena gave Mr. Letterman a smile, inviting him in. Determining all the possible reasons for his presence at her door step, as far as she knew, she and few other employees had a day off from work as they had to attend the Ball at Salvatore's today. Nor does she have any sudden work completion orders and Party would commence in the evening, then why the visit?

Mr. Letterman greeted Elena with a smile and eased her skepticism regarding his sudden presence by mentioning, "Miss. Gilbert, I'm here to deliver you the dress you would be wearing for the evening with all the necessary accessories and footwear."

This left Elena's mouth wide open and eyes squinted with perplexity. Observing her reaction Mr. Letterman hands Elena a small note which he hoped would clear her concern.

 ** _Elena,_**

 ** _I wish to see you in this outfit for the evening._**

 ** _Everything is paid for and if there is some issue with fitting, the tailor will alter to perfection for you._**

 ** _It's a present and I hope you like it._**

 ** _\- Your Damon._**

 ** _P.S. Aria and I selected the dress. She mentioned something about the sparkle stuff._**

Reading the note made thousands of butterflies flutter crazily inside Elena's belly. She was touched by Damon's concern and astute listening when she carelessly mentioned that she would need to leave early to go for dress shopping which she couldn't later on.

Such gestures by Damon always muddled her mind on it being something more or just his casual behavior; it was difficult to interpret.

"What are you wondering about?" Kat's concerned voice halts her train of her thoughts and Elena notices that Mr. Letterman and those two delivery boys are waiting for her approval and further instruction.

What is she even supposed to say? This sudden surprise got her dumbstruck.

Noticing her silence, Kat directs them to leave the delivery at the table and before she could ask those delivery boys anything, Mr. Letterman gives those delivery boys an envelope and sends them away.

"Don't look so confused Miss. They won't reveal the price to you nor will I." Mr. Letterman informed looking at both Elena and Kat with a smile.

Surprised by Mr. Letterman's statement, Elena questions, "How did you… know I'll ask about the price?"

Mr. Letterman gives Elena a knowing smile and answers, "I didn't but Mr. Damon did know that you'll raise such doubts and other concerns."

Kat smirks at this and looks at Elena who looks even more surprised if it's possible, by that man's revelations. It seems that there is something definitely brewing in Delena land.

"What other concerns, Mr….?" Kat asks innocently and Elena just turns to look at her sister

"Please Miss, call me David. I'm sure repeating my surname is definitely troublesome to the tongue." He speaks looking at both Kat and Elena and then continues further, "Mr. Damon clearly stated that this dress shall not be returned and price not to be revealed as it's a gift for his _special_ date. Also, he shall be at your doorstep by 6:30 p.m. sharp." David informs and looks at Elena who nods in understanding.

After David takes his leave and shuts the door at his exit, Kat blurts out her doubts not being able to hold any longer. "Seriously, what's going on between you and Salvatore?"

Before Elena could think for an excuse or even an answer, her phone rings saving her from her sister's interrogation. She looks at her phone and sees its Damon who's calling. She excuses herself from her sister but doesn't miss the suspicious way Kat looks at her.

Elena answers the call and before she could form a response Damon beats her to it.

" _Did you like it?"_ Damon jumps straight to the point questioning her, his voice laced with curiosity and slight nervousness

Elena smiles at his straightforwardness. "I don't know"

" _What do you mean you don't know?"_ Damon's replies sounding confused

Elena chuckles. "Well, it just got delivered now and I didn't get to see it."

Damon exhales in relief and adds in a joyful voice. _"Have a look at it then be dolled up by the time I get you."_

"Mr. Salvatore–" Elena starts but Damon cuts her off

" _Elena, it's Damon for today, since you're going to be my date."_ Damon informs in a softyet assertive voice

"Uh-okay… Damon. I wanted to discuss something important." Elena informs, she didn't wish to upset Damon but it wasn't right to keep such an expensive gift from her Boss.

" _Okay, go ahead."_ Damon answers hesitantly

"I may not be able to afford but I do know expensive brands. The dress bag is quite heavy and I know that brand starts their range from $1,000 onwards which accounts for little items such as scarfs." Elena begins

" _What are you implying?"_ Damon questions

Deciding it's better to jump straight to the point than beating around the bush, Elena reveals, "I want to know the price so that I can pay for it."

" _No way!"_ Damon counters immediately

"Damon, you're my Boss not my Boyfriend that I would accept such over the top expensive gifts from you. I'm not comfortable to let a guy spend so much on me." Elena states adamantly

" _Elena, it's not something I'll hold discussion upon. Just consider this as a part of your fringe benefits since you've been even filing for the part of my absent assistant."_ Damon states with utter seriousness

"But–"

" _Further discussion upon this topic wouldn't be entertained and I order this as your Boss. If you wish to defy, you'll meet adhering consequences"_ Damon asserts leaving no scope for any further discussion

His stern voice made Elena know that if she further prods on this topic it'll likely sour his mood and will affect the outcome of this evening. She'll let it go for now but afterwards she'll surely convince him to talk about this.

"Alright" Elena concedes, pouting

" _Now don't pout like a baby, you're a grown up woman"_ Damon adds last part mockingly. He has been around her enough to know her reactions even on call.

Elena huffs. "I don't like you!"

Damon gives a hearty chuckle which makes Elena feel something in her belly. She loves the sound of his laughter.

" _You do, Princess… just won't accept it."_ Damon chimes and ends the call leaving a confused Elena on the other end.

* * *

 ** _Two days ago…_**

 ** _12 p.m._**

After ordering Elena to be his date for his Parent's Anniversary Party, he felt guilty; not for asking her but for _not actually asking_ her. He was even planning on going stag to the event but also wanted Elena along as his date.

After exiting his office, he realized his mistake that he could've easily asked her out but as soon as he got to know about her attendance with Stefan, rejection and anger clouded his otherwise rational mind and he did what he usually does to get his way. So, basically buying Elena something or making her happy was his way of easing his guilt and of course pleasing Elena.

That's why he lied to her about some fictitious family lunch he had to attend and left office for few hours.

He called his brother, offered him a deal which Stefan couldn't resist and agreed on the conditions upon keeping her safe and taking her proper care. No, Damon didn't ask Stefan's Porsche but his daughter. That's how Aria landed up with _a fun and happy day_ with Uncle Damon. _Cool isn't it?_ Though Stefan doesn't know about his plan and he'll make sure he never does.

Damon was delighted by his surprise plan for Elena. He couldn't wait to see her expression or rather hear her response towards it. He tagged Aria with him to feel less awkward while personally shopping for Elena. Yea, he's never shopped for women before; not even lacy and Victoria Secret stuff.

Hence, his niece will aid in diffusing the ineptness for shopping. Luckily little Aria has fantastic fashion choice just like him. With god's grace she didn't take after Stefan for fashion sense or lack of it thereof.

It was hard when it came to picking up proper size or appropriate length of dress. The seamstress asked him about Elena's cup size and waist size, and like a good Christian boy _which he isn't_ he blushed on such terms which he have had the privilege to touch and feel numerous times.

Of course, Damon was capable to tell the cup size but it would be vulgar to show Elena's cup size from his palm shape. He would be slapped for sure.

And without proper sizes it was difficult to select an appropriate dress so he did what any man his age does.

Call his savior, his Mother!

It did help. Lillian Salvatore was a perfectionist of sorts and after only a look at Elena's full length picture (courtesy of Liv Parker who's a DSLR chick) suggested the staff lady suitable sizes. The last thing that was left was to select the type and color of gown. _Easy right?_

Well not easy at all! After going through thousand different colors he didn't even knew existed, Aria and he fell in love with the Blue gown, straightaway which also had some sparkle stuff. Aria told him that sparkle is good and even the staff lady mentioned those shiny stones will make the lady wearing it happy. So, he was on board with it. Well, that went well, didn't it?

He imagined Elena wearing that gown and walking towards him; this though itself got a smile on his face. She would look beautiful.

Damon felt that shopping was so damn easy and couldn't understand why women would take hours to finalize their decision until he was reminded by those Staff lady that accessories and footwear should be bought, too. _Crap!_

So, he went to the Louis Vuitton Store and showed them the picture of the dress and asked them to find the matching pair and send all of the sizes to the required address and unwanted to be returned back but it wasn't in their policy! This made him and Aria in charge of selecting the suitable footwear.

"Mommy was cwying when her shoe no match" Aria pointed out from her seat on the sofa and as if the pressure of selecting right footwear wasn't hard enough, now he had to make sure Elena didn't cry due to it.

Every freaking footwear looked so different from each other and let's not forget each had their own unique name which made no sense at all! Stilettos, Ankle Strap, Wedges? _Potato Wedges?_ Kitten heels? kitten! _Are there puppy heels too?_

All of this shit was damn superfluous! Why would you name them? He only categorized them in following: You-can't-walk-in-these heels, Hooker heels, Classy heels and no-heels at all!

Fuck it, he was losing his sanity!

Then he called his other supposedly savior, his cousin Sarah and left her to deal with the remaining shit. _There!_

While he played with Aria and got her few tiny adorable frilly frocks out of love and chocolates as bribe, so that this would never be known to Stefan. He couldn't risk his reputation or target himself for mockery, obviously!

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

 ** _Salvatore Mansion._**

 ** _12 p.m._**

"Shift those Chandeliers to the left… not your left… little right… little more left. Yea, that's more like it." The Blonde chirped who was appointed as Event Manager for the grand party in the Salvatore Household this evening.

She loved managing and organizing events, fund raisers, and parties for the Rich and Elites because money and definitely good promotion of her work, attracting more clients. The blue eyed Blonde was hired by Lexi and Sarah on behalf of the Salvatore's to organize this event and make it grand.

She had to be conscious for perfection this time, not that she isn't but since this Ball will cater the famous, elites, politicians and other rich snobs… so, she cannot let herself lack in any department and do her best because this isn't just about her skills and goodwill but also about the host who hired her and put faith in her excellent services. Of course, Caroline Forbes was best known around town for her impeccable skills.

"Caroline" a voice calls diverting her attention from the matters on hand. Caroline turns to see Lexi approaching her with a warm smile on her face tagging Sarah along. She greets them both with a broad smile showcasing her pearly whites.

Alexia Branson or otherwise known as Lexi was an amazing person and Caroline knew this because Lexi contributed to her ideas to collaborate and make this Event grand while Sarah Salvatore was always mentally occupied, half the time in sour mood at her best.

Caroline personally has been interacting with these two for about four months now, all the time she observed Sarah to be bit guarded and reserved while Lexi was bold and friendly. But who's she to judge? Not everyone can be charming like herself.

"Caroline, you can have some rest at least for today. You've been going on about the preparations for this since a month." Lexi advised since Caroline had invested all her time energy to make this day as she envisioned two months back.

Caroline gave a warm smile. "I'll have rest once I'm done with all the arrangements and re-checking them trice."

Sarah scoffed and mumbled _overachiever_ under her breath but before Caroline could come up with her own retort, Lexi nudged Sarah and gave a glare advising her that she better shut it. Sarah just rolled her eyes but did shut up for the rest of the conversation.

After Lexi was satisfied with Caroline's arrangements, she bid adieu, Sarah following her without much words to spare.

Caroline was about to turn when she collided into something rather someone. The collision made that person's items fall but instead of apologizing that man muttered _blind blonde_ and brushed past her.

This made her fume, how dare he call her such when he was clearly at fault. She was about to hurl her shoe on that arrogant man's head when a considerate man asked if at all she was alright and apologized for his brother's behavior.

"I apologize for my brother's brash behavior, he's rarely ever in good mood." Stefan informed mesmerized with the beauty of the girl in front of him who was facing backwards till now.

He recognized her from somewhere but it didn't click him from where.

Caroline took a good look at that man's face; he had short dark brown-blondish hair with deep-set forest eyes and a charming smile. He was genuine in his concern for her and was really handsome.

Caroline, who was always upfront and bold in her flirting, raised her hand forward and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. Event Manager."

Stefan shook her hand and did remember having met her but still cloudy on the parts of where. "I'm Stefan–" He began to introduce but Damon's voice cut him off

"Stefan I need you in here, if you're done making out with the crazy blonde there" Damon called out sardonically getting everyone's attention.

Feeling sheepish with everyone's eyes on him, he excuses himself from Caroline and asks her to meet him later since he had to deal with some pressing issues.

Caroline gave him an understanding smile and mocked, "Your brother is really something. Go to him or else I'm sure he'll come down and lift you in his arms to take away."

Stefan chuckled. He liked Caroline, she spoke what she felt and he liked such people. He gave her a parting smile and left to run after his brother.

Caroline swooning upon meeting Stefan, he seemed to be a sweet guy. Also, he had those _green-green_ eyes and attractive face and some politeness never hurt.

She was mentally planning for a June Wedding!

* * *

Damon was pacing the Italian marble floor at his Parent's Bungalow trying to calm his nerves. He wasn't nervous on prospect of meeting or greeting people because he was always great with schmoozing and charming his way through crowd. It was easy to impress and have desirable impact on other party during Business but today he was bit edgy. His palms were bit sweaty and stomach queasy, it could've been assumed that he might be falling sick but he knew well that wasn't the case.

Stefan enters his brother's childhood room and sees his brother pacing to and fro. "This is the reason mom won't put her costly Persian rug in your room because there are good chances that you'll burn it up with your speedy pacing." Stefan mocks Damon, hoping to get a reaction out of him and calm him down since he has never seen his brother so worried.

Damon was happy whenever he talked to Elena but his good mood often soured when he thought of Stefan taking interest in _his_ girl. He didn't like it one bit. But he couldn't voice it without sounding jealous and irrational madman, so he gives Stefan a glare. "Go play Ken with the Barbie you just met."

Stefan frowns at his brother's reply but chooses to ignore it and get to the matter at hand which he wanted to discuss with him, "What has gotten into you?"

"YOU" Damon barks and gives his brother a deadly glare, anger evident in his cold blue eyes. Could've been a bit more obvious than shouting as such, Damon realized but nevertheless he was still mad.

"What!" Stefan says taking a step back. "What did I do?"

Damon scoffs still holding that anger towards his brother, "Don't try to act smart." He pauses and hisses, "I don't know what your problem is that even after stating that _Elena is off-limits_ you still go and ask her to be your date!" _There it goes!_

Stefan tries his best to not let his mental amusement slip onto his face. He's relieved to know that if Damon is wound up over this then surely he feels something rather deeply for Elena. Judging by his jealousy and possessiveness which isn't subtle by any means, makes him doubt if at all Damon accepts his feelings for her.

"What, nothing to say?" Damon scowls

Not being able to handle anymore, Stefan laughs holding his stomach, he leans against door laughing. He's finding it funny, toying with his brother for the first time and Damon's angry expressions are icing on the cake.

Damon looks bewildered at his brother, uncertain if Stefan's actually having a mental breakdown or that his brother has finally started acting like a psycho that he secretly was.

"I'm afraid brother that I hold no amusement like you do and it worries me that you finally lost it after _not_ getting laid for years after your wife left you. Pity what lack of sex does to a man!" Damon jabs while having his trademark smirk plastered on his face

That seemed to get to Stefan and he pauses but doesn't flare his temper since he's familiar with Damon and his words for last 27 years. He gives Damon a smile which infuriates him even more and adds, "Why do you care whether I ask Elena, for date or not?"

Damon starts, "I told you in comprehensible way that–"

"–Stay away from Elena." Stefan completes mimicking his brother's voice and comments, "Stop with broken record thing, Damon. Tell me _why_ , not _what_."

Damon was surprised that Stefan who always lacked wit, at least in comebacks is on a fire today. This made him scowl. "That's none of your business. Do as you're told and stay away from _my_ Elena."

"Using possessive pronoun while referring to Elena…" Stefan quips with a chuckle

"What are you now, a grammar teacher?" Damon jeers

Stefan understood that indirectly questioning Damon would lead to nothing except nonsense arguments. He rubbed his forehead and spoke his next words with utter seriousness that even if Damon tried, he couldn't run from it.

"You love Elena; accept this, the sooner you accept it the sooner you can take some action towards it. If you delude yourself, fine your choice but later on don't regret when she happily jumps in someone else's arms… _someone who was brave enough to face his feelings_."

 **[ ~ ]**

After finishing his little speech, Stefan leaves Damon alone in his room to ponder over and decide what he wants to do because unless Damon himself decides he wants to go after Elena, it wouldn't be of any use.

Damon should be willing to fight for love and if he doesn't then it simply means he doesn't love Elena enough to go after her, woo her and then actually marry her.

Stefan still remembers when Rose broke engagement with Damon; he didn't stop her nor did he try to convince her otherwise. Like an idiot, Damon accepted what she told and went on as if nothing ever happened.

Damon's behavior then seriously made Stefan doubt if at all Damon loved Rose or was he just bidding his time as he gave up on finding love?

Everyone in their family and even on Rose's side tried convincing Rose and Damon to reconsider their relationship but no one budged. After a while, Rose's stand waivered and she was willing to consider reconciliation if Damon initiated and apologized but it seemed that the day Rose left Damon, it made him realize something which he never bothered to note.

 _There was nothing left in our relationship and we were watering a dead plant for so long._ Damon's exact words were loud and clear for everyone to hear, making Rose felt humiliated but it didn't matter to Damon, not anymore. He made a decision and stuck to it.

After that no one further pushed Damon to mend his broken engagement. Rose and his chapter got buried in shrouds. This disaster triggered another, shambling Stefan's marriage with Valarie.

It shouldn't be a surprise since Rose and Valarie were cousins and Valarie was vexed with Damon for breaking her dear cousin's heart. This lead to constant fights between them, impending the overlong doom when Valarie's adultery was revealed by Rose, who envied Valarie's happiness when her own was lost.

While disclosure of Valarie's infidelity broke Stefan down, on the contrary Damon thought of it as a good ripple effect which eliminated the putrid altogether.

It could also be due to the fact that Damon never loved Rose. He never actually loved anyone except for his family. Hence, it didn't break him while Stefan had to depend upon alcohol to survive the torment.

Hence there is a big question mark when it comes to Damon's capacity to love and other's capability to understand it at all. Damon never communicated love, he gestured it. One has to be in touch with Damon's depth to recognize it.

* * *

 ** _Gilbert Residence._**

 ** _1:30 p.m._**

Kat wasn't subtle with hinting and indirectly questioning anyone. That was not her job, as a Doctor she could straight away ask weirdest and embarrassing questions and get a reply for it. She could question a person about their pee and ask them to pee in a bottle, but was finding hard to frame words to ask her own sister about her romantic life. _Crazy isn't it?_

After taking few deep breaths and considering the most appropriate way to launch her curiosities, she came to a conclusion to just fire away!

"Okay, enough is enough. I want answers and dare you run away with that ringing annoying phone in your hand. You stand here and answer whatever I ask of you." Kat ordered her elder sister who just gave her a puzzled look, as if silently considering Kat's sanity.

Kat ignored Elena's look and continued anyway. "What do you feel for Damon? Please be honest Lena."

Elena wasn't surprised by her curiosity nor was she mad at her sister to interfere in her personal life. She very well knew that she felt a strong pull towards Damon and she cared a lot for him. Also, Damon's attractive looks and thoughtful behavior towards her just intensified her pull for him.

She did like Damon and was obviously attracted to him but was she in love or something? No, she can't be. _Right?_

"I'm attracted to him, I agree. I do like him _sometimes_ but there is nothing more to it." Elena looked at her sister and answered honestly.

Kat examined Elena's expression with her words and felt that her sister was telling the truth; at least the truth she knew. It was obvious that Elena didn't just like Damon, what she felt was beyond attraction but it wasn't known to her, _yet!_

Damon had already taken residence somewhere in Elena's heart, only matter of time when she realizes it herself. So, Kat let it slide, for now. She'll have to wait for Damon to arrive and then she may be able to observe and catch something solid.

Elena sighed in relief when Kat left her without prodding any further but she knew it wasn't the end of it. Kat was always persistent but for now it didn't matter because she had to concentrate on unveiling her dress and other gifts. Just like Prom Night excitement!

* * *

 ** _Damon's room_**

 ** _3:20 p.m._**

Mentally exhausted after his conversation with Stefan and troubled with his jumbled thoughts, Damon falls face first on his bed and considers taking a nap that will at least relieve him from the current ongoing battle in his brain. _Only if he could, but luck wasn't on his side today!_

Lillian Salvatore was a lady of standards and held dignity, but when it came to her sons she forgot her rank and acted like a concerned mother she is and eavesdropped on the conversation of her eldest son with his friend Klaus and with her younger son Stefan.

She came to a conclusion that her eldest son isn't just stubborn but has proven to be an idiot. Fearing from falling in love? When did she birth such cowards after the painstaking 17 hours of labor!

She knocked on the open door to alert her eldest about her arrival but it seems her son was lost in his own misery that he thought she could be fooled.

Damon didn't move an inch and called out from his place on the bed, "I'm sick. Leave me alone."

Lillian scoffs and gives a light chuckle, which makes Damon lift his face from pillow and glare at the intruder who turned out to be his mother.

"That's right laugh, have fun at my misery!" Damon adds from his place on his bed. He huffs and turns his face towards the window to show his annoyance.

Lillian knew her eldest son always had penchant for tantrums and hissy fits since he was little and likely those traits continued till his adulthood.

She shakes her head knowing all too well what has got him ' _sick'_ ; she heard Damon talking to Klaus over the effect of Elena's presence. Lillian knew all too well what disease her Son was suffering from; after all she was his Mother.

Lillian sat on the edge of the bed and had a soft smile playing on her lips upon knowing that her Son was finally in love, just a matter of realization.

Everyone in their family wanted Damon to have a woman in his life after the Rose debacle but as the years passed by it seemed like a lost thought. Damon had accepted in his drunken stupor to Stefan that he's cursed and won't ever find love.

She was hurt by Damon's admission and feared that her Son would never get what he wanted which was a family. She remembers like it was just yesterday when a five year old Damon would imitate his Father saying he would be a successful CEO on day and will have a wife just like his mother and twenty crazy kids.

Not so sure about twenty kids but surely her eldest longs for a family. She could see when he would play and spoil Aria. As a Mother, it would always break her heart knowing that her Son even though surrounded by riches isn't actually happy and some part of his wants to love and be loved in return.

But now looking at him, gives an impression of some teenaged boy who's nervous on the prospect of asking out his crush. It was indeed comical but she wouldn't laugh, not when her silly son is already confused.

Lillian shifted closer to Damon, combing her fingers in the same dark hair of her son and coaxed, "You can tell me, Damon. You can always share your deepest darkest secret including pain or joy. Nothing has changed dear"

Damon shifted and placed his head in his Mother's lap; still looking at the scenery outside the window, concentrating on the bird that was busy building its nest. He was lost in his thoughts and spoke in low and far off voice. "I know what I feel Mom and it scares me. I'm afraid that what impact she already has over me will increase by ten folds if I let myself fall… even more for her."

Lillian contemplated his words for a while and commented, "Love isn't a sensible thing, Damon. You lose your balance and fall face first into that puddle. It's called falling for a reason… because when you fall, you can't hold yourself or stop from doing what gravity does best and in this case what love does the best"

"I don't want to lose her. I can't bear the thought of her rejecting me or divorcing me and later on fighting for children, if we had any!" Damon hissed and got up from his position on bed and stood facing the window

Damon's thoughts were running mile a minute and he was scared on the prospect of losing Elena forever. He knew that he's being absurd when in reality he doesn't even know if at all Elena will reciprocate his feelings.

Even more worried about the genuineness of Elena's feelings since in this world he has come across many gold-diggers who would love and cherish you only for the money and power you can offer. Valerie, Stefan's ex-wife was one of them. Damon had the front row seat to the whole destruction and pain his brother faced because of some selfish and inconsiderate bitch!

Lillian was hurt but also worried that her son thought he would be the bearer of same fate as his brother. She got up from her seat and went towards her agitated son. She turned him to face her; she held his face in her palm and looked straight into the same blue eyes as hers with a slow smile on her face.

"Not every couple divorces and fight for kids, Damon. Look at us, your Parents; it's our 35th Anniversary today! This should be proof enough for you to understand that many love stories are meant to last a lifetime and some even beyond."

Damon looked upon his Mother with pride for many things. Lillian Salvatore was always in touch with her emotions, others feelings and didn't fear anyone when she spoke, much like Elena. May be that's way he often admired Elena's courage and strength.

Damon knew he lacked backbone in such matters. He never fell in love and he knew this for sure because he had seen love upfront, he knew how a male should look when in love with his girl; he had enough examples like his Father, his Uncle Zach and even his Grandfather who loved his wife beyond anything ever.

"To know the depth, one needs to fall… _freely_. Fall for her my Son and whatever the consequences may be, you'll never regret.. since it never failed due to your lack of trying." Lillian offered her son few words of wisdom and concluded by pressing her lips affectionately on her son's forehead.

Lillian knew, as much as Damon needed guidance, he needed to learn to trust his instincts when dealing with matter of hearts. He's a grown up, such choices and decisions should be his own. She'll try her best to push him in right direction but walking that path? That's his own choice.

Damon smiled, as his Mother's words were so true but he knew giving into his feelings with Elena will further complicate matters and they won't be able to work cohesively.

Whatever he felt for Elena clouded his mind and erased all logic. It was like jumping off a cliff, blindfolded. His heart would spread surreal warmth through his body upon proximity with Elena and then it's like nothing exists anymore or there is a thick fog around and she's the only person he could clearly see. It was driving him crazy and he considered calling a shrink for much needed therapy to cure his ailment.

Not just this, He doesn't even know her that well and her hiring is still all secret. Not to forget he's dealing with some backstabbers in his own Company.

Concentrating on his feelings would distract him from something else. If he concentrated on Elena, he may turn blind eye to his Company which he couldn't afford to do when the culprit is hanging around to strike at opportune moment.

He couldn't even label his feeling for Elena, if he did then it might as well turn real but also feared losing her if he didn't took a stand.

His phone rang and that distracted the mayhem that was his mind. By the time he could get to his phone, the ringing stopped. He unlocked his phone to notice few missed calls from Wes; alerting his mind.

No matter what he feels for Elena but _this_ like he knew from start…

It isn't the ideal time for it.

* * *

 ** _Gilbert Residence_**

 ** _4:30 p.m._**

Elena tried on the royal blue gown which was embedded with rhinestones from neck to the waist, it had lace on the back and shoulder cut sleeves. She twirled around in the floor length gown in front of the mirror, excited to be wearing the finest and the only gown available in this design. Google did help her finding the details, except for price.

Elena turned to her bedroom door when she heard a whistle from her sister. Kat came and hugged Elena.

"You're looking so gorgeous in this gown.. the royal blue color looks amazing on your skin tone.. Gosh!" Kat gushed happily looking at her sister. "You have an hour do makeup and hair…"

"What!" Elena screeches. "I started getting ready around 3.."

Kat gave a chuckle and looked at the wall clock. "It seems you were lost in your fantasies of dancing with your blue eyed hottie and making out in some rusty closet that you lost the track of time"

Elena hurled a pillow straight to her sister's face but still that didn't offend Kat. Kat continued with her detailed teasing until Elena was blushing and also hurling more pillows at her. Since Elena wasn't able to run around in her gown so she aimed the pillows at her target, yelling in joy when she hit.

After a while, Elena was done with her makeup and called out Kat to do her hair because her sister was amazing when it came to hairstyling which Elena found difficult and rather a nuisance to tie her brown locks beautifully when she had her personal hairdresser at beck and call.

Kat let half hair down for Elena and curled them adding a few stray strands in front; giving a messy look and finishing it with the silver and white stone hair brooch, making Elena look elegant and classy.

As soon as, Kat was done styling Elena's hair the doorbell rung, announcing the arrival of famous Damon Salvatore. She was excited to meet face to face to the man who had been sending flowers, dropping her sister home and sending her expensive gifts which weren't like the behavior of any normal Boss.

Kat got the door and saw a tall dark haired man clad in navy blue Armani suit with gleaming blue eyes and a smirk plastered over his handsome face. His dressing screamed expensive, as expensive as the gown Elena was wearing. He had bunch of crimson roses in his hand and a box of chocolates in other.

She wouldn't lie that the man standing in front of her wasn't just gorgeous but was evidently sexy. She lost her ability to form a sentence and kept on staring at the man and the background which had a black limo in front of their porch.

 _Oof!_ Her sister hit a jackpot and now Kat was even more excited to push for Delena union.

 **[ ~ ]**

 ** _6:30 p.m._**

Damon knew what effect he had on most of the people, especially females. He could understand why the girl who opened the door was just gawking at him. He could find the some resemblance of that girl and Elena, with same skin tone and chocolate brown tresses but Elena had coffee eyes and the girl in front had green.

He politely introduced himself, and the Girl – Katherine invited him in. She called out for Elena to be quick and stated that _her man_ was here for her, giving Damon a smirk.

Well! Subtlety isn't everyone's forte and Katherine seemed to be the one of them.

He looked around the house while Katherine made small talk. The walls were adorned with family pictures but Katherine was dominating in most of them with her various certificates, degrees and achievements.

This reminded Damon of the conversation he had with Elena in the Salvatore Properties Garden; where she mentioned that her Father loves and adores the youngest more than her. This made his jaw clench with anger towards Gilbert Parents who seemed to be partial and blinded by their love for youngest daughter that they couldn't see how much Elena yearned for their attention.

He found it difficult to understand that how can some parents love one child more than other. His parents always loved Stefan and he equally and there was no compliant from either of them about lack of love except for few jabs at Stefan being adopted from a dumpster nearby. _Good old days!_

"Here she comes!" Katherine's excited squeal got his attention

Damon turned and walked towards staircase. He was wrong, Elena didn't look beautiful,

She looked heavenly and magnificent.

Looking like a vision, a goddess herself descending down the stairs. She was looking at him with her twinkling eyes and beautiful smile on her face. Royal Blue color which was selected by Aria and him, made Elena look the very novelty that she is.

 ** _What is this thing I'm feeling_**

 ** _I've never felt this way before_**

 ** _I'm frozen, captivated, and suddenly I want more_**

 ** _Baby the minute that I saw you_**

 ** _I was lost in your brown eyes_**

 ** _Now I found my love, my reason why_**

His words were stuck in his throat making it dry. All he could do was gape at Elena, everything else even his name forgotten. His mind was a blank slate.. All he could see was Elena and everything else faded into the background.

He wanted to run and lift her in his arms and kiss her without abandon until he smudges those red lips of hers with his kisses.

In that moment when he saw her coming to him, all shy and blushing from his unwavering gaze; his heart fluttered and skipped few beats or rather stopped beating all together.

 ** _When you feel the earth is shaking_**

 ** _But it's only your heart beating_**

 ** _You know you're in love_**

 ** _Baby that's how you know_**

 ** _that you're in love…_**

He knew, he had fallen for the first time ever!

All his previous thoughts about not being the ideal time didn't hold any power in front of her. Nothing would ever amount to be greater than her in his life… _ever!_

He would do anything for her and could never let her go.

 **[ ~ ]**

Elena stopped a few steps from Damon, oblivious of the maelstrom that was his mind due to her mere presence. Damon kept on staring at her with astonishment. His gaze made her feel uneasy because she wasn't used to men looking at her like this.

She cleared her throat which got Damon out of the trance. He fumbled with his words while he spoke. "Uh.. yea. I got your favorite roses to eat and chocolate– I mean chocolate to- to.."

This made Elena laugh since she never saw Damon so out of his element.

Damon was embarrassed. He was lacking his finesse today and surely the way Elena is laughing now would make him seem like a fool in front of her. He shouldn't have opened his mouth but on the hindsight, he was mesmerized by the way she laughed. He loved when she was happy and even more if he was reason behind it.

But next time, Damon would write down even simplest of speech and conversations to be on a safer side and not mortify him further.

Kat cleared her throat to divert the attention of _potential_ love birds, who were so engrossed in each other that they forgot they had company. If this is how they're behaving around each other when so unsure of their feelings, they'll inseparable after the love confessions.

Both turned to look at the intrusion and Damon blushed on acknowledging other presence around them, so unlike the smug man who was on their doorstep. _Yea, definitely losing his godly charm around Elena._

To avoid further mortification of his unsmooth behavior, he looked at Elena and chimed, "Shall we?" and gave a flirty wink, which made Elena smile shake her head in disbelief

He held Elena's hand, gave a parting nod to Katherine who looked amused for some reason. He unlocked the door and gave David the signal to ready the car for their departure.

"Damon" Katherine called out making both Elena and Damon turn

Katherine took a step forward, her face hard and eyes stern while she warned, "Since Daddy isn't here to make you pee in your pants by his scary speech, I'll do the task."

Elena glared at her little sister who ignored her and continued anyway.

"I want you to take utmost care of my Princess; she shall not be crying and running in my arms by midnight. No hanky-panky! If you upset her by any means then remember I'm a Doctor; meaning my Chisels and your anatomy." Kat threatened looking as dreadful as she could so that Damon took her seriously.

Elena decided to break the uneasiness and tension after Kat's speech by feigning smile.. "I'm sure she's just kidding."

Kat countered. "No. I'm quite serious."

Damon didn't waiver but was proud that Elena had a loving and caring sister who threatened to castrate him if he hurt Elena, who was very capable to handle herself. Damon smiled and bent down to kiss Elena's head, letting her know that it's alright.

Damon turned to look at Katherine and asserted, maintaining eye contact with her and taking her seriously. "I'll make sure of that Miss. Gilbert. I wouldn't dare defy your orders and promise to keep her safe and happy."

 ** _It makes you want to keep her near_**

 ** _Goodbye to loneliness and look to happiness my dear_**

Damon didn't realize the implication of the words as it came to him naturally. It was such a powerful feeling. A rush of emotions like a tidal wave washed over him but unlike his previous notion, it wasn't weakening rather compelling and ardent. He was relishing in it… feeling dazed yet coherent of every tingle his body felt in Elena's proximity.

His sincerity and actions were enough for Kat to understand that he respected Elena and adored her when he kissed her on forehead. This is not something a Boss will do to his subordinate. She knew even if Elena didn't…

Kat knew that situations will get messy if at all Damon and Elena decide to give into their feelings and attraction but she wouldn't let this stop her sister from finding love. She knows Elena finds office romances and or any relationship that can question her dignity and endanger her position, degrading.

But this is tomorrow's problem. For now she wants Damon to treat her sister like she deserves and by the looks of, he wouldn't be disappointing because _h_ _e's in love_.

* * *

 ** _Bolden Residence_**

 ** _6:43 p.m._**

Removing her set of diamond necklace from drawer, she fastens it over her long swan like neck brushing her mahogany curls aside. She reapplies her maroon lipstick and takes one last look in mirror, satisfied with her appearance she calls out to her husband, informing that she's ready to leave.

He enters the room, towards her. He smiles looking at her hazel eyes and bends downs to place a chaste kiss. "You look stunning." He compliments, admiring her beauty as well the expensive necklace she had finally worn which he gifted a year ago.

She gives a giggle and pulls away. "I know what you find stunning"

He shakes his head and pulls her closer. "It's you my darling not the material things you wear."

He places one more kiss and leaves to fetch the keys for the car. He wouldn't want to be late for this event; after all there are many bonds with the Salvatore family apart from the usual rivalry.

She smiles knowing how lucky she's to have got such a devoted and charming husband. He loves her beyond words and was with her through thick and thin. She'll forever be grateful for his support and love.

But there are times when her thoughts travel back to what was lost and what would never be. She was having it all and then, nothing. She did everything for that ungrateful bastard but what did he give to her except pain and loneliness? She remembers it all, the mockery that was made of her and even the pitiful looks.

Her joyful emotions was replaced with rage but she knew to hide them well, if at all she had to be alluring and appealing, making _him_ reconsider his stupidity for losing her and then he'll be falling at her feet but she will squish him like a rodent. This thought graces a devilish smile on her face.

Her husband calls, rousing her out of her revenge fantasies, " ** _Rose_** , let's go we are getting late!"

* * *

 **Rose has been finally introduced and mind me, she won't be the _goody-goody_ Rose from TVD but very OOC.**

 **After being knocked some sense by Stefan and Lillian, Damon has finally realized and accepted his feelings for Elena but will he do something towards it?**

 **While Elena is close, but not quite.**

 **Next Chapter may or may not be this sweet and loving. There will be many things happening all at once and pace won't be this steady and slow.**

 **I just introduced Caroline and Stefan's interaction for fun and don't intend to divert my focus from Delena to any other couple. Though Caroline will play an important role in future.**

 **I felt to add the Mother-Son interaction of Lillian-Damon after a conversation with Carol (scarlett2112).** **It's dedicated to you and I hope you like it :)**

 **Please Leave a review and let me know what you think. As your reviews are what keep me motivated to write :)**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Stay safe and happy :D**


	16. Hold me, thrill me, kiss me

**Chapter 15 – Hold me, thrill me, kiss me**

* * *

" _ **A beautiful heart can  
bring things into your  
life  
that all the money in the world  
couldn't obtain."**_

* * *

 _ **Salvatore Mansion.  
7.00 p.m.**_

Damon and Elena arrived at _Salvatore Mansion_ the hottest destination for the Corporates and Media tonight. This place was huge enough to be called as a Castle but was inferiorly termed as Mansion. It's one of the several private properties of Salvatore's. Private meaning that no media or trespasser was allowed on this site without prior permission.

Tonight though, it's different. Many journalists and their huge vans were lined up covering the whole area, surrounding the otherwise vacant and peaceful property with buzz and lustre.

Paparazzi was following Damon's car and were eagerly waiting for his arrival, to bombard him with numerous questions whilst snapping pictures of him. Good thing about this is that Mrs. Salvatore restricted paparazzi till the gates and only one selected channel was permitted inside the lawn for party coverage and interviews, while others were not so, they decided to harass guests outside.

The car halts, Mr. Letterman aka David turns and gives Damon a subtle nod letting us know that it's time to make an appearance and walk the carpet.

Anxiety starts to kick in Elena's body, gone the excitement of stepping on red carpet and being Cinderella and dancing with the Prince. Hell, she would be grateful for the _pumpkin cart_ to disappear along with her.

Nervousness building up in Elena's body makes her breathe heavily attracting Damon's attention. He holds her hands which are clammy from sweat and requests her to look at him which she does.

Damon then looks at her face and softly coos, "Hey, I'll be holding your hand and all you have to do is just smile and pose for a while… so, that these leeches can take a few snaps of us and then let us leave."

Before she could reply him anything, the errand boys open their car door, for them to get out. As soon as Elena steps out, they straighten her dress from bottom making sure it isn't stuck underneath her Louis Vuitton black leather heels.

Damon raises his hand towards her with a warm smile gracing his beautiful pink lips, Elena readily places her hand in his, moving forward.

Soon there are flashes from all the side as if they're some celebrity. Damon pulls her close, his hand gripping her waist; he bends his head to whisper in her ear. "Relax. You look absolutely stunning to worry about looks.. So, just flash your beautiful smile and we're cool."

There were random flashes of camera from all the angles, not even giving them a moment of relief; asking them to pose or look their way. Many were even pressing Damon to revel his relationship with his date but Damon, smartly shuns them down.

Elena was already tired of being blinded by those piercing flashes and was relying hugely on Damon to guide her through the blitz.

"Let's go" Damon informed Elena taking hold of her hand firmly in his and Elena sighed in relief on finally being to escape and get her eye sight back to normal.

Damon waved at David who in turn instructed something to those errand boys. Those boys let the media know to retreat and make way for Damon and Elena to leave. There were two bouncer type men who let them pass through blinding flashes with ease.

After entering the Mansion all the flashes and noise faded and was filled with murmurs of people conversing with each other which echoed due to the old structure of this building.

If this place was marvelous and huge from outside then the interior will amaze even more with its richness and classy layout. Everything here screamed expensive and it made Elena wonder how rich Salvatore's actually were to afford all this… luxury. Elena remembers that growing up her Parents pretty much taught how money is scare and is earned but here it isn't earned rather overflows.

Elena takes in the surroundings knowing how different this experience is going to be. She has attended many parties including one or two five star ones but this exceeds even that, she doesn't have words to compare this experience with any of her prior.

Damon pulls her closer diverting her gaze from scrutinizing the surroundings to the woman who was approaching them. That woman was sleek and tall with dark features and long straight hairs that were covering her heart shaped face.

She sashays towards Damon, grinning and hugging him quite fiercely, murmuring miss you and other adorable stuff; while Elena stands awkwardly trying to understand their relation and suppressing her immediate dislike towards that woman.

Upon noticing the reluctance of that woman to part from Damon's arms, Elena clears her throat breaking their reunion, reminding her forgotten presence. _What a clingy bitch!_ Elena thought

Pulling back from the embrace with a smile, Damon introduces Elena and that woman. "Elena, this is Sarah Salvatore, my cousin"

 _What!_ If she's Damon's cousin then there is nothing to get jealous about. Not that Elena's jealous but _who the hell hugs their cousin like this?_

"Sarah this is Elena Gilbert my…"Damon pauses trying to find the right words to describe what Elena means to him without being obvious and unknowingly disclosing his feelings before he could grasp them himself.

Sarah glances at Damon and waits for the title he would use to address that girl and to the very least she's not shocked. "My date and a wonderful woman" He finishes and looks at Elena in that adoring way like a lover would and places a kiss to the side of her head.

Damon's behavior is always surprising. This wasn't any different; Elena didn't complain but was rather pleased with his affection towards her, forgetting that she was his employee not girlfriend. But all Elena was able to do was blush which tinted her cheeks red confirming Sarah's suspicions.

"Your date!" Sarah's squeals enveloping Elena in an abrupt hug. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe Damon finally found one!"

Not able to withstand the force of her hug, Elena stumbles a bit but Damon quickly holds her back so that Sarah and Elena don't roll on ground.

That would've been a sight if Sarah wasn't his cousin. Elena starring in his fantasies sounds delectable. What the hell is he thinking? _Keep dirty thoughts at bay. Now isn't the time!_ Damon chastises himself from drifting off into dreams while attending an event because if he continued then sooner the evidence might be visible to all.

Watching Elena squirm uncomfortably in the bone crushing squeeze, Damon decided to intervene so that Elena doesn't die from asphyxiation. "Sarah relax! We don't want Elena dying due to suffocation."

Sarah seems to be way too affectionate woman for Elena's taste and the way she's reacting isn't suited for meeting someone for first time. May be Sarah is like those friendly and energetic population of females.

Sarah apologetically pulls back and gives Damon a knowing look which surpasses Elena but Damon glares at her cousin who grins from ear to ear and comments to Elena, eyes focused on her cousin, "It seems like as soon as one leaves Salvatore clan, there's another lined up to stabilize Salvatore population."

Elena didn't quite perceive what exactly Sarah was aiming at but Damon did read into the lines and was flabbergasted at the accurate deduction of his cousin who turned around, leaving a perplexed Elena in her wake.

Minding her own business Elena didn't feel right to question Damon regarding Sarah's words, knowing well it was better not going into it and brushing if off as _some silly cousin's lingo!_

Without sparing another word, Damon moves ahead tagging Elena to where his family was conversing and introduced her to everyone with a sense of pride.

He called out to his mother Lillian Salvatore whom Elena has had pleasure to converse before and if that was any indication then Mrs. Salvatore was definitely a loving and sweet woman.

Lillian Salvatore was slender and beautiful woman. She carried herself with grace, it was very evident in her mannerisms but what bowled Elena over was the similarity of features that Damon shared with his mother. Both of them had pale skin, inky black hair and cool blue eyes, making them both look gorgeous.

Elena couldn't help but gape at Mrs. Salvatore and Damon just chuckled at her reaction. He bent a little closer than he already was, whispering. "I'm honored that my Mother's beauty blinds you too."

Elena turned her head looking at him and he continued with that cocky smirk on his face. "If you're so mesmerized by her, then definitely, you fawn over me too since I took after her!" Damon asserted doing his sexy eye thing.

Elena scoffed at authenticity of his statement; not willing to let her _inner-self_ to come out and lust after him. In order to have a grip over herself she left his side to move towards Mrs. Salvatore.

Instead of a formal handshake, Mrs. Salvatore just embraced her, rubbing her back soothingly like any mother would to her child. She's all maternal and accepting, this itself made Elena mushy.

After pulling back, she looks at Elena admiringly and says, "It's so good to meet you dear. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. It's an honor to hear it from you." Elena adds honestly. "It's good to meet you too Mrs. Salvatore."

"Oh dear! Hush.. You look angelic. I did hear quite a few appreciative words from Damon regarding you."

"Is that so?" Elena insinuates looking at Damon who glares at his mother and gives a nervous chuckle trying to abate his shyness over revelation of the fancies he sang to his Mother regarding his crush.

Mrs. Salvatore smirks at Damon reminding Elena from where Damon probably got this habit.

Clearing his throat a tall man with forest green eyes and blondish hair stands beside Mrs. Salvatore and places a kiss on her head, smiling brightly admiring her. His hair were turning grey signifying his age but his personality commanded attention and respect.

Elena tried her best to remember but comes up with nothing while trying to understand why that man looked so familiar; especially his green eyes were similar to someone.

Unknown to Elena's confusion, Damon happily smiles at that man and introduces her. "Dad, this is Elena Gilbert and Elena, my Father Giuseppe Salvatore, CEO and most important pillar of Salvatore Inc."

Damon beams with pride for his father and it seems Mr. Salvatore is Damon's hero. Even if Damon's looks are favored by Mrs. Salvatore but it's the personality and charisma that Damon takes after his father.

Elena gives a polite smile and shakes hands with Mr. Salvatore who gives a subtle nod while Mrs. Salvatore fills her husband regarding Elena's position and how her work is commendable according to Damon.

After meeting Damon's parents, Elena is then introduced to Zachary Salvatore, Giuseppe Salvatore's younger brother who's an advocate and financial advisor to Government. He compliments Mr. Salvatore in looks while his personality is more relaxed and his behavior soft-spoken.

Zach, as he asked Elena to address him seems to be a genuine person. He mentioned that adores his nephews a lot and is proud of their achievements. _Nephews! As in plural?_ But before she could give some thought into it, Zach's wife Gail Salvatore comes with little Arianna running behind.

"Ewena" Arianna squeals excitedly running hurriedly in her golden frock, towards Elena. Elena slightly bends to pick Aria in her arms and gives her a few kisses at which Aria laughs. Damon then kisses Aria and tickles her, making her laugh merrily in Elena's arms.

Their affection with Aria catches everyone's attention as it looked like Damon and Elena were little Aria's parents.

A voice interrupts their little bubble diverting trio's attention to him. "Well, isn't this site familial?"

Damon and Elena turn to find Stefan walking towards them with a broad smile on his face and flicker of mischief in his eyes. _This is embarrassing!_ Elena thinks as she bailed out on Stefan to accompany Damon and is now face to face with Stefan making this all sorts of awkward.

Damon rolls his eyes at Stefan and puts an arm around Elena's waist and tugs her closer, giving Stefan an arrogant smirk; trying to boast how _he got the girl_!

But what diverts Elena attention is when Aria screams, "Daddy!" and raises her hands forward in direction of Stefan. This makes her frown in confusion; if at all did she hear it right?

Stefan comes forward and coos to Aria. He looks at Elena and clears his throat to rouse her out of the state of shock, pointing towards Aria.

 _This is confusing!_ Aria is Damon's niece but she called Stefan her daddy? Does this mean – Stefan is related to Damon, as in _brothers_?

Her shock would've been evident which made Damon get to introductions. "Elena, this is my brother Stefan Salvatore and Stefan.. well you know _my_ Elena."

"You're Damon's brother and Aria's father?" Elena fires at Stefan almost accusing him. Is it Stefan's fault for not mentioning that he had a daughter before he asked her out? YES! How dare he play her like this!

Aria jumps excitedly and answers instead of Stefan, "He my daddy"

Stefan looks apologetic and even guilty for his actions. He then raises his arms to take Aria from Elena. Aria happens to go willingly unbothered by the tension.

This explains why Giuseppe Salvatore and Stefan looked so familiar. He almost looks like Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore, only younger.

All this time, Elena though that Stefan was an chivalrous and charming guy while all along he had been trying to lead her on. _Charming my ass!_ Stefan doesn't seem anything less than an asshole to her now.

Understanding the tension between Elena and Stefan, Damon steers Elena along with him towards the other side of the hall where other guests are conversing. On the way Damon picks up two flutes of champagne from the waiter passing by and few snacks for them to satiate their hunger. Hoping food and drinks will be distraction enough.

* * *

Elena could visibly notice the impact of Damon's dynamic presence; everyone conversed respectfully with him, regarded him highly. Damon's aura reflected power and courage. He carried himself with an air of authority, he wasn't humble rather fierce and overpowering. In this moment he reflected the arrogant Business tycoon that he's well known for.

Damon handled his rivals with ease and made sure to let them know their place with a faux smile cloaking snide remarks.

He wasn't the endearing and concerned Damon Salvatore she witnessed for past few days but rather something she remembers noticing this side of his personality making random appearances every now and then while meaning Business.

Damon introduced Elena as an ambitious and hardworking employee, also a dear friend. This shocked Elena, _when was Damon her friend?_ They had nothing like friendship between them and looking past at their interactions they don't exactly fit into proper Employer-Employee relationship too! _So yea, they were complicated._

But friends? Definitely not!

Damon constantly had an arm encircling Elena's waist and during few moments he pushed her closer to his chest and looked down at her with a soft and tender look which released all the encaged butterflies to tango in Elena's belly. He had that impact on her which swept her off her feet.

The evening was flowing with conversations, hors d'oeuvres, innumerable drinks, and pompous guests. Everyone has their own charm here, boasting their branded clothes or their successful Business; in other words boring and fake with added glamour.

But nevertheless, she saw the way how these rich snobs interacted with each other; how every conversation was either related to shares, stock and Business with expensive liquor and Cuban cigars accompanying them.

Elena was introduced to various elite businessmen as well celebrities. Who would've thought that _Ian Somerhalder_ would be present in here; at least she didn't! Elena was having her fangirl moment and Ian was polite and humble to her. She was swooning and asked him for few pictures. Damon nudged her but she could care less when she got a chance to hug her hero.

At least she got to meet Ian Somerhalder in this superfluous party!

Elena was meeting so many new and rich faces that she knew for sure, she won't remember any by tomorrow; forget tomorrow, she doesn't remember the name of the potbellied bald man who is conversing with them in French. She has no clue of his words while Damon was smoothly replying in French.

Well, yeah Damon is well acquainted with three languages by now including English, Italian and French. _Wonder what's more to him._

Elena's thoughts were at the contrast by the time evening rolled down, the mesmerizing factor turned out to be insipid. She felt drained after having meaningless and uninspiring conversations plastering fake smile the whole time. God only knows how Damon manages to flatter people around him.

Damon pulls Elena closer and bends his head to whisper in her ear. "Seems like, you're bored."

Elena turns her head to object but before she could open her mouth, Damon pulls her dragging her behind him towards the middle of the room where many couples were waltzing around.

Understanding dawns upon her when he halts and gives her a smirk that he's asking her for a dance or rather forcing for one.

"Oh! no…no... I don't know how to dance like them" pointing to the graceful couples occupying the floor. "I'll probably end up stepping on your feet or worse trip in this ball gown, embarrassing _you_."

Damon shakes his head in disbelief and chuckles. "Don't worry _mio caro (my dear)_ I'll catch you if you fall."

"But –"

Noticing Elena's hesitance Damon places both his hands cupping her jaw delicately and looks intensely into her coffee eyes. "Trust me; _you're worth falling for_ …"

Damon's words had some other implication; she was sure by the way they rolled off his tongue into a promise of lifetime. Still they did something to her heart making it skip few beats.

In this moment, the way he's looking at her, even if Damon asked her to pull her heart out and present it to him, she'll do it; no questions asked and may be that thought should scare her but Damon's proximity gave her courage to fight off such irrelevant fears.

Damon stretches his arm towards Elena looking expectantly. "Miss. Gilbert, may I have this dance with you?"

Elena looked at Damon with mirth swimming in her coffee eyes. "What if I say No?"

"Then, I shall force you to comply." Damon grinned

Elena gives a chuckle shaking her head in disbelief at Damon's antics, while Damon pulls Elena roving through the various dancing couples to the middle of the dance floor. He pulls her to his chest, an amused smile playing over his lips while some nervous energy runs in Elena. He braces her against him and places her hand over the back of his neck and the other in his warm palm.

Damon tugs her, indicating her to move along as the dance began. He danced and moved Elena around effortlessly to the beats, twirling and making her laugh.

"You're good at this!" Elena exclaimed laughing

Damon pulls Elena in, crashing her against his chest, smirking proudly he whispers, "I've got moves, you've never seen."

Soon familiar cords of guitar are played by the musicians and the lights dim.

 _ **Wise men say  
Only fools rush in**_

Only the golden light from the chandelier glimmers; casting a beautiful glow on them and covering the whole room in dark; as if they're the only ones on this dance floor.

Her heart rate picks up when she notices the same intensity, something along the lines of intimacy in his eyes.

 _ **Somethings are meant to be**_

Damon pulls her even closer and places both her hands around his neck, placing his forehead against her. Elena's breath hitches and she's encompassed in Damon's scent, masculine and woody making her feel dazed.

 _ **Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too**_

Damon bends his head to her neck. His breath a hot whisper tingling her sensitive skin raising chill bumps when he whispers " _ **For I can't help falling in love with you…"**_ kissing her neck, making Elena moan in delightful satisfaction.

Damon pulls back gazing profoundly into Elena's eyes; her gaze lowers to his pink soft lips and when she looks up she notices Damon doing the same. Elena could feel energy buzzing around them as if waiting to electrocute their bodies with its ferocity.

Damon lowers his heated gaze and huskily whispers, "I'm going to kiss you" and joins their lips fueling the buzzing electricity into motion. Elena responds immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Elena opened her mouth with a low moan.

Elena's fingers fisted Damon's shirt, holding onto him dearly, fearing he would pull away. Soon the air surrounding them intensifies and Damon tangles his fingers through Elena's hair pulling her even closer, trying to devour her as his body was consuming him with raw need to bind Elena, with him, forever.

Damon groans and rubs his lower half against Elena's belly, eliciting a moan from her lips. This was as good as being drugged and the high he felt made impossible for him to pull back from her lips. If this is what a kiss in love feels… he cannot imagine the intensity of love making.

Much to their displeasure cheers and claps echo around them, bringing them back to reality. They both pulled back panting heavily, still in daze.

Damon looks at Elena who is all flustered and breathing heavily from _his_ kissed swollen lips. He is amazed at their act. They weren't kissing.. they were reconnecting their souls after a long spell of drought.

Elena touches her lips staring at Damon in disbelief realizing the blunder she had done by reciprocating the kiss and giving into her attraction towards Damon and that too in front of the whole elite crowd. _What was she doing?_

Embarrassed with her blatant display of affection and ashamed to look Damon in the eye, Elena tries to run away from the dance floor but Damon swiftly catches her elbow and pulls her towards him while the crowd applauses and cheers.

Much to her relief Damon doesn't look resentful but rather astonished. All of this was overwhelming and too good to be true for her and she wanted nothing more than hide herself in some corner.

Agonized with her plaguing thoughts reminding the mistake she had done while giving into her stupidity and now this was the end of it. But still she composed herself; giving a fake bright smile to fool the crowd to let her go quick so that she didn't need to prolong this awkward moment with Damon.

Damon didn't loosen his grip over Elena's arm and guided her along with him towards the corner. She knew Damon would ask for answers which she herself didn't have and could end up resulting in further humiliation of her. Not just this but she cannot forget that the very next day she has to work along with Damon and was fearful of what impact it may have on her career.

Judging from Elena's pensive looks, Damon was sure that she would be dreading the consequences of their display of affection. He knows it so well because he remembers she was afraid to lose her job after slapping him.

"Stop with all the nuisance thoughts. We just need to talk." Damon murmurs to Elena while giving fake pretenses to the people who were greeting him.

This gets her even more nervous. _What the hell is she even supposed to talk?_ That she couldn't resist the temptation and kissed him like there's no tomorrow or that she wouldn't mind making this mistake again and again? Either way the situation wasn't ideal; she was least interested to chat about the passionate kiss they shared.

No one makes out and converses regarding it; least of all men. It's the other way round when women ask for the reasoning. _Why can't he let go for now at least?_

"Damon" Giuseppe calls out, his voice cold and devoid of any emotion which made her even more anxious. Damon looked at his father and tried to brush him off for a moment but Giuseppe would have none of it and rather ordered Damon to meet him in library, this instant.

Sighing Damon asked Elena to stay put and not take off the moment he leaves because after conversing with his father he would join her and have their _talk_.

* * *

 _ **Library**_

When Damon gets to the library, his father was already waiting for him looking none too pleased and somehow Damon knew what the cause of concern would be. Damon knocked on the door announcing his arrival.

Giuseppe points towards the vacant couch in front of where he was already seated. Damon quickly takes the seat, eager to rush back to Elena and sort his feelings but his Father doesn't seem to understand the urgency of the matter and looks outside the window in the dark night sky contemplating silently.

Displeased with silence Damon grunts, "Was there any purpose for this?"

Greeted with silence, Damon's tolerance snaps and he abruptly gets up from his seat with a huff and was about to leave when Giuseppe's voice booms in the vacant library.

"You know the consequences?"

Damon turns around and faces his Father whose gaze was still focused outside the window. Damon knows what he did was inappropriate and also foolish on his part since what he just shared with Elena should've been private moment for both of them but became an entertainment for the guests which will give rise to stupid gossips.

"Yes, I know."

"I don't think you do" Giuseppe argues and turns around looking at Damon with disappointment for the first time in his life. "Because, if you did then you wouldn't have staked that poor girl's image and your reputation for the press to mock and play."

"Father –" Damon tries to coerce his father but to no avail

Giuseppe interrupts him angrily and hisses, "Do you have any idea that your act would be plastered all over media and newspapers being hot gossip tomorrow morning? Have you any clue how that girl alone is going to handle the inconsiderate paparazzi while Klaus would deal with your load of shit!"

When his Father's words slap Damon with the bitter taste of reality, he realizes that it wouldn't affect him rather those paparazzi would harass Elena to no end. They will follow her around invading her privacy and some may event attack her image and get to dig something dirty. How could he forget about Elena's parent's reaction? What impact will it have on them.

"Thought so." Giuseppe called out. "So, you better follow up with what I say."

* * *

Elena felt valued and treasured by Damon's behavior, today. He treated her as if she's royalty and precious to him. She felt like an equal and is something more than the insecure little girl that she knows.

But now since Damon has left her side to attend to his Father, she's all _alone_ in this crowd.

The reality of what they did has started to settle upon her. The stares, giggles and judgy looks in her direction are a proof of that. Elena very well knows that she'll be a part of disgusting gossips soon. The insecurities and felling of dread are rushing into her making a strong hold.

Elena was searching in the crowd for any familiar face so that she could converse with because frankly speaking she was starting to feel an outcast in the herd of innumerable rich strangers.

While surveying the crowd and reconsidering her decision to go back home, at least then she won't feel like an idiot roaming around. She was anxiously looking around when she heard a familiar voice call her out.

Elena was glad that familiar voice was of Sarah Salvatore. Upon finding her, Elena had relief written all over her face. _She was never happy to meet Damon's over joyous cousin._

Elena joined Sarah who was accompanied by another brunette, who was sizing her closely as if trying to read onto Elena and her character just by few glances. She better get used to these stares after what an incredible tongue tango she and Damon had exhibited, Elena thought sullenly.

Sarah placed her arm on Elena's forearm with a wide smile over her face. "Elena, what are you doing on your own and why isn't Damon with you?"

Elena returned her smile but decided against to lie. "Mr. Salvatore had something to discuss with Damon leaving me by myself"

The brunette standing alongside Sarah scoffed at Elena's response and interrupted. "Of course Business was always Damon's top and only priority. Nothing's changed!"

This made Elena frown in confusion, it made her feel that this brunette knew Damon for a long time and the disdain in her voice for him further proved that knowing Damon didn't turn good for her.

"Rose" Sarah chided. "Damon has changed. Didn't you see them on the dance floor before?"

The reminder of the kiss made Elena blush crimson. She was still reeling from that startling moment and it was awkward that this topic was brought up with those people whom Elena didn't feel comfortable sharing or conversing with.

Noticing Elena's hesitation to respond, Sarah tried to deflect from the topic by making introductions. "Elena, this is Mrs. Rose Bolden and Rose, this's Elena Gilbert – Damon's intern as well friend."

The brunette named Rose raised her eyebrow at the word friend and intern. She seemed unpleased by it due to some unknown reason. _Wait-a-minute_ is she the same Rose which is Damon's ex-fiancée? Is this the reason for her scorn?

"Damon's friend.. huh!" Rose commented with amusement. "Since, when Damon started hiring female interns whom he randomly kissed?"

Rose definitely was Damon's ex, Elena deduced. If her words were any indication then she surely is jilted ex who was dumped by a hot and successful guy like Damon. No wonder her words drip venom!

Sarah ignored Rose's remark and sided with her cousin. "Damon really cares for Elena. She means a lot to him" This made Elena's ears rise in attention.

"He was busy planning out to surprise Elena with brand new dress and all the accessories. Poor guy was so confused that he called me for help in regards with searching appropriate footwear that would go along with the dress." Sarah elaborated with pride for her cousin.

The revelation surprised Elena. She knew that Damon was kind enough to consider buying her such expensive stuff but she didn't know he took efforts of going through everything personally.

Elena had known that Damon slightly cares for her in his own crazy way but she didn't want to think more about it. She remembers his gaze on her while she was descending down the stairs; it was as if he was looking at her with some sort of fondness. His words and gestures all the while from her place to party were hinting to something else which definitely weren't professional.

 _Did Damon really like her?_

"I know what you're thinking." Rose sneered in her shrill voice breaking Elena's reverie.

Elena was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize when Sarah excused herself and left Elena alone with Rose. She looked at Rose who was wearing a sly smile.

"He bought you all this–" Rose said waiving her hand in the length of Elena's dress. "And you think that he cares for you? How silly! No offence but trust me, Damon was very good at pleasing me with his wealth. It was the emotional side of him that was unavailable." Rose commented as matter-of-factly

"I don't understand..." Elena replied confused with Rose's statement

Rose scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "I saw you the whole evening walking side by side Damon, he was making you feel as if you're his priority and you were flattered by his act and don't even get me started on that fatuous display of affection on dance floor"

"I've heard about you and your _past_ with Damon. So, don't consider me for a fool" Elena defended putting Rose in her place. It was no use talking to such woman who had such negative implications and thoughts.

Rose looked a little surprised by Elena's revelation but quickly masked it. "Then you would've surely heard of why _I called our engagement off_ " Rose taunts; noticing Elena's silence she continued arrogantly, "Judging by the fact you work for him, he knew you couldn't afford such branded sets to keep up with Damon's image and to save his dignity he sent you these so that he wouldn't be looked down by his peers!"

Elena was taken aback by Rose's retort but that didn't mean she couldn't handle the bitch. "You're just jealous because you couldn't have Damon. I've dealt with bitches like you.. so, this cheap behavior says more about _your inability to afford some standards_ and dignity, that you've to run after a girl _half your_ wealth and _age_."

Rose was red with fury. She would've killed this little pest for being so arrogant and pointing out that she – Rose, is old! She cannot let this inferior little twit get away with last words.

"You're smarter than that, Elena. Who's to say that even after I got married that Damon and I don't share bed anymore." Rose sneered smugly.

Rose knew a budding romance when she saw one and from the looks of it the girl in front of her had some feelings for Damon and what better way to put her back to her hole by hitting on the sore spot.

So, Rose continued her claims assertively, "He loved me a lot to let go off me so easily. But let me inform you that he's a _panther between the sheets_." and finished with a wink.

Watching Elena gulp and squirm made Rose even more bold and relentless in her approach, not even realizing the impact of those words not just on Elena but someone else who might have heard them.

"If you think he likes you then I hope you love to _share_ and are into _threesomes_!" Rose gloats on the implication she laid in Elena's mind. She then holds Elena's chin between her fingers and meets her eye and scoffs, "You're nothing _little girl_ and don't even think that you belong in a place such as this where I smash poor little things like you under my foot every day."

Having had enough, Elena pushes away Rose's hand harshly. With an evil glint in her eyes Elena sneers bending Rose's wrist making her whimper, "Uh-huh! Don't even try to touch me, harlot. I'm more than capable to break your hand if next time you even think to put your filthy hands on me. I hope your husband appreciates a lying cheating slut like you!" Elena hisses and pushes Rose away.

"So confident over a smooch?" Rose jeers with a smirk on her face, rubbing her aching arm. She doesn't even wait for Elena to confirm because her uneasy expression was enough for Rose to believe that she was hitting the nerve. "If I were you who luckily I'm not but if at all were, then I surely wouldn't mind a roll between sheets with my Boss to achieve something in meager career."

"That's enough!" Sarah shouted interrupting Rose. "I think you should leave."

Rose looks in disbelief at Sarah, not expecting her to support a lowly girl in front of her. "But –"

"If you don't skip this party right now, I wouldn't mind calling security to throw you out for offending Damon's girl."

"How dare you!" Rose hissed, almost pouncing upon Sarah

Someone caught Rose's hand midair and pulled her away from lurching at Sarah. He then glares at another man who was hurriedly approaching them. "Have a tight rein over your bitch, Trevor."

The man Trevor was beyond pissed at that man's words but didn't add further to the fight. Trevor harshly held Rose's hand to escort her out. The pair looked none too pleased.

Elena recognized that man who came to their aid from when she misinterpreted him to be Damon's gay partner. He was now wearing a grey slimfit fancy suit while his curly hair was styled well with gel.

After whispering something to Sarah, he then faced Elena, "I hope you're well?"

Elena nods her head in affirmation and he smiles in turn introducing himself. "Glad, because we wouldn't want Damon's girl to feel any less because of an annoying bitch. By the way, I'm Atticus.. Atticus Shane."

Elena smiled at his concern. "It's alright. I'm El –"

"Elena Gilbert. I know" Atticus completes with a sly smile on his face which made Elena slightly uncomfortable.

Noticing Elena's apprehension with Atticus, Sarah interrupts divulging more into her relationship with the man. "Elena, Shane is my fiancé and also a Professor with Ph.D. in occult studies."

Atticus gives a chuckle brushing Sarah off. "Oh come on.. I'm not as great as Sarah makes it sound. Just a boring Professor that's all!"

Even though Atticus didn't show any signs of being unpleasant but there was something about him which didn't fit. Same as that day at Dunham Lake when she saw him for the first time with Damon; Atticus didn't give her positive vibes. Now it could be due to the fact that Rose's behavior really soured Elena's any good mood.

Instead of exchanging few pleasantries with them or finding Damon to have his sordid talk, Elena felt it would better to be by herself and clear her mind before deciding if at all she wants to leave the party or not.

After excusing herself from Sarah and Atticus, she walks off in some unfamiliar direction out in the lawn, away from all the glam and prying eyes. _Exhaling deeply!_

* * *

 _ **Atticus Shane…**_

This is the weapon that Matthew was talking about.. this fragile and silly girl could be the cause of Damon Salvatore's destruction? By their canoodle during the dance proves that she does have a strong hold on Salvatore otherwise Damon isn't a stupid man to risk the PDA with any slut.

This makes Shane smirk on knowing Damon's weakness and how he'll enjoy exploiting it.

Shane wanted something to attack Damon with and what better way than to use Elena Gilbert for it.

Though the familiarity of Elena's features did dawn on him but he doesn't remember meeting the girl before and he never forgets the one he meets. She must be on television with that Salvatore.. _Yeah! That's right._

Still he'll be careful regarding her and get further information about her and track her history down.

He was attacking Damon and failing in his attempts because Damon of course will be well guarded and prepared for everything while his little plaything would be unaware and caught off guard by the blow.

And until now there wasn't anything to target him but this girl will give him an opportunity.

This is how he will defeat Damon Salvatore and get him on his knees. Just that Elena Gilbert will be a collateral damage in the process; he feels sorry for the girl. _Poor thing doesn't know what her future holds for her._ Shane snickers at the aftermath of Salvatore's destruction. He thanks his fate for being kind to him, finally!

What a man wouldn't do for the love of his life?

W ell, he is about to find out and by the looks of it he sure as hell will be successful.

* * *

Here it is! Sorry for such a delayed update. I was busy in my college's event and then assignments.

I hope you all liked this update. **Damon unknowingly did confess his feelings for Elena but what will talk conclude at?**  
 **Everyone, even that Rose could see Elena's feelings for Damon and vice-versa but of course not our Elena :D**

 **Delena did dance and had a kiss.. positive step but is it? Many witnessed them and just like Giuseppe mentioned did Damon really staked Elena's reputation?**

 **Now, that we know who Shane is and how he has some evil plans for Delena. Also, he was Damon's gay partner for Elena :D**

 **I would like to thank everyone who take their time to read and most importantly review my little story. It means a lot.. some of you're anonymous and I can't personally thank you guys. I love your support and it motivates me to further write :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	17. Out in the open

**Chapter 16 – Out in the open**

* * *

" _ **Love can arrive at some of the most unexpected times.  
Just be sure you're prepared and truly ready to embrace it when it comes."  
– Stephan Labossiere**_

* * *

 _ **Salvatore Mansion.  
1:00 a.m.**_

It was past midnight and the Salvatore Mansion was still lit up with chorus of murmurs and music. But soon it would be winding down and guests will be on their way.

Towards the west section of the mansion, far away from the glitz and glam of that swanky insufferable crowd; Elena was standing near the fountain reminiscing, while gazing at the beauty of the fountain adorning the charming garden.

The said fountain had a woman, precisely an angel who encompassed two happy children under her wings. Behind her wings was the nozzle which sprayed droplets of water around the figure. It was beautiful, especially in the glow of full moon; providing a sense of awe and tranquility.

Perhaps anyone who sees her here might wonder what a lady such as her is doing in the dark edge of the mansion, discerning this old fountain. Needless to say, this lady was feeling suffocated inside and came out for a breather.

Suffocated from what perhaps? From her own emotions and thoughts, differences between those around her.

Elena remembers her excitement in the morning for today's event. She was feeling like Cinderella whose dream came true; wearing the best dress, arriving in a royal carriage and dancing with the Prince.

Just like in Cinderella when clock struck 12, the magic wears off, turning the carriage into a pumpkin.

Attending the ball was a right decision since it let Cinderella become aware of _her affections for the Prince._ If this wasn't overwhelming for her, she came across bitter reality of the differences that existed between The Prince and herself. That's how the love story ended according to Cinderella but reality was far from it…

Just like the fairytale, the Prince came running after Cinderella and did everything to find her and make her his. This was forgotten by Elena, too bad Prince _didn't let go_.

Damon was searching for Elena for past half an hour; he questioned everyone about her whereabouts and ordered the staff to look for her when he _stumbled upon_ Elena himself.

There she was standing near the fountain, gleaming under the moonlight. The stones in her dress sparkling and making her look even more enchanting. Damon will never tire of her beauty, she was extraordinary. _He sighed in bliss._

"There she is. Told her to stay put and she manages to run off as far as possible." Damon announces while nearing the fountain and catching Elena off-guard.

Shook by the sudden voice, Elena places her hand above her heart which was beating erratically; she calms down when she notices Damon approaching her. His hands inside his pant pockets, and hair disarrayed making him look boyishly charming.

Elena huffs and manages to hide her smile. "Are you calling me a rebel?"

Damon chuckles. "Would it be bad if I did?"

"Only if the rebel isn't punished for her sin" Elena retorts smirking at him

Damon removes his hand from pocket and pulls her close. Gazing in her eyes, he mischievously quips, "Well it's a good thing that the captor doesn't mind indulging in few sins of his own with her."

This makes Elena gasp. She could see the truth behind his words, appeal and sincerity swimming in his eyes. _She can't do this_. She needs distance and being in his arms isn't doing well for her resolve.

But how can she resist such a temptation?

Damon was everything a girl would want in her man; from looks to intellect, he was a walking talking masterpiece of a man. He didn't ask, he took but somehow his striking blue eyes were asking for her permission, she shouldn't give. If she did give in, she would never come back.

Overwhelmed with emotions and plunged with sudden feelings, including some very inappropriate thoughts Elena pulls back from Damon. She clears her throat awkwardly and takes deep breath to clear her foggy mind; quickly composing herself she spoke.

"We need to talk"

* * *

Damon was prepared to handle a distressed and anxious Elena. His walk from Library to lawn gave him enough time to come up with all the reasoning and scenarios that Elena could possibly bring up. He just didn't consider the idea of approaching a reticent Elena.

Elena was eerily calm and composed, making Damon now feel hesitant in his approach towards her. He never had to deal with the aftermath of kissing a woman; he kissed they reciprocated, if lucky it ends in bed and then done. _No purging feelings over tongue tango, whatsoever!_

Now, it's different.

Elena is special and not any ordinary nobody where he could go on pretending like nothing serious or out of ordinary happened because _it did_ , impacting greatly.

She wanted to talk wasn't bad but it was making him a ball full of nerves. _How ironic that few hours ago, he was the one who wanted to talk but now?_ Any move of his part if executed wrongly would be assumed negatively on Elena's part. So, he did what he always does during his Business meets. Not letting his emotions surface.

"Listen"

This made Damon's head turn up in Elena's direction waiting for her to continue with what she wanted to say and then later on he'll continue. _Ladies first, right?_

"What happened today… won't be repeated." Elena asserts though tentative regarding Damon's reaction.

"What!" yelps Damon. _It was foolish to let Elena lead the conversation._

Elena looks taken aback by his reaction for a moment but continues with her speech. "You're my Boss and in no way this –" waving her hand between both of them. "is acceptable. I wouldn't want a fling to hamper my career!"

"You've gotta be kidding me" Damon scoffed in disbelief. "You very well know what we shared on dance floor wasn't just any ordinary kiss. I know you felt it too! It was extraordinary and _right_. We have something between us, Elena… a connection."

Elena frowns, as if the mere idea of them discomforted her. "You're clearly… delusional then. I'm not going to be your plaything."

"You aren't my plaything, Elena." Damon adds earnestly "For god sakes, I kissed you like no tomorrow and you were busy discovering my mouth with your filly little tongue. I feel something for you…"

"Out of thousands of successful and beautiful women surrounding you, you say you feel for me?!" Elena took a step back from him, and shook her head in disbelief as if the mere idea of Damon falling for her wasn't normal.

Not bothering with her hesitance, Damon takes a step ahead, holding her hand "Yes! I do, rather I would love to explore these feelings lingering between us, Elena"

"What is wrong with you, Damon? You certainly can't be serious. Are you drunk?" She pulls her hand out of his grasp; the loss of his touch did disappoint but she decided against it. Her thoughts are already unsettling and his touches were confusing her further; wanting to make her believe in his words.

"What? No! I'm not drunk, Elena." Damon shirked in the absurdity of her statement. "Why can't you digest a simple fact that _I like you_ and feel something for you which I'm more than willing to explore? All I'm asking is for you to be _my girlfriend_.. What's so hard to fathom?" He sighs exasperated with the stubborn woman in front of her.

"You – more than capable and desirable bachelor wanting to be with me who is basically nothing in front of all you possess… I know where I stand, Damon." Elena argues

Observing her slipping away from him, he tries for a different approach. May be this will do. It could be that he's overwhelming her and if he takes it slow she'll understand that she feels it too. He moves ahead until she's within his arm's length.

"If you feel rushed then I'm ready to wait. We can take things slow and get comfortable with these feelings, whatever you want, I'll give you. I just want you to stand beside me, Elena… that's all! Money and worldly things don't matter. I want you, _just the way you are_ " Damon enunciates cupping Elena's face tenderly, looking at her with desperation, trying to convince her to give him a chance.

He can't lose her, not when he knows that he loves her and she feels _something_ for him too!

Elena's eyes turn glossy and she places her hand over Damon's which are at her face and softly removes them whispering, "It's not right, Damon"

It didn't matter if she didn't believe in them for now. He does. He will make her see what he does then she'll feel it too. Just the matter of time, he knows that they have something, something amazing waiting to happen; it only needs a chance and _dammit if he doesn't put his blood and soul to make it happen._

With a lopsided smile Damon adds, "It's right, Elena… just not right now"

 **[ ~ ]**

Elena knew she liked him; no denying that but giving into her attraction and being this close to him is anything but foolish.

Damon cups her face delicately with his palm and rubs his thumb over her neck. "Why did you leave?" he questions looking as if he can see through her soul. "More importantly who made you leave?"

Elena's brain was muddled with his scent and warming presence. It didn't allow her to think clearly. She was feeling rather stupid to even recite the actual reason for her sudden departure from the party. She had two choices, either she could say the truth or she could lie.

Elena didn't want to lie nor was she in any mood to remember those events and give him play by play of it. She thought of a better way and this way she could frame her answer upon his reply.

She looked up into his eyes that were desperate for an answer. "I met Mrs. Bolden and she graced me with fine words."

This made Damon stiffen and his eyes turn cold.

Observing his reaction Elena continued, "I want to know the truth, Damon."

Elena knew she was no match to those who were enjoying themselves inside that Mansion and frankly speaking she wasn't interested to be a part of such stiff-neck and morally down crowd.

She wanted to see if Damon will finally convey and let her in on his past?

Damon knew there was a high possibility that if he didn't answer Elena then she would get mad. She had given him many opportunities to explain about Rose situation on his own but he always avoided or deflected. He knew Elena couldn't go on and on like this, not if Rose had something to do with Elena sulking out in the garden.

Though the question was who invited Rose?

 **[ ~ ]**

Damon thought regarding it for a while and concluded that now wasn't the right time for disclosing in on his past. His family would never invite Rose or any of the Bolden's to their anniversary party. He will have to do some homework before he pursues Elena on this.

Already they had a heavy discussion and Damon doubts that at two in night Elena will be able to perceive anything clearly; moreover he wanted to gather his thoughts before he utters anything Rose related. It wasn't a sore topic per say but then again he doesn't want Elena to see him for his past.

Things with Rose ended on bad terms and he wouldn't want such discussion to change Elena's mind regarding him. He wasn't incapable of love or devoting himself to someone. It was just that he hadn't met Elena then to figure out few things in the department of love.

"We need to talk about many things, including my past with Rose." Damon agreed. "But now isn't the time. I want you as well as myself to be unbiased and unoccupied that time, which we're far from."

Elena huffs indignantly. "Excuses, aren't they?"

"No. It's the Truth. Tomorrow, meet me in office and from there I'll take you somewhere comfortable enough to be personal and purge. All feelings and emotions, I promise." Damon declares wholeheartedly to the girl who looks expectantly at him.

"You promise?"

"I do." Damon confirms

* * *

The drive from Salvatore Mansion was unsettling due to the awkward silence between them. Elena told Damon that he doesn't need to accompany her home; Mr. Letterman can do it just fine. But Damon didn't budge.

Damon knew well enough that if he lets her go then she wouldn't return the same. He cannot constantly stick with her till tomorrow but he will make sure to convince her till the drive to her home allows.

The limo halts in front of Gilbert residence and Damon knows his time with her is over; he can either be silent or say the right words to change her mind.

Damon didn't want to impose his presence or feelings on her. He knew she was trying to digest everything and if he pushes her, chances are that she may run far from him. So, instead of going all about his feelings he decided to lay it off for tonight.

He can only hope that whatever she does, no matter how much time she takes that she considers him, his feelings and utmost essentially _her feelings for him_.

Elena gets out of the limo and Damon follows her. Discerning her silence, he realizes that she may be confused regarding their work scenario. He wishes to coax her worries but isn't able to find any appropriate words. His mind is a mess and just like her, he's a nervous wreck.

Deciding to stick with the usual, he mutters "Thank you, Elena for being my date. I had… an incredible time with you." He remarks genuinely while Elena looks softly at him.

Taking a deep breath he continues, "These parties aren't my thing but are vital for Business. They are manageable at best but for the first time, I wasn't constantly glancing at my watch to escape."

This sparks Elena's curiosity, she looks at him wondering if at all he means that she was the reason behind his incredible time.

" **You** ; were the reason I was enjoying in between those strangers who mean nothing me. You make me happy, Elena and it's something that I haven't felt before as such." Damon adds honestly, observing how his words made her glow. He reminds himself to often compliment _his girl_ to witness such reaction at his words.

Elena stares at him with awe etched over her face. Never before had any man said such thing to her and she doubts, even if they had, it wouldn't match to Damon's sincerity.

She beams at him and whispers a small thank you which makes Damon smile in return. _She's shy, he muses._

He gazes into her coffee eyes and bends his face closer to her which makes her gasp silently. He gives a sly smile and kisses her cheek lovingly. His lips lingering a little while longer than necessary and when he pulls back he notices her cheeks have a hue of beautiful scarlet.

The thought of her blushing from his kiss makes his heart leap in joy, but he conceals it, effectively maintaining his unfazed demeanor. He wishes her goodnight and turns back towards his car.

Before getting in, he winks and waves her bye.

* * *

Katherine was sitting on the couch with a bowl of spaghetti in her hand. She was tired after a long shift at the Hospital when she hears the same swift motion of the limo which Elena hopped into with her very Prince.

Kat waits placing her ear to the door, to hear the conversation between the two, curious to know if at all Damon confessed his feelings or made a move on Elena. But on hearing nothing but hushed whispers she was disappointed to say at least.

Upon hearing the jiggling of lock, Kat quickly rushes back to her position on the couch pretending to be engrossed in her meal while her sister enters the hall with a small smile playing on her lips. _Damon definitely said something._

Busy with her thoughts Elena doesn't even realize Kat's presence until her voice breaks her reverie. "So, how was your date?"

Placing her hand on her heart, Elena glares at Kat for scaring her at which Kat just shrugs. "Not now, Kat. I'm exhausted and in dire need of sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kat notices her sister acting evasive but she lets her go knowing well enough that she can catch her anytime as they live under the same roof. "Yeah, cool"

Elena sighs in relief when Kat doesn't interrogate her further; she expected Kat to be relentless but shockingly she's acting impassive about it. Brushing off Kat's behavior, Elena quickly strides to her room and shuts the door softly yet quickly.

After getting out of that expensive, sizeable dress she feels as light as a feather.

She goes through her nightly routine of removing her makeup and gears up for bed. Pulling her covers to the chin and snuggling around the heap of pillows, she sighs in content. Her stiff back moans in delight with the comfort.

Elena tosses and turns for some shut eye but it evades her, making her go through the events of the day and everything said and done. She didn't want to think about it but couldn't help her mind from going after those thoughts.

Elena knew real life isn't fairytale and things aren't going to be easy but the question was what Damon confessed to her… is it real?

Are his feelings genuine? What's in it for him? Why her and why not any other successful lady from a higher social stature?

These thoughts plagued her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Damon wasn't happy with the way night ended or how he had handled everything. Firsts of, that kiss wasn't supposed to happen today of all days and that too publically. It should've been a private and trivial moment for them; he would've coaxed her slowly into believing that he feels something for her rather just losing all control and sucking the air out of her lungs while dancing.

No doubt she was reluctant to believe him. Instead of understanding the thought process himself and then deciding onto doing something regarding it, he jumped with his tangled fetus feelings onto Elena scaring her for life. _Way to go, Salvatore!_

He rests his head on the head of his backseat, contemplating how differently today would've been; his father wanted him to pretend in public that he's dating Elena to avoid the mess and save Elena out of the trouble but he didn't agree. He despised to confess his feelings on his Father's order.. But he did because it made him ecstatic and warm on the prospect of being near her, cuddling in her arms. _How manly!_

The ring of his phone diverts his attention to the forgotten device laying on the car seat. Upon noticing the name, Damon quickly receives the call.

"Wes" Damon greets stiffly

" _Thank god! You received my call after ignoring for so long. I called you about twenty times but what's the rush, right?"_ Wes cites dramatically

Damon exhales a deep breath upon remembering that Wes was calling him since noon while he was busy dealing with _feelings_. "Yeah, don't go being clingy girlfriend on me and get to the point."

" _The point is, Damon that do you have any connection with drugs or illegal ammos?"_ Wes questions straightaway

"What!" Damon screeches. "You're aware of what Business Salvatore Inc. deals in, then why such stupidity?"

" _Because the man who was involved in the stone pelting during your Dunham visit is involved in one; that asshole after being beaten to pulp fessed up working for a man named Matthew who works for Salvatore's."_

"There's no Matthew the druggie working for Salvatore Inc. We go through drug tests for all employees and don't hire anyone with such addictions. That guy is lying!" Damon asserts, knowing his Company's policy and practices like the back of hand.

" _I know. Thing is he isn't lying, Damon. There is someone inside your Company who has his hands in the nasty. He may not indulge in drugs himself but might as well promote it."_ Wes quips.

"There are background checks on them –"

Wes interrupts Damon. _"Again, I know. You'll have to get this crossed checked with your HR department because there might be a person who could be helping such Matthew or let's say Matthews"_

"Stefan handles it quite well for Executives and Sarah does it for others. What do you mean, Wes that either of my family members is involved in this?" Damon hisses

Wes sighs in exasperation. He knows how sensitive Damon is regarding his family and how hard it's for him to grasp that his family might have a hand in it. _"Damon, you do realize that person attempting to strike with such precision is definitely the one near to you, being family? If not them then someone else, I'm sure but your inner circle nonetheless."_

The thought of his family being involved in plotting against him doesn't set well. He grew up around them, how can he question their motives? But what Wes just said, makes sense. There isn't any other way for a person who's trying to aim at him or his company to be so precise in his strikes without knowing the internal functioning.

This is nothing new in corporate world; he should be used to hearing all this but he isn't. In Business, family means everything & nothing at the same time.

There are many organizations that have fallen prey to such scandals and scheming by their own blood and landed onto ruins. Every day there is one or two such nonsense flashing on the news but he never thought that _his family_ would be one of these loosely based groups.

He ends the call by stating Wes to do the necessary to get the culprit.

He couldn't worry himself with this, not now. He'll deal with the culprit when the time comes because already there are many things on his plate which needs and demands his attention; Elena being foremost of them.

A soft smile plays on his face on her thought, he knows she's not yet ready but he's nothing if not persistent and determined. He'll make her believe that he loves her and prove her his seriousness regarding a chance to be with her. He'll have to manage work, find the culprit and prove Elena side by side. _Well, it's a good thing he has always been good at multitasking._

Felling worn out after innumerable social interactions and sprouting new emotions, Damon's glad he's home. In the comfort of penthouse, he can be himself and unwind for the day. Deciding against to think about today's stressful events, he plans to sleep it off, leaving it for tomorrow so he can handle with a fresh mind or better yet, a solution.

As soon as he changes into his comfortable fair of nightwear, the vibration of his phone from nightstand makes him groan in frustration. _He should've switched off that damned thing!_

He picks up his phone and notices two missed calls and one voice mail from Klaus among other things. Felling the heaviness on his eyes and lack of energy, he switches off his phone and his bedside lamp; falling prey to some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

 _ **Next Day…**_

Elena was up early and was getting dressed as soon as she could so that she could escape before Kat decides to come downstairs for her morning coffee and question her about yesterday which she was in no mood to recollect or talk.

She wasn't able to get any sleep due to her grateful mind who was building on scenarios of her and Damon, hand-in-hand running off into the sunset. _Yea, she has officially lost it!_

She still couldn't believe that Damon confessed that he likes and wishes to pursue a relationship with her, of all the ladies flocking around him.

Nor could she believe how desolate a party made her feel. Without Damon by her side, she was no one except an ordinary arm candy. That was a little snippet of how likely her future with Damon will be; she'll be ignored and forgotten without Damon by her side.

She has worked hard and did her best not to end up feeling miserable and pathetic by people and agreeing to the absurd fantasies that Damon was planting inside her head would most likely result in the same.

She wanted to be something on her own. Make her Parents proud.

And this is what her career at Salvatore Inc. would do, give her chance to prove herself and build her own name.

But,

Being consumed with Damon on personal level will distract her from her goal. Not just this, what if Damon wakes up one day realizing that he doesn't want her anymore, and then what would be of her? Forgotten and ignored just like at the party. No, she cannot let anyone else dictate her life. Not anymore.

 **[ ~ ]**

Deciding to skip the breakfast and order something from the Café on the way; Elena makes her leave trying to re-check all the contents in her purse. Convinced that she isn't forgetting anything, she quickly makes the way to where her car is usually parked.

Upon finding the space empty, she frowns and then remembers that Kat might have sent her car to garage to replace those slashed tires and didn't pick it up later on.

Elena walks out cursing mentally, as she wanted to busy herself with something and didn't want to ponder over yesterday's events or any feeling associated with it and the walk to her workplace would solely make her think regarding that.

As soon as she steps out of her lawn, she is bombarded by annoying people with flashing cameras on all the sides.

" _Miss. Gilbert what is your relationship with Damon Salvatore?_

 _What the hell is going on!_ Confused and cornered with the sudden appearance of paparazzi at her doorstep. Elena tries to shove those cameras away from her face.

 _... Are you going to marry him?_ … _How long have you two been dating?"_

Frustrated with their lack of personal space and capturing her pictures continuously, she pushes them away trying to make her way out. Paying no heed to her words and crushing and pushing her along the way, paparazzi tries to manhandle her but she effectively manages those slouches by pinching them with her pointed nails.

One man comes forwards pushing his way through other journalists and catches her hand in a tight grip which makes Elena wince in pain.

" _Ma'am, your kiss was a bold display of affection…"_

"That has got nothing to do with you. Leave me this instant." Elena hisses trying to free her arm from his painful grasp.

That reporter lets go off her arm but corners her and giving a languid smile he continues with his cheap questioning.

" _Did you sleep with Damon Salvatore for a job? He surely made your nights and now life splendid with his performance. Did you charge him for your services?"_

"What the hell!" Elena slaps the reporter squarely on his cheek, making his lip bleed.

Suddenly someone quickly pulls her to the side and pushes her into a car, slamming the door shut. Elena barely gets any time to react as it happens in blur of a moment. Not knowing if at all is she being rescued or led to get slaughtered she decides to open the door and get out.

"I wouldn't do that." Remarks a familiar voice

She turns her head to come face to face with Mason Lockwood of all people. He quickly buckles up and speeds out from her residence.

"What do you want? More intel on mine and Damon's relationship" Elena blurts, recollecting her previous meeting with Mason in his car where he offered fine sum for her to leak juicy gossips about Damon.

Mason shakes his head. "Actually, none of that. I'm here to help."

Elena chuckles at his reply, if she's foolish enough to believe him after his last attempt at _help_.

Watching her laugh at his serious offer, he decides to get onto the topic quickly before she makes her mind and jumps out of the running car. _He knows crazy runs in Gilbert genes._

"Listen, I know you don't trust me –" Mason starts but Elena scoffs, ignoring her he continues, "Don't you find it suspicious how these reporters knew where you live? Even more so about the kiss you both shared?"

Elena contemplates over Mason's questions and realizes it's rather weird that those journalists knew her residence and also that she worked for Damon. From what she remembers, Damon didn't mention anyone except his family that Elena was his employee. She was introduced as his date to everyone.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Elena asks directly, waiting for a catch that there would be some price for the disclosure of information.

Mason nods his head. "Yes. Apparently the incidents that occurred inside the Salvatore Mansion were purposefully leaked to us."

"What!" Elena screeches.

"There was someone who presented us with everything that is to do with you and your Salvatore _boy-toy_ which explains why you were so pissed on giving leaks about him." Mason states absentmindedly. "Wrong move by my side, shouldn't have aimed at your guy at whom you obviously harbor feelings for."

Ignoring his words, Elena decides to focus on the important matter. "What do you mean by leaking information?"

Mason gives her a look of _seriously! Are you dumb?_ Before divulging, "Someone from the Salvatore's itself got pictures of you guys getting cozy and presented before the media along with your identity and residential address."

 _Why would someone target her?_

"The last reporter was paid to insult you and taint your reputation. There will be many more such assholes that would try and break you." Mason adds truthfully, handing Elena his card. "I can help you guys. Here have this. I'm sure your guy would ask for me."

Elena accepts the card hesitantly and looks at Mason for something that will reveal if at all he's lying or trying to play a game but finding nothing but sincerity ebbed with curiosity and of course a shot at promotion if at all he's able to reveal some huge shit. Nodding at him Elena considers bringing the matter to Damon and letting him decide.

* * *

Damon was late and was rushing through his daily chores to get ready and leave. He always left the T.V on with the news playing in the background while he dressed up or had breakfast. _Old habits die hard._

He was searching for the blue chiffon tie in his wardrobe; when he hears the news blaring through his T.V set.

" _Did you sleep with Damon Salvatore for a job? He surely made your nights and now life splendid with his performance. Did you charge him for your services?"_

 _What!_ Hearing those statements he rushes out see the news in which Elena is being cornered by media and pushed around and treated with little to no respect. The questions asked to her were downright cheap and degrading. This made him furious.

Damon could clearly see her distressed expression and the fact that she was shocked with such behavior towards her. Suddenly she slaps the same reporter and this brings a proud smirk on Damon's face upon knowing his girl is indeed kitty with claws.

But how in the world did they found her?

Deciding to call his lawyer and close buddy Klaus to deal with this matter. He finds his phone switched off. He frowns realizing that his exhaustion took a toll on him and for few hours of peace he turned it off.

Powering it on, he finds 25 missed calls and 3 voice messages, along with various texts. _Dammit!_

Instead of going through the calls and messages, Damon straightaway calls Klaus. He needs to talk to him regarding Elena's situation and also about suing the reporter who manhandled her. He will not tolerate anyone disrespecting her and this will be his first step towards letting know that Elena is off-limits!

Before he could greet him, Klaus beats him to it. "Took you long enough; Get in your office ASAP. Miss. Gilbert is waiting here and she has _some_ news."

Damon relaxes upon knowing Elena is safe in his office. He'll ask her later about today's ordeal. "What news?"

Klaus groans. "We'll talk when you arrive. Over and out"

Klaus ends the call and this makes Damon rush through his dressing forgoing his tie; he quickly leaves but doesn't forget his charger.

* * *

 **To let you know, Elena has and will have a hard time believing Damon and his intentions, not because he isn't trust worthy but she has her own set of trust issues and insecurities. She does like him and might even love him but that realization isn't dawn upon her, yet. She wants to focus on her career before she even thinks for any relationship with Damon.**

 **In future there will be certain important decisions and choices to be made by Damon which will prove his feelings for Elena. But now that Shane's target has shifted to Elena.. it's going to be jumpy ride.** **There are going to be misunderstandings and mistakes on both Damon and Elena's part.**

 **Next chapter will deal with Delena and their own respective past and let's not forget certain Parent's reaction to the "news".**

Just to let you guys know that I'm not abandoning this story. I try to update as soon as I can, it takes time as I have my MBA studies going along with it.  
Thank you so much for your lovely and motivating reviews everyone.. it really makes me happy that what I write is liked by so many  :)

Also, I've few one-shots and other plots lined up for Delena but I'll start posting them as I near the end of this story which should be done in next 8 chapters, give or take.

 **Hope you all like this update. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	18. Love that Defames

**Chapter 17 – Love That Defames**

* * *

" _ **Relationships survive on trust, and if that is broken at any point,  
it's pretty much the end of the relationship.  
Besides,  
inability to communicate leads to problems."  
-Yuvraj Singh**_

* * *

Sometimes, one may face a situation which alters their course leading them to another journey altogether, changing their set of beliefs and even well-formed theories.  
What matters then is _where to next_ rather than trying to backpedal to the initial road which has already attained its dead end.

Similar was with Elena, her mind was continuously buzzing. Her brain was conjuring crazy scenarios and arriving at unlikely conclusions, leaving her restless and confused. After several unsuccessful attempts, she realized she won't be able to stop until _he_ comes and takes it away.

"Don't worry your head over nothing" Klaus chides from other side of the couch that's placed in Damon's office.

Startled by his voice Elena tries to cover it up by faking an excuse which Klaus catches on. "I'm pretty sure our Janitor Mr. Dodo who's partially deaf, could hear the wheels turning in your head till his place at ground floor."

Elena gives a nervous smile. "Okay, I get it. You don't have to get Mr. Dodo to prove me wrong."

"Well, I'm a lawyer and it's my job to prove others wrong" Klaus quips giving his dimpled smile

"That's true" Elena comments absentmindedly.

Klaus was eerily calm and collected or putting on a great show for her. Undoubtedly, his profession would've made him a pro at handling such situations; just like Damon, when he's at meetings. They have their masks on and act all cool when internally they might as well be stewing!

She was surprised to find Klaus already present sans Damon when she entered Damon's office. He didn't question her much except confirming if she was well and did she need water, to which she nodded; since then, they barely made any eye contact or initiated any conversation except when Damon called and Klaus informed him to reach as early as possible.

If anything, since her arrival Klaus was busy answering calls back and forth with same attitude and patience, repeating same answers over and over again to different people. He wasn't trying to diffuse the tension but was prolonging to make any comment thus piquing those mongers' interest which somewhat disconcerted Elena.

She felt there was something off about Klaus's attitude but couldn't pin point to what exactly, therefore she was silently observing him and his gestures while waiting for Damon's arrival.

Have been patient for an hour, Elena finally decides to question Klaus about Damon's whereabouts when the devil in question himself barges inside, looking restless and agitated.

Damon's loud entrance diverts Klaus's attention towards him but instead of noticing Klaus, he searches for Elena. Upon seeing her, he walks hurriedly to reach her and gather her in his arms.

Once Elena is secure in his arms, Damon realizes that he should've told Elena everything before the matters could reach media, because all this media attention is new for her and knowing Elena, it's overwhelming her so much so that, given a chance she would bolt right off.

He doesn't want that.

This means he'll have to have his conversation with Elena before they address any other problem.

Damon orders Klaus to continue later on which doesn't pleases his lawyer, as he believes that this should be promptly dealt with rather than later but one stern expression of Damon shuts him right up and he leaves with a huff

Elena looks at Damon, her coffee eyes conveying all her emotions and distress she feels after all she has been through. He tugs at her hand and pulls her in an embrace which she welcomes willingly.

He rubs her back in circles while whispering. " _I've got you, baby_ …"

Just like that Elena relaxes in Damon's arms and he lovingly wisps a kiss on her forehead; determined to set things right, no matter what; starting with letting her in on his past.

"I'll set it right.. I promise you"

* * *

 _ **After a while…**_

After assuring Elena and calming her nervousness, Damon called Klaus to continue their discussion and reach a conclusion suitable to both Elena and his company but it seems to be a difficult day for that as Klaus was relentless in coercing Damon to do otherwise.

"Damon, you can lead the news either way. Choosing to take an action against **CQC News** over just an intern will confirm their suspicions. I would advise against it." Klaus states seriously

"Are you kidding me? That asshole grabbed her arm so forcefully that they have his finger prints over them and you expect me to let it blow over and not do anything!?" Damon bellows towering Klaus over the table

Klaus grabs Damon's shoulders and calmly pushes him down to his seat while trying to make him understand. "If you take action then their suspicions will be confirmed that not only you and Elena have something going on but she being at Salvatore Inc. would insinuate that she sleeps with you!"

"But–" Damon begins to counter but Klaus swiftly cuts him off, "I don't think you would want to stain her reputation by proving her incompetent to be here otherwise, do you?"

Damon instantly replies, "Of course not! But that doesn't mean I'll just patiently wait while someone treats _my girl_ with disrespect"

Klaus groans in dejection realizing that his attempts to safeguard Salvatore Inc. are in vain as Damon seems to be hell bent over protecting that stupid intern's virtue. _Damn this damsel in distress, she'll make him lose his job!_

"As you wish; You're the Boss!"

Damon notices Klaus's behavior, he understands what his friend is trying to do is for the benefit of the Company; they don't want some scandal ruining up their decades old business while they already have a mole trying to run them down.

 _But Damon promised her, and he won't break that!_

Damon places his hand over the shoulder of his lawyer friend, squeezing it gently with a slight smile playing over his lips, "I know you mean well but _I'll always do right by her_ before anything else, and you'll have to make peace with that…"

He then leaves his office in search of Elena as he had an important task on his agenda for today, starting with his past.

* * *

Damon checked all the possible places where Elena could be, even Lady's room but finding her nowhere made him anxious because he wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

He was trying his best to be neutral and not letting in on those negative thoughts but the fact that something could hurt her again and he won't be able to do anything was rattling him.

For the first time in his life he feared for a girl's wellbeing who isn't his family and he didn't like this feeling one bit. Not knowing her whereabouts or if at all she's safe was driving him crazy.

Funny how karma works, he can now understand what Rose used to feel when she would wait for him; hours at stretch, not knowing what the hell her fiancé is up to when he doesn't reply or answer her calls and would take off any moment without informing even if it's for Business.

 _He feels sorry for her and also for treating her poorly._ It feels like he's being punished for being such a crappy fiancé.

His stream of regrets ends when he hears a quarrel around the reception desk. Frowning he thinks of calling security to handle the matter when his eyes catch those silky brown locks, and hears the same appealing voice which currently was far too displeased arguing with some random lady.

He quickly rushes towards _his girl_ and finds her flailing her arms dramatically while trying to explain a dark skinned woman who was shaking her heart shaped face and narrowing her azure eyes at Elena, countering how she's supposed to relax.

"You're over reacting, Bonnie, everything's alright–" Elena insists but the woman Bonnie ignores her claims and exhorts, "Lena, you don't need to lie; I saw everything, repeatedly on not just TV but even social media… It's a mess!"

Upon learning the situation, Damon quickly dismisses the little crowd of onlookers surrounding them, pulling Elena and her friend's attention towards him.

Noticing Damon, Elena tenses and glares at Bonnie and mouths her to leave. Bonnie being Bonnie doesn't budge. Realizing that she's in the presence of the awaited Damon Salvatore, Bonnie feels to throw few jabs at him and make some harmless threats for making her friend go through nonsense.

After the crowd disperses, Damon focuses his attention towards the arguing ladies. Bonnie quickly makes her best angry expression and hisses, "You better be prepared to face me if you don't sort the shit you made Lena go through!"

Damon raises his brows surprised by the sudden anger towards him by Elena's little friend. Any other time it would've pleased him to find Elena in the company of such protective friends but not today, he's not in his best mood to deal with added annoyance but nevertheless he nods and asks them to follow him out.

Sorting his own thoughts regarding how to broach Rose's topic, Damon doesn't notice Elena's wretched expression.

Elena was worried that yet again her behavior is causing Damon trouble, if only she would've been sensible enough to converse with Bonnie outside Salvatore Inc. then this drama wouldn't have happened.

She knows that today isn't any good to get into Damon's hair and Bonnie's warning to him may have been off limit. This could have serious impact on her relation with Damon, and she didn't desire getting on his bad side.

Walking along the path, down the road with no clue makes Bonnie hesitant to follow that man blindly. "What's with this following you thing, where are we going?" She questions, her voice etched in annoyance.

Noticing Damon's disgruntled expression, Elena elbows Bonnie making her yelp. "Shut it, will you?"

"It's alright" Damon answers dismissively. He looks keenly at Elena and mentions, "I didn't forget my promise, Elena… we need to talk and for that we're going to a suitable place."

He turns towards Bonnie giving her a faux smile, "I hope this answers your queries, and if you have more then check the FAQ list!" Damon snaps and turns around catching Elena's hand and pulling her along with him.

 **[ ~ ]**

Damon led them to a restaurant which had various private alcoves. It seems a suitable place for clandestine discussions or Business meetings.

The inside of the restaurant was luxurious and elegant making Bonnie's eyes bulge out of its sockets. It was cozy and their friendly Maître d led them to their alcove with huge window facing the beautiful garden.

This restaurant was nothing compared to the Salvatore Mansion, and after yesterday, such places have lost their charm in Elena's eyes but to her friend it's something new which is understandable.

After reaching their table, Elena takes the seat and before Bonnie can join her in the same seat, Damon swiftly manages to slide beside Elena, which makes her friend scowl in return.

After being seated and served complimentary refreshments, Elena gets up to visit Ladies room to wash off the weariness and calm her nerves before proceeding any further. It could also be that she had continuous intake of copious amount of water which now wants to vacate her bladder.

Striding in a ladylike manner even with the pressure to quickly pee, Elena reaches the restroom and sighs in relief.

After Elena is out of ear shot, Bonnie doesn't waste a moment before warning, "I hope your intentions are good concerning her, I don't want to pick up the pieces _yet again_ after an idiot breaks her heart."

Damon doesn't interrupt and lets Bonnie deliver her intended speech. "Lena's sensitive and doesn't need to deal with your drama and all the bullshit that these channels are airing. She won't mention but it's hurting her a lot!"

"I know.. I'm not here to break her heart or hurt her in any way but that cannot be said about her in my respect." Damon retorts

Bonnie frowns in confusion at Damon's comment and he continues before she raises another, "There are certain things that I cannot disclose to you regarding my Company or my personal life because I don't trust everyone in that respect."

"That's fair, I suppose." Bonnie assents

"To let you know, my intentions are honorable when she's concerned and I have no interest in taking her advantage." Damon asserts with utter seriousness. He further enquires to the little slip up of Bonnie. "Who broke her heart?"

"I'm not answering that!" Bonnie scoffs and rolls her eyes. _He's an idiot for thinking that she's a fool to let a stranger in onto her Bestie's secrets_

Damon frowns realizing it was too soon to delve into that but he's curious and more than that surprised to know that some unworthy asshole got a chance to be with his amazing Elena and totally blew it. _That joker's loss and his gain!_

Exhaling deeply and pulling down his impassive façade Damon looks at Bonnie with emotions blazing in his sapphire eyes. "I want a future with her and have confessed her that but she, brushes it off as insignificant… and I.. I can see in her eyes that she wants it too but she restrains.."

Bonnie takes a look at Damon and realizes he's being genuine, so she decides to raise the concerns before enlightening him regarding it. "Your kiss is played on loop everywhere… not just this, they're digging dirt regarding Elena's past and have hounded her residence since morning making it impossible for her sister to leave that place."

"I don't understand?"

Bonnie folds her arms over the table and leans forward with a stern expression on her face. "Some savvy to be doctor broke her after being in relationship with Elena for about a year. He slept with Kat who still doesn't know that he was with Elena… and to add to the cheapest thing a man can do, he confessed that he's in love with Kat to Elena… So yeah!"

Watching Damon's disgusted and vexed expression, it encourages Bonnie to go ahead with what's on her mind even if she's being inconsiderate towards the man who just opened up with a total stranger.

"Not just this, you seem to be leading her on the same path… she needs a caring guy who'll heal her and not lead her into even more chaos!"

Damon clenches his jaw after being reminded of his past incompetency to love and exasperatedly states, "I don't need to justify my actions to you; I'll do that to Elena."

Bonnie raises her brow but Damon continues ignoring her reaction, "I've already alerted my Secretary and Lawyer to take necessary actions against them. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, nor make her a target for public gossips or humiliation."

"Time will tell!" Bonnie mutters and before Damon could reply, Elena appears from her visit to the ladies room.

Both, Bonnie and Damon cover up their irritated expressions; at least they have some understanding when it comes to Elena.

Damon takes in the sight of Elena, sans makeup and hair tied up in a bun looking utterly cute; his lips instinctively curl into a smile watching her.

How he wishes that he would be able to kiss her and wrap her in his arms. _God_ , his words sound so feminine but he doesn't mind a bit as long as he gets to be with her.

Damon's instinctive reaction and glow upon Elena's return didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie even though it may have escaped her friend.

 **[ ~ ]**

After the luncheon and little to no conversation between the three, Damon starts to feel uneasy in the pit of his stomach knowing well that the time has come for him to talk about Rose but in Bonnie's presence he's reluctant to do so.

To his luck, Bonnie's phone chimes and she unwillingly gets up to leave, to attend her work but promises to meet Elena later.

Before leaving, Bonnie looks at Damon with a polite smile while addressing, "Damon… I can call you Damon, right?" Damon looks at her bewildered since her sudden friendliness is making him question her motive.

"Actually, can I've a selfie with you? I mean I'm crazy about you.. since you're the _Sexiest Male Alive_ and in _Forbes top 100 people_ …" Bonnie rambles and Damon obliges to do so trying to shut her pretense

Elena observes their weird interaction but decides to ignore since Bonnie was always interested in Celebrities and Businessmen.

When Damon reaches for her phone, Bonnie whispers, "She likes you. The whole lunch you both were conversing with your eyes."

Damon freezes while Bonnie gives a sly smile in return before adding, "You look at her like she lights up your world."

"I… I.. don't" Damon stammers unable to form an answer by being caught off guard

"Your eyes pour _love_ when you steal secret glances at her… If I'm not wrong, I would say that you better _beware your feelings are showing_!" Bonnie jests

Her words leave him stunned and a rose hue covers his cheeks and he feels embarrassed that he's blushing at this thought. _He's losing his mancard!_

"I hope you know what you're doing and no matter what don't give up on her because from the looks of it she's into you as much as you are"

Damon eyes Bonnies curiously. "Why are you saying me all this, after all few moments ago you were so against me?"

Bonnie gives him a sincere smile. "You might as well be what she needs" She comments and quickly covers up, "But – make wise choices when she's concerned" She advises and picks up her bag and leaves a stunned and hopeful man behind.

* * *

There was awkward silence looming over them. It wasn't easy for Damon to broach this subject for many reasons one being, Elena's reaction to all that he reveals. He was perturbed over how will she'll perceive him after he tells her, how much of an ungrateful bastard he has been to his ex-fiancée, proving he's incapable of loving.

It can end either way and instead of losing his mind over the results, he decides to focus on the news Bonnie gave and begins with the flashback.

Damon exhales deeply and his eyes focus on nothing in particular when he begins, "Rose and I were engaged for about six months, more or less. We weren't in love, _at least I wasn't_. I did it because we were dating for four or five years and that's what was expected from me.

I liked her as she was my girlfriend and was somehow attached to her.. We were together since college, so it was bound to happen, right?" Damon questions more to himself than her, lost in his thoughts

His eyes focus on the slight scratch on the table and he absentmindedly fingers it. "Rose was hinting for something more while I didn't understand her signs in beginning.. _so, later on_ she became quite obvious regarding her whole wedding and planning our future bit."

Damon looks at Elena who seems to be absorbing whatever he's trying to feed her. She doesn't seem to be angry or judgmental but surprisingly genuine in getting to know him which urges him to proceed.

"But what escaped me was that she never excited me in a way _my Mom does to Dad_.. that rush of happiness when you see your fiancée wasn't just there in me.  
We would go days without actually conversing with each other. May be that's why I liked her initially because she gave me space. She let me be without interfering in my life much."

" _But_ …" Elena nudges him to continue

" _But_ things changed after engagement. I didn't go down on one knee for her, as we had a very formal engagement which bothered her for some reason." He adds last words with a frown

"Also, during that time Salvatore Inc. was trying to establish at New York and simultaneously handling a new project at Richmond; due to which I barely could spend time with her and went around two months without any contact with her."

Damon observes the scenery outside the window to avoid meeting her eyes. "Worse is that I forgot her birthday and was forty odd days too late to wish her. We were constantly having fights for months after our engagement but that incident was the final nail to the coffin. She hurled abuses and threw her ring at my face, packed her bags and left."

Elena places her hand over Damon's, making him face her and clutch her hand harder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that… it would've hurt–"

"It did hurt but it didn't change my life; I went on like I used too." Damon interrupted making Elena even more curious and confused.

"It was like enlightenment; after she left I saw how we never really meshed, had different opinions, wanted different things from life, she wanted to settle down while I was trying to prove my worth to be fit for CEO, I had no time for marriage and family _then_." Damon presses the last word making it clear for Elena, what he sees for his future concerning her.

Uncomfortable with the direction topic may lead; she quickly diverts the topic back on track. "What happened then, no patch-up? I mean it's bad that you forgot her birthday but it doesn't seem to be reason enough"

"You're right, it wasn't the only reason. Rose's needs and expectations changed after engagement.

She wanted more time with me and was only interested in planning the dammed wedding when I was least interested in such sort of commitment except for my career. I was used to that Rose who didn't mind me being more involved in work and who never interfered in my life."

Elena softly smiles at him, understanding dawning upon her. "She thought that may be for marriage you'll be serious and devote time. She wasn't wrong in expecting this from you, Damon. She deserved this and even more…"

Damon scoffs loudly. "She became clingy and cribbing woman which every guy wishes to escape from. I asked my Dad about it, what he told me was _Damon every women complains and is clingy but you wouldn't feel so if you love your lady. You would cling to her too, then._

Our family and friends did try to reconcile us but I was happier being a single man, in that way I could easily concentrate my whole energy and time in work and had nothing else to bother about." Damon irks, frustration clear in his voice

Somehow he didn't want Elena to focus on his past or the way he treated Rose. He knows he's wrong and should've loved and adored her but no matter how much he tried, it didn't happen. Instead of spending time with Rose, he liked being absorbed in his work.

Though with Elena, he constantly feels the need to be by her side. She always has something interesting to talk about, and he loves interacting with her. She lightens up everything with her thousand megawatt smile.

With renewed determination he laces his fingers with Elena's and looks at her with utter devotion. " _I never loved her_ , Elena nor did I even so much as touch her after she exited my life that day. Whatever I feel for you now, I didn't even an ounce for any women before.. not even Rose."

* * *

Damon could see the emotions shining in her eyes, she did believe him. She deflected him but he knows well than to pressure her into doing something in haste. He doesn't want her to regret anything and will give her time to reflect over their conversation.

This doesn't mean he'll let her be, he's not gonna make it easy for her and will constantly remind her that her _reply is pending_. How long will she try and escape this ground, sooner or later she'll have to submit to her feelings.

So, he lets her go for now, asking her to pick up some necessary documents from his desk and meet him at the exit.

 **[ ~ ]**

After reaching Salvatore Inc., Elena saunters towards Damon's Office to retrieve her belongings and the data sheets.

Her conversation with Damon was something else. She could see that he was being honest and upfront with her which only meant one thing, that it was time for her to lower her walls and let him in, too.

He was unfazed in claiming that he never loved Rose. He blatantly confessed that what he felt for _her_ failed in comparison to anything he felt for any women before.

This thought made butterflies swarm crazily in her belly. She couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement upon the prospect of Damon wanting her. It made her feel special, which no one ever made her feel before.

Lost in her own world she runs into someone, losing her balance she falls on her ass. Elena's about to curse the person for being blind and idiotic when she finds it's none other than Damon's cousin, Sarah Salvatore.

Elena was overcome by shock as she was unaware regarding Sarah working at Salvatore's.

Getting up from the fall Sarah quickly straightens her skirt and picks up the manila folder, barely concerned about Elena.

Remembering the warm & loving behavior of Sarah from the party, Elena tries to get her attention to exchange few polite words, "Hey Sarah!"

Startled she turns her wide eyes towards Elena; instead of exchanging the greeting Sarah abruptly back peddles and is about to fall when Elena quickly rushes to her aid but she flinches away from her touch as if burned, which baffles Elena.

 _She'll have to be more conscious of her surrounding, luckily it was Sarah or else she could've made a fool out of her;_ though this doesn't explain Sarah's presence.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Elena asks puzzled with Sarah's abrupt behavior

After staring blankly for few moments, Sarah cracks a smile and instantly clasps Elena in an embrace. Dumbstruck with her quirky behavior Elena doesn't even get to put her arms around Sarah before she pulls back with a beaming smile.

"You surprise me girl!" Sarah claims. "Well, don't you look fine in this umm… rose colored shirt?"

Elena looks down at her shirt, smiling at Sarah she further explains, "Uh... yeah! It's apple blossom's latest edition"

Sarah quirks an eyebrow towards Elena and gulps, "Is it?"

Elena very well knows Sarah's quite an eccentric one but today her behavior seems strange, as if she's been caught doing something she isn't supposed to. What was even more unusual was that Sarah was exiting Damon's office when she collided.

She looks skeptically at Sarah and questions her in astonishment, "What were you doing in Damon's office?"

Before Sarah could answer, her phone rings and she excuses stating it's important and leaves. Elena frowns at her behavior but instead of getting into it she decides to forgo and do what she was supposed to in first place. As it is she was already running late.

* * *

 _ **The Alley…**_

"Is this right?" Sunny questions whilst watching Shane make a deal with reporters.

Shane gives her a glare which silences her as she's smart enough to realize that she better shut up before she pisses him off.

Shaking her head, she walks out of the dark lane towards where the street that is lit with neon light from a hoarding. She watches people get in and out of the Pub, their faces etched with drunken glee.

She has accompanied Shane to countless such places, various emotions of thrill and craze buzzing in their veins, pumping blood loudly enough to be heard over the fast paced beats of the music.

Unfortunately for the first time she doesn't feel right. There's some weird sense of anxiety bubbling in her, making her uncomfortable.

It could be that attacking Damon directly made sense as he has to pay for what he made her go through but dragging a girl who doesn't have anything to do with it seems unfair.

Sunny knows what one feels like when punished for something they haven't done and realizes the same for Elena. She didn't do anything, yet she seems to be the most effective target to screw with Damon.

 _How pathetic! A girl stuck between the chaos of two madmen_

It's not that she can change her mind now, they're too far into it to back pedal out of it and even if they could, Shane wouldn't budge; he would rather go to extremes and destroy anything and everything that obstructs his way to achieve the ruination of Salvatore Inc. as well as Damon.

"Hey, why the long face?" Shane chirps as he reaches the corner where Sunny was leaning against

She doesn't turn to look at him and this makes Shane frown, he wasn't sure what disappointed her but since he got the idea of targeting Elena to get at Salvatore, Sarah was being idiotic at best.

 _He cannot risk her going soft on that girl._

He finally had something substantial to hit Damon with. If Matthew got the news right then Damon is already getting affected by the clip; and Shane cannot image the impact of his next big move which will hit Salvatore hard enough to make him fall off his gold welded throne.

Shane reaches Sunny and pulls her into his arms, placing his palms over her cheeks he tries to coax her, "You understand, right? I'm doing all this _for you, for us…"_

When it doesn't get the expected reaction, he thinks to elaborate hoping it'll work. "Everything else has failed, Babe.. You know we've to aim at Salvatore's weakness, that's _his bitch_. She'll cause enough damage to prove Salvatore incapable of being CEO and then _my girl_ , you can snatch that position right under his nose."

Understanding dawns upon Sunny, she laces her arms around Shane which makes him sigh in relief knowing that she won't be screwing his plans because after all, he won't tolerate anything getting in his way, _not even Sunny._

And if she creates any problem in future then he'll do the necessary and shut her up but till then,

 _He cannot wait for the destruction to begin._

Who knew Salvatore himself would be the one to keep dirt on Elena so handy. He didn't even have to take any strain for that. _What a fool!_ Shane thinks way too pleased with his luck.

* * *

 _ **The CQC News Broadcast**_

 _Lady Anchor with Asian features and dark hair begins in her enthusiastic voice, "It seems our controversial lady has too many skeletons in her closet, with the latest reveal of how she caused quite a scandal up at Mystic Falls Hospital and ran away with the help of her daddy dearest"_

 _Male anchor continues with the same zeal and stern expression, "The evidence seems to state that Elena Gilbert, the alleged runaway medical intern is main suspect in influencing a swimmer's dope test results; saving the culprit from ban and jail time._

 _It seems like Elena Gilbert has caused quite raucous even in the past; What do you think Anna?"_

 _The lady anchor named Anna, smiles at her co-anchor and informs, "Kol, the concerned authorities are informed and will be taking necessary actions as soon as this is confirmed. Rest assured, if found guilty Ms. Gilbert will have a tough time convincing otherwise"_

" _Thank you, Anna." Kol politely replies. "That's all for today's Business News; we'll meet you next time with fresh update on Elena Gilbert and her illegal connections. Till then, keep watching CQC News, your awareness partner"_

* * *

There it goes! I heartily apologize for such a delayed update. I had to face various obstacles in uploading this chapter, which includs the fact that some as***le stole my phone and hence I lost various data including my 500 plus songs, 14k pictures (5k of Delena, Damon and Ian.. alone) and other study material, along with my contacts! This happened on my Parent's 25th Anniversary and trashed all my plans for that day! So, yeah I was in terrible mood.

Back to the story, I though to move this chapter in fast pace but at the same time I didn't want to skip important parts.. So, it was something in between!

 **Shane doesn't mind playing dirty for his gain and since he got his hands on something from Elena's past, what impact will it have on Damon and her relationship?  
Let's not forget that CQC has aired something about Elena, is it even true or not? How will Damon react over this.**

 **Elena somewhat wants to open up to Damon and let him in and yes, she has been cheated upon but then she was a naive teenage girl, but unlike then she's now wiser and smarter. More of her past will be known soon...**

 **Bonnie did leave fair warning for Damon, he'll have to be smart while dealing with future troubles concerning Elena.**

 **I hope you'll liked this chapter.. and again I apologize for a delayed update.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	19. I'll be there for you

**Chapter 18 – I'll be there for you**

* * *

 _ **Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that,  
and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning.**_

 _ **You have to love. You have to feel.  
It is the reason you are here on earth.  
You are here to risk your heart.**_

 _ **~ Louise Erdrich**_

* * *

Some days are better than the rest when the sun shines up in the sky and everything goes right, while some are worse like losing electricity when the dark storm surfaces. This doesn't mean that one shall lose hope, but they shall have courage to face it and make constant efforts towards turning the situation around.

Similar was Elena's agony; being knocked out from all directions. She was like a punching bag which was pummelled by anyone who wishes to relieve their own frustration.

Being humiliated all over media for no reason, constantly being in loop for her past mistakes and being prodded further to reveal anything which the media will exaggerate and play.

 _Yea, not easy at all!_

Elena was brave in many aspects but along with this, she was sensitive and was hurt easily. It wasn't stressful enough to prove herself of something in her Father's eyes that now she had to take the burn and prove the whole world for things she has never done.

 _Who will believe her?_

All that the media played is quite believable, to the extent that she doubts if at all she ever committed such a thing when she was high.

This humiliation wasn't restricted to her but also her family who was affected by it just as strongly.

Her Father had to cut his Medical trip short to evade such unceremonious questions regarding her past behaviour. Elena feels guilty of snatching away her Father's pride and happiness because of her. As if, she hadn't given him enough reasons already to despise her that this situation arose.

Not only her Father but even Kat has been subjected to tantrums because she's her sister and this doesn't end here, The Mystic Falls Hospital has been inspected and their staff being interrogated by federal officers as well as healthcare officials, which stains their prestigious reputation.

Her family doesn't show but she understands what's going on and what the consequences will be, to the extent that her Father and sister could be thrown out of Mystic Healthcare and then stripped off their degrees. _Too harsh but still unsure_

Breaking her stream of thoughts she hears irritated voice of her Father, who's probably screaming at someone for accusing his beloved Kat due to the stupidity she has done. _What's new?_

Blocking out the noises Elena takes a deep breath and covers her lithe body with her rainbow patch blanket, the only thing colourful in the atmosphere so blue.

 **[ ~ ]**

Downstairs, unlike Elena's bedroom the room was charged and filled with constant shouts and accusations.

Miranda was seated on the _divan_ sofa chopping up vegetables busy preparing Elena's favourite meal; in hopes that this would uplift her gloomy mood while on the other hand she could clearly hear her Husband shout on yet another phone call.

"This is ridiculous!" Grayson hisses. "I believe you cannot charge her of anything without any substantial evidence. So, next time before bothering _my daughter_ you better get your facts corrected"

He enunciates every word clearly, dipping in anger with added frustration. Grayson has never been on the side of such deteriorating investigation for himself but for the first time he has to face this because of his daughter.

He doesn't blame her but was furious with the disrespectful behaviour of pupil against him at the conference that he forgot how his elder daughter must be feeling. In foul mood he spew some hurtful words towards her and made her even more miserable, that she's been holed up in her bedroom since night.

Grayson and Miranda could both hear her painful sobs but couldn't do anything as she was adamant on being left alone and to ensure that she had locked her door to prevent unwanted invasion.

 _Guilt is such a terrible thing, it makes you feel pathetic and leaves you miserable as long as it lasts…_ and this was what Grayson was currently dealing with.

Sometimes he feels he's too harsh with his elder daughter but then it's difficult to change his ways. Kat admires him and he loves that he encourages his younger daughter but when he looks at Elena, all he could see is disdain.

He's never able to understand why Elena is reluctant to make right choices; she has always been stubborn, ready for a fight instead of understanding what he's trying to say. Her disrespectful behaviour irritates him. Which is why he's always at cross with her but that doesn't means he doesn't love his daughter.

 _Oh! He loves her dearly_ since he very well knows that Elena took after him in such behaviour.

He remembers it like yesterday, when he was as stubborn as her and made few mistakes in long run due to it, which he doesn't want his elder to repeat. He wants her to avoid them and learn from his experience but Elena never followed someone else, she made her own damn choices and stuck up to it even if it wasn't easy.

Miranda could see how the situation was weighing her Husband down and she couldn't handle anymore mopey people in this house. She wiped her hands with the hand-towel and got up in direction of her husband.

Miranda places a comforting hand on his arm getting his attention at her worried face. Grayson sighs and removes his glasses to place them on table before proceeding with his worries. "Has she eaten since?"

Miranda shakes her head in no which makes Grayson furrow his brows.

 _This has to stop!_

He cannot let his stubborn child starve. He knows her well enough to know that there's only one way to make her budge and to set his plan in motion, he calls his younger daughter to return home quickly to come aid her sister.

He knew it would work because Katherine always cheered Elena up, ever since they were little, they were two little hellions; Elena doing everything she isn't supposed to and her younger sister following her back. But this trait started to fade when they both grew up. Elena always made her own choices while Kat relied on others to do so.

It always surprised him, that sometimes he wished Katherine was little more like her sister in certain matters.

* * *

How exhausting is the fight between the heart and the mind, unsure whom to listen; to get swayed with emotions or to pursue logic; Sometimes, it clouds one's mind to the extent of blocking out the said confusion momentarily, for peace of mind.

But, the sanctity provided doesn't last long until the decision is made and a side is chosen.

What if, a decision cannot be made?

Well, some people tend to prolong it for as long as they can…

 _ **Damon's Office…**_

The ring of an incessantly buzzing phone didn't reach Damon's ears as he was busy mulling over his thoughts. He was restless and at the same time clueless, as to what shall he do with the prevailing circumstances.

It was a long day and strangely it wasn't even noon. All the meetings and finalizations were to be decided today itself which left no time for him to contact Elena again and enquire regarding her.

Furthermore, Wes contacted him with a fresh update that the sabotage is probably caused by a woman, as _his man_ saw her accompanying a man while making a deal with CQC news to air the given feed.

Not just this, Wes mentioned that woman was called _Sunny,_ as his man could only hear one side of the conversation and that woman barely acknowledged anyone else so no further leads were gathered.

It was crazy to even think back on his contacts with any lady named Sunny; she could be his ex-girlfriend, jilted lover or probably Stefan's ex-girlfriend, or Valarie? It could be that to take revenge Valarie would use a fake name to avoid getting caught.

And if this is the case then how the hell does she have access to Salvatore Inc. and directors' code? Maybe she has help from an insider…

All these things were turning his mood foul and confusing him even further; this wasn't good to his Business, as to make decisions he needs a clear mind but all he has is clutter!

It would've assured him if Wes had something substantial to ease his worries but he stated that Elena's time to quit Medicine was coinciding with the missing dope test reports. It's a possibility that she could be the one but somehow Damon doesn't want to dwell on that without conversing with Elena.

He also realises that media at Elena's doorstep and spread of rumours regarding her past is no coincidence. There's a well sought plan behind it and presumably done by someone who very well knows about him.

 _Who else but his family!_

The family he so fondly loves and trusts, and who only came to know yesterday regarding his affections towards Elena.

Thing which unsettles him is, _why Elena?_

What is the reason, that all of this tension regarding her is being stirred up?

"God, Dammit! Answer your fucking phone or throw it at a wall or something because you don't seem interested in anything else" Klaus hisses stomping into Damon's office

His shout gets Damon out of stupor and he straightens up in his seat though his pensive thoughts leave a clear mark on his face.

Klaus realises how deeply Damon is impacted by the news regarding the intern Elena. He understands the reason for Damon's rueful demeanour.

 _Love sick fool!_ Klaus sighs disdainfully over his friend's behaviour.

Its high time Klaus thinks that everyone else at Salvatore Inc. at least Stefan should know regarding the mole in the company; He doesn't know long Damon will be able to handle the pressure of this information on his own, now that he has to look after wellbeing of that intern too!

But, he knows Damon won't agree to it and will try to convince him otherwise and going against Damon's wishes isn't something worth looking forward too, even if he's his old friend.

Damon's expecting a solution from him but it's hard to deliver one when the situation is such tense and its impact such great.

His job is to look after the well being of his client and the Company but taking steps to protect an intern will definitely light up gossips and speculations around, as if they weren't already being spread before. _What a mess he's been stuck into!_

Damon looks keenly at Klaus. "You were saying?"

"No, I wasn't but you need to" Klaus enunciates. "Has there been any contact on Elena's behalf? Because we need to take action"

Damon presses his hands over his face while murmuring a 'No.'

"Are you even making an effort to get in touch with her? Or are you just warming this seat!" Klaus fires, bothered with his client's slouchy attitude

Damon glares at Klaus but that doesn't seem to bother him and for some reason the lawyer was pleased to see a reaction out of him.

"Her phone's switched off since this morning and God only knows where she is! Damn! I don't even know if she just ran away!" Damon mumbles, wildly waving his hands.

Klaus takes the seat in front of Damon, placing his briefcase over the desk he removes some papers and pushes them in front of his friend who looks at him puzzled.

Taking those in his hands he examines the subject and questions, "What exactly will these papers ensure?" Damon raises his eyebrow in concern after skimming through the thick bunch.

Klaus gives a wicked grin. "Whatever you wish too" He then unlocks his phones and browses through an email, and forwards it to Damon. "Check your mail"

Damon's phones beeps; he quickly swipes to see a forwarded mail which pretty much guarantees to get their work done for however long they want "What's the update, then?"

"Open to deal" Klaus replies. "CQC News will be slapped with harassment charges along with defamation and distress. They'll have a huge compensation bill at their doorstep"

This information lights up Damon eyes.

"But we need to ensure that she's actually innocent, otherwise it'll backfire." Klaus warns

It was all the motivation that Damon needed to get to the bottom of this and make sure that any other person coming at Elena, would be making an enemy with him, too!

* * *

Tired with onslaught of work, Damon decides to leave informing Ms. Starr to reschedule all his evening meetings for some other day, probably next week if not urgent.

Instead of driving home, he decides to visit his Mother and relax a little before moving ahead to his next destination.

Because he knew only his Mother will be able to rid him off his woes. He always doubted that his Mother, Lillian Salvatore was Athena disguised as mere mortal as she had wisdom oozing out of her entire being.

Entering the Salvatore Premises, he goes straight in search of his Mother. Walking in the house he finds Lexi seated in the courtyard with a nervous expression on her face. She looks up at Damon and quickly turns her face.

He did find her behaviour weird but didn't comment as he had other considerable situations clogging his mind. He finds his Mother interacting with his cousin Sarah and he indicates her that he'll be waiting for her in his old room.

Finding her elder son visiting her isn't much surprising, since being wife to a Businessman like Giuseppe always made her conscious regarding her surrounding and recognising the significance of news. As the familiar girl being all over them marks the reason for her son's arrival.

She quickly excuses herself from Sarah and goes after her son.

Upon entering her boy's room she finds him sprawled onto mattress with his coat and tie strewn messily over the chair. Lillian picks them up and neatly folds them before placing them over the table.

"I need you, Ma" Damon calls out from his place on bed

Lillian smiles at Damon, his childlike voice reminds her of the time when he used to come running to her after bruising his knees and now, whenever he was upset with something.

She runs her hand through his silky hair, knowing well it always comforted him. "Did you have Lunch?"

Damon frowns and mutters, "I did"

"What did you have?" Lillian questions softly

"Ma, come on," Damon groans. "I want to talk to you.."

Lillian smirks. "Well, don't know about you but I'm sure we're talking"

Damon sits up straight and narrows his eyes staring at his Mother who just innocently shrugs before mentioning, "Did she do it?"

"What?"

Lillian sighs and hits her son on his arm. "Your lady is more famous than you now"

Understanding dawns on Damon but he doesn't know where to begin. Now, that his Mother knows, it should be easier for him to convey his query but it isn't.

Watching her son meddling with his thoughts, she decides to ease him into it. "So, has she done what she's accused of?"

"Don't know…" Damon answers sheepishly

Lillian holds her face expression and calmly nudges him, " _You_ think she did those things?"

"I couldn't reach her. Her phone's switched off and I don't know what to think of it" Damon mentions, mentally realising that his reasons are quite feeble to even his own ears.

"I'm pretty sure before the invention of such devices, people still used to connect and converse." Lillian points out. "You're trying to find excuses because it scares you that what if Elena did all those things…"

"Mom..." Damon interrupts but one look from his mother shuts him up.

"You know where she lives; you should be at her doorstep, not in here sulking like a helpless damsel" She chides him. "Question is even if she did those things will your feelings _change_?"

Damon absorbs his Mother's words and contemplates them, trying to place the fact that even if Elena's accused then what?

Does that make her a criminal? _Maybe_

But, what's even more important is that, if she did _then why?_

He believes that even if Elena did mess with those results then there would be some strong reason behind it.

She's a kind soul not a cheating one and he realized this when she returned the extra change given to her by a goofed up teen who was cashier at a Cafeteria. She could've easily kept the money and left that poor teen to answer his Boss but she didn't.

And this was informed to him by that boy who came to thank them personally, which Elena brushed off as insignificant.

So, it doesn't matter.

Even if she did those things, can he stop feeling for her? _Not even if he could!_

Then what was the point of lounging around in despair when he finally knows that the battle is won by his heart. No matter what he does, he simply cannot let her be.

He's Damon Salvatore for a reason and damn to hell if he isn't able to save _his girl_ from such a trouble!

Accused or not, _he loves her either way!_

 **[ ~ ]**

Lillian could clearly read Damon's inner monologue from his facial expressions. The moment her son realized what's important to him; confident and determined in his beliefs he kissed her forehead and galloped away.

She's met Elena only once and from what she saw, she seemed a cheerful and lovely girl who couldn't be possible of condoning such a thing but one never knows. She can only pray that this time when her son has invested his heart, she cares for it instead of throwing it away.

* * *

 _ **Gilbert House…**_

Annoyed with the incessant knocking on her bedroom door, Elena takes a pillow from her bed and hurls at door to shoo away the intruder. "Go away!" She screams in her husky voice which was a result of endless crying and cursing.

"Stop acting like a pathetic princess. Open the door and let me in; I need to discuss something really important" Kat yells from other side of the door

Katherine has been patiently waiting for at least fifty minutes on the other side in hope that her sister would finally budge and unlock, letting people in but _alas! A stubborn mule she is!_

"GO AWAY!"

Annoyed with Elena's stubbornness Kat hits her head at her door. She has tried everything to make her sister open the damn door and let her in but all in vain.

Suddenly something clicks and Kat grins before she starts singing, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" After waiting a beat for Elena's response and finding none Kat continues with her Disney melody.

"Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away….." She screeches the last word to dramatize her situation

It's no wonder that she isn't any Ariana Grande or Taylor Swift with her rusty and croaky voice and hence Kat avoids singing publically except in presence of her dear sister. _Desperate times and all!_

There was still no response from the other side and this made Kat worry that perhaps she'll have to continue her screeching for a while until Elena gives up and opens the door. Before she could raise her voice again, she heard some shuffling and footsteps nearing the door. _Finally!_

What Kat didn't expect was getting hurled by a pillow on her face as soon as the door pulls open. "Don't bleed my ears with your voice, _ever again_!" Her sister warns trying to be stern but ends up coughing hysterically.

Elena leaves the door open and moves to her previously occupied place on the bed which is indented with her weight from being constantly huddled up for hours. Everything else around the room looks pretty much the same to Kat, since she believes that her sister probably didn't take a break from continuous sobbing and wallowing.

Kat shuts the door after entering and makes herself comfortable on the bed beside Elena. She softly weaves her hand through her sister's chocolaty locks trying to comfort her. She knows Elena didn't deserve this, especially something so degrading and unsympathetic, but instead of bringing it up she tries for safer topics.

"Did you inform that _hot ass Boss_ of yours about your absenteeism?"

Elena sniffs before whispering, "No"

"Why?" Kat questions "That's not acceptable professional behaviour sis; you don't wanna lose your job for such behaviour"

"I don't intend to keep it." Elena murmurs in rough voice

Her such reply makes Kat frown; she pretty much knows her sister to understand why she sounds so resigned but it still doesn't make sense. "What do you mean?"

"I'm quitting my job at Salvatore's" Elena blurted, getting up from her position over the bed to sit on the space near the window, to breath in fresh air.

She wasn't strong enough to go through such humiliation. Never before she had to feel so ashamed in life; how is she supposed to face the people she works with, mostly Damon.. How will he perceive her and since he hasn't made any move to contact her proves what he thinks of her. _Not that her phone's 'on' to receive calls!_

If she's going to be kicked out from her workplace then why show up and face the unnecessary mortification?

"What!" Kat abruptly gets up from her seat shocked with her sister's revelation. "Did they threaten you to quit?"

"Nothing as such" Elena murmurs

Kat strides towards the window where Elena was seated and places her hands at her shoulders, making her sister meet her eye. She had a hunch that there's something which is bothering her sister that has to do with her insecurities than anything else.

"What's wrong 'Lena?" Kat coos, "You know you can share anything with me, nothing has changed."

Elena gives a half lipped smile in return which doesn't reach her eyes. She catches a stray thread from her nightdress, tugging at it constantly while trying to deflect she alludes, "Whatever I'm going through wasn't in my Job description; I wasn't prepared for all this nonsense. That organization is trouble with a capital T."

When she doesn't elaborate further Kat deems it fit to lay her opinion, "I don't think that's the actual reason."

Elena begins to interrupt but Kat hushes her before adding, "It has more to do with facing some blue eyed man than it not being part of your job."

"What! No." Elena screeches. "I don't wish to go through all this bullshit–"

"If that were the case then you would be planning on ways to clear your name than being huddled up in blankets and avoiding the _man you love_ , fearing rejection" Kat asserts knowing her sister well enough to understand what's bothering her and why.

"I don't fear any rejection!" Elena hisses getting up from her place and moving towards other end of the room. "You won't understand. Damon wouldn't believe me even if I tried and all this is getting me nowhere! I'm just embarrassing myself and there's no other way than this.."

This got a smile on Kat's face, her sister didn't deny that she loves Damon. It further proves that she's finding excuses to run away because she's afraid of his judgement.

Kat scoffs at her sister's dramatic flair. "You're afraid and don't mind cowardly running away from the problem instead of facing it!"

"Don't you dare call me coward, Katherine Claire Gilbert" Elena angrily calls out. She was anything but a coward and hates when anyone addresses her as such. "You know nothing–"

"I know enough!" Kat interrupts before adding, "I thought my sister is brave and faces difficulties head-on and never runs away from them."

"I did what I could" Elena protested.

"You did what you thought was easy." Kat counters effectively aiming to get through Elena and make her understand that quitting her job won't evade her problems but create even more. "That man trusts you and you running away like this will prove those rumours right."

"I can't, I'm not that strong…" Elena lamely complains

"Bullshit! I believe there's no one stronger than my sister except Hulk, of course!" Kat quips with a mischievous glint in her eyes, successful in getting a smile on Elena's face. "Stay and face it.. You're not alone. Even if Damon doesn't believe, we do, we're family; we stay beside each other during good and bad."

Elena looks speechless at her sister who gives her a confident smile and suddenly she doesn't feel alone anymore, rather encouraged to get her name clean. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have too!" Kat replies grinning widely at her sister, enveloping her in a warm embrace while whispering in her ear making Elena groan, "But before anything we need to contact your Romeo"

"I can't.."

Kat pulls Elena up making her stand from her seat. "You can and most certainly you will"

Elena doesn't feel happy with the idea and suddenly Damon's possible reaction distresses her even more. "I'm scared, Kat.. I don't know even if he'll believe me…"

Katherine halts her actions and looks at her sister who's stressing of what Damon will think of her rather than the close prospect of losing her job. Does Elena even realize that her feelings for Damon run too deep?

Smiling wistfully at her sister, Kat alludes deciding its high time Elena Gilbert has to face those feelings instead of supressing them. "Have you ever wondered why Damon's reaction and possibly his impression upon you matter so much?"

Elena looks surprisingly at her sister knowing the answer all too well. _She loves him…_

"You'll have to take a leap of faith, Elena." Kat asserts looking dearly at her sister

Elena huffs in indignation before adding "Leap of faith with a man who drives me crazy with his mere presence, who manages to make me smile or rile me up for no reason than own his amusement. He's a leap of whole frigging universe for me!"

Kat gives her a knowing smile, confirming that she has caught upon her feelings for Salvatore.

"You did it on purpose–"

Elena's words are cut off with the sound of commotion from downstairs. She could hear her Father shouting at someone and her Mother's voice ringing in between along with other voice which was fairly low to understand whose.

Elena gives Kat a look and they both rush downstairs to find out the reason for the chaos in their otherwise quite home.

* * *

 _ **Salvatore Household…**_

With new found determination Damon ran in the direction of his car which will lead him to where _his heart is_. He will soothe her worries and won't let her go, no matter what.

Lost in his own thoughts he bumps into the column that supports the other floor of the Salvatore House. Watching his stupidity his younger brother chuckles, drawing Damon's attention towards him

"What are you doing here?" Damon questions embarrassed with his brother having fun at his expense. _Yea, now he's a piece of everyone's amusement!_

Stefan controls his laughter and quips, "I should be asking you that!"

Damon rolls his eyes. He then realizes that Stefan spends a lot of time in their parent's house because of Arianna while he barely shows anyone his face.

"It's good I found you here. I was about to knock on your door because there's something that needs attention." Stefan informs his brother with a serious expression on his face

Stefan never had a joyful demeanour and his solemn expression has to with his features than the information he bears. He would deliver happy news with a grief stricken face. _Talk about fault with genetics! Just like Dad…_

"Later, Steffie! I need to be elsewhere" Damon dismisses his brother in a hurry to reach his girl as soon as he can.

"This is more important than your anything else." Stefan swiftly blocks Damon's way which annoys his brother but before he utters anything he quickly reveals, "It's about Elena"

Her name has an immediate effect on Damon's movements which suddenly halt. "What about her?"

Stefan relaxes knowing that he has undivided attention of his brother. "To tell you what I should've told you when you stormed into my office accusing Elena of being a mole."

 **[ ~ ]**

 _ **Few moments later…**_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon hisses. "What would've cost you to say this then instead of now?"

Damon was furious. He was mad at himself for being an idiot and going behind Elena's back to get background check on her even after Stefan assured him. More so, that this trouble rooted because he kept the culprit's information to himself

"It wasn't something to talk about, okay?" Stefan losses his coat and folds his shirt's sleeves for better bodily movement, in case Damon pounces on him and beats him up a little, though highly unlikely but considering his brother's feelings for the concerned girl, _possible_.

"I didn't want to raise rumours about her hiring." Stefan walks towards the decanter to pour a drink for himself as Damon refused to have any. "Yes, her sister had good relations with Lexi Branson and knowing that they hold lots of shares of our company I wanted to give it a try."

Taking a sip and grimacing on the unpleasant bitter taste, Stefan decides to never touch his brother's collection henceforth.

He clears his throat before continuing, "When Betty interviewed Elena, I watched those clips.. I realised that she's confident and exceptionally talented but all she's lacking was a golden opportunity to prove herself. So, I gave her that chance is all! What the hell I knew that you'll chase her away like a rabid dog"

"I didn't chase her away!" Damon defends stopping his continuous pacing to glare at his brother. "I love Elena for god sakes. Initially I did doubt her but I realised that she's not the person who's threating me or the one after bringing Salvatore Inc. down"

Damon falls on the couch placed nearby the hearth which is about to cool down. He stares at the last reaming firewood that burns and the finds content listening to the cracking of the wood.

"I'm sorry, brother" Damon calls out surprising Stefan. "I should've shared the information I received from Wes with you and most certainly Dad… I was trying to man up thinking that to be a CEO I should be able to handle it all on my own, not realizing that it's taking a toll on me and unfortunately Elena got tangled up in this mess."

Stefan finishes up the last of the whiskey that is left and takes a seat facing his brother. In that moment Stefan realizes how selfish he has been; he was engrossed in his life and troubles it brought so much and was relying on Damon to fix them, he forgot that may be his brother needs a shoulder to share burden too!

He knows it quite well, that Damon deserves a break from all of these responsibilities which they were supposed to be sharing but instead of that, only Damon is focused on spreading the Business and handling the culprit situation that his personal life's taken a toss.

 _His brother wasn't single due to choice but lack thereof._ Now, that Stefan has realised this, he'll make sure that Damon gets a fair chance to have someone by his side.

Stefan places a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're not alone, brother. Go get your girl… then later on we'll deal with this, _together!_ "

Opening up with Stefan, not only relived Damon with stress but also made him realize that he's not the only one fighting, he has his brother along to fight off that mole.

Not wasting a minute, Damon quickly gets up to do what he was going to before Stefan stopped him. Possibly he's now even more confident than before knowing _she's not to be blamed_.

* * *

Damon never drove this fast. Honestly, he seldom got a chance to drive; Mr Letterman was always at his beck and call to transport him from one place to another whenever the need arises.

He's been so focused on his work that he barely gets to do what he desires. His Harley covered up in his Car Showroom would be the evidence of his negligence of such a beauty as well as how he's always on the grind.

Stopping on the red light, he thinks to quickly shoot a text informing Elena regarding his arrival. He doesn't know what mood she'll be in when she sees him or if at all she wants to see him. No, he'll make sure that she gives him a chance to explain the situation. _He won't lose her!_

Accelerating through the evening rush, he quickly reaches the destination. He swiftly parks the car in the corner of the street to avoid traffic or any accidents. Locking his Mercedes he walks towards Gilbert Household unaware of the person who'll greet him at the door.

 **[ ~ ]**

If there was one thing certain, then it was the temper of Grayson Gilbert which made his interns cover in fear and people reluctant to challenge him.

There's another thing about him that he at no costs tolerates, that's anyone hurting his family or his girls. He's very protective of them, so much so that he always greeted boys with a gun in hand when they came at his doorstep to take his girls out for prom or date.

If one can get a hint then surely one can understand what would've happened when Grayson Gilbert opened his door to find the source of his elder's distress standing tall with a puzzled look on his face.

He recognised him from the continuous display by the media. He took a step back to contemplate whether he should punch him or get his gun and shoot him.

 _Even better, He'll do both!_

 **[ ~ ]**

Damon had various activities to do today but getting punched by a stranger at Elena's doorstep was far from it.

 _Yes, punched right at his jaw and damn it fucking hurts!_

Damon staggers back from the hit and barely gets a moment to make sense out of the situation before he's being caught by his collar and given another blow to his belly.

The second hit makes him pull back from the lunatic who's beating him for no reason. Instead of stepping out of house to run away, his shoe is caught in the doormat and he falls face first into that lunatic's feet.

"Miranda, I told you to get my gun! What the hell are you doing pulling me back, this dipshit is waiting to be killed." Barks the supposedly lunatic man to someone

Damon raises his head to find a couple standing before him, that man all enraged and glaring, except the lady who is nervously staring at him and trying to pull that man back.

In this haze, he finds that lady's features oddly similar to someone but it doesn't click who.

He quickly stands up but grimaces with a sting of pain when the muscles of his stomach are stretched. He leans against the wall and looks bewildered at the man screaming at him.

That man clenches his fists probably preparing to land another blow at him while shouting, "How dare you step in here after all you made my daughter go through!"

 _His daughter!?_ Has he rung the wrong house which was expecting a person to be beaten to pulp?

Damon breathes slowly and decides to clear that man's confusion before being beaten further or end up engaging in a fist fight with a man of his Dad's age. "You've mistaken. I don't even know your daughter–"

He was about to complete his sentence when he heard hurried footsteps rushing down. _Great! More people arriving to beat him up._

He's about to make his leave when he finds Elena and her sister running down the same staircase looking panicked.

 _Well! Now it explains…_

* * *

Getting out of the lucidity Damon earnestly eyes Elena before revealing the reason for his presence at her doorstep. "Talk to me, 'Lena… I'm here for you. No matter what, I believe you!"

Grayson scoffs not believing anything that comes out of Damon's lying mouth but doesn't interrupt anything. Mostly because Miranda glared at him; not that he fears her, but yea his wife can be mean when she wants to be and he doesn't intend on that.

Elena takes in the condition of Damon, surprised to find him at her home with a bruise on his face where probably her Father hit him. She couldn't voice her thoughts even if she wanted too because her voice was gruff from all the sobbing she had done.

Observing the bizarre situation and everyone's silence over it, Kat decides to take matters into her own hands when she announces, "I think we should give Elena and Damon some space to discuss" noticing her Father still reluctant to leave, she adds, "–privately"

"Anything out of this house because we need this space to ourselves, to assure that you guys don't eavesdrop on our conversation." Elena adds looking serious enough that no one did counter her

As for her Father, Miranda tugs her reluctant Husband to leave the couple alone. Katherine follows her parents out, not before winking at Damon who nods appreciatively.

As if the sudden trance is lifted, Elena rushes towards Damon to assess his wounds. She holds his arm and orders him to take a seat on the couch while she retrieves the necessary medical aids.

Not one to miss the chance to be nursed by _his girl_ he gives her an eager smile and does as she told.

He doesn't have to wait for long as Elena quickly gets a medical kit and ice bag. She removes few necessary items to tend his wounds. There was slight cut on his lip from the punch and she was attentively cleaning it to not cause further pain.

While she was busy patching him up, Damon was staring at her in awe. He could easily picture her getting protective over their children, a maternal streak which always blazed in her.

She placed ice bag over his cheek and he hissed with the sudden chill. She giggled at his expression and he couldn't help but gaze at her fondly. _So, beautiful…_ he thought, In that moment he wanted to kiss her and he did.

Not concerned about the fact that Elena's family could walk in on them and her father could yet again land another punch on him.

He delicately cups her chin and softly places his lips over hers after giving her a winning smile.

Elena doesn't push him back nor retreats as she was willing victim to his charms and didn't mind surrendering to the inevitable moment he offered.

She grabbed his collar to pull him even closer and kissed him with even more ferocity which Damon returned by tightening his arms around her waist. They both moaned in unison at the pleasure they received from somehow connecting their souls.

If not for the shortage of oxygen they wouldn't have pulled back. Damon's eyes were speaking every emotion which was never voiced; making it clear as a day that he loved her and for the first time in so long she didn't ignore but rather ravelled in it.

They leaned their foreheads against each other, thousands of emotions transpiring between them which made words dim in comparison.

Elena lovingly stroked his cheek and kissed the blue bruise that was formed on his beautiful face. She kissed it to make it better and Damon then pointed to his stomach to soothe the other wound similarly.

Grinning widely Damon unbuttoned his shirt enough for Elena to lay her healing kisses. At his bold behaviour, Elena smirked and pushed him down to lay flat on his back which took him by surprise.

She then trailed feather light kisses from his chest to the bruise, lowering down to nibble on his flesh a little before pulling back which made Damon groan in frustration.

Taking some _balm_ in her tiny hands, she spread it evenly across the bruise over his chest. The feel on her palms and the heat of the medicine made him moan.

Giving a slight pat on his tummy, she chirped, "Dress up or else you'll catch cold"

"As long as you kiss it away, I don't mind one bit" Damon retorted while getting up to be seated again.

After watching him make no attempt to button his shirt, Elena takes the task into her own hand after rolling her eyes as he gave her a cheeky smile.

"I'm buttoning it up not tearing it down, sweet boy" Elena quips giving his cheek a feather light kiss

Damon chuckles. "Oh, there's nothing sweet or _boy_ about me, trust me"

Elena smiles but is suddenly reminded about the way her Father treated him. Watching her lose that spark confirms Damon to alleviate her fears before anything else.

Damon pulls Elena over his lap so that she straddles him. He wanted her close to him after being so far away for whole day.

He cups her face tenderly before confessing, "Don't run away from me.. if you're not ready then it's alright but I need to say it just once.."

As soon as he begun, Elena froze. Nerves were starting to wreck her body from the prospect of what he'll say.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert… have been for a while and I've never been surer of anything ever! No matter what happens I know I'm going to love and worship you for a lifetime… all I need is for you to agree"

Elena stares at him in surprise. She didn't believe he would want to see her face after what was aired on news and now that her Father did lay a punch or two on him… Damon can easily drag them for abuse but he's behaving as if it doesn't matter; this makes her feel guilty.

Not able to meet his eyes, she looks down and focuses her gaze upon the shiny button on Damon's shirt. She didn't know what ever she did to deserve him, this man who was at her doorstep conveying his feelings for her.

Her reaction isn't understood by Damon, he feels that he's bombarding her with his feelings when she isn't ready as she's already dealing with basket full of problems.

Realising his mistake he quickly eases her into it if at all she's feeling pressured. "I'm not forcing you nor expecting your answer now. But yes, I do wish it to be sooner…"

Starlet by his words, she suddenly looks up at him and stops him from further explaining himself. "No, No. This isn't what is pulling me down. If I did express myself now, it wouldn't be because I need your help to clear my name but because what I feel for you"

She takes in how handsome he looks, how much the man in front of her has changed her life. From being a snobbish Boss to the dedicated lover, having his heart on display to earn her trust; she remembers how much he disliked being vulnerable and commanded respect wherever he stepped.

"I can't take advantage of you, your position or _your feelings,_ Damon… You mean much more to me than all this–"

"Elena-" She places her index finger to shush him and lays a sweet kiss over his lips.

Damon returns her smile, how couldn't he. In his profession he had come across many men and women who would approach him for his position and wealth to their own advantage. His ex-girlfriends were of same category and thus he learned how to steel his emotions and avoid such people in life.

For the first time he met someone like her, so childlike, so pure and so _cute_ ; he's falling even more in love with her, if that's possible. Her gaze on him is so endearing; it's the same way his Mother admires his Father, with love filled eyes.

This makes him confident that she feels for him too, as much he does if not less but he doesn't mention; He wants Elena to realise this herself and confess him.

"-and that's why, only after _we've_ cleared all this, then we'll get back to _this_." Elena claims pointing between them, smiling with tear filled eyes.

"You promise?"

"I do." She confirms

* * *

The couple had been talking for past hour, clearing doubts and informing upon new situations. They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't even realise when the time passed by.

Elena talking about why she quit, and how she had nothing to do with altering dope test results of any athlete, as she had quit long before that situation did occur.

 _And shocking of all how she wasn't even a Doctor_ which those reporters claimed her to be!

She informed him of how Kat's friend Alexis helped her in getting an interview at Salvatore Inc. Elena knew that such a gesture would definitely have a price but Kat assured her that Alexis owed something to her and that was just levelling the favour.

It didn't take long for Damon to connect the pieces, that Alexis whom Elena is talking about isn't anyone but Lexi Branson, daughter of the person who holds lots of Salvatore Inc. shares and financial partner for Salvatore's Business, H. Branson aka Harold Branson.

Damon without a doubt knew that Lexi has been a national swimmer but due to some unforeseen situations, she had to quit and join her Father's Business.

"Lexi was a swimmer and she left around the same time..." Instead of accusing her sister, he decides to calmly make her reach the question which clouded his mind.

When she looks patiently at him, he further adds, "Could it be that Katherine did alter those tests and helped Lexi.. that's the reason she paid off her favour?"

"Yes and No, both…" Announces a voice that's at the doorstep

Both, Damon & Elena simultaneously turn their head in direction where Katherine was standing sans her Parents. Her face was void of all emotions as she entered the room and sat on the chair in front the couple.

She cleared her throat, pointing at the way her sister was straddling him, and they quickly disentangle from each other.

She was a _Delena_ shipper but that didn't mean she would want an eyeful of what her sister and that boss of hers could do.

"Tom Avery, who I briefly dated, helped Lexi clear those documents." Kat revealed before pausing to gauge their reactions and finding her sister clench her fists. She never understood Elena's animosity towards Tom.

Even if Kat didn't but Damon sure as hell did. He remembers his conversation with Bonnie in which she stated that Elena's ex fell for Kat and dated her, leaving Elena heartbroken. She never told her sister this, what good would it even do?

That asshole was ditched even by Kat, serves him right though. If not for him, he would've never gotten a chance to have Elena.

He understood the love Elena holds for her family and was proud of how brave she had been even if she was all alone.

Getting back to the topic, Kat continues, "I don't know if at all Lexi was innocent or not but Tom helped her as Avery's are a big name in Doctors in and around Virginia. His Father has connections which helped shut everyone's mouth before the information could spread and they easily replaced her tests."

Elena looks at her sister in horror, as if she couldn't believe what Kat said. It could be possible that for Elena, Tom was always a good doctor even if he was an asshole of a boyfriend cheating on her and dumping her for her sister.

"That was the time when Tom and I, were close as friends before we dated for not even month. He told me about all of this and needless to say I wasn't shocked. I knew such things happen in and around many Hospitals."

Kat uncomfortably shifted in her seat with the direction that the topic was taking.

"Lexi asked me to keep my mouth shut for any price or favour. At that time I had nothing to ask her of but later on when I saw my sister not getting the deserving job, I thought to cash that favour and get my sister a better opportunity which _she deserves_."

All this time Elena thought that her sister simply had a friend who could make her get an interview at the Salvatore's but she was wrong, they didn't hire her because she was promising candidate but because they feared that one of the skeleton from their closet would be revealed if they didn't.

No longer being able to hold her emotions, Elena bursts into tears and watching her suddenly break down, Damon briskly holds her against him and lets her burrow herself in his chest. He couldn't see her so heartbroken and he knew that everything that happened today, was too much for her to even hold a grasp of.

Kat reaches her sister and looks at Damon trying to justify that her sister didn't do wrong. But he didn't care about whatever made her step in Salvatore Inc., he was grateful for that and always will be because if not for all this, he may have never _stumbled upon_ his girl, his love and now his life.

"I'm so sorry sis, I never meant to hurt you and I knew if I told you the truth then you would never go for interview but I swear that Lexi only promised an interview, everything else was your capability, believe me!" Kat insisted trying to coax her sister, she knew how insecure Elena is regarding herself and this was a huge blow to her self-esteem.

He wasn't feeling like any outsider but the situation wasn't ideal. He thought to give both sisters time to talk but when he was trying to pull away from Elena. She embraced him even harder and looked at him with tears running down her soft rosy cheeks while concealing a sob.

"Don't please, Damon" Elena croaked

This was all he needed to stay and pull her even closer to his chest. He rubbed her back trying to quiet her down and looked sheepishly at Kat who understood that they need to be alone.

It had always been her job to calm or wipe Elena's tears away. She loved and looked upon her sister with great respect and love, and got the same in return. Kat held her whenever she cried over a boy or when their Dad scolded her.

But, now…

It seems someone else has taken that place.

Someone, whom Kat threatened not long ago to castrate him if he hurts her sister. She got up from where she was kneeling near her sister, content that she'll be well taken care of. But not before disclosing,

"After watching the news, I called and met Tom who could only explain that no one came to question them and none of the staff is responsible for the leak because if they did then their golden boy Tom and Branson's would get caught, who aren't. All the officers who came for inspection left with nothing in hand"

"You mean that someone did it without even getting to bottom of this?" Damon asked

Kat shook her head and elaborated, "Someone did it because she's the easiest way to get back at **you**!" and walked out of door.

* * *

The information he received by Kat wasn't letting him sit in peace. This means that Klaus was right, now that he has Elena; they're targeting her instead of him. If anyone thought that hurting Elena to get back at Damon was easy, then he'll make sure they'll be for a ride in hell.

If not for him then Elena wouldn't be facing all this. He won't let her suffer because of his enemies. He'll under no circumstances tolerate anyone hurting his girl!

He looks in his arms where the sleeping girl lays, looking so peaceful which brings a smile on his face. He knows she heard her sister but was so exhausted that she fell asleep once again in his arms and this time he can kiss her unlike before.

He bends down to lay a loving kiss on her lips, nose and then forehead. He didn't dare move any further fearing to wake her as she needed the rest.

It seems that the fate had other plans when his phone loudly rang in the silent room. He quickly searched his pocket to stop it before it wakes up Elena, only to find Enzo calling him.

He thinks for a moment but anyways receives the call and looks at the clock which has its small hand on eleven and the bigger one on two. If at all Enzo called him now, it meant it was urgent.

"Damon Salvatore" He answered

" _Damon, it's urgent; you need to reach the Dunham Lake ASAP. I think I've found something."_ Enzo hurriedly informs

Damon's face morphs in confusion. "What is it?"

Understanding that Damon would need more than few words, Enzo quickly explains _, "There is something wrong with the land in here and more, which I can't tell you over call. You need to come here… and don't get someone you don't trust. I'm at the office."_

Getting the drift Damon states, "I'll be there by midnight, wait up"

* * *

 **I hope this update fastens the pace and clears certain things up. I'm not sure if at all anyone likes my story since I've been losing my follows and favs for this one. :(**  
 **May be, it's not something appreciated by all but nevertheless I'm not going to leave it hanging for those who still wish to read. :)**

 **This update was delayed because I was conflicted how to proceed with it and was busy writing the next chapter before this one! :D**

 **I'm sorry if anyone is expecting for Delena to know the Villains, as first they had to know each other well before they together bust the bad-guy or bad-girl!**

 **It was quite obvious with my previous update with the identity of Sunny. I'm so happy that #klayleyfanforlife guessed it correctly and understood the situation like.. bang on! :D Thank you, girl :))**

 **Just to let you know, the next chapter will contain the information regarding why Dunham Lake is so precious to Sunny and Shane and many interesting things will surface. Not many chapters are left though and since the last chapter I've been losing followers makes me fasten the pace and end the story in 3 chapters and not the previous way I intended too!**

 **Have a great day and leave me a review :)**


	20. Stumbling Upon

**Chapter 19 – Stumbling Upon**

* * *

" _ **Every stumble is not a fall,  
and every fall does not mean failure"  
\- Oprah Winfrey**_

* * *

" _Damon, it's urgent; you need to reach the Dunham Lake ASAP. I think I've found something." Enzo hurriedly informs_

 _Getting the drift Damon states, "I'll be there by midnight, wait up"_

Damon solemnly ends the call; all he wanted was a day's rest from all this crap but it doesn't seem to be on his cards. He was tired beyond belief from all that happened since he arrived at Gilbert Residence. It has taken a toll on his mental & physical wellbeing. On the hindsight, it means that he's closer to unveiling the mayhem.

Taking a deep breath to inwardly prepare himself for his next destination and some more digging up, he doesn't even realize that he wakes up Elena who was contently sleeping over his chest.

Damon was thinking to lay Elena in her bed and call her sister, so that she's not alone at her house this late at night. He was about to shift to get her phone when the cause of concern itself moans diverting his attention to her, letting him know that she was awake. _Well…_

He gives her a smile and tenderly pushes a lock of hair off her face and whispers, "The princess is up"

"uh-hun" moaned Elena before adding in her groggy voice, "I'm coming with you"

"What?"

His screech makes Elena pull away a little. She yawns and stretches herself before placing her hands upon his strong broad shoulders. She looks bashfully at him when she realizes the way he's looking at her.

Distracted with her stretching like a feline that she's, his thoughts turn into some highly inappropriate situations; the mental images are enough for Damon to carry her to bedroom and never let her leave, but unfortunately this wasn't the time or the place.

"I heard your conversation with Enzo. I'm coming with you." Elena asserts stifling a yawn, while her fingers play with the hair at his nape, trying to coerce him into agreeing.

Damon scoffs before dismissing her. "Oh no, you're not!"

She angrily huffs and her brows furrow, reminding Damon of an angry little kitten. "I'm coming with you and that's final!"

"Elena" Damon hesitantly says before adding, "It's already too late and not safe to travel plus you need rest. This day has been anything but easy on you."

She rolls her eyes as if all his reasons are stupid. "Firstly, I'm a big girl, okay? Second, I've you along with me, there's nothing unsafe there and lastly, I've been holed up like a Rapunzel in my room for a whole day, I need to get out."

Not finding any other reason to counter her, he weakly adds, "Your parents won't appreciate it. You out with me so late at night"

Elena laughs at his desperate attempt to convince her to stay, "Says the man who just got punched by my Dad; still stood up to him, because he wouldn't leave before talking with me. So, yeah… I'll put on a cardigan and you find my socks because we're going for a long drive"

Damon held back his smile because he didn't want her to see how easily he's persuaded by her and how much of power she holds over him. Instead he moulds his expression in that of a defeated man. "Where are your socks though?"

Elena gives him a brilliant smile before ordering him around to fetch even more items for her. He told Enzo he'll be there ASAP but with Elena freshening up and readying herself before the drive they are now twenty minutes late.

He thinks he should probably get used to it, to be his girl's personal slave to fetch her stuff, fulfill all her wishes and obey all her commands. _Like a puppy!_

By the time Elena is ready, her parents have returned. Her father was least impressed finding Damon still at his home; he was even more annoyed upon learning that his daughter is planning to leave with that said man this late.

Damon was slightly worried on his ability to coerce her Parents as he never had to go through such situation before, but _his girl_ was anything but stubborn, and quickly learned that not just him, she pretty much does what she wants and in the ends gets her damn way. _So much like him in this respect_ , this made his chest swell with pride.

Without bothering to request her Parents, Elena quickly adds, "This is my fight, too. I need to know who's doing this and why. You don't have to worry Daddy, Damon's there with me"

Grayson huffs at her idea. "Like that is supposed to comfort me? He got punched by me twice – might I add TWICE. What the hell will he keep you safe?"

"Gray" Miranda scolds her husband

Shaking his head at the incredulity of the situation, Damon defensively adds, "Sir, I'm more than capable to knock someone out but I had no clue why you punched me and by the time I could understand I saw your daughter behind you." He glances at Elena before adding, "And I would've deeply regretted if at all I had punched my _future father-in-law_ "

Everyone stands dumbstruck after hearing those words out of his mouth. Watching their stupefied reactions, Damon had a pleased smirk on his face before he picked up Elena's little bag and caught her arm from other and left.

He could hear Grayson mutter something like, ' _Don't tell me I'll have grandkids like him_.'

* * *

Upon reaching his Mercedes, Damon quickly calls Stefan and informs him about what Enzo mentioned. _After all, he did promise his brother that they'll do this together!_

Being the weekend it was Stefan's day to have Aria for himself; he forgot for a moment that unlike him, his little brother has a child to look after. Now he regrets calling his brother in first place!

Instead of turning down Damon, Stefan promises to meet him at the site and assures that Aria would be alright, he'll drop her off at Sarah's who lives near Dunham Lake as it is. Since, Sarah was fond of Aria and got along well, he didn't mind leaving his daughter in her care.

Convinced with Stefan's justification, Damon ends his call and gets inside to drive along with his girl. She was lost in her own thoughts standing on the street looking particularly nowhere.

 **[ ~ ]**

If someone had told Elena that by the time, this morbid day winds down, she would have Damon Salvatore confess that he wants to marry her then she would laugh it off! She was finding hard to concentrate on anything but his words ringing in her head, ' _future father-in-law'_ meaning he wanted to make her his wife!

Elena would be lying if she said that Damon was moving way too fast for her to catch up. She was still adjusting with the upheaval of those feelings she holds for him, so much so that she knows she's lingering on the 'L' word but marriage?

Wasn't it too soon for him to decide or know that he wants to marry her? Don't people take months or years to actually learn and adjust with the concept called marriage before they bend on a knee to propose, or has the world shifted to another realm where they know in just one glance who they wish to spend their life with!

"Elena" Damon's velvety voice calls rousing her from her thoughts. He tilts his head towards his car for her to get in and she follows. After getting seated she decides to focus on anything but _his_ previous words.

She just needs a distraction. It can be outside the window, probably a view or she could try and remember the food she had past one month; trying to find anything to concentrate on when suddenly her gaze fixes upon the blue eyed, raven haired sexy distraction.

Sitting beside him, watching him drive was surprising for Elena. He was always driven around by Mr. Letterman, this was the first time she saw him drive and he looked in his element. She was in awe of him, as the muscles in his arms were bulging and distracting Elena in not so subtle ways.

 _He worked out a lot!_ If his six packs are to be considered he's definitely the type of man whose muscles would flex when strained. Was her mouthwatering at this thought? Maybe a little; _Lie_ , _it was watering a lot!_

Damon could feel Elena's eyes piercing him like he's her favorite meal; it gave his already inflated ego another boost. So, he decides to play with her a little. "I'm pretty sure you weren't salivating like this when you saw your eggplant parmesan"

Caught off guard with his remark, Elena doesn't waiver in her stand and effectively hides her shock. _She can't let him win!_

"I can salivate all I want because you're mine to touch–" She slowly runs her finger from his shoulder to his arms while continuing her sexy purr, "–to feel, to kiss and to behold" dragging her finger down his thigh so close to where he desperately wants but pulls away leaving him a bit frustrated.

 _Little minx!_ Damon thinks; if he wasn't hot  & bothered before, he's now and the need to have his way with her is driving him wild. It's like she's the drug and he the addict, his urge for her can kill him, that deadly of a weapon she's for him.

"Two can play this game, sweetheart." Damon warns his voice taut with need. "If you don't intend to finish what you've started might as well back off or else, I can assure you the forest through Dunham Lake will be a great cover what I'll do to you when I pull up"

He almost growled. This made Elena feel empowered and giddy; she can drive him insane as much he drives her wild.

Instead of backing off she places her palm on his thigh, rubbing a little, she quips "I'll be looking forward to that, _someday_ …"

Damon glances sideways and notices the mischief in her eyes, he almost considers taking up on her offer but he knows better. He's not a caveman. He'll have her in the way she should be– cherished & loved; even if it's romantic and cheesy, he'll do that for her because she sure as hell deserves it.

His future wife deserves even more, as he oh so confidently told her Father.

He didn't even realize when he started thinking about Elena in terms with matrimony; he knew he wanted her for life, loved her to his core but as wife, this is a first. Should he be anxious? _Yes._ But is he? _No._

Damon glimpses at Elena, who seems to be having a nap; looking like an angel. He can stare at her till the day he dies and this thought brings a smile on his face. Even though his revelation was sudden but it was honest.

He promises to himself that once all this chaos dies down, he'll court her, date her, make her swoon and one day marry her. _Even adding a bunch of kids to the picture!_

Smiling to himself, he accelerates through the dense forest to reach the Cabin sooner.

* * *

The vicinity to Dunham Lake was registered by the sounds of flowing water which could be clearly heard at the dead of night; it was accompanied by stridulating crickets and hoots of owl in otherwise peaceful expanse. This eeriness could've creeped out many girls but not Elena.

Elena insisted on rolling the windows down to get the fresh air which carried a bit of chill. Beginning hour of the journey was spent being asleep by his girl but later on, she was awake and definitely eager to explore; she reminded him of Aria, who after her nap was energetic and on her _ready to conquer_ mode.

After taking in the scenery which in the absence of sun was concealed, Elena pulled back shutting her eyes, taking a deep breath absorbing the freshness of the Pine, followed by dull earthy fragrance. She sighed with a bright smile on her face.

"I love this place…" She purred.

Damon turns his head to take in how pleasantly his girl is laid next to him. She looks relieved and happier than ever! He wanted to hold her delicate face between his palms and lay some kisses but resists concentrating on the road ahead.

Sooner they reach their destination and Damon pulls up near the Entrance. He swiftly presses brake, not wanting to disturb Elena's stupor.

"We're here" He announces keeping his tone soft

Upon hearing his words, Elena gives him a content smile which he naturally returns.

 **[ ~ ]**

 _ **Dunham Lake…**_

They have been working on the site and finding many faults with the soil and other conditions of that place. Part where lake flows is marshy and other that surrounds is dense with forest and some vague rocks. But this was known even before he took up on the project but there was unknown hindrance in digging up the land.

"Come on, Enzo!" Damon cajoles "These stones weren't only reason you made me drive all the way to the Forest?"

Turning off the grinding machine, Enzo struts towards where Damon is standing. "There are rocks beneath the ground, that too mountain rocks which are hard to infiltrate. Let me show you"

Enzo calls one of his men working on the field to fetch the sample of stone collected while digging underneath the grounds of Dunham Lake. The man quickly returns carrying the stones in his rough hands.

Placing those at the table for Damon to inspect, Enzo dismisses the worker and gets back to their conversation. "So…?"

Damon carefully picks one of the stone which looks oddly flat from one end and coarse from other. He rubs his thumb over the flat surface of the stone and it seems smoother as if done mechanically which astonishes him. Damon turns to other samples which are similar to the first stone he examined.

"These are quite clean, even for a naturally shaped rock" Damon remarks dumfounded with such finer detailing of rock which are dug from ground.

"Exactly!" Enzo comments and continues with his findings, "Not just this but some of them have a coating of cement, which certainly implies that–"

"–there is something underneath" Damon finishes the sentence and Enzo gives him certain nod which makes Damon feel uneasy.

Stefan barges inside, panting he informs, "Sorry, I'm late. I hope I didn't miss much"

* * *

It was crazy to imagine that the grounds here were hollow, to the point that they've been constructed or altered by people who knew regarding this which escaped everyone on his team.

 _Elena was right!_ She did mention him after inspecting the 1864 maps that there is something underneath the ground and he brushed her off as if she's crazy. He should pay more attention to her, its proven that she's always right.

It won't make sense to dig the ground in between and try and inspect which would land them not only in trouble with maintenance but also will catch whiff to unsuspected parties. If there's a mention of tunnels in such an old map but not in any succeeding ones, this means the people were trying to hide it for some reason.

Also, the cement coating over those rocks means that recently have been in use, that too without his knowledge and to think that since, his company participated in the tender for rebuilding and development of Dunham Lake, there has been rise in number of mishaps in their work and Company.

"There would be a way to enter those tunnels, right?" Elena pipes in, "They just can't be created without any inlet, outlet or any sort of vent."

"Definitely" Stefan agrees. "But it doesn't explain why they are still in use?"

"It can't be for any legal reasons." Enzo asserts. "If so, then there would've been a mention regarding its presence and use in the papers."

"Whatever purpose it may fulfill, we'll look into it later on. For now, we need to keep this between the four of us and no one else needs to know." Damon orders looking at his brother, his architect and his girl, with utter seriousness.

Three of them nodded solemnly at Damon knowing better than to defy his orders; it was a serious matter, nothing to be taken lightly. Especially, if the people involved are his family then there's need to be even more cautious regarding who hears this piece.

* * *

Stefan was calling Sarah to check up on his daughter, who told him that after being fed some candies she's bouncing off the walls in her sugar high but reassured him that she's well taken care of and shortly will grow tired and be asleep.

Content with the his cousin's words, Stefan relaxes knowing he can totally concentrate on the case they have now instead of constantly worrying for his daughter's wellbeing.

Before he could end the call, Sarah randomly questions _, "Where are you, Stefan? I mean it's unlikely that you'll leave your daughter to me instead of Aunt Lillian."_

He knows the gravity of the situation; they're so close to uncover something and finally have a lead over the culprits that if he discloses this to his cousin then there are chances that the information could travel to the awaiting ears since Damon told that their family is involved and no one else needs to know except the four of them.

What excuse should he make?

"Girl issue; you know right I can't leave any girl stranded somewhere when she calls for help." He states mustering seriousness in his voice.

On the other end of the phone, Sarah gives a hearty chuckle. _"You're getting laid!"_

"What? No!" Stefan yells almost immediately but then realizes it's easier for her cousin to think as such than any other scenario. "I'm with a girl but no, I won't leave my daughter somewhere else to get some action."

Sarah scoffs muttering, _"You were always a bad liar, Stefan"_ before ending the call.

Something was different about their conversation; Sarah wasn't teasing him but it felt as if she was accusing him which was weird.

"Stefan, hey man, let's go we need to get supplies!" Enzo calls him out before honking his car to get Stefan's attention. They had to leave to get some torches and other utilities to do scavenger of their own.

The honking diverts his attention to the pressing matter and skips towards Enzo's Bentley. Maybe it's due all the things this night has brought on. _Yeah, that would be it!_ Stefan dismisses the thought without putting much into it!

Signaling Damon their leave, they accelerate through the uneven path out of the Dunham Lake.

 **[ ~ ]**

Damon was leaning against his car and was content with the buzzing of crickets and other insects. To take in the calm of Forest, and sound of flowing lake nearby, he closed his eyes to take in the tranquil environment around.

This was the only moment he could actually rest. He always loved when his family would have a trip at the Cabin here. His Father would teach him and Stefan fishing or take them out to explore the wilderness. He would always be excited to learn new things and species around them.

On other days, his mother used to teach him Nona's recipes and how to take delight in little things in life. He always admired his Mother, she had the tendency to light up the whole room just like Elena does, and maybe he's quite similar to his Dad that he went after these bright and wise women.

He was smiling ruefully at the thought of Elena and how he would love to have some moment here with her. He hasn't forgotten their first visit here when some goons pelted stones and he was hurt. Now, at least it makes sense why it was done.

"Damon…" Elena whispered to which he hummed in response without opening his eyes.

Elena was gazing him, reminiscing over every moment that brought them here, how such a perfect man could ever fall in love with her; how much he's willing to do for her and most of all the sincerity that she finds in his eyes when he whispers words of devotion to her.

She had fallen for him without even realizing when, and now she was realizing the depth of her feelings, the things she could do for this man's happiness and there's nothing more she wants in this world to spend the rest of her life with him, and all the ups-downs he brings.

Did he even knew how divinely alluring he looked when he was relaxed and stress free, actually taking a moment to breathe in his surroundings than being tied up in tie and blazer. The moon casted a luminous glow over him, doubting if he were a mere mortal and not Adonis himself lain so casually before her eyes to feast.

Even before she could realize she muttered those words which were always restrained by her mind and held by her tongue.

"I love you…"

Damon opened his eyes and whirled his head to confirm the source of the words; indeed he found Elena sheepishly shuffling upon her feet on realizing her brusque.

He strode towards her and caught her hands and pulled her into his embrace before pressing his lips against her and kissing her with utmost passion.

It was all so sudden that she fell upon Damon when he pulled her and as he kissed her, she reflexively started kissing him back.

Something was different this time, it was unlike they've kissed before; this time he kissed her as if he was starved and only her lips could quench his thirst. He was relentless and was trying to pull her even closer as if to blend their souls as one.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips, asking to part giving him access to uncover her and she did and all was lost upon them.

He didn't knew for how long but they kept on kissing each other, and the intensity was so strong that he pushed her against the tree and ravished her with his seeking mouth, not ceasing for even a moment and trialing hot kisses down her neck while she moaned out his name and he growled against her throat.

He pulled back and laid terse kisses on her lips while his hands held hers, lacing their fingers together he placed them over her head and kept on with his fervent assault.

Before they could further their passion, sharp light from a car blinded them halting their movements. Damon quickly shed Elena from the intruder only to find his brother and Enzo pulling out of the car while Enzo who was smirking at Damon knowingly.

Elena was standing behind Damon, embarrassed to get caught in such heated moment with Damon. She took a step back to calm herself and lower her urging adrenaline. She was so turned on just by his kiss and the way he held her that it was hard to diffuse it now. _God, help her!_

She took another step back without watching for few stones in the way, quickly losses her balance only to fall on ground which didn't held her weight, making her fall even deeper somewhere.

She screamed frightened and landed on something which raised dust in the air. She could only hear wind passing through, making it eerie which brought the damp smell. Not able to distinguish her surroundings she started panic.

Damon turned to face Elena when he heard her scream.

"Damon! I can't see anything… get me out…" She screamed in the darkness terrified of the unknown.

Looking above she could only see the pit emitting the light, the source from where she fell through.

It was all so sudden for him to watch her fall through the ground, he ran quickly towards her followed by Enzo who looked equally panicked.

"Hey! Relax.. I'm here baby. I won't let anything happen to you… I swear…" Damon called out trying to soothe her as even he could not make out where she landed, as it was so dark beneath.

He quickly removes his cell to turn on the flashlight helping him see beneath but to avail, as his phone was already dead.

"Shit" cursing in vain, he orders Enzo to quickly fetch the flashlights as he was edgy himself.

She was trying to calm herself in the situation of crisis. Damon heard her and will get her out. Elena just has to remain calm. For that she needs to get up from the space she has fallen on. Trying to get up she feels her left foot spasm unbearably in pain, making her loose her balance and trip over with a yell.

Hearing her scream, Damon unnerves further. "Elena, are you alright?"

"Damon, please do something… my leg hurts and I can't see anything here, it's so dark" she cries out desperately losing the last held confidence. She didn't even know that her foot was broken or just sprained.

He had half a mind to jump inside just that she doesn't feel alone anymore but Enzo stops him from doing so and quickly hands him the flashlight instead.

After finding light being flashed upon her, Elena moves up her tear streaked face in Damon's direction and it cuts his heart in half. He then realizes that the hole is around twenty if not more feet deep.

He instructs Enzo to fetch his phone from his car while he takes this flashlight and jumps in the there. Enzo tries to convince him otherwise but Damon brushes it off by simply stating, "She's scared for god sake. And I'm not going to leave her there all alone."

He jumps inside but stumbles a bit before being able to balance himself and hurries towards his girl. He wipes away her tears and inspects her body for any break or bruises but luckily founds none except that she has sprained her ankle.

She was shivering when Damon hugged her to his chest to soothe her, "It's alright, baby… it's alright…"

She sniffles a little before pulling back and he gives her that winning smile of his which lightens everything around them. "I'm surprised you just sprained your ankle when it could be much more. See, you're a tough cookie!" He grins encouragingly

She returns his smile before pointing out, "I landed on this dusty powder and that's why it didn't hurt much…"

He moves the light in the direct behind Elena only to find stacks and stacks of boxes and few of them unsealed with small sachets strewn messily. Instinctively he reaches out to Elena and pulls her close, and notices her hand covered in white dust.

His brain couldn't understand what exactly was happening when Elena sniffed her hand and pulls back immediately looking alarmed. She holds her hand in front of Damon who with just a whiff realizes the content.

 _Drugs_

* * *

Stefan was a little late to arrive to understand the situation but he was well equipped with a swing tied with rope which helped in getting Damon and Elena out of that pit. Not just this, he also had a first aid kit readily available in his car as he has a little one to look after but it helped Elena.

Damon applied the balmy lotion over Elena's feet and Enzo fastened it around with gauze for the medicine to seep in and quickly heal her. It was obvious that she was unable to walk, forget standing with the way she had pressed on her feet, halting any further excursion on the site.

It was a wise decision after all, as there could be many such pits and vents which were not in sight due to the darkness and further doing anything could have more health hazards for them.

"Shouldn't we take her to doctor?" Enzo asked from his place near the huge white pine tree.

Damon heard but decided to rather tend to his girl than answer such question. Stefan observing the scene, realized why is his brother is behaving otherwise.

"We can't take any risk." Stefan announced. This made Elena and Enzo's face turn in his direction. "It's two or more hours long journey to city, it's better to call Elijah here, who lives nearby"

Damon gets up from his crouched up position from front of Elena to face the rest. "No, we're not calling Elijah here but to Sarah's place. We can't have more people here than already is"

His words leave all three of them stunned but instead of interrupting, they wait for Damon to explain further than jump to conclusion.

"We should behave as if nothing happened. No one visited the site late at night; this will give us an advantage over the culprit because he or she doesn't know, we're onto them" Damon declared to the crowd of three.

Stefan nodded in understanding while Enzo had his own doubts, "What about that huge hole then? We supposedly can't leave it for anyone to peek!"

"Enzo's right!" Elena piped in. "We have to hide it so that even the guards can't detect something out of ordinary here."

"Yeah, who knows if the guards are involved with the culprit?" Stefan adds his two cents

Damon smirks. "Already taken care of"

"When?" all three exclaimed harmoniously

Damon laughed. "You've got to be smarter."

Elena huffed in indignation. She didn't want to boost his already inflated ego. So, she tried to get up on her own but couldn't do it without wincing and attracting the attention of _three available to aid_ males at her service.

She glared at them, not wanting to seem weak. She was anything but weak and she could walk on her own.

Knowing his girl's stubborn streak Damon bent and lifted Elena in his arms even after her protest. She was hitting him to let her down, while Enzo and Stefan acted oblivious to the couple's drama.

"Damon, I'm capable of walking. Put me down!" She argued

Damon rolled his eyes and continued to ignore her which made her furious but her little attempts at defeating were in vain so she finally gave up but didn't stop acting mad at him.

Damon smiled at her miserable attempt to let her from submitting or accepting help. _Well, his Princess was sure as hell stubborn but he was anything if not persistent!_

Damon alerted Stefan and headed in the direction of his brother's car which was surprising for three of them. Enzo quickly opened the backseat door and Damon carefully placed Elena over the seat. She looked at him in a mixture of fear and surprise, reluctant to let him go by entangling her arms around his neck.

He understood her concern and to assure her, he tipped her head up and pressed his lips against her soft ones. "Trust me, baby" was all he said before moving his torso out of car.

He didn't shut the door because he wanted to let in on his plans. He advised Stefan to take Elena at Sarah's and call for their Doctor to properly inspect Elena; giving the proof that Stefan actually has a girl trouble to take care of and not let anyone know where and what happened.

He was firm on keeping his and Enzo's presence a secret for the time being. Sarah already has lots of issues to focus on with her upcoming wedding plans and he didn't wish for her to trouble her head over this.

Damon bends to peek over Elena who looks reluctant to leave without him but doesn't complain. He gives her his softest glance and whispers, "Love you" for only her to hear.

"I don't like your decision" She mutters, folding her arms over her chest to show her annoyance but mumbles a tiny, "I love you more"

Damon laughs. "No baby girl, I'll always love you more" He kisses her forehead before sweeping off the stray hair that always itch her nose.

He pushed her dress inside and carefully shuts the door. He walked with a purpose towards Stefan. "Take good care of her, brother"

Stefan placed his hand over his brother's shoulder to assure him. "She'll be fine, don't worry"

Stefan bid his brother and veered the car out in direction of his cousin's home.

Damon had his eyes on Elena and before the car could make its leave, he blew a kiss to Elena who poked her tongue out in return with a mischievous smile on her face. He never felt this joy, such a simple reaction and she manages to blow his heart over!

* * *

 _ **Sarah's Residence…**_

She had kept Aria occupied with various confectionary and sugary goods. She loved spending time with her niece despite all the animosity she holds with the Salvatore's; maybe it could be the remorse for separating the little girl's family.

She knows her attempts at loving and fulfilling all Aria's wishes are nothing but futile because no one can replace the love of Parents and she has experienced this herself. Zach Salvatore was an amazing Father to her; he accepted her as his own daughter and was content in a child which wasn't his blood but only his wife's.

Yet he suffered for marrying an already widowed lady with a little girl because Giovanni Salvatore couldn't accept them. She loathed her supposedly grandfather and all the Salvatore's' to the core who didn't protest against an old man stupidity but were mere spectator when they were thrown out of that castle that's known as Salvatore Mansion.

She halts her thoughts when her head starts to ache realizing she's again boiling over in her anger. She rushes towards her bedside table haphazardly searching for her pills which suppresses her anger. Finding the tiny yellow bottle she quickly pops two pills and drinks the water from the faucet in her bathroom.

They're going to take few minutes to kick in so she just slides down the door in her bathroom, patiently waiting for it to take effect.

After few moments she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, she takes out her phone with her still shivering hands to see Stefan calling her yet again to enquire about his daughter.

"Hello" Sarah rasps

She hears some crickets chirping from Stefan's background before he address her, _"Hey Sarah, just calling in to check on Aria, is she giving you any trouble?"_

"Not at all" She quips and further adds, "She's a sweetheart Stef, and is currently busy with her toys and some sugary stuff… but don't worry she'll tire quick and be in _la la land_ soon"

She hears him laugh. _"Yea, spoil her. Damon does the same. She'll be a bratty princess soon and then I'll leave her to you guys to take care…"_ He adds mockingly

His words bring a smile on her face but she doesn't understand the sudden emergency that Stefan had which made him leave Aria to her care; He drove for an hour to drop Aria whereas he could easily leave her in Giuseppe and Lillian's care.

Deciding to give into her suspicion she questions, "Where are you, Stefan? I mean it's unlikely that you'll leave your daughter to me instead of Aunt Lilly."

She knew Stefan would easily fess up; he wasn't the one to deflect as he had a hard time coming with excuses.

" _Girl issue; you know right I can't leave any girl stranded somewhere when she calls for help."_ He stammers a bit before answering.

 _Cleary hesitant_ , she realizes. Now, this piques her interest; either Stefan is spending time with a girl or he has something up his sleeve.

She laughs it off. "You're getting laid!"

" _What? No!"_ Stefan counters almost immediately before taking a pause and then adding, _"I'm with a girl but no, I won't leave my daughter elsewhere to get some action."_

She realized there was something he was hiding and blatantly lying, there was no girl but something substantial. Something she was sure that was surrounding around the latest attacks at Elena. Sarah couldn't believe that Stefan was surely onto it.

She couldn't hide the disdain in her voice before muttering, "You were always a bad liar, Stefan"

Sarah ended the call in frustration but even more so with fear. Stefan would never leave his daughter in someone else's care if it wasn't urgent; judging by his anxious expression and the haste he was in, it wasn't any girl he was after, that was for sure!

Moving from her bedroom to the living room where she left Aria, she quietly peeks at her to ensure her activities; finding her quite equipped with the cellphone that Stefan left for her she retreats to her bedroom to make a call.

She keeps on re-dialing his number until he receives. She was sure that he definitely would be upset for disturbing him so late at night when he is on a visit for his lectureship in New Jersey.

" _What!"_ He barks

She could still hear the remnants of sleep in his voice but she wants him to be awake and not in his dreamland for this conversation. "Shane, I guess Stefan is onto something"

" _So what?"_

"He left Arianna with me two hours ago, instead of his parents! He was so _hush-hush_ about it and won't even reveal his whereabouts or anything; most of all he lied about being with a girl…" She informs hurriedly. "Knowing Stefan he would never ditch his daughter for any women. He knows something, Atticus!" She alarmingly cites

This news gets Shane out of his lazy stupor and Sarah could clearly hear some shuffling and movement on other side of the phone. He asks her to hold for a minute while he freshens up because even he knew Stefan and such behavior of his is definitely raising concern.

" _Relax Sunny! Babe, we don't want you in another panic attack."_ Shane soothingly states before continuing with his interrogation, _"Did he ask you in advance to baby sit his daughter?"_

"No, he didn't"

Then probably she's right with her accusations; Stefan wouldn't travel 2 hour long journey just to drop Aria off when Damon and his parents live nearby. If he left his daughter at their home, that means he's visiting the vicinity which has nothing but dense forest further ahead.

Except, there's Dunham lake.

The stone pelting had restricted anyone's entry there except for that Salvatore and his staff, while those precious goods lay exposed. He wasn't this worried before but sure as hell is now since Liam and Matthew were only able to cover the entry and vents with mud and leaves.

There's high chance they don't even know those spots or anything about tunnels at all. He needs to chill and think, think… dammit think!

"Shane, are you there?" Sarah calls out worried that he might do something stupid

He wasn't able to make any decision. _Was aiming at Salvatore's bitch so lethal?_

He was so lost in his thinking that he couldn't hear when Sarah excused herself to go get the door. Still on call, he decided to listen on the conversation with Stefan because no one else would show up so late.

 **[ ~ ]**

Sarah places her phone in her left hand before exiting the room. She finds Aria hurriedly running away but ignores her antics. She brushes past her nieces toys to reach the door and wasn't surprised to find Stefan but what shocked her was Elena accompanying him.

She was looking wide eyed at both of them, her surprise evident on her face, "What are you guys doing at my doorstep?"

Elena gives her sheepish smile before she limps her way beside Stefan; still confused at the situation Sarah lets them enter her home without much trouble.

Stefan easily manages to support Elena's weight and let her hop from her good leg. He pulls aside the center table to make way for her to be easily seated and then lifts her sprained leg onto the table. Elena winces when he lifts her feet but assures him that she's well.

After making sure Elena is comfortable he returns to Sarah. "She was the reason I had to rush. Her foot is sprained and couldn't walk… Damon and her, are not in talking terms so, it was me who had to aid her"

Sarah nods her head, relaxing a bit that they didn't know about Dunham Lake but the part that Elena and Damon aren't talking got her curious.

"What happened between you and Damon? I mean everything was fine at the Ball…" Sarah prods, directing her question at Elena who seemed troubled for a moment. Sarah shifts towards her and points at her ankle which was bandaged. "Do I need to call a doctor or–"

"That won't be necessary" Stefan abruptly cuts her off "I called Elijah; he'll be here shortly" He answers promptly

Interrupting their awkward talk, Aria hurriedly runs towards her Father; way too eager to be in his arms. Stefan's grins widen on watching his daughter's excited face and he quickly leaps her in his arms and throwing her higher which makes Aria giggle.

Watching their interaction Sarah excuses herself to gather her toys but Stefan stops her, mentioning something about teaching his daughter responsibility. He lets Aria on her little feet and nudges her in the direction of her messy toys which she reluctantly agrees to her Father when he gives her a stern look.

Elena had never seen Stefan this way; he was always so proper with a sense of serenity surrounding him. Though, she finds Stefan stricter with Aria whereas on other hand, his brother Damon was easily giving into little girl's whims and fancies. She definitely was the apple of everyone's eye, Elena mused with a smile on her lips.

Sarah excuses herself for a moment and even Stefan leaves for a bathroom break while she is lying on the couch disabled.

Noticing her Father's absence, Aria hurries over to Elena with a mischievous smile on her face which reminded her so much of Damon. _Good lord!_

"I miss yew, E-l-ena" Aria mutters the best she can to utter her name despite her inability to pronounce certain alphabets.

Elena runs her hand over her head and leaves a wispy kiss on her forehead and nose which makes little girl giggle.

"Yew gots _boo-boo_ " Aria points out noticing the bandage over her ankle

Elena nods her head but assures that she'll be alright after eating veggies & fruits, which make bones strong.

Arianna nods her head and runs towards another room, bringing some paper along with her. Coming close Elena realizes that she has done some drawing over them. The little girl proudly shows-offs her skills waiting to be appreciated.

"Yew like?" She chirps

Elena takes the paper and admires her drawing which has a sun, house and clouds covering the whole page. It was quite colorful with a purple sun but overall sweet.

"It's so beautiful" Elena praised giving a playful boop to her nose making Aria even more pleased.

Finding something scribbled over the other side, Elena turns over the drawing to find it being some document which was addressed to some _Sunny Nelson._

 _Strange_ , As far as Stefan informed her on the way to Sarah's place, he mentioned her staying with her fiancé Shane and none of them were named _Nelson_ ; may be it was scrap paper hence Aria is using it for her creativity

She didn't wanted to snoop but couldn't help but read further which mentioned about outstanding loan amount and how if the due still remains then the property against it will be seized. The last date for repayment is 29th of this month which means that this letter is valuable to the concerned person then what was it doing here?

Further it states that incase of non-payment then underwriter will be liable to pay the remaining debt, even after seizing the property. Underwriters name and papers are attached in Appendix-1.

Well, this is weird.

Today has been anything but normal. Staring from the media attack to Damon's confession to her fall in that tunnel and discovering drugs, to this… notice.

No, no, no! She's tired. Her mind isn't in a reliable state since this morning and now her brain is just over-analyzing everything. Who cares about some Sunny or Stormy Nelson and if she has debts then big deal, every other college student in America has!

She pushes all those wayward thoughts away and places that drawing over the table. Letting her fall over the head rest of the couch, she effortlessly falls, this time in her dreams.

* * *

Hi to everyone out here who are still looking to read my story. I first and for all apologize for such a long disappearance, about over a year from here.  
I wouldn't give much of an excuse but life happened and had to take up few responsibilities for myself, which is completing my MBA, getting a job and many more!  
I intend to get back into writing and complete this story. Since, I haven't written anything over a year, it's going to be hard to get back into it. This chapter was pre-written last year but due to login issues I never got to post it.  
To all those still reading my story, thank you so much. I'll complete it this time :) Hope to have your support!

Please leave a review and let me know what do you think :)


End file.
